


The show must go on

by Yamimaru



Category: Jrock, MUCC, Merry (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Crime, Gara is his Manager, Humor, Kissing, Lemon, M/M, Romance, Tatsuro is an actor, Yaoi, a bit psycho I guess, alternative universe, happy end
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2019-06-06 17:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 59,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15199934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamimaru/pseuds/Yamimaru
Summary: Tatsuro, ein bislang sehr erfolgreicher Schauspieler, musste in letzter Zeit einige Tiefschläge erleiden, die seiner Kariere nicht gerade förderlich waren. Darunter auch sein letzter Film, der nicht einmal die Produktionskosten wieder eingespielt hat. Als sein Manager, Gara, ihm ein Drehbuch unter die Nase hält, scheinen seine Sorgen der Vergangenheit anzugehören, bis er einen Blick auf das wirft, was er hier spielen Soll. Das kann nicht Garas Ernst sein, oder?„Ich küsse keinen Mann vor der Kamera!“ Mit diesen Worten rauschte er aus dem Zimmer und ließ die Tür mit lautem Krachen ins Schloss fallen, während sich ein breites Grinsen auf Garas Lippen schlich …





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
>  Ich weise hiermit darauf hin, dass die von mir beschriebenen Charaktere nicht mir, sondern nur sich selbst gehören. Alle Handlungen sind frei erfunden. Diese Story soll unterhalten und wurde ausdrücklich nicht verfasst, um profit zu machen.

„Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein!“ Tatsuros Hände landeten mit einem dumpfen Schlag auf dem Schreibtisch, vor dem er eben noch wie ein wilder Tiger auf und ab gelaufen war. Der schmale Mann, der dahinter saß, schob seine Brille ein kleines Stück weiter seine Nase empor und schaute ihn nur vollkommen ausdruckslos an. „Gara, ich bitte dich, ein mittelloser Straßenkünstler? Ich kann noch nicht einmal singen!“

 

„Dann lernst du es eben.“ Tatsuros Mund öffnete und schloss sich, aber kein Ton kam ihm über die Lippen. Stattdessen ging er wieder dazu über, auf und ab zu laufen und wedelte dabei mit dem Drehbuch in seiner Hand herum, als stünde es in Flammen.

 

„Dieses, dieses … Ding hier …“ Jetzt hielt er die Blätter hoch und warf einen abgrundtief abwertenden Blick darauf. „… liest sich wie die Neuauflage von _Pretty Woman_ , nur schlechter, viel schlechter.“

 

„Wenn du willst, rufe ich den Autor gerne an und bitte ihn aus dem Straßenkünstler eine Nutte zu machen, wäre dir das lieber?“

 

„Haha, wie witzig.“ Tatsuro verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und tippte ungeduldig mit der Schuhsohle auf den Boden. „Hast du dir den Schluss schon einmal durchgelesen?“ Mit großer Geste schlug er die letzte Seite auf und musste sich zurückhalten, dass sie ihm nicht aus Versehen zerriss … ganz aus Versehen. Er räusperte sich, bevor er besagte Stelle vorzulesen begann.

 

_Lächelnd legt Akihiko die Hand an Junjis Wange, nähert sich ihm und versiegelt seine Lippen in einem zärtlichen Kuss, während hinter ihnen die rote Abendsonne im Meer versinkt._

 

Gara konnte die Abneigung in den Augen seines langjährigen Klienten und ja, vielleicht auch Freundes, nur zu genau sehen, als er ihm das Drehbuch auf den Schreibtisch warf. Untermalt natürlich mit einem theatralischen Schnauben, das verstand sich ja von selbst.

 

„Noch mehr Kitsch und ich breche diesem Junji vor die Füße.“ Er raufte sich die Haare. „Und das ist nur die Spitze des Eisbergs. Diese Farce eines Drehbuchs wimmelt nur so von schnulzigen Szenen und unglaubwürdigem Plot. Hast du denn nichts Besseres finden können?“

 

„Tatsuro, dein letzter Film war ein Totalausfall. Die Leute wollen dich nicht mehr als den tragischen Helden sehen. Das Thema ist durch, ausgelutscht. Damit lockst du niemanden mehr ins Kino. Wir brauchen etwas Neues, Innovatives.“

 

„Aber doch nicht so eine, eine … Liebesschnulze!“ Tatsuros Stimme überschlug sich fast und hektische rote Flecken zeigten sich auf seinen Wangen. „Such mir ein Drehbuch, in dem ich den Bösewicht spiele. Einen Yakuza-Boss vielleicht? Blutrünstig und ein bisschen irre, das krieg ich hin. Bitte Gara.“ Tatsuro stützte sich erneut mit den Händen auf dem Schreibtisch ab, diesmal jedoch sanft, genauso sanft wie auch der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht wurde, als er seinen Manager aus großen Augen anschaute. „Bitte Gara, du musst mir helfen.“ Eine dramatische Pause folgte, in der Gara seine liebe Mühe damit hatte, Tatsuros Blick weiterhin unbeeindruckt zu erwidern. Verdammt, der Kerl wusste schon, wie er es anstellen musste. „Hilf mir, bitte.“ Gara, der jedoch genau diese Masche von Tatsuro schon Inn und auswendig kannte, blieb ruhig, lehnte sich nur in seinem Ledersessel zurück und verschränkte die Finger.

 

„Nein.“ Tatsuros Augen weiteten sich. „Die Rolle ist perfekt für dich.“ So schnell, wie das Blut aus den Wangen des exzentrischen Schauspielers gewichen war, kehrte es nun zurück und ließ seinen Kopf in sattem Rot erstrahlen.

 

„Perfekt für mich?“ Tatsuro vergrub die Finger in seinen langen Haaren und zog an den schwarzen Strähnen, was ihm in Garas Augen tatsächlich etwas leicht irre Anmutendes verlieh. „Meine Fans wollen mich also nicht mehr als tragischen Helden sehen, aber als Straßenmusiker, der einem reichen Schnösel vor die Füße fällt und sich Hals über Kopf in ihn verliebt? Das kannst du einfach nicht ernst meinen! Wer bitte schaut sich in der heutigen Zeit noch so eine klischeebehaftete Schnulze an? Das kann einfach nichts werden, du ruinierst meine Kariere damit, ist dir das überhaupt klar?“

 

„Du übertreibst mal wieder maßlos.“ Gara kämpfte gegen den Drang an, mit den Augen zu rollen und deutete auf den Stuhl, der vor seinem Schreibtisch stand und den Tatsuro die ganze Zeit über geflissentlich ignoriert hatte. „Nun setz dich erst einmal, bevor du dir noch ein Aneurysma einfängst.“

 

„Wie kannst du so ruhig bleiben?“

 

„Einer von uns muss es ja sein.“ Tatsuro schüttelte den Kopf, während ihm mittlerweile die Haare wild in alle Richtungen abstanden und ihn, gepaart mit dem hitzigen Funkeln in den dunklen Augen, irgendwie … lecker aussehen ließen. Garas mildes Lächeln weitete sich, während er sein Kinn in die Handfläche seiner Rechten stützte und sein Gegenüber weiterhin betrachtete.

 

„Warum wehrst du dich plötzlich so gegen diese Rolle. Es ist doch nicht das erste Mal, dass du in einer Liebesromanze die Hauptrolle spielen sollst.“ Für einen Moment war es in dem kleinen Büro ganz still geworden, nur das Ticken der Uhr, die hinter Gara an der Wand hing, war zu hören; dann platzte es plötzlich aus Tatsuro heraus.

 

„Ich küsse keinen Mann vor der Kamera!“ Mit diesen Worten rauschte er aus dem Zimmer und ließ die Tür mit lautem Krachen ins Schloss fallen, während sich ein breites Grinsen auf Garas Lippen schlich.

 

„Ach, und hinter der Kamera schon?“ Das leise Lachen des Managers erfüllte den Raum, als er das Drehbuch an sich nahm und beinahe liebevoll darüber streichelte. „Ich glaube, das werden interessante Monate werden.“


	2. Klappe, die Erste

Als sein Handy auf dem niedrigen Couchtisch zu vibrieren begann, warf er dem Gerät nur einen verächtlichen Blick zu und lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf seine Lieblingszeichentrickserie, die über die Mattscheibe flimmerte.

Vielleicht sollte er sich ja wirklich nach einem neuen Job umsehen? Synchronsprecher für Animes beispielsweise. Das würde ihm zwar nur einen Bruchteil des Geldes einbringen, welches er die letzten Jahre über verdient hatte, aber dafür müsste er sich wenigstens nicht mit Drehbüchern herumschlagen, mit denen er einfach nichts anzufangen wusste. Und wenn er ehrlich war, war nicht einmal mehr das geringere Einkommen ein Argument dagegen – denn, wie Gara während ihres letzten Treffens schon so unverblümt formuliert hatte – sein letzter Film war eine Katastrophe gewesen und die Angebote, die sein Manager seitdem an Land gezogen hatte, nicht minder miserabel. Zwei Jobs hatte er in den letzten Monaten schon verloren, weil die Produzenten nach wenigen Drehtagen zu der Überzeugung gekommen waren, dass er doch nicht für die Rolle geeignet war. Gara behauptete zwar jedes Mal, es wäre seine eigene Schuld und er müsse endlich damit aufhören, seine Star-Allüren ausleben zu wollen, worauf er jedoch nur immer wieder aufs Neue mit den Augen rollen konnte.

Welche Star-Allüren, bitte? Er hatte so etwas gar nicht. War doch nicht seine Schuld, dass in letzter Zeit wirklich niemand erkannte, was in ihm steckte. Er brauchte Rollen, die ihn forderten, die zeigten, wie gut er in dem war, was er tat und nicht 08/15 Charaktere, die er selbst zu Schulzeiten in der Theater AG besser hätte darstellen können, als der Autor sie geschrieben hatte.

 

Mit deutlicher Abneigung im Blick schaute er auf den braunen Umschlag, den er heute Morgen erhalten hatte und in dem sich aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach der Vertrag für den Film befand, in dem er partout nicht die Hauptrolle spielen wollte. Was zum Geier hatte sich Gara dabei gedacht, ihm überhaupt erst dieses Drehbuch unter die Nase zu halten und nun noch die Frechheit zu besitzen, ihm tatsächlich einen Vertrag zu präsentieren? Wenn sein Manager allen Ernstes glaubte, dass er so mit sich umgehen ließ, hatte der sich aber ordentlich geschnitten.

 

 ** _BLP_** stand in großen, geschwungenen Lettern Links oben auf dem Umschlag und darunter die Anschrift des Firmensitzes. Mit einem verärgerten laut, der nun weniger Gara, als seiner eigenen Neugierde gelten sollte, griff er nach dem Couvert und ließ wenigstens einen Teil seiner Frustration daran aus. Einige braune Papierfetzen flatterten auf den Teppich zu seinen Füßen und das vormals glatte, weiße Papier, das er nun in Händen hielt, zerknitterte leicht unter der groben Behandlung seiner Finger.

Gelangweilt überflog er die Zeilen, wobei er allein schon bei dem Namen der Produktionsfirma hätte kotzen können.

**_Boys Love Productions_ **

Schmieriger hätte die Firmenbezeichnung nicht sein können, oder? Tatsuro verzog missbilligend das Gesicht, bevor er den Vertrag wie etwas Giftiges zurück auf den Tisch warf.

Ein langgezogenes Seufzen erfüllte den Raum, während er einen großen Esslöffel ergriff und ihn nicht zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend in die Familienpackung Schokoeis tunkte, die er praktischerweise gleich neben der Fernbedienung auf dem Tischchen platziert hatte. Kurz betrachtete er die braune Masse, zögerte sogar für einen Moment, nur um die kalte Süßigkeit anschließend doch in seinen Mund zu befördern. Wenn er so weitermachte, würde er noch fett werden, aber selbst diese Erkenntnis schaffte es nicht ihn aus seiner frustbedingten Lethargie zu holen.

 

Das Telefon hatte schon vor einigen Minuten wieder aufgehört auf sich aufmerksam machen zu wollen und er war gerade dabei, den Monolog des Hauptcharakters seines Lieblingsanimes mitzusprechen – mit deutlich mehr emotionaler Tiefe, wenn er das mal so anmerken durfte – da fing es doch tatsächlich erneut zu vibrieren an.

 

„Himmelherrgott! Kann man hier denn nicht einmal gepflogen im Selbstmitleid versinken, ohne dass schon wieder irgendwer was will?“, keifte er das unschuldige Handy an und nahm den Anruf entgegen, ohne sich die Mühe gemacht zu haben, auf das Display zu sehen. „Was ist denn?“, raunzte er ziemlich unfreundlich in den kleinen Apparat und runzelte genervt die Stirn, als ihm ein heiteres Lachen entgegengebracht wurde, das er im ersten Augenblick tatsächlich nicht einzuordnen wusste. War das etwa Gara? Dem würde er mal gehörig die Leviten lesen.

 

Doch kaum hatte er diesen Gedanken zu Ende gedacht, veränderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck, wurde beinahe ängstlich. Was, wenn es nicht Gara, sondern dieser durchgeknallte Fan war, der ihm nun schon seit Monaten das Leben schwer machte? Verdammt, was sollte er tun, wenn es dieser Verrückte war? Warum hatte er nicht erst auf das Display geguckt, bevor er einfach abgenommen hatte? Gerade holte er Luft, um dem Anrufer energischer, als er sich fühlte mitzuteilen, wie wenig er von dessen Störung hielt, da erklang nun endlich eine Stimme, die er doch nur zu gut kannte.

 

„Hey Kleiner, du solltest wirklich an deinen Manieren arbeiten. Begrüßt man so etwa seinen großen Bruder?“ Auf Tatsuros Lippen schlich sich ein kurzes und eindeutig erleichtertes Lächeln, bevor er seine mürrische Miene von gerade eben wieder aufsetzte.

 

„Natürlich“, erwiderte er trocken und rollte mit den Augen. „Besonders wenn besagter Bruder bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit erwähnen muss, dass er ja älter ist.“ Tatsuro erhob sich von der Couch und ging langsam in seinem Wohnzimmer auf und ab.

 

„Ich bin nun mal der Ältere.“

 

„Neun Tage, Satochi, es sind neun Tage!“

 

„Du sagst es. Neun Tage, die mich zum großen Bruder machen.“

 

„Wenn auch die Körpergröße etwas anderes sagt.“

 

„Kann ja nicht jeder so eine übergroße Bohnenstange sein, wie du eine bist.“ Sein Gesprächspartner lachte erneut auf und auch wenn er es nicht so ganz zulassen wollte, allein die Tatsache, seinen Stiefbruder wieder so unbeschwert Lachen zu hören, zauberte auch auf seine Lippen ein kleines Grinsen. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass die Erleichterung _nur_ Satochi an der Strippe zu haben ihn noch immer durchflutete, als hätte er sich gerade einen Joint gegönnt.

 

„Wie geht es dir, Satochi?“

 

„Gut, gut. Du weißt ja, Unkraut vergeht nicht.“ Wieder lachte Sato, aber neben diesem fröhlichen Laut konnte er auch nur zu gut die Erschöpfung heraushören, die seit dieser Sache ständig in der Stimme seines Bruders mitzuschwingen schien. Wieder kam er nicht dazu die Worte auszusprechen, die ihm gerade auf der Zunge lagen, denn nun schallte das Läuten seiner Türglocke durch das Apartment, worauf er sich selbst mit einem unwilligen Murren unterbrach.

 

„Was ist denn nun schon wieder?“ Kurzzeitig spielte er mit dem Gedanken die Tür einfach nicht zu öffnen und wen auch immer davor verrotten zu lassen, aber sein Besucher war hartnäckig und drückte erneut auf die Klingel. „Sorry, Sato, ich muss nur schnell an die Tür, bin gleich zurück.“

 

Das Smartphone noch in Händen durchquerte er hastig Wohnzimmer und Flur, nur um an der Gegensprechanlage angelangt mit Schweigen am anderen Ende begrüßt zu werden. „Hallo!“, knurrte er ein weiteres Mal in den weißen Hörer, aber auch diesmal meldete sich niemand, nur die Türklingel läutete erneut. Jetzt erst deutete er das Geräusch richtig und zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen. Das war nicht die Klingel, die anzeigte, dass ein Besucher vor der Haustür des Appartementblocks stand, nein, der Besucher stand genau vor seiner Wohnungstür.

 

 _„Du solltest dir wirklich eine Wohnung mit Portier suchen, Tatsuro. Nach allem was vorgefallen ist, wäre mir doch deutlich wohler, wenn ich wüsste, dass niemand unangekündigt plötzlich vor deiner Tür auftauchen kann.“_ Garas Stimme hallte wie aus weiter Ferne in seinem Kopf nach, während seine Handflächen feucht wurden und sein Atem immer schneller ging. Verdammt, vielleicht hätte er doch auf Gara hören sollen?

 

„Tatsuro? Nun mach schon auf, ich bin es!“ Tatsuro blinzelte, blickte erst auf die weiße Eingangstür und dann auf das Handy, dass er noch immer fest umklammert hielt.

 

„Satochi?“

 

„Ja.“

 

„Du verdammter Idiot!“ Mit Schwung riss er die Tür auf und sah sich tatsächlich niemand anderem als seinem Stiefbruder gegenüber, mit dem er eben noch telefoniert hatte.

 

„Hast du dir in die Hosen gemacht?“

 

„Du hättest sonst wer sein können!“ keifte Tatsuro noch immer aufgebracht zurück, beruhigte sich aber langsam wieder. „Gerade du solltest wissen, dass man darüber keine Scherze macht.“ Mürrisch drückte er auf seinem Handy herum und steckte das Telefon im Anschluss in die hintere Hosentasche seiner Jeans. „Fuck, ich werde hier noch paranoid, wenn das so weitergeht.“ Unwirsch fuhr er sich durch sein langes, schwarzes Haar, bevor er die eben noch fest zusammengekniffenen Augen wieder öffnete und einmal tief durchatmete.

 

„Tatsue, du übertreibst mal wieder maßlos, ehrlich mal. Außerdem hättest du dir so eine Gelegenheit doch auch nicht entgehen lassen, wären unsere Rollen vertauscht gewesen. Stimmt’s oder hab ich recht?“ Satochis Hand landete mit ordentlichem Schwung auf seiner Schulter, bevor er sich in einer herzlichen Umarmung wiederfand.

 

„Idiot“, murrte Tatsuro erneut, musste sich jedoch ein Grinsen verkneifen, weil Satochi mit seiner Behauptung wirklich nicht so ganz Unrecht hatte. Nicht zuletzt deswegen erwiderte er den festen Druck ebenso herzlich und schob seinen Bruder dann eine Armeslänge auf Abstand. „Was machst du eigentlich hier? Ich dachte, sie wollten dich erst Ende nächster Woche entlassen?“ Kritisch musterte er den kleineren Mann, von den nackenlangen, brünett gefärbten Haaren, deren schwarzer Ansatz davon zeugte, dass Satochi schon länger nicht mehr beim Friseur gewesen war, bis hin zu dem markanten Gesicht, welches nun so schmal und hager wirkte, wie er es noch nie gesehen hatte. Unter den Augen lagen tiefe Schatten und die purpurne Narbe, die sich vom rechten Wangenknochen bis beinahe hinunter zum Mundwinkel zog, leuchtete regelrecht im ansonsten eher blassen Gesicht. „Du siehst echt scheiße aus.“

 

„Charmant wie immer.“ Satochi grinste nur, was die Narbe auf irritierende Weise noch wulstiger erscheinen ließ und rempelte ihn auffordernd an. „Na, was ist? Willst du einen alten Invaliden nicht endlich hereinbitten?“ Überfordert mit der Situation und Satochis Anblick nickte er nur geistesabwesend und trat dann ein paar Schritte zur Seite, um seinem Bruder Platz zu machen. Schwerfällig setzte sich dieser daraufhin in Bewegung, begleitet von leisem, rhythmischem Klacken, immer wenn die Krücke auf den Holzboden im Flur auftraf. Erst als Satochi sich, wenn auch umständlich, die Schuhe von den Füßen gestreift hatte und kurz davor war im Wohnzimmer zu verschwinden, kam wieder Leben in ihn. Schnell schloss er die Wohnungstür und legte diesmal die Sicherheitskette vor, bevor er seinem Bruder folgte.

 

„Sag mal, solltest du dich nicht noch schonen? Ich glaube kaum, dass die Ärzte dich mit dem Hinweis entlassen haben, dass du unbedingt durch halb Tokyo spazieren sollst.“

 

„Nee, die Ärzte haben mich eher mit dem Hinweis entlassen, dass alles auf meine eigene Verantwortung geschieht.“

 

„Bitte? Du hast dich selbst entlassen? Bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen?“ Er schaute Satochi für einen Moment nur fassungslos an, bevor er seufzte und den Kopf schüttelte. „Natürlich bist du das. Vermutlich muss ich froh sein, dass du überhaupt so lang im Krankenhaus geblieben bist.“

 

„Du sagst es.“ Sato lehnte sich seufzend gegen die Rückenlehne und schloss die Augen. „Haben sie den Typen jetzt schon gefunden, der deinen Wagen manipuliert hat?“ Tatsuro war zum offenen Küchenbereich hinübergegangen, hatte zwei Dosen Bier aus dem Kühlschrank geholt und ließ sich nun Sato gegenüber in den weichen Sessel fallen.

 

„Wir reden hier von der Tokioter Polizei.“

 

„Auch wieder wahr.“ Der dumpfe Laut, als sie die Dosen aneinanderstoßen ließen, hörte sich irgendwie jämmerlich an – genauso jämmerlich, wie er sich im Moment fühlte. Die ganzen Monate über, in denen sein Bruder im Krankenhaus gelegen hatte, hatte er die Geschehnisse, die zu diesem schrecklichen Unfall geführt hatten, verdrängen können, aber jetzt stürmten sie erneut mit voller Wucht auf ihn ein.

 

„Es ist alles meine Schuld. Hätte ich dich nicht gebeten, meinen Wagen zur Inspektion zu fahren, wäre das alles nicht passiert.“

 

„Stimmt“, meinte Sato und zuckte nonchalant mit den Schultern. „Hätte ich an dem Tag den Wagen nicht zur Inspektion fahren wollen, wäre ich nicht verunglückt. Aber dafür hätte es dann ziemlich wahrscheinlich dich erwischt und das nicht auf gerader Strecke, sondern während deiner geliebten Serpentinenfahrten in den Bergen. Einen Krankenwagen hättest du dann zumindest nicht mehr gebraucht.“ Gluckernd leerte er seine Bierdose zur Hälfte und schaute Tatsuro dann ernst an. „Gib dir nicht die Schuld für die Taten eines verrückten Stalkers. Vermutlich hätte der Typ nicht mal selbst damit gerechnet, dass seine kleine Manipulation gleich solche Auswirkungen hat.“ Satochi stellte die Dose ab und lächelte ihn nun verständnisvoll an. „Sieh es als Glück im Unglück an. Ich für meinen Teil bin jedenfalls froh, dass es nur meine Visage erwischt hat.“

 

„Aber … ich …“

 

„Nix aber. Und jetzt hör auf so ein Gesicht zu ziehen und freu dich lieber für mich.“ Fragend hob Tatsuro eine Augenbraue, was wohl als Aufforderung ausreichte, denn sogleich begann Satochi begeistert davon zu erzählen, dass er ab nächster Woche wieder einen Job hatte.

 

„Solltest du wirklich schon wieder hinter der Kamera stehen?“ Zweifelnd wanderte sein Blick zu Satochis Bein, das bei dem Unfall am stärksten in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden war. Die Nervenschäden waren so ausgeprägt gewesen, dass die Ärzte anfangs sogar daran gezweifelt hatten, ob Sato jemals wieder würde laufen können.

 

„Ach Quatsch. Ich stehe hinter der Kamera und mache keinen Dauerlauf, das wird schon klappen. Außerdem freut sich mein Bankkonto, wenn es endlich mal wieder gefüttert wird.“

 

„Du weißt, dass du dir über Geld erst mal keine Gedanken zu machen brauchst.“

 

„Und du weißt, dass ich es nicht leiden kann, von meinem jüngeren Bruder abhängig zu sein.“

 

„Arsch.“

 

„Hab ich. Und einen schöneren als du, wenn ich das mal so anmerken darf.“ Tatsuro rollte nur mit den Augen und trank nun selbst von seinem Bier.

 

„Dann erzähl mal, was für ein Film soll das sein?“

 

„Keine Ahnung.“ Sato zuckte nur wieder lapidar mit den Schultern. „Irgendwas Seichtes fürs Hausfrauenfernsehen. So ein bisschen homoerotisch angehaucht. Das, was die Mädels halt gerne sehen.“ Während Satochi vielsagend mit den Augenbrauen wippte, spürte Tatsuro, wie ihm das Blut aus den Wangen wich.

 

„Wie heißt die Produktionsfirma noch gleich?“

 

„Äh …“ Satochi kratzte sich am Hinterkopf und legte grübelnd die Stirn in Falten. „BLP glaube ich. Irgendwas mit Boys Love oder so?“

 

„Shit.“

 

~*~

 

Satochis schadenfrohes Gelächter hallte noch in seinen Ohren nach, als er nun, zwei Tage später, gemeinsam mit Gara in einem Büro der **_BLP_** saß und auf den Produzenten wartete. Sein Bruder hatte sich wirklich köstlich darüber amüsiert, dass er – Iwakami Tatsuro – Frauenschwarm und Held zahlloser Actionfilme, Dramen und Komödien nun plötzlich die Hauptrolle in einem schnulzigen Boys Love Drama spielen sollte.

 

„Oh mein Gott, sie werden dich lieben“, hatte Satochi aufgekratzt von sich gegeben und sich die Fäuste in bester Schulmädchenmanier vor den Mund gepresst.

 

„Sie werden sich wohl einen anderen zum _L_ _ieben_ heraussuchen müssen, ich mach da nämlich bestimmt nicht mit.“ Bockig hatte er die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und war der festen Überzeugung gewesen, dass das Thema damit erledigt wäre. Aber nein, natürlich nicht. wäre vermutlich viel zu einfach gewesen, besonders wenn man Satochi vor sich sitzen hatte.

 

„Wie, du machst da nicht mit? Natürlich machst du da mit.“ Perplex hatte er ihn nur angesehen und war nicht einmal mehr dazu gekommen den Kopf zu schütteln, da hatte er sich schon in mitten Satochis berühmt berüchtigter Moralpredigten wiedergefunden. Ob er denn keinen Funken Solidarität in sich hätte? Dass er doch mal an ihn denken müsse und daran, wie es denn aussehen würde, würde sein eigener Bruder nicht in dem Film mitspielen wollen, für den er hinter der Kamera stehen würde.

 

„Immerhin bin ich auf den Job angewiesen. Nicht nur des Geldes wegen.“ Satochi hatte abgewunken, als er erneut hatte anmerken wollen, dass er ja noch immer über genügend Geld für sie beide verfügen würde. „Kannst du dir nicht vorstellen, wie grauenhaft die letzten Monate für mich waren? Ich muss endlich wieder raus, unter Leute, mich gefordert fühlen. Das kannst du mir nicht einfach wieder wegnehmen, nur weil du dir zu schön für diesen Film bist.“

 

„Bitte was?“ Tatsuro wäre beinahe von seinem Sessel aufgesprungen, nachdem ihm Satochi derartige Vorwürfe gemacht hatte. „Ich bin mir überhaupt nicht zu schön für dieses Drehbuch, es ist nur …“ So schnell seine Aufgebrachtheit gekommen war, verflog sie auch wieder. Jeden anderen, der es gewagt hätte, so mit ihm umzuspringen, hätte er schon lange zur Schnecke gemacht. Aber das hier war Sato, sein Bruder, der seinetwegen verletzt worden war, Familie. So fuhr er sich nur erneut durchs Haar und seufzte langgezogen. „Dieser Film wird meine Karriere ruinieren, das weiß ich einfach.“

 

„Ach papperlapapp. Ich sag doch, die Mädels werden dich lieben, vertrau mir da mal.“ Satochi strahlte ihn an und Tatsuro hatte das bedrückende Gefühl von Endgültigkeit denn, wenn es einen Menschen auf dieser Welt gab, dem er rein gar nichts abschlagen konnte, dann war es Sato.

 

Das Ende vom Lied war also gewesen, dass er den Vertrag unterschrieben hatte und nun auf diesem ziemlich unbequemen Besucherstuhl vor einem ausladenden Schreibtisch aus modernen Glas- und Stahlelementen saß und seinen Manager, der neben ihm Platz genommen hatte, mit Blicken zu ermorden versuchte.

 

„Das ist doch alles auf deinem Mist gewachsen, oder?“ Gara drehte den Kopf und schaute ihn so unschuldig an, dass er ihn am liebsten mit seiner Faust bekannt gemacht hätte. „Du hast Sato den Job verschafft, stimmt´s? Du wusstest, dass ich unter den Umständen nicht nein sagen konnte.“

 

„Hey, ich hab einem guten Freund nur bei der Jobsuche geholfen. Was ihr untereinander zu klären hattet, damit hab ich rein gar nichts zu tun.“

 

„Ich hasse dich.“

 

„Hach ja, es ist immer wieder schön, derart tiefe Gefühle in meinen Mitmenschen auszulösen.“

 

„Du … du …!“

 

„Guten Morgen, die Herren.“ Tatsuro schloss seinen Mund wieder, aus dem sich gerade eine wahre Schimpftirade hatte stehlen wollen und blickte zur Tür hinüber, die ein überaus kleiner Mann mit grauem Hut und Ziegenbärtchen gerade hinter sich schloss. Gara erhob sich, höflich wie der Arsch nun mal war, und für einen Sekundenbruchteil spielte er mit dem Gedanken einfach sitzen zu bleiben und dem Produzenten so zu zeigen, was er wirklich von seinem Film hielt. Aber das wäre vermutlich vielmehr bockig und kindisch rüber gekommen und so stand er ebenfalls auf, überragte beide Männer um mehr als einen Kopf. „Bitte setzen Sie sich doch.“

Der Produzent folgte seiner eigenen Aufforderung und ließ sich in den stylischen Ledersessel sinken, während Gara und er wieder auf den unbequemen Besucherstühlen Platz nahmen. Gara beugte sich nach vorne und schob seinem Gegenüber die Vertragsunterlagen zu, die er, seit Tatsuro ihm diese vor wenigen Minuten vor die Brust geknallt hatte, nicht mehr aus den Augen gelassen hatte. Immerhin konnte man bei seinem exzentrischen Klienten nie wirklich einschätzen, woran man gerade war und es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass Tatsuro eine getroffene Entscheidung binnen Sekunden revidierte.

 

„Ah, vielen Dank … Gara-san, nicht wahr?“ Gara nickte, während der Produzent die Papiere kurz durchblätterte und sehr zufrieden damit zu sein schien. „Gut, dann würde ich sagen, lassen wir die Förmlichkeiten, immerhin werden wir die nächsten Monate eng zusammenarbeiten.“ Die letzten Worte galten eindeutig Tatsuro, dessen Kiefer mittlerweile schon schmerzte, so fest biss er die Zähne aufeinander.

 

„Klar“, presste er daher auch nur halblaut hervor und versuchte erneut Gara mit einem gezielten Seitenblick in Flammen aufgehen zu lassen – erfolglos, leider.

 

„Mein Name ist Yaguchi Masaaki, wobei mich hier alle Miya nennen, ist kürzer.“ Tatsuros rechte Augenbraue wanderte ein marginales Stück nach oben, hätte er dem doch recht distanziert wirkenden Produzenten, trotz dessen Ankündigung eben, einen derart legeren Tonfall nicht zugetraut. „Ich bin der Leiter dieser kleinen Produktionsfirma“, sprach Miya weiter und erzählte ihm nur das, was er eh schon wusste - na, prima. Gelangweilt lehnte er sich wieder im Stuhl zurück und studierte aufmerksam seine Fingernägel. „Lasst euch aber nicht von der familiären Atmosphäre hier täuschen, wir sind auf dem besten Wege groß herauszukommen. Die Zeiten der Indie-Produktionen werden bald passé sein und du, Tatsuro, wirst uns dabei helfen.“ Tatsuro für seinen Teil versuchte sich erst gar nicht an einem zustimmenden Lächeln, stattdessen nickte er nur knapp und dachte sich innerlich, dass ihm Dank Garas Intrige nun eh nichts anderes mehr übrig blieb. Er hatte keinen Bock auf dieses Drehbuch und allein bei dem Gedanken an den finalen Kuss stieg ein nur allzu bekanntes, aber überaus unerwünschtes Gefühl in ihm hoch. Warum nur tat Gara ihm das an? Und was war dieser Miya überhaupt für ein Vogel? Diese strengen Augen gefielen ihm ganz und gar nicht und obwohl sein Monolog – der übrigens noch immer nicht aufgehört hatte und die kleine Produktionsfirma weiterhin in den höchsten Tönen lobte – wohl einladend lebendig und durchaus positiv wirken sollte, blieb sein Gesicht seltsam ausdruckslos, beinahe kalt. Der Zwerg strahlte eine unheimliche Autorität aus und wie immer, wenn Tatsuro es in seinem Leben mit Autoritätspersonen zu tun hatte, stieg in ihm der unbändige Drang hoch sich gegen sie auflehnen zu müssen.   


 

„Ich will ehrlich zu dir sein, Tatsuro.“ Miyas strenger Blick fixierte ihn, hielt ihn regelrecht an Ort und Stelle fest und verlangte seine volle Aufmerksamkeit. Die feinen Härchen in seinem Nacken richteten sich auf und es kostete ihn einiges an Selbstbeherrschung, den Blick nicht abzuwenden. „Ich habe davon gehört, dass … drücken wir es einmal höflich aus, du sehr genaue Vorstellungen dahingehend hast, wie ein Film und demzufolge auch deine Rolle in diesem Film zu sein hat und dass dein energisches Beharren auf diese Prinzipien, nun ja, in letzter Zeit nicht mehr so gut angekommen ist.“ Miyas Mundwinkel hoben sich kaum merklich zu einem Lächeln, während Tatsuro noch damit beschäftigt war herauszufinden, wie genau die Worte des Produzenten nun gemeint waren. Selbst, als er sich nach weiteren Sekunden des Schweigens dessen noch immer nicht ganz sicher war, kam in ihm ein Gefühl der Kränkung auf und der Drang, die Sache klarzustellen. Was bildete sich dieser zu kurz geratene Produzent denn ein? War doch nicht seine Schuld, wenn man ihm keine Freiräume für Interpretationen gab. Er war Künstler, verdammt noch mal, keine Maschine, die das tat, wofür sie programmiert worden war.

 

„Ich denke eher …“, fing er an und warf Gara erneut einen überaus giftigen Seitenblick zu, „mein Manager hatte in den letzten Monaten einfach kein gutes Händchen. Menschen mit fehlender Kreativität und Flexibilität scheinen meine Kunst nicht würdigen zu können.“ Nun war er es, der Miya von oben herab herausfordernd anfunkelte und eine Reaktion auf das Gesagte regelrecht einforderte. Aber für einen langen Moment tat ihm Miya diesen Gefallen nicht, stattdessen fand er sich in einem Kampf der Blicke wieder, in dem keiner von ihnen der Verlierer sein wollte. Erst als Gara sich räusperte und somit seine Konzentration brach, blinzelte er und lehnte sich wieder in seinem Stuhl zurück. Verdammt, verloren. Er hasste es zu verlieren.

 

„Deine Kunst.“ Miya nickte und nun schlich sich das erste, ehrliche Lächeln auf die sonst so starren Züge. „Du gefällst mir. Oh ja, das tust du wirklich.“ Wie der Stereotyp eines italienischen Mafiabosses rieb der Produzent die Hände aneinander und ließ im Anschluss den Vertrag in einer Schublade des Schreibtisches verschwinden. „Dann bleibt mir nur noch zu sagen, wie überaus zufrieden ich damit bin, dass du den Vertrag ohne Nachverhandlungen unterschrieben hast.“ Miya erhob sich und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen. Kurz zögerte er, fühlte sich immer noch verwirrt und so, als hätte er in den letzten Minuten irgendetwas Grundlegendes verpasst. „Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit, Tatsuro.“ Ein fester Händedruck folgte, den er seinem Gegenüber nicht zugetraut hätte, dann wurden sie auch schon aus dem Büro komplimentiert.

 

„Was bitte meinte der mit Nachverhandlungen?“, erkundigte er sich, als sie das Büro hinter sich gelassen hatten und schon einige Meter den Flur hinabgegangen waren.

 

„Wie?“ Gara schaute ihn von der Seite her an und als er nicht weiter reagierte, weiteten sich seine Augen. „Du hast den Vertrag gelesen, oder? Sag mir, dass du ihn gelesen hast.“

 

„Überflogen, ja. Steht ja eh immer dasselbe drin.“

 

„Ich hatte dir extra Klebezettel an die wichtigen Stellen gemacht.“ Tatsuro kratzte sich an der Nase und versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, ob er besagte Klebezettel tatsächlich gesehen hatte. Da klingelte was … hatte er sich nicht noch gefragt, was diese bunten Dinger nun schon wieder sollten? Verdammt, er hätte doch nicht einfach unterschreiben sollen.

 

„Wieso?“, hakte er lauernd nach. „Was stand denn da so Revolutionäres, was den Produzenten derart begeistert und dir den Schweiß auf die Oberlippe treibt? Wenn es so etwas Außergewöhnliches ist, hättest du mir das doch bestimmt persönlich gesagt.“ Gara rollte mit den Augen und wischte sich über den Mund, nur um festzustellen, dass sich dort keineswegs auch nur ein Schweißtröpfchen hin verirrt hatte.

 

„Du weißt, dass ich mit Yumiko Kurzurlaub in Kyoto gemacht hab. Ich bin davon ausgegangen, dass du alt genug bist, um deutlich gekennzeichnete Vertragspassagen aufmerksam durchlesen zu können. Mein Fehler, kommt nicht wieder vor, weil du vermutlich nächste Woche schon gegen eine der vertraglichen Auflagen verstößt und **_BLP_** uns dafür bis ins nächste Jahrhundert verklagt.“

 

„Vertragliche … Auflagen?“

 

„Ja. Beispielsweise, dass du dich ans Drehbuch zu halten hast. Oder pünktlich zum Dreh erscheinen musst. Keine Extrapausen oder früher vom Set verschwinden, nur weil was in der Glotze läuft, was du sehen willst. Um nur ein paar zu nennen.“ Tatsuros Mund öffnete und schloss sich wieder, was ihm ein derart fischähnliches Aussehen verlieh, dass Gara am liebsten losgelacht hätte, wenn die Situation nicht so vertrackt gewesen wäre. Er war es schließlich, der für Tatsuro bürgte, dafür hatte Miya schon gesorgt. In Tatsuro stiegen indes erneut die Mordgelüste hoch, nur richteten sie sich nun nicht mehr allein gegen Gara, sondern auch gleich noch gegen Miya. Hatten sich denn alle gegen ihn verschworen?

 

„Darauf lasse ich mich nicht ein.“

 

„Hast du schon, du hast unterschrieben.“

 

„Aber … Das beschneidet meine künstlerische Freiheit, so kann ich nicht arbeiten!“ Gerade hatte er sich dramaturgisch perfekt in Szene geworfen, die Arme wild fuchtelnd von sich gestreckt, während er noch immer neben Gara her den Gang hinabging. So kam es, wie es kommen musste. Er schaute nicht, wohin er ging und stieß prompt mit irgendjemandem zusammen. Die metallverstärkte Ecke eines Ordners bohrte sich zielsicher in seinen Magen und reflexartig krümmte er sich zusammen, während mit einem dumpfen Geräusch sowohl der Ordner, als auch der Mensch, mit dem er zusammengestoßen war, auf dem Boden aufkamen. Zischend atmete er ein, rieb sich über die schmerzende Stelle und öffnete erst dann die Augen wieder, die er anscheinend beim Zusammenprall reflexartig geschlossen hatte. Das erste, was er sah, war die Überschrift auf einem der Zettel, die sich wohl im Ordner befunden hatten und nun teilweise herausgetrennt daneben lagen.

 

 ** _Ame no Orchestra – das Regenorchester_** _._ Das war doch der Titel dieses unsäglichen Drehbuchs. Mit verzogenem Gesicht, welches nicht nur das anhaltende Pochen seines Bauches widerspiegelte, richtete er sich wieder auf und bemerkte erst jetzt bewusst den Mann, mit dem er zusammengestoßen war. Dieser wiederum war gerade damit beschäftigt die losen Blätter zurück in den Ordner zu packen und sich im Aufstehen den Hosenboden abzuklopfen. Wirre, blonde Strähnen hingen ihm in die Stirn und konnten doch nicht darüber hinwegtäuschen, dass seine Haare irgendwie so aussahen, als hätte jemand einen Topf als Schablone für den Schnitt verwendet. Eine Brille mit dickem, schwarzem Rahmen verdeckte die Hälfte des etwas rundlichen Gesichts und schaffte es doch nicht so ganz von den Augenringen abzulenken, die sich unter warmen, braunen Augen tummelten.

 

„Sorry. Ich sollte nicht immer während des Laufens lesen.“ Ein verschmitztes Lächeln teilte die vollen Lippen und schaffte es nun gänzlich Tatsuro aus der Fassung zu bringen. So brachte er es nicht einmal zustande, seiner durchaus gerechtfertigten Empörung über diesen rüden Zusammenstoß Luft zu machen und bemerkte stattdessen zu seinem grenzenlosen Horror, dass er lediglich dieses … irritierende Lächeln zu erwidern begann.

 

„Solltest du wohl. Wäre gesünder für uns alle“, hörte er sich scherzen und hätte sich am liebsten selbst geohrfeigt, würde er sich nicht noch immer fühlen, als wäre er gänzlich zugedröhnt. Saßen im Magen irgendwelche Nervenzellen mit direktem Draht zum Gehirn, die nun vielleicht in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden waren und somit seine geistige Umnachtung rechtfertigten?

 

„Ah, Yukke!“ Hinter ihm ertönte Miyas Stimme und riss ihn effektiv aus seiner Starre. „Schön, dass du schon da bist, komm gleich mit ins Büro, wir haben viel zu besprechen.“

 

„Der Boss hat gerufen“, murmelte sein Gegenüber und zwinkerte ihm zu. Er zwinkerte ihm tatsächlich zu. „Wir sehen uns, denke ich und nichts für ungut.“ Die Hand zum Gruß gehoben, klemmte sich der Fremde den Ordner unter den Arm und war dann von einer Sekunde auf die andere an ihm vorbeigegangen. Nur der Geruch eines ziemlich angenehmen Parfums lag noch in der Luft, verflüchtigte sich aber schon, bevor er einen tiefen Atemzug hätte nehmen können.

 

„Ich wusste doch, dass du nicht mit dem Hirn denkst.“ Gara neben ihm gackerte, wie ein altes Waschweib und vertrieb damit auch noch die letzten Reste seines spontanen Deliriums.

 

„Schnauze“, knurrte er und funkelte seinen Manager finster an. „Verrat mir lieber, wer zum Henker das war.“ Endlich hörte sich seine Stimme so an, wie er sie haben wollte. Aufgebracht und nicht, als wäre er gerade einem Traum entstiegen.

 

„Das?“ Gara runzelte die Stirn und blickte dem Typen ebenfalls hinterher. „Kennst du ihn nicht?“

 

„Kennen? Ihn? Muss ich jetzt schon jeden Angestellten kennen?“

                    

„Tatsuro, ich will dich ja nicht desillusionieren …“ Garas Arm legte sich etwas umständlich um seine Schulter und bugsierte ihn in Richtung Ausgang. „Nein warte, doch, das ist genau das, was ich gerade will.“ Hätte Gara noch breiter grinsen können, wäre sein Gesicht vermutlich in zwei Teile zerbrochen, was in Tatsuros Augen gerade gar nicht so unwillkommen gewesen wäre. „Das, mein Lieber, war Fukuno Yusuke, oder besser gesagt Junji, dein Drehpartner.“ Am liebsten hätte er seinem Manager nun die Zähne eingeschlagen, nur um dieses unsägliche Grinsen nicht mehr sehen zu müssen. Aber zu viel mehr, als Gara vollkommen entgeistert anzusehen, war er in diesem Moment nicht in der Lage.

 

„Mein Drehpartner?“

 

„Exakt.“

 

„Shit.“


	3. Klappe, die Zweite

Er hatte in der Vergangenheit ja schon vieles für seine Filme tun müssen. Haare abschneiden und wieder wachsen lassen, abnehmen, zunehmen, exzessives Krafttraining und das waren nur die körperlichen Veränderungen gewesen. Für einen Historik-Streifen musste er sogar den Umgang mit einem Katana und Wurfsternen erlernen und im letzten Actionfilm hatte es eine Szene gegeben, in der er sich von einer Klippe abseilen sollte. Natürlich war dafür ein Stuntman angeheuert worden, für den er auch sehr dankbar gewesen war, aber um seine Rolle überzeugend spielen zu können, hatte er auch das Abseilen erst einmal lernen müssen.

 Im Vergleich dazu hatten sich Gesangsstunden dann doch eher öde angehört, aber zu seinem größten Erstaunen machten sie ihm tatsächlich Spaß. Es war ein eigenartig befriedigendes Gefühl mitzuerleben, wie er von Stunde zu Stunde besser wurde, da störte es ihn nicht einmal, dass er lediglich einen Song im Repertoire haben musste und daher ständig das gleiche sang. Dass seine Gesangslehrerin jung und ziemlich attraktiv war und mit Lob nicht wirklich hinterm Berg hielt, trug auch nicht gerade wenig dazu bei, dass er sich tatsächlich jedes Mal auf die Stunden freute.

 

„Na schön, ich denke, du bist definitiv bereit für deinen ersten Gesangsauftritt heute.“ Sie lächelte ihn an und er erwiderte die Geste automatisch, während er zum Schreibtisch hinüberging, der in ihrem kleinen Übungsraum an der Wand stand. Anfangs war es ihm noch seltsam vorgekommen seine Gesangsstunden in den Studios der **_BLP_** abzuhalten, aber jetzt, nach über zwei Wochen, konnte er nicht leugnen, wie praktisch das war. Mit Schwung setzte er sich auf die Tischplatte und ließ entspannt die Beine baumeln.

 

Einen großen Makel hatte seine Gesangslehrerin jedoch, stellte er auch jetzt wieder fest, als sie davon zu erzählen begann, was ihr Liebster, Kenichi, fürs Wochenende geplant hatte. Ami war frisch verheiratet und schwer verliebt, eine wahre Verschwendung, wenn man ihn fragte.

 

„Sollten wir den Song nicht nochmal durchgehen?“, unterbrach er also ihren Redeschwall, sich nicht darum scherend, dass dies vielleicht ein klein wenig unhöflich sein könnte.

 

„Sag nicht, der große Schauspieler hat Lampenfieber?“

 

„Quatsch, Lampenfieber. Ich meinte ja nur, weil wir noch zehn Minuten haben und …“ Sie winkte ab und verstaute ihre Gitarre, mit der sie ihn die letzte Stunde über begleitet hatte, in dem dafür vorgesehenen Gitarrenkoffer.

 

„Zehn Minuten mehr nutzen dir nun auch nichts. Der Song sitzt und ich bin um jede Minute dankbar, die ich früher nach Hause komme. Du weißt schon, packen und so.“ Sie strahlte ihn schon wieder so atomar an, dass er nur mit den Augen rollen konnte, obwohl sich auch seine Lippen zu einem Lächeln verzogen.

 

„Na, von mir aus“, seufzte er, erhob sich und ging auf die Tür zu. „Aber ich hoffe dir ist bewusst, dass ich dich dafür verantwortlich mache, wenn das heute nichts wird.“

 

„In Ordnung, ich werde ein angemessen schlechtes Gewissen haben … nach meinem Urlaub.“ Amüsiert schnaubend hob er die Hand zum Gruß und wollte gerade nach der Klinke greifen, als die Tür nach innen aufgedrückt wurde. Gerade so konnte er verhindern, dass sie schmerzhaften Kontakt mit seiner Nase machte, sah sich dann jedoch seiner persönlichen Hybris gegenüber, welche einen Schlag gegen die Nase plötzlich sehr erstrebenswert aussehen ließ.

 

Fukuno, Yusuke, sein Partner am Set und vermutlich der Grund, weshalb er im Verlauf der Dreharbeiten an Bluthochdruck erkranken würde.

 

„Yukke“, stellte er mit emotionsloser Stimme fest und grübelte erneut darüber nach, ob er diesen Spitznamen, mit dem sein Gegenüber von allen hier bedacht wurde, nun dämlich oder gar nicht so übel finden sollte.

 

„Hi.“ Warme, braune Augen blickten zwischen mittlerweile brünett gefärbten Haarsträhnen zu ihm auf und volle Lippen verzogen sich zu einer Schmollschnute, die er unter keinen Umständen liebenswert fand – nie. „Mist, hab ich’s schon wieder verpasst?“, fragte Yukke auf eine ganz und gar unschuldige Art und Weise, die  Tatsuro nur ein weiteres Mal zum Schnauben brachte. Unwirsch drängte er sich an seinem Drehpartner vorbei, der es sich die letzten Tage über zur Aufgabe gemacht hatte, ihn bei seinen Gesangsstunden abzupassen. Warum eigentlich? Wollte er ihm zuhören oder was? Spinner.

 

„Mach’s gut, Tatsuro, wir sehen uns nächste Woche“, rief ihm Ami hinterher und er drehte sich noch einmal zu ihr um.

 

„Du auch. Und viel Spaß.“

 

„Ja, schönes Wochenende, Ami“, mischte sich da auch Yukke ein und schenkte ihr ein liebes Lächeln.

 

„Danke, ihr zwei, werde ich haben.“ Kurz blickte ihr Tatsuro hinterher, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder voll und ganz auf den jungen Mann lenkte, der in den letzten Wochen viel zu viel seiner Hirnkapazität in Anspruch genommen hatte, ohne, dass dieser das überhaupt ahnte.

 

„Du scheinst mir gern im Weg zu stehen?“, schnappte er genervter, als er sich wirklich fühlte. Um ehrlich zu sein, fühlte er sich nicht einmal annähernd genervt. Eher so ein bisschen geschmeichelt und ein klein wenig aufgeregt, auch wenn er letzteres auf seinen bevorstehenden Dreh schob. Wäre ja noch schöner, wenn dieser Typ ihn nervös machen würde. Und dieses flaue Gefühl in seinem Magen kam bestimmt auch nur davon, dass er den Tag über noch kaum etwas gegessen hatte. Ganz sicher.

 

„Du scheinst mich gerne umzurennen?“, konterte Yukke da, während er Ami für seinen Geschmack noch immer etwas zu interessiert hinterher blickte.

 

„Vergiss es“, murmelte er darauf hin also, bevor er sich hätte zurückhalten können und ohne auf Yukkes vorangegangene, vermutlich eh nur rein rhetorische, Frage zu antworten. „Sie ist verheiratet und Hals über Kopf verliebt. Wenn du also nicht gerade Kenichi heißt …“ Den Rest seines Satzes ließ er unvollendet, während sich ein schadenfrohes Grinsen auf seine Lippen schlich.

 

„Verdammt, was für eine Verschwendung.“ Yukke seufzte und ließ, etwas zu theatralisch um echt zu sein, den Kopf hängen.

Für einen Moment schaute Tatsuro ihm einfach nur stumm ins Gesicht, bevor er plötzlich losprustete. Er hatte es nicht tun wollen, wirklich nicht, aber das herzhafte Lachen war einfach so über ihn gekommen und selbst die verwundert hochgezogene Augenbraue seines Gegenübers konnte daran nichts ändern. Immerhin war es doch nicht von der Hand zu weisen, dass es überaus amüsant war, dass sie beide genau dasselbe dachten, auch wenn nur ihm selbst dieser Umstand bewusst war. Da er sich also eh schon zum Idioten gemacht hatte – denn so, wie Yukke ihn noch immer musterte, schien er ihn tatsächlich für nicht ganz zurechnungsfähig zu halten – griff er einfach mal frech nach dem Energydrink, den der andere schon die ganze Zeit über wie eine Trophäe in der Hand hielt.

 

„He~!“

 

 „Danke“, trällerte er und trank demonstrativ einen großen Schluck, bevor er Yukke die Dose wieder in die Hand drückte. „War die Entschädigung fürs beinahe Umrennen.“

 

„Entschädigung? Kann ich riechen, dass du hinter der Tür stehst?“ Gluckernd leerte Yukke daraufhin seine Dose, ganz so, als hätte er nun Angst Tatsuro würde ihm noch mehr seines Wachmachers streitig machen.

 

„Was wolltest du eigentlich?“, erkundigte er sich dann endlich mal und versteckte sein verstohlenes Grinsen hinter seinen langen Haaren. Statt aber auf eine Antwort zu warten, schickte er gleich noch eine Frage hinterher, die ihn nun schon länger interessierte. „Und überhaupt, warum bist du eigentlich so scharf darauf mich singen zu hören? Ist ja nicht so, als würdest du das nicht eh bald mitbekommen.“

 

„Ich? Scharf darauf dich singen zu hören? Wovon träumst du nachts?“

 

„Willst du nicht wissen.“

 

„Das glaub ich allerdings auch.“ Yukke grinste ihn keck von der Seite her an und stieß ihm angedeutet den Ellenbogen gegen die Rippen, während sie sich in Bewegung gesetzt hatten. „Ich wollte Ami beim Gitarre spielen zuhören und nicht dir.“

 

„Wer’s glaubt.“

 

Es war verstörend angenehm sich mit Yukke so freimütig zu unterhalten, ganz so, als wären sie nicht nur Arbeitskollegen, die sich erst vor wenigen Wochen kennengelernt hatten. Ihre kleinen Streitgespräche gefielen ihm, aber gleichzeitig machte es ihn nicht gerade wenig unruhig, dass er sich mit diesem eigenartigen Kerl so gut zu verstehen schien. Besonders, wenn er daran dachte, wie das Drehbuch enden sollte. Er hatte da ein wirklich ganz mieses Gefühl bei der Sache. Dennoch konnte er nicht leugnen, dass er sich mit jedem Drehtag ein Stück weit wohler hier fühlte. Ihm sagte dieser familiäre und ungezwungene Umgangston, der in der gesamten **_BLP_** herrschte, durchaus zu, was wiederum allerdings im krassen Gegensatz zu dem schlechten Gefühl stand, welches immer wieder in ihm hochsteigen wollte. Darum würde er sich hüten, sich auch nur eine positive Regung in Bezug auf die **_BLP_** oder den Dreh anmerken zu lassen, besonders nicht in Gegenwart seines Managers, sonst würde sich der noch etwas darauf einbilden.

Außerdem änderte all dies auch nichts an der Tatsache, dass er dieses elende Skript noch immer schrecklich fand.

 

Gestern erst waren sie mit den Einstellungen für die Anfangsszenen fertig geworden, in denen die ach so tragische Lebensgeschichte seines Charakters, Akihiko, in allen Herzschmerz verursachenden Einzelheiten breitgetreten wurde. Es war die Hölle gewesen, ehrlich mal, und nicht nur einmal hatte er den überdeutlichen Drang verspürt dem Drehbuchautor vor die Füße brechen zu wollen. Was dem aber auch alles eingefallen war. Vom alkoholsüchtigen Vater, zur depressiven Mutter und der älteren Schwester, die sich das Leben genommen hatte, weil sie ihre Existenz in Armut und ohne Zukunftsaussichten nicht mehr hatte ertragen können. Bitte? Tiefer in die Klischeekiste hatte der Autor nicht greifen können, oder? Fehlte eigentlich nur noch, dass Akihikos Schwester – übrigens Aiko mit Namen, was der Bedeutung nach _Kind der Liebe_ hieß, und in diesem Kontext so viele Schattierungen von Falsch war, dass er damit gar nicht erst anfangen wollte, weil das definitiv zu weit führen würde …   

 

Aber er schweifte ab und regte sich innerlich schon wieder auf und das, wo er doch gerade nur über die letzten Drehtage nachdachte. Er würde hier noch eingehen, wenn das so weiterging. Nun gut, weiter im Text.

 

Ihn hätte es also auch nicht gewundert, hätte der Autor der armen Aiko noch ein Kind angedichtet, um das sich sein Charakter nach ihrem Tod aufopferungsvoll hätte kümmern müssen. Neben seiner Arbeit auf dem Fischmarkt, in einem Schnellrestaurant und den Gesangseinlagen in der Fußgängerzone, verstand sich. Ob Akihikos Tag eigentlich auch mehr als 24 Stunden hatte? Und was noch interessanter war; fielen eigentlich nur ihm diese ganzen Ungereimtheiten und Logikfehler auf? Tatsuro seufzte und erst, als Yukke neben ihm verstummte, um ihn fragend von der Seite her anzublicken, bemerkte er, dass dieser wohl die ganze Zeit über mit ihm geredet haben musste, ohne dass er es mitbekommen hatte. Sogleich wollte das schlechte Gewissen in ihm aufsteigen, welches er jedoch rigoros zurückdrängte. Wäre ja noch schöner.

 

„Hast du vorhin jetzt eigentlich nach mir gesucht oder hast du nur wegen Ami gestört?“, erkundigte er sich also, gänzlich aus dem Zusammenhang gerissen, und schaute seinen Begleiter fragend an.  

 

„Ich hab nicht gestört, ihr wart doch eh schon fertig. Außerdem hab ich dir gerade erzählt, dass dein Manager dich gesucht hat. Und weil ich ein netter Mensch bin und Pause hatte, hab ich mich vorhin bereiterklärt dir Bescheid zugeben. Hast du mir nicht zugehört?“

 

„Nö“, erwiderte er mit einem nonchalanten Zucken seiner Schultern und grinste schon wieder. Eine echt dumme Angewohnheit, die in Yukkes Gegenwart irgendwie ständig zutage trat. Es war aber auch echt zu herrlich, die steigende Entrüstung im Blick des anderen mitansehen zu können.

 

„Ich glaub’s nicht. Da redet man sich den Mund fusselig und der Kerl hört einem nicht mal zu.“

 

„Wir sehen uns dann später“, trällerte er, mal wieder ohne auf das Gesagte einzugehen und bog nach links in Richtung der Maske ab, wo er Gara vermutete.

 

~*~

 

„Gibt es in dem Drehbuch eigentlich auch irgendwo mal eine plausible Begründung dafür, warum Akihiko mit fünfundzwanzig noch bei seinen Eltern wohnt?“ In dem breiten Wandspiegel, vor dem er nun schon seit knapp einer Stunde saß und sich von Yumiko aufhübschen ließ, spiegelte sich Garas Gesicht und so sah er nur zu deutlich das Augenrollen, mit dem sein Manager ihn bedachte.

 

„Nein, Tatsuro, die gibt es nicht. Genauso wenig wie es eine Erklärung dafür gibt, warum er seinen Eltern hilft, obwohl sie ihn offensichtlich nie gut behandelt haben und auch nicht, weshalb er immer wie frisch aus dem Ei gepellt aussieht, wenn er doch bestimmt essenziellere Probleme hat als gut auszusehen.“ Gara seufzte langgezogen und ließ sich auf einem der freien Plastikstühle nieder. „Aber das weißt du ja selbst, weil du das Drehbuch schon gelesen hast und weil wir diese Diskussion schon mehr als einmal hatten. Wird dir das nicht irgendwann langweilig?“

 

„Nein, weil das alles einfach hinten und vorne nicht zusammenpasst, Gara! Sieh mich doch an, wann hast du jemals einen mittellosen Straßenmusiker gesehen, der so aussieht?“ Mit großer Geste deutete er auf den Spiegel, aus dem ihm sein zurechtgemachtes Gesicht entgegenblickte. Seine schwarzen Haare waren ordentlich geglättet, nur die Enden fielen in sanften Wellen über seine Schultern, seine Haut war makellos geschminkt, die Augen gekonnt in Szene gesetzt und seine Lippen glänzten leicht, dank eines sündhaft teuren Lippenbalsams. Um ehrlich zu sein, fand er Letzteren tatsächlich sehr angenehm und würde Yumiko bei Gelegenheit mal fragen müssen, wo sie den gekauft hatte, aber das war ein anderes Thema. „Herrgott Gara, das ist alles so unlogisch, stört dich das denn nicht? Allein die Kleidung, die ich tragen soll. Ich sehe aus wie ein Werbe-Model für die neueste Teenie-Mode und nicht wie ein verfluchter Straßenkünstler!“

                 

Im Gegensatz zu Tatsuro, der sich nicht zum ersten und vermutlich auch nicht zum letzten Mal in Rage geredet hatte, blieb Gara nur ruhig auf seinem Stuhl sitzen und musste sich sogar das Grinsen verkneifen, weil Yumiko ihr Lächeln gerade hinter einer Hand versteckte. Himmel, diese Frau war unglaublich, in allem was sie tat, selbst wenn es nur eine so unspektakuläre Geste war.

 

„Du sollst nicht deine Freundin anschmachten, sondern mir eine Antwort geben!“, keifte Tatsuro da auch schon wieder.

 

 Ups, da waren ihm seine Gedanken wohl an der Nasenspitze abzulesen gewesen? Gara räusperte sich und stand auf, um näher an den aufgebrachten Schauspieler heranzutreten.

 

„Hör mal“, versuchte er es in einem diplomatischen Tonfall, der aber ganz offensichtlich sein angestrebtes Ziel verfehlte, da Tatsuro nur eingeschnappt die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte. „Miya und seine Crew wissen, was die Leute sehen wollen. Und wenn das ein geschniegelter und gestriegelter Straßenkünstler ist, der in Designerklamotten steckt und einem reichen Kerl den Kopf mit seinem Gesang verdreht, dann soll das so sein. Wir machen hier alle nur unsere Arbeit und das solltest du auch tun.“

 

„Aber …“

 

„Denk an den Vertrag und halt dich ans Drehbuch, alles andere ist Nebensache.“ Gara klopfte seinem Schützling aufmunternd auf die Schulter. „So, ich muss nochmal kurz weg. Tu mir einen Gefallen und mach keinen Blödsinn, bis ich wieder da bin.“

 

„Ich brauch keinen Babysitter.“

 

„Oh doch, den brauchst du. Glaub mir Tatsuro, ich hänge an meinem Job.“ Tatsuros unzufriedenes Motzen blendete er einfach mal aus – in den letzten Jahren ihrer Zusammenarbeit war er darin ein wahrer Meister geworden – und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit stattdessen lieber auf Yumiko, um sich von ihr mit einem kleinen Kuss zu verabschieden. „Bis nachher.“

 

„Bis nachher, Schatz.“ Yumiko lächelte ihn an, während Tatsuro röchelnde Geräusche von sich gab. „ _Was für ein Blödmann“_ , dachte Gara sich grinsend und bekam im Hinausgehen noch mit, wie Yumiko drohend den Lockenstab hob, mit dem sie Tatsuros Haare bis eben noch gestylt hatte, und seinem Ohr damit gefährlich nahe kam, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen. Hach ja, das war sein Mädchen.

 

~*~

 

„Siehst du Yumiko, genau das meine ich.“ Kaum hatten seine Stylistin und er das Set betreten, war sein Blick auf Yukke gefallen, der am anderen Ende der weitläufigen Lagerhalle stand und gerade in ein lebhaftes Gespräch mit einigen Jungs der Kameracrew verwickelt zu sein schien. Unter ihnen auch Satochi, aber weder sein Bruder, noch Yukke selbst waren der Grund für seine Empörung. Vielmehr war es das Ensemble, welches sein Drehpartner trug und die Art und Weise, wie er zurechtgemacht war. „Junji soll angeblich ein erfolgreicher Geschäftsmann sein. Sieh ihn dir an. Sieht so jemand aus, der in der Geschäftswelt etwas zu sagen hat? Für mich sieht das eher nach einem Kellner in einem Yaoi Café aus.“ Yukke trug schwarze Businessschuhe und hellgraue Anzughosen – soweit, so gut. Auch das weiße, langärmlige Hemd war noch durchaus angemessen, allerdings nicht, dass die ersten vier Knöpfe offen standen und die dunkelblaue Krawatte nur lässig gebunden, fast wie ein Halstuch, unter dem Kragen steckte. Von der Frisur, die zwar stylisch aussah und dem anderen auch ziemlich gut zu Gesicht stand, aber absolut nicht zu einem Businessmann passte, wollte er erst gar nicht anfangen.

 

„Du übertreibst“, murmelte Yumiko neben ihm, aber er bemerkte nur zu deutlich, dass sie eigentlich seiner Meinung war. Daher ignorierte er ihren Einwand und ging stattdessen zielstrebig auf das Grüppchen zu.

Yumikos, „Tatsue, lass das lieber“, ignorierte er ebenso, wie Satochis Begrüßung und baute sich vor Yukke auf, der ihn wiederum nur überrumpelt anschaute und einem Reh im Scheinwerferlicht ziemliche Konkurrenz machte. Für einen Sekundenbruchteil brachte ihn dieser Blick vollkommen aus dem Konzept und er hätte beinahe vergessen, was er eigentlich gewollt hatte … beinahe.

 

„In dem Aufzug siehst du aus wie ein Callboy.“

 

„Eben war es noch ein Kellner in einem Yaoi Café“, hörte er Yumikos halblaute, ziemlich belustigt klingende Stimme hinter sich und strafte sie mit einem kurzen, giftigen Blick, bevor er sich wieder Wichtigerem widmete.  

„Ist doch alles dasselbe. Jedenfalls …“, damit drehte er sich wieder herum und fixierte sein Gegenüber, dessen Verwunderung mittlerweile in milde Belustigung umgeschlagen war, zumindest wenn er das schiefe Lächeln richtig deutete, welches nun die vollen Lippen zierte.

 

„Callboy, hu?“, sagte Yukke leise und eine seiner Augenbrauen wanderte ein kleines Stück nach oben, während Tatsuro selbst erneut vergessen zu haben schien, was er eigentlich sagen wollte. Er räusperte sich umständlich, um sich so einige Sekunden Zeit zu verschaffen, in denen er seine Gedanken sortieren konnte und verfluchte sich innerlich dafür, dass er sich in Yukkes Gegenwart ständig ablenken ließ, bevor er energisch weitersprach.

 

„Ja, Callboy. Du siehst nicht aus wie ein Geschäftsmann. So kann ich nicht arbeiten.“ Mit diesen Worten begann er die vier Hemdknöpfe zu schließen und kaum hatte er den letzten Knopf durch das Loch geschoben, machte er sich an der nur lose gebundenen Krawatte zu schaffen. Geschickt löste er die Enden, band sie in einem  legeren Knoten und nickte, als er mit seinem Werk zufrieden war. Für einen Moment ließ er seinen kritischen Blick erneut über Yukke gleiten, der bislang alles schweigend hatte über sich ergehen lassen, bevor sich seine langen Finger in den brünetten Haarschopf verirrten. „Das Gestrüpp auf deinem Kopf mag ja in Mode sein, aber so würde dich doch nie jemand ernst nehmen.“

 

Ein leises Stimmchen in seinem Hinterkopf fragte sich unaufhörlich, was er hier eigentlich machte und ob er womöglich den Verstand verloren hatte, aber ihm machte seine _Verschönerungsaktion_ gerade viel zu viel Spaß, um sich nähere Gedanken darüber zu machen. Das Lachen der Umstehenden begleitete sein Tun und von weiter hinten konnte er eine Frau zetern hören, aber ihre Stimme war ihm gänzlich unbekannt. Allerdings schätzte er mal, dass es sich bei ihr um Yukkes Stylistin handeln musste, denn er hörte nicht nur einmal das Wort _Banause_ und weitere Nettigkeiten, die er jedoch sehr gut ignorieren konnte. Gut nur, dass Gara meist durchsetzen konnte, dass Yumiko seine einzige Stylistin an einem Filmset war, mit derart überkandidelten Zicken, wie diese Dame eine zu sein schien, wäre er nicht klargekommen. War er in der Vergangenheit auch nicht, was vermutlich der Grund gewesen war, dass sein Manager ihm Yumiko vor mittlerweile schon drei Jahren vorgestellt hatte. Dass sich Gara allerdings in die junge Frau mit dem überaus attraktiven Lächeln vergucken würde, war wohl weniger geplant gewesen. Kurz zuckten seine Mundwinkel, als er sich daran zurückerinnerte, wie Gara über Wochen mit sich gerungen hatte, bis er endlich den Mut aufgebracht und Yumiko um ein Date gebeten hatte. Das war zu herrlich gewesen.

 

Noch immer glitten seine Finger durch die kurzen Strähnen und er stellte beiläufig fest, dass diese vermutlich deutlich weicher sein würden, wären sie nicht durch all das Haargel total verklebt. Schade eigentlich, denn selbst so fühlte sich sein Tun ziemlich angenehm an und er hätte wohl noch länger weitergemacht, hätte ihn nicht Yukkes Stimme aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.

 

„Ehm, Tatsuro? Nicht, dass es schlimm wäre von dir gekrault zu werden, aber was genau wird das, wenn es fertig ist?“ Yukke schielte zu ihm nach oben, ganz so, als würde er versuchen zu sehen, was seine Finger dort in seinem Haar veranstalteten. Tatsuro selbst war so in seinem Tun vertieft gewesen, dass ihm gar nicht wirklich aufgefallen war, dass Yukkes Frisur jetzt nun schon länger deutlich gezähmter und somit passender für seine Rolle aussah. Würde er zum Rotwerden neigen, hätten seine Wangen bestimmt schon einen gesunden Farbton angenommen, so zog er nur noch einmal etwas fester an einer Haarsträhne, bevor er zurücktrat.

 

„Autsch“, murrte Yukke leise, betastete dann aber neugierig seine Haare, bevor er ihn noch immer fragend ansah. Er versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, aber innerlich wäre er gerade am liebsten im Erdboden versunken.

 

„Ja, das sieht schon besser aus“, stellte er also fest und versuchte seiner Stimme einen eher gelangweilten Unterton zu verpassen. Gut nur, dass er darin Übung hatte.

 

„Mh“, brummte Yukke und blickte auf die Krawatte hinunter, zog den Knoten dann ein klein wenig weiter, vermutlich, um besser atmen zu können. „Ich schätze mal, jetzt bin ich an der Reihe?“  

 

Noch bevor er hätte fragen können, was der andere mit dieser Aussage meinte, war Yukke schon wieder näher getreten und zog den Zipper seines roten Kapuzenpullovers auf.

 

„He!“, echauffierte er sich ganz automatisch, obwohl er darunter noch ein schlichtes, schwarzes Shirt trug.

 

„Beschwer dich nicht, Tatsuro.“ Yukke grinste ihn an und hob die Hand, um mit dem Daumen über seine Lippen zu wischen. Tatsuro schluckte und spürte, wie ein feines Kribbeln dieser so unpassenden Geste folgte, als würde es ihr nachspüren wollen. War das denn die Möglichkeit? Schnell schabte er mit den Zähnen über seine Unterlippe, ganz so, als könnte er das Gefühl dadurch vertreiben. „Du siehst aus, wie aus dem Ei gepellt, wo doch Akihiko laut Drehbuch bestimmt schon seit zwölf Stunden auf den Beinen ist und schuftet. Das passt einfach nicht“, plapperte Yukke unbeirrt weiter, als hätte er sein Dilemma gerade gar nicht bemerkt. Was vermutlich auch der Tatsache entsprach, natürlich.

 

„Ich mochte den Lippenbalsam“, murrte er daher zunächst nur, bevor sich doch noch ein breites Grinsen auf seine Züge schlich, als er feststellen musste, dass Yukke und er erneut genau die gleichen Gedanken hatten. Hatte er nicht genau das vor wenigen Minuten erst zu Yumiko gesagt? Er konnte nicht anders, als seiner Stylistin einen schadenfrohen Blick zuzuwerfen, bevor Yukke erneut seine Aufmerksamkeit einforderte.

 

„Den Balsam kannst du dir nach dem Dreh ja wieder drauf packen, jetzt bist du ein mittelloser Straßenmusiker, der kein Geld für solche Spielereien hat. Und jetzt, beug dich mal vor.“

 

„Warum?“

 

„Mach einfach.“

 

Für einen Moment spielte er mit dem Gedanken der Aufforderung nicht nachzukommen, zuckte dann aber nur mit den Schultern und tat, was von ihm verlangt worden war. Lachen und Wortfetzen der Umstehenden drangen an seine Ohren, auch wenn der Größte Teil seiner Aufmerksamkeit erneut nur Yukke und seinen Fingern galt, die damit begonnen hatten seine Haare zu verunstalten.

 

„Oh ihr Spielkinder, wisst ihr eigentlich, wie viel Arbeit das war, die Haare so hinzubekommen?“ Tatsuro lachte, als er Yumikos Motzen hörte und richtete sich mit Schwung wieder auf, nachdem Yukke ihm das Okay gegeben hatte.

 

„Viel besser.“ Yukke strahlte ihn an.

 

„Wozu hab ich mir eigentlich Mühe gegeben“, jammerte Yumiko und von Sato war nur ein gelachtes, „Vogelscheuche“, zu hören.

 

„Darf ich fragen, was genau ihr beiden hier veranstaltet?“ Miya tauchte plötzlich vor ihnen auf, als hätte er sich aus dem Nichts materialisiert und fixierte sie mit diesem strengen, unnachgiebigen Blick, der ihm bei ihrer ersten Begegnung schon sauer aufgestoßen war.

 

„Wir interpretieren nur das Drehbuch neu“, gab er daher etwas schnippischer als geplant von sich und wischte sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

 

„Neuinterpretieren?“ Eine stark geschminkte Frau in den mittleren Jahren hatte sich hinter Miya aufgebaut und funkelte ihn nun giftig an. „Ich hab mich genau an die Vorgaben im Drehbuch gehalten …“

 

„Ja“, unterbrach er sie, „und weder Yukke noch ich sahen wie die Charaktere aus, die wir darstellen sollen.“

 

„Das … das …“, plusterte sie sich auf, aber eine unwirsche Handbewegung Miyas ließ sie verstummen.

 

„Genug jetzt, wir hängen dem Zeitplan ohnehin schon hinterher. Geht auf eure Plätze, damit wir anfangen können.“ Alle, selbst Yukke, kamen dieser Aufforderung nach, nur Tatsuro blieb weiterhin stehen und erwiderte stur Miyas Blick. „Gibt es noch etwas, was du loswerden willst, Tatsuro?“

 

 _„Das Drehbuch ist Scheiße und ich hab keinen Bock darau_ f?“, dachte er sich, verkniff sich aber jedes weitere Wort, als er Gara in die Produktionshalle eilen sah. Auf dessen Rumgeheule hatte er nun noch viel weniger Lust, so schüttelte er nur den Kopf und verbuchte wenigstens einen kleinen Sieg für sich. Immerhin hatte Miya nicht darauf bestanden, dass Yukke und er sich wieder zu Werbemodellen aufhübschen lassen mussten.

 

~*~

 

_Fußgängerzone: Akihiko singt._

 

Drei kleine Worte im Drehbuch, mit deren Durchschlagskraft wohl keiner der Anwesenden gerechnet hätte, am wenigsten Tatsuro selbst. Doch sobald er den kurzen Weg durch die Kulisse – ein Nachbau einer typisch japanischen Fußgängerzone – hinter sich gebracht hatte, um sich an den Punkt zu stellen, der mit einem X aus Tape auf dem Boden markiert war und zu singen begonnen hatte, lagen wirklich alle Augen der Anwesenden auf ihm. Selbst das kaum hörbare Raunen, welches beim Dreh immer für seichte Hintergrundbeschallung sorgte, war verstummt. Nur die leise Musik, die ihn begleiten sollte und sein Gesang hallten von den stählernen Wänden der Lagerhalle wieder. Für einen Sekundenbruchteil verunsicherte ihn dieser Umstand, aber noch bevor er aus dem Takt kommen konnte, schloss er die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf seinen Gesang. Er hatte schließlich die Gesangsstunden nicht über sich ergehen lassen, um sich nun aus dem Konzept bringen zu lassen. Egal, ob diese ihm Spaß gemacht hatten oder nicht.

 

Ursprünglich war geplant gewesen, dass er sich in dieser Szene hauptsächlich auf seine Mimik konzentrieren sollte, der Song, genau wie das Rauschen des Straßenverkehrs und andere typische Geräusche würden später als Playback über die Aufnahme gelegt werden. Aber Ami war der Meinung gewesen, er würde sich leichter tun, würde er den Song tatsächlich mit vollem Einsatz singen, denn allein dadurch wäre seine Mimik authentischer, als würde er nur die Lippen bewegen und halbherzig mitsingen. Und Ami hatte recht behalten. Es fiel ihm erstaunlich leicht, die Melancholie, nach der das Lied verlangte, nicht nur in seiner Stimme, sondern auch in seinem Gesicht deutlich zu machen und erst, als er an der Stelle angekommen war, die wieder mehr Aktion von ihm forderte, öffnete er seine Augen wieder.

   
 

_I wasn’t surprised at all_

_to find you in the middle of town_

_where the sinners come and go_

_Cherry tree leaves,_

_wet from the early summer rain,_

_and I, waiting for you to come_

_A cat, all wet and shriveling,_

_joining you …_

 

Künstlicher Regen hatte eingesetzt, begann sein Haar und die dünne Kapuzenjacke zu durchnässen, während er die letzten Worte der Strophe zu Ende sang. Kurz blickte er auf die Katze herab, die es sich zu seinen Füßen bequem gemacht hatte und nun eigentlich aufspringen sollte, bevor er sein Lied hätte beenden können. Aber das Zeichen der Tiertrainerin kam mit deutlicher Verspätung und er rechnete fast damit, dass Miya die Aufnahmen nun abbrechen würde, aber auch eine Sekunde später blieb es still.

 

„Tetochi!“, rief er, oder besser gesagt Akihiko, als er der Katze hinterher sah, die nun doch noch aufgesprungen war und auf eine imaginäre Straße zu rannte, die später erst noch in die Szene eingefügt werden würde. „Shit.“ Er machte einen Satz nach vorn, wollte der Katze hinterher, um das Schlimmste zu vermeiden und hätte jetzt eigentlich Junji vor die Füße fallen sollen. Aber sein Drehpartner stand bestimmt einen halben Meter von seinem, wiederum mit einem X am Boden markierten, Punkt entfernt und machte auch keine Anstalten auf ihn zuzukommen.

Tatsuro begriff nicht ganz, warum Miya die Szene nicht schon lange abgebrochen hatte, aber innerlich musste er grinsen. Nicht nur, dass Yukke irgendwie ziemlich abwesend wirkte, nein, er lieferte ihm auch die optimale Gelegenheit mal ein wenig zu improvisieren – etwas, was ihm schon immer unglaubliche Freude bereitet hatte, zu dem er jedoch nur sehr selten Gelegenheit bekam.

 

Also änderte er innerhalb eines Wimpernschlags minimal die Richtung, bis er mit Yukke weit weniger heftig, als es später auf den Aufnahmen aussehen würde, aus vollem Lauf zusammenstieß und ihn von den Beinen riss.

 

„Tut … tut mir leid“, sagte er mit Akihikos sanfter Stimme, schaute sich noch einmal hektisch nach der Katze um, die jedoch bereits am anderen Ende der Straße sitzen und ihm nur frech zublinzeln würde. „Ich wollte Sie nicht umrennen, es ist nur … die Katze, sie ist plötzlich losgerannt und ich …! Sind Sie in Ordnung?“, ließ er Akehiko einfach mal erklären, obwohl rein gar nichts von dem, was er sagte, im Drehbuch stand. Er streckte die Hand aus und lächelte zerknirscht, als Junji diese, noch immer schweigend, ergriff und sich auf die Füße ziehen ließ.

 

„Dein Gesang … das war … wunderschön“, stammelte Junji plötzlich und warme Augen blickten direkt in seine, schickten ein heißes Ziehen durch seinen Magen, als er in ihnen erkennen konnte, dass sein Gegenüber diese Worte absolut ehrlich meinte. Das war nicht Junji, der versuchte die verpatzte Szene doch noch zu retten, nein, das war Yukke, der offenbar so begeistert von dem war, was er zu hören bekommen hatte, dass er vergessen zu haben schien, wo sie sich gerade befanden. Auf Tatsuros Lippen schlich sich ein langsames, überaus selbstzufriedenes Lächeln, auch wenn er zu seinem Erstaunen merkte, wie seine Wangen langsam aber sicher heiß wurden.

 

„Vielen Dank, der Herr“, erwiderte er mit einem fast kokett anmutenden Unterton in der Stimme und ließ Yukkes Hand beinahe widerwillig los, die er unbewusst noch immer fest umklammert gehalten hatte. 

 

~*~     

 

Satochi wurde das Gefühl nicht los, Gara neben ihm würde jeden Moment einen Herzinfarkt erleiden, je länger sich die Szene vor ihren Augen hinzog. Sein eigener Blick flackerte immer wieder in Richtung des Regisseurs, bevor er sich wieder auf seine Aufnahmen konzentrierte. Gerade half Tatsuro seinem irgendwie ziemlich perplex wirkenden Drehpartner wieder auf die Beine und erneut verließen Worte den Mund seines Bruders, die so ganz und gar nicht im Drehbuch standen.

 

„Ich bring ihn um, ganz langsam und schmerzhaft“, knurrte Gara und er grinste nur, zoomte lieber näher an die Gesichter der beiden Schauspieler heran, um auch ja die so untypische, wenn auch eher dezente Röte auf Tatsuros Wangen für die Nachwelt festzuhalten.

 

„Du könntest ihn allerdings auch damit aufziehen, dass ihn ein Kompliment verlegen gemacht hat.“ Satochi grinste kurz, als er Gara erneut einen Seitenblick zuwarf und das böse Funkeln in den Augen des anderen erkennen konnte.

Oh ja, er hatte doch gewusst, dass dieser Dreh amüsant werden würde.

 

 

_-_-_-

 

Die Lyrics stammen aus dem Lied _Ame no Orchestra_ von MUCC und die Übersetzung habe ich mir von <http://www.jpopasia.com/lyrics/13936/mucc/ame-no-orchestra.html>[ geliehen.](http://www.jpopasia.com/lyrics/13936/mucc/ame-no-orchestra.html)

Wie immer würde ich mich sehr über Feedback freuen, wenn euch dieses Kapitel gefallen hat. ;)


	4. Klappe, die Dritte

„Tetochi? Tetochi!“

 

Tatsuro gähnte herzhaft und nahm seine überkreuzten Beine von der lehne des Stuhls, auf die er sie eben erst drapiert hatte, um es bequemer zu haben. Es war echt immer das Gleiche, kaum hatte er es sich mal gemütlich gemacht, wollte jemand was von ihm. Okay, in diesem Fall wollte die Dame, die sich gerade die Lunge aus dem Hals rief, zugegebenermaßen nicht direkt etwas von ihm, sondern von der Katzendame, die es sich vor einer ganzen Weile bereits schnurrend auf seinem Schoß bequem gemacht  hatte, aber das änderte auch nichts daran, dass er sich nun erheben musste.

 

„Na komm Süße.“ Tatsuro seufzte leise und wischte sich mit der freien Hand übers Gesicht, damit man nicht auf den ersten Blick bemerken würde, dass er gerade am Einschlafen gewesen war. „Wir sollten dich zu deinem Frauchen bringen, bevor sie noch einen Herzinfarkt bekommt.“ Die kleine blinzelte ihn nur an und murrte leise, als er sie hochhob, um aufstehen zu können. „Ich weiß, nie hat man hier seine Ruhe, aber du weißt ja, wie das im Showbiz so ist.“ Er lächelte, als die Mieze ihre Nase an seiner Wange rieb und dann Anstalten machte einfach gegen seine Schulter gelehnt weiterschlafen zu wollen. Hach ja, Katze müsste man sein.

 

„Ishida-san?“ Er winkte der in die Jahre gekommenen Tiertrainerin zu, nachdem er auf den Flur getreten war. „Die Ausreißerin hat es sich bei mir gemütlich gemacht.“

 

„Dem Himmel sei Dank.“ Schneller, als er es ihr zugetraut hätte, kam sie auf ihn zugeeilt und streckte die Arme nach der dreifarbigen Glückskatze aus, die Tatsuro ihr breit grinsend entgegenhielt. 

„Sie scheint wirklich einen Narren an Ihnen gefressen zu haben, Tatsuro-kun.“ Ishida-san lächelte ihn mütterlich an, was die Lachfältchen um ihre Augen noch tiefer werden ließ.

 

„Ja, das scheint wirklich so zu sein. Aber das beruht definitiv auf Gegenseitigkeit.“ Er kraulte Tetochi übers Köpfchen, nachdem diese es sich wieder sicher in den Armen ihres Frauchens gemütlich gemacht hatte und rieb sich dann schelmisch schmunzelnd über den Nacken. „Ich hätte Ihnen bescheid geben sollen, tut mir leid. Es war nur gerade so gemütlich und ich hatte Pause und …“

 

„Ach was, nächstes Mal, wenn die Kleine wieder ausbüxt, weiß ich ja, wo ich zu suchen habe. So, dann machen wir uns mal auf den Nachhauseweg, was Tetochi? Und Ihnen einen schönen Abend, Tatsuro-kun. Wir sehen uns am Montag wieder.“

 

„Ihnen auch Ishida-san, bis Montag.“ Tatsuro schaute den beiden noch einen Moment hinterher und hätte dann bald selbst einen Herzinfarkt erlitten, als er sich umdrehte und kein anderer als Yukke direkt hinter ihm stand. „Verdammt, Yukke! Wie kannst du mich so erschrecken?“

 

„Sorry, ich dachte, du hättest mich gehört.“ Yukke grinste und sah überhaupt nicht so aus, als täte es ihm auch nur im Ansatz leid, Tatsuro soeben einen gehörigen Schrecken eingejagt zu haben.

„Man sollte dir ein Glöckchen umbinden, damit man auch weiß, dass du da bist.“

 

„Wenn es noch ein passendes Halsband dazu gibt, trag ich auch ein Glöckchen für dich.“ Täuschte er sich oder war ihre Unterhaltung binnen einer Sekunde von harmlos in eine ganz andere Richtung abgedriftet? Bemüht ausdruckslos schaute er Yukke noch immer ins Gesicht und nein, das hatte rein gar nichts damit zu tun, dass seine Augen irgendwie gerne zum Hals des anderen wandern wollten, um sich besagtes Halsband dort besser vorstellen zu können. Nein, nie.

„Eine wirklich süße Verehrerin hast du dir da angelacht.“ Yukkes Grinsen war ungebrochen, auch wenn er glaubte, ein seltsam interessiertes Flackern in den warmen Augen erkennen zu können.

 

„Neidisch?“

 

„Immer. Besonders auf den Yeti-Look, den sie dir verpasst hat.“

 

„Mh?“ Tatsuros Stirn legte sich in Falten, als er erst nicht verstand, was sein Gegenüber meinte, so lange zumindest, bis er Yukkes Fingerzeig folgte und die vielen Katzenhaare bemerkte, die nun seinen schwarzen Kapuzenpullover und die ebenso schwarze Jeans zierten. „Ach du Schande, Yumiko macht mich einen Kopf kürzer und Miya hilft ihr dabei, wenn ich so zum Dreh erscheine.“ Vergebens versuchte er die Haare mit den Händen von seiner Kleidung zu klopfen, machte die Sache damit jedoch eher schlimmer statt besser. Yukke schaute ihm nur amüsiert dabei zu und lachte leise in sich hinein.

 

„Quatsch. Dafür brauchst du weder deine Stylistin, noch muss Miya das überhaupt mitbekommen. Und nun hör auf, an deiner Jeans herumzureiben, du verteilst die Haare so nur noch mehr.“ Plötzlich lag Yukkes Hand auf seiner Rechten, stoppte damit seine wirklich sinnlosen Säuberungsversuche, bevor sich warme Finger locker um sein Handgelenk schlossen. „Komm mit.“ und ohne auch nur die Chance auf ein Widerwort zu bekommen, zog ihn der andere hinter sich her. Eigentlich mochte er es nicht, wenn andere Leute über sein Leben bestimmten, selbst dann nicht, wenn es solch eine Kleinigkeit war, wie von seinem Kollegen über den Flur dirigiert zu werden. Aber der Unmut, mit dem er schon gerechnet hatte, wollte sich irgendwie gerade nicht einstellen. Nicht einmal ein dummer Spruch kam ihm in den Sinn, vielmehr genoss er die Wärme, die noch immer von Yukkes Hand ausging. Ohne sich darüber jedoch großartig Gedanken zu machen, schob er diese unübliche Gelassenheit darauf, dass es ihn einfach so entspannt hatte Tetochi streicheln zu können und dass er müde von einem langen Drehtag war. Das musste es sein.

 

„So, hier sind wir.“ Die Wärme verschwand und Tatsuro fand sich im Aufenthaltsraum der **_BLP_** wieder. In dem großen, aber fensterlosen Raum roch es unangenehm nach abgestandenem Zigarettenrauch und Kaffee, der schon viel zu lange auf der Wärmeplatte stand. Er rümpfte die Nase und blickte sich um, aber viel gab es nicht zu sehen. Die Wände waren mit zahllosen Filmplakaten förmlich tapeziert worden, die der sonst eher in tristen Grautönen gehaltenen Einrichtung wenigstens ein bisschen Farbe verliehen. Auf dem großen Tisch in der Mitte tummelten sich allerlei Zeitschriften, Skripte und lose Blätter und dazwischen machten benutzte Kaffeetassen, Zigarettenschachteln und ein überquellender Aschenbecher das Chaos komplett.

 

„Nett.“ Tatsuro lehnte sich mit dem Hintern gegen ein freies Eck des Tischs und verzog den Mund. „Ich weiß schon, warum ich meine Pausen lieber in meiner Garderobe verbringe“, murmelte er alles andere als angetan von seiner Umgebung und schaute sich nach Yukke um, der auf einem abgenutzten Sofa, das wohl von so ziemlich allen Mitarbeitern der **_BLP_** als Ablage für ihre Taschen und Jacken benutzt wurde, nach etwas zu suchen schien. Kurz darauf begann er in einer, vermutlich seiner, Umhängetasche zu kramen, bevor er mit einem lauten „Ha!“ einen kleinen Plastikzylinder hervorzog.

 

„Ich wusste doch, dass ich sie dabei habe.“

 

Tatsuro sparte sich jetzt einfach mal die Frage, was genau Yukke mit _sie_ meinte, denn im nächsten Moment hatte er das Plastikteil eh schon unter der Nase. Etwas überfordert mit der Situation blieb er reglos stehen und wartete. Auch Yukke wartete, wohl auf eine Reaktion seinerseits und als diese ausblieb, schnaubte der kleinere Mann nur amüsiert, klappte den Zylinder auf und begann damit Tetochis Katzenhaare von seinem Pullover zu entfernen.

 

„Ehm“, machte er wenig intelligent und blinzelte sein Gegenüber nur weiterhin fragend an. „Du hast eine Fusselrolle in deiner Tasche.“

 

„Klar.“

 

„Und du findest das nicht irgendwie … seltsam?“

 

„Nö, du siehst doch, dass es nützlich sein kann eine dabei zu haben.“

 

„Du bist ein sehr, sehr eigenartiger Mensch“, stellte Tatsuro trocken fest, worauf der andere nur leise lachte, bevor er ihn im nächsten Moment von oben bis unten zu mustern schien. Sie standen sich plötzlich so nahe, dass ihr Größenunterschied, den Tatsuro normalerweise gar nicht wirklich bemerkte, nun umso deutlicher war. Derart deutlich sogar, dass er sich einbildete, Yukkes Atem an seinem Hals spüren zu können.

 

„Ich bin gern ein wenig eigenartig … normal ist langweilig, findest du nicht auch?“ Yukke glitt noch immer mit der Fusselrolle über sein Oberteil, auch wenn seine Bewegungen bei weitem nicht mehr so gezielt wirkten, wie gerade eben noch. Tatsuro hingegen schluckte nur und fühlte sich, wie im falschen Film. Täuschte er sich oder kam Yukkes Gesicht seinem eigenen immer näher?

 

Yukke hatte lange Wimpern, dichte, lange Wimpern. Ob seine Stylistin die für den Dreh wohl auch getuscht hatte? Yumiko tat das bei ihm immer, wirkte besser vor der Kamera, behauptete sie.

_Die Fusselrolle glitt tiefer, erst über seinen linken Oberschenkel, dann über den Rechten._

Yukkes Haare sahen heute so … flauschig aus, weil sie mal nicht mit Gel in Form gebracht worden waren. Ob sie sich wohl auch so weich anfühlen würden, wenn er jetzt mit den Fingern hindurch kämmen würde?

_Die Fusselrolle kam seinem Schoß immer näher …_

Schluss jetzt!

 

Tatsuro blinzelte, als wäre er gerade aus einem Traum erwacht und trat einen Schritt von Yukke zurück, nur um im selben Moment nach dieser dämlichen Fusselrolle zu greifen.

 

 „Den Rest mach ich lieber selbst.“ Er zauberte ein verschmitztes Grinsen auf seine Lippen, obwohl er noch immer nicht verstand, was gerade eben eigentlich passiert war.

 

„Wie du meinst.“ Yukke zuckte mit den Schultern, überließ ihm das Plastikteil und ging zu dem niedrigen Sideboard an der gegenüberliegenden Wand, auf dem die Kaffeemaschine stand. Ganz so, als wäre gerade rein gar nichts Ungewöhnliches passiert, nahm er sich eine frische Tasse und goss sich den letzten, zähen Rest des verkochten Kaffees ein, bevor ein Schuss Milch und Zucker folgten. Unwillkürlich verzog Tatsuro erneut den Mund, ob nun wegen Yukkes Getränkewahl oder, weil er den anderen einfach nicht einschätzen konnte, war ihm selbst nicht so ganz klar.

 

„Du solltest dich beeilen“, stellte Yukke nach einem Blick auf seine Armbanduhr fest und leerte seine Tasse in einem Zug. Tatsuro schüttelte es bei diesem Anblick, bevor er sich mit schnellen Bewegungen auch noch der letzten Haare entledigte. Schließlich sollte man Miya besser nicht warten lassen – diese Lektion hatte er mittlerweile gelernt.  

 

„Die Firma dankt.“ Mit einem kleinen Schmunzeln hielt er Yukke wenig später den Plastikzylinder entgegen und zuckte dann tatsächlich leicht zusammen, als sich die Tür zum Aufenthaltsraum öffnete.

 

„Steht’s zu Diensten“, hatte Yukke noch erwidert und wollte wohl gerade wieder zu seiner Umhängetasche gehen, hielt dann aber inne und drehte sich neugierig herum.

 

Ein junger Mann trat ein, den Blick konzentriert auf die Blätter gerichtet, die er nah an sein Gesicht hielt. Das verwaschene, vormals wohl schwarze BUCK-TICK Band-Shirt hing wie ein Sack an seiner schmächtigen  Gestalt herab und die dunkle Jeans, die eigentlich hauteng sitzen sollte, an ihm jedoch mindestens zwei Nummern zu groß wirkte, verstärkte den Eindruck nur noch, dass er sich heute Morgen wohl im Kleiderschrank vergriffen haben musste.

 

„Kaisuke!“, stieß Tatsuro lauter hervor, als es nötig gewesen wäre, aber mit dem Bürschchen hatte er noch ein Hühnchen zu rupfen. Der Neuankömmling zuckte so heftig zusammen, dass die Blätter unschöne Knitterfalten davontrugen und schaute Tatsuro hinter seinen Brillengläsern aus kugelrunden Augen an. „Hatte ich dich nicht schon vor über einer halben Stunde gebeten, mir noch einen Kaffee zu bringen?“

 

„Ta… Tatsuro-san. Ich … tut mir leid, das habe ich vergessen.“

 

„Das hab ich bemerkt“, murrte er und ging auf Kaisuke zu, der ihn noch immer wie ein Reh anstarrte und sich nicht von der Stelle rührte. „Ich begreife nicht, warum Gara dich nicht endlich rausschmeißt.“

 

„Tatsuro-san, bitte. Es war so viel zu tun und da hab ich …“

 

„Was?“ Tatsuro griff nach den Blättern, die Kaisuke noch immer umklammerte und riss sie ihm aus den Händen. „Lieber wieder die Nase in Drehbücher gesteckt, als das zu tun, was man dir aufgetragen hat? Aus dir wird nie mehr als Garas Laufbursche, wenn du nicht endlich lernst bei der Sache zu bleiben.“ Tatsuro rollte die Blätter zusammen und ließ sie nicht gerade sanft auf Kaisukes Kopf hernieder fahren, bevor er ihm die Rolle gegen die Brust drückte und sich schnaubend an ihm vorbeischob, um energisch auf den Flur hinauszutreten.

 

„Tatsuro, warte“, rief Yukke ihm hinterher und ganz automatisch verlangsamte er seine Schritte, sodass der andere aufholen konnte. Es wunderte ihn nicht einmal, dass ihn sein Kollege nun strafend von der Seite her anschaute, irgendwie hätte er von ihm in so einer Situation auch nichts anderes erwartet. „War das wirklich nötig gewesen?“

 

„Vermutlich nicht“, gab er also leise zu und seufzte, „aber der Kerl treibt mich einfach zur Weißglut.“

 

„Warum?“

 

„Keine Ahnung.“ Tatsuro zuckte mit den Schultern und stopfte die Hände in die Taschen seines Kapuzenpullovers. „Wenn er sich wenigstens etwas anstrengen würde, würde er es bestimmt auf die Schauspielschule schaffen. Aber stattdessen lungert er lieber hier herum, steckt die Nase in Skripts und träumt davon groß rauszukommen.“

 

„Warst du denn nie so?“

 

„Nie.“

 

„Glaub ich dir nicht.“ Yukkes so typisches, schiefes Grinsen gehörte wirklich verboten, dachte er sich, als sein Magen mal wieder verrücktspielte. „Vielleicht nervt er dich ja nur so, weil er dich an dich selbst erinnert.“

 

„Wie kommst du denn auf den Blödsinn?“

 

„Die langen Haare, die Klamotten …“

 

„So ein Quatsch … wobei, ich glaub, das Band-Shirt hab ich sogar auch.“

 

„Siehst du, sag ich doch.“

 

„Idiot.“

 

„Gehst du mit mir heut Abend einen trinken?“, erkundigte sich Yukke aus heiterem Himmel und er brauchte tatsächlich ein paar Sekunden, bis er begriffen hatte, was der andere ihn gerade gefragt hatte. Kopfschüttelnd blieb er stehen und schaute Yukke belustigt an.

 

„und wo bitte sehr kam jetzt dieser Themenwechsel her?“

 

„Keine Ahnung, ich dachte mir, ich versuch es mal, wenn du gerade mit anderen Gedanken beschäftigt bist. Hat es funktioniert?“

 

„Nö. Ich hab dir schon die letzten acht Mal gesagt, dass ich mit Kollegen keinen Trinken gehe.“

 

„Neunmal.“

 

„Hm?“

 

„Ich hab dich jetzt schon neunmal gefragt …“

Tatsuros Lachen hallte über den Flur, dann waren die Stimmen der beiden nur noch gedämpft zu hören.

 

Kaisuke stand noch immer mitten im Aufenthaltsraum, die Papiere, die Tatsuro ihm so unsanft gegen die Brust gedrückt hatte, in zitternden Händen haltend. Seine Augen waren hinter der spiegelnden Brille kaum zu sehen, aber dennoch hätte vermutlich jeder, der in diesem Moment an ihm vorbeigegangen wäre bemerkt, dass er vor Wut kochte. Mit steifen Schritten ging er auf den Tisch zu, legte das Drehbuch darauf ab und strich es mit harschen Bewegungen glatt.

„Ich werde es dir schon noch zeigen, Tatsuro“, zischte er, „ich werde es euch allen zeigen.“ Für einen Moment noch stützte er beide Hände auf die Tischplatte, ließ den Kopf hängen und atmete einige Male tief durch. Erst dann straffte er die Schultern wieder und verließ schnellen Schrittes den Raum.

 

 **World of deception** \- Season3 - stand auf dem Skript, das nun gänzlich unbeachtet zwischen all den anderen Blättern dalag und dessen Ränder sich langsam wieder einrollten, bis es, als hätte ein Luftzug es erfasst, auf den Boden fiel.

 

~*~

 

„Miya ist echt ein alter Sklaventreiber“, motzte Tatsuro, als er einige Stunden später die Tür seiner Garderobe aufdrückte. „Es geht schon auf zehn und das an einem Freitag. Hat der Kerl noch nie was von Feierabend gehört?“ Mit einem mürrischen Schnauben ließ er sich vor dem großen Spiegel auf einen Stuhl fallen und begann damit sich sein Make-up aus dem Gesicht zu wischen. Seine Schimpftirade hatte natürlich mal wieder niemand mitbekommen, denn Yumiko hatte sich schon vor einer halben Stunde verabschiedet und Satochi war noch damit beschäftigt sein Equipment für den nächsten Drehtag herzurichten.

Irgendwie war es ein seltsames Gefühl nach so  langer Zeit wieder einmal mit Sato zusammenzuarbeiten und nun sogar auf seinen Bruder warten zu müssen, bis sie nach Hause fahren konnten. Aber über Letzteres würde er sich ganz gewiss nicht beschweren, denn er war mehr als nur ein bisschen froh darüber, dass Satochi endlich eingesehen hatte, dass es doch keine so schlechte Idee war bei ihm einzuziehen. Tatsuros Wohnung war ohnehin so groß, dass er einige Räume bislang nicht einmal in Benutzung gehabt hatte und sein Bruder konnte nach seinem langen Krankenhausaufenthalt auch wirklich jeden gesparten Yen gut gebrauchen. Außerdem hatte er Satochi auf diese Weise wenigstens ein bisschen im Blick und konnte darauf achten, dass sich der Herr nicht wieder einmal mehr zumutete, als er sollte. Nicht, dass er Sato das jemals gesagt hätte, aber wenn er sich jetzt etwas um ihn kümmern konnte, würde sein schlechtes Gewissen vielleicht endlich Ruhe geben, das hoffte er zumindest.

Endlich vom Make-up befreit erhob er sich wieder und streckte sich erst einmal ausgiebig. Himmel, wie sehr er sich doch auf sein freies Wochenende freute, das erste seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit. Zwei ganze Tage einfach nur nichts tun. Gerade wollte er sich Akehikos Kleidung entledigen, um wieder in seine eigenen Klamotten schlüpfen zu können, da bemerkte er ein kleines, gefaltetes Stück Papier, das sich in der Bauchtasche des Kapuzenpullovers verborgen hatte.

 

„Mh?“, brummte er fragend und klappte den Zettel auf, welcher sich als Kassenbon für zwei Dosen Red Bull entpuppte. Wie kam ein Kassenzettel in die Tasche seines Drehoutfits und noch dazu einer für Energydrinks? Er mochte das Zeug doch nicht einmal. Stirnrunzelnd drehte er das Papier herum und musste dann unwillkürlich schmunzeln, als ihm aufging, wer ihm dieses untergejubelt haben musste.

 

„Hey, diesen Gesichtsausdruck habe ich ja schon ewig nicht mehr gesehen.“ Satochi stand in der Tür seiner Garderobe und strahlte ihn derart atomar an, dass er nicht anders konnte als leise zu Lachen.

 

„Du tust ja gerade so, als würde ich ständig mit einer miesepetrigen Grimasse im Gesicht herumlaufen.“

 

„Fast.“ Satochi kam langsam auf ihn zu, jeder zweite Schritt von dem mittlerweile fast schon altbekannten Klacken seines Gehstocks begleitet und hob die Hand. „Zeig doch mal.“ Schneller, als Tatsuro hätte reagieren können, hatte ihm sein Bruder den Zettel schon aus den Fingern gezupft und die wenigen Zeichen überflogen, die auf der Rückseite geschrieben standen. „ _Falls du es dir doch noch anders überlegst_ “, las Satochi vor. „Dann eine Telefonnummer und … _Ich hab auch Katzenvideos, die ich dir zur Aufmunterung schicken könnte. Y._ “ Satochi hob fragend eine Augenbraue, aber Tatsuro dachte ja nicht einmal daran hierzu etwas zu sagen.

 

„Wenn du noch breiter grinst, fallen dir die Ohren ab“, murrte er stattdessen und versuchte nach dem Zettel zu greifen, den Satochi allerdings wohlweißlich außer Reichweite hielt.

 

„Katzenvideos, hu? Und wer ist Y? Eine Verehrerin? Oder … vielleicht ein Verehrer?“

 

„Red keinen Dünnschiss, Satochi, und gib mir den Zettel wieder.“

 

„Was denn?“ Satochi rollte mit den Augen, streckte ihm jedoch den Kassenzettel entgegen, den Tatsuro auch sogleich in der Hosentasche verschwinden ließ. „Es würde dir echt mal guttun, wenn du mal wieder rauskommst. So ein kleiner Flirt schadet doch nicht? Seit der Sache mit …“

 

„Untersteh dich, seinen Namen zu sagen.“

 

„Ich mein ja nur. Die Sache ist jetzt über ein Jahr her und …“

 

„Ja, die Sache ist über ein Jahr her und hat mich fast alles gekostet, was mir wichtig gewesen ist. Hätte ich nicht mehr Geld bezahlt, als die Presse diesem Dreckskerl für seine exklusiven Insiderinformationen über mich geboten hat, hätte er mich vermutlich komplett ruiniert. So hab ich nur den besten Job verloren, den ich je hatte, weil der Produktionsleiter ein homophobes Arschloch ist!“ Tatsuro blinzelte und rieb sich über die Stirn. Himmel, selbst nach all den Monaten geriet er noch immer in Rage, wenn er an Nobu und daran erinnert wurde, was der Kerl alles abgezogen hatte. Und er hatte wirklich einmal geglaubt, verliebt in ihn zu sein … „Scheiße!“

 

„Tut mir leid, Tatsuro. Ich meinte doch nur, dass du endlich wieder zu leben anfangen solltest. Die Sache ist jetzt so lange her, keiner erinnert sich noch daran.“

 

„Ich hatte damals Glück, dass er ein Idiot ist, der nicht mehr als das schnelle Geld gesehen hat. Mit etwas mehr Weitsicht und ohne Garas Anwalt hätte er mich ruinieren können, Sato. So etwas steckt man nicht so einfach weg und geht wieder zur Normalität über. Ich hab mir geschworen, nie wieder etwas mit einem Kollegen anzufangen und daran werde ich mich auch halten.“

 

„Aber nicht jeder ist wie er.“

 

„Nein, vielleicht nicht, aber das Risiko ist mir einfach zu hoch.“ Tatsuro wandte sich ab und entledigte sich nun endlich seines Outfits. Wieder kam ihm dabei der Kassenzettel unter und für einen Moment war er versucht ihn einfach im Papierkorb zu entsorgen. Dann aber steckte er ihn in seinen Geldbeutel und hoffte insgeheim, dass er ihn dort einfach vergessen würde.

 

„Was hältst du von einer großen Familienpizza?“ Satochis Hand landete auf seiner Schulter und Tatsuro erkannte die Geste als das, was sie war – ein Friedensangebot.

 

„Hört sich fantastisch an, mir hängt mein Magen schon seit Stunden in den Kniekehlen“, gab er also versöhnlich zur Antwort und zauberte sogar wieder ein kleines Lächeln auf seine Lippen.  

 

„Na dann, ich lad dich ein.“ Satochi drehte sich herum und ging schon einmal langsam voraus, während Tatsuro noch seine letzten Sachen zusammenpackte und seinem Bruder dann hinterher joggte.

 

„Wochenende!“, trällerte er und bemühte sich, seine schlechte Laune und die Erinnerungen an Nobu einfach hinter sich zu lassen. „Hast du was geplant?“, erkundigte er sich, während er nun deutlich langsamer neben seinem Bruder herging. „Ich bin ja dafür einfach nichts weiter zu tun, als endlich die ganzen Serien aufzuholen, die ich in den letzten Wochen verpasst hab.“

 

„Ja~“, machte Sato langgezogen und schaute ihn schelmisch grinsend von der Seite her an. „Weil du es gerade ansprichst … also … morgen spielt ja Japan gegen Uruguay, weißt schon, die Vorrunde der Fußball WM?“ Tatsuros Stirn legte sich in Falten, zum einen, da er sich echt zu erinnern versuchte, ob er in den letzten Tagen was von der Fußball WM mitbekommen hatte und zum anderen, weil er sich ehrlich wunderte, weshalb Sato so herumdruckste. Gut, Tatsuro hatte mit Fußball nun eher weniger am Hut, aber das sollte Satochi ja nicht weiter stören.“

 

„Ja und?“

 

„Na ja, es könnte rein theoretisch sein, dass ich Miya eingeladen hab das Spiel bei uns zu gucken?“

 

~‘*~

 

Mit einer Sonnenbrille auf der Nase, die Haare unter einer Wollmütze versteckt und einem praktischen Mundschutz, der die Hälfte seines Gesichts verbarg und so seine Vermummung perfekt machte, schlängelte sich Tatsuro durch den nachmittäglichen Menschenansturm in Tokyos Elektronikmeile Akihabara.

Ein Gutes hatte es, dass er vor Satochis Gast und der geballten Fußballlaune geflüchtet war, so hatte er sich nämlich endlich neue Kopfhörer besorgen können. Außerdem war das Wetter fast zu schön, um in der Bude zu hocken, auch wenn er sich  eigentlich genau darauf gefreut hatte. Aber was tat man nicht alles, um nicht mit seinem derzeitigen Boss Fußball schauen zu müssen. Was sich sein Bruder dabei gedacht hatte ausgerechnet Miya einzuladen, verstand Tatsuro noch immer nicht. Aber ihm sollte es recht sein, solange er sich dieses Schauspiel nicht geben musste.

Umringt von Jugendlichen, Technikfreaks und der ein oder anderen Hausfrau, die hier irgendwie ziemlich fehl am Platz wirkte, wartete er an einer der vielen Kreuzungen darauf die Straße überqueren zu können. Gerade, als die Ampel auf Grün schaltete, fiel sein Blick auf eine Sendung, die über den Bildschirm im Schaufenster eines Ladens für Second Hand Spielekonsolen und DVDs flimmerte. Die Menschen um ihn herum setzten sich in Bewegung, aber Tatsuro blieb wie erstarrt stehen, nur seine linke Hand, in der er die kleine Plastiktüte mit seinem Einkauf hielt, ballte sich zur Faust. Über das allgegenwärtige Stimmengewirr, den Straßenlärm und den lautstarken Reklamen, die von allen Seiten auf ihn einstürmten, konnte er zwar kaum etwas verstehen, aber das musste er auch gar nicht. Die Szene, die gerade gezeigt wurde, konnte er auch nach all der Zeit noch immer selbst im Schlaf mitsprechen. Mit traumwandlerisch anmutenden Bewegungen bahnte er sich seinen Weg durch die Leute, bis er direkt vor dem Schaufenster stehen blieb.

Gerade sah man einen Mann, ihn, dessen Lippen sich nur noch angestrengt bewegten, während seine Geliebte die Hand auf die Schusswunde in seiner Brust presste.

 

„Kamui, verlass mich nicht“, hörte er sie nun schluchzen, auch wenn er tatsächlich nicht hätte sagen können, ob ihre Stimme vielleicht doch nur in seinem Kopf existierte.

 

Himmel, das letzte Mal, als er diese Bilder gesehen hatte, war das Staffelfinale noch nicht einmal komplett abgedreht gewesen … und einige Stunden später hatte man seiner vielversprechenden Karriere einen Riegel vorgeschoben.

Er glaubte beinahe wieder das hochrote Gesicht des Produktionsleiters vor seinem inneren Auge sehen zu können, nachdem dieser ihn in sein Büro zitiert hatte. Selbst heute noch wusste Tatsuro nicht genau, was der andere ihm alles vorgeworfen hatte, aber der Grundtenor war der gewesen, dass Tatsuro mit seiner fragwürdigen Orientierung für die Firma nicht mehr tragbar wäre. Nobu war an diesem Tag nicht am Set gewesen, aber Tatsuro vermutete stark, dass dieser sich die gleiche Tirade hatte anhören dürfen, bevor er gefeuert worden war.

Wobei er sich bis heute fragte, ob Nobu sie beide nicht vielleicht sogar selbst verpfiffen hatte, um ihm nicht nur das Herz zu brechen und ihn wie eine Weihnachtsgans auszunehmen, sondern um ihm auch beruflich einen Tiefschlag zu verpassen.

 

„… Und das war das Finale der zweiten Staffel von **World of deception**!“, drang die quirlige Stimme einer sehr jungen Fernsehmoderatorin durch den Nebel seiner Erinnerungen. Tatsuro blinzelte, als würde er aus einem schlechten Traum erwachen und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Bildschirm. „Über ein Jahr mussten die Fans auf eine Fortsetzung warten, doch nun ist ein Ende der Durststrecke absehbar.“ Die Moderatorin kicherte verschämt und legte sich für einen Moment die Hand vor den Mund, als müsste sie ein vorfreudiges Grinsen verbergen. „ ** _United Pictures_** gab heute bekannt, dass mit dem Dreh der dritten Staffel bereits im Herbst dieses Jahres begonnen wird. Die Gerüchte, Serienliebling Iwakami, Tatsuro würde sein großes Comeback feiern, wurden von **_U.P._** jedoch dementiert …“

Tatsuro wandte sich ab und verschwand in einer Seitenstraße. Ziellos ging er voran, achtete weder auf seine Umgebung, noch auf die Leute, die ihm entgegenkamen. Er wollte einfach nur weg. Weg von den Menschenmassen und weg von seinen Erinnerungen, die er einfach nicht länger ertragen konnte. Nach Hause wollte er nun allerdings auch nicht. Nicht, wenn ihn dort nur ekelhaft gute Laune erwartete. Er brauchte jetzt Ablenkung, irgendetwas, das seine Nerven beruhigen würde und die Übelkeit vertrieb, die sich in seinem Magen angesammelt hatte.

Erst, als sich die Geräusche um ihn herum veränderten, hob er den Blick, den er die ganze Zeit über stur auf seine eigenen Füße gerichtet hatte. Vor ihm lag ein freier Platz, der von einigen hohen Bäumen eingefasst wurde, die ihre langen Schatten über den kopfsteingepflasterten Boden warfen. Das kleine Café ihm direkt gegenüber schien heute einen wirklich guten Umsatz zu machen, denn fast keiner der Tische, die im Freien aufgestellt worden waren, war unbesetzt. Das muntere Stimmengewirr der Gäste, die an diesem schönen Nachmittag die Frühlingssonne genossen, drang an seine Ohren und eine schwarze Kreidetafel vor dem Eingang des Cafés machte die Besucher darauf aufmerksam, dass der Matcha Latte heute im Sonderangebot zu erhalten war. Einen Moment zögerte er noch, dann aber ging er entschlossen auf die Ansammlung von Stühlen und Tischen zu. Vielleicht war Zucker ja jetzt genau das, was er brauchte.

 

Eigentlich hatte er nach drinnen gehen wollen, in der Hoffnung dort etwas mehr Ruhe zu finden, aber als er sich durch die Tischreihen schlängelte, fiel ihm ein junger Mann auf, der konzentriert auf seinem Handy tippte. Seine Lippen verzogen sich unter dem Mundschutz zu einem seichten lächeln, als er sich näher heranpirschte und dem anderen dann einfach frech von hinten über die Schulter schaute.

 

„ _Der beste Mango-Frappuccino, den ich je getrunken habe_ “, las er die Nachricht und grinste dann doch breit, als der kleinere Mann heftig zusammenzuckte. „Eine uninteressante Information, nach der sich deine Fans dennoch die Lippen lecken werden, was?“ Für eine ganze Weile wurde er nur aus großen Augen angeguckt, bevor sich so etwas wie Erkennen in sie schlich.

 

„Ta…, Tatsuro?“

 

„Der einzig Wahre“, erwiderte er und deutete auf einen der freien Stühle. „Darf ich mich zu dir setzen?“

 

„Klar, bitte.“ Yukke wirkte noch immer etwas durch den Wind, auch wenn er ihm nun, da er es sich ihm gegenüber gemütlich gemacht hatte, eines seiner strahlenden Lächeln schenkte. „Das nenne ich mal einen Zufall, mit dir hätte ich nun absolut nicht gerechnet.“

 

„Ich hatte heute auch nicht wirklich vor in ein Café zu gehen, aber hey, da bin ich.“ Tatsuro zog den Mundschutz nach unten, bevor er bei der Bedienung, die gerade an ihren Tisch herangetreten war, seine Bestellung aufgab.

 

„Was soll eigentlich deine Vermummung? So kalt ist es doch gar nicht?“, fragte Yukke, nachdem die junge Frau wieder verschwunden war.  

 

„Hu?“, Tatsuro blickte fragend auf und nahm die Hand von seiner Wollmütze. Gerade hatte er noch überlegt sie abzunehmen, entschied aber, dass das wohl eher keine so gute Idee war. „Ich will nur nicht von Fans erkannt werden, das ist alles.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du scheinst damit eher keine Probleme zu haben?“

 

„Ich? Nein. Das ist ein Vorteil, wenn man nur Rollen in Boys Love Filmen bekommt, die Leute kennen mich zwar, aber die meisten sind diskret genug, um mich nicht in der Öffentlichkeit anzusprechen, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine.“ Yukke zwinkerte ihm zu und wieder sammelte sich bei diesem Anblick eine ganz bestimmte Hitze in Tatsuros Magen. Er nickte verstehend, auch wenn ihm mehr der Sinn danach stand den Kopf zu schütteln, nur um ihn wieder frei zu bekommen. Würde er sich in Yukkes Gegenwart nicht immer seltsam wohlfühlen, wäre es beinahe erschreckend, welche Wirkung er auf ihn hatte. Um sich selbst von seinen komischen Gedanken abzulenken, ließ er seinen Blick erneut über die Gäste und den Platz schweifen und lächelte, als er in etwas Entfernung eine Handvoll Kinder entdeckte, die sich über den sandbedeckten Untergrund eines kleinen Spielplatzes jagten.

 

„Das ist ein wirklich schönes Plätzchen hier, kommst du öfter her?“

 

„Nein, ist heute das erste Mal.“ Yukke zog am Strohhalm seines Frappuccinos und gab ein leises, genießendes Brummen von sich. „Aber ich gehe mal schwer davon aus, dass ich in Zukunft öfter hier sein werde, das Zeug schmeckt echt verboten gut. Willst du probieren?“ Tatsuro schüttelte den Kopf und hob abwehrend beide Hände.

 

„Lass mal, danke, aber ich mag keine Mango.“

 

„Was?“ Yukkes Empörung war beinahe greifbar und es hätte ihn nicht gewundert, hätte er nun sein Glas umklammert, um dem armen, verschmähten Getränk darin zuzuflüstern, dass es bloß nichts auf Tatsuros Worte geben sollte. Ein amüsiertes Lachen entrang sich seiner Kehle, welches erst von der Ankunft seines eigenen Getränks unterbrochen wurde.

 

„Nun schau doch nicht so, als hätte ich dich persönlich beleidigt.“

 

„Hast du aber, wie kann man nur keine Mango mögen?“

 

„Das geht, glaub mir, und es tut nicht einmal weh.“ Tatsuro gluckste noch immer albern, bevor er einen vorsichtigen Schluck seines Lattes trank. „Aber ich muss echt zugeben, die wissen hier, wie sie ihre Getränke machen müssen.“ Er hob den Blick und sah sich Yukkes warmen Augen gegenüber, die ihn beinahe forschend betrachteten. „Was?“, fragte er, seine aufwallende Unsicherheit hinter einem Lächeln verborgen.

 

„Ich mag dein Lachen“, murmelte Yukke und schob seine Hand über den Tisch, bis seine Fingerspitzen Tatsuros eigene ganz sacht berührten. Tatsuro schluckte, als ihn die warmen Augen regelrecht gefangen nahmen. Das Stimmengewirr rückte in den Hintergrund und er hatte das eigenartige Gefühl, als würden sie beide plötzlich gänzlich alleine unter den hohen Bäumen sitzen, deren Blätter diffuse Schatten auf Yukkes Gesicht zeichneten. Er öffnete seinen Mund und schloss ihn dann doch wieder, als sich alles, was er auf Yukkes Worte hätte erwidern können, in Rauch auflöste.

 

„Ich …“, brachte er dann doch noch hervor, aber noch bevor er hätte weitersprechen können brach der Zauber, als er von einer heiteren Stimme unterbrochen wurde.

 

„Yusuke! Tut mir leid, dass du warten musstest.“ Ein hochgewachsener, schlanker Kerl mit mehr Metall im Gesicht als gesund sein konnte, ließ sich in den freien Stuhl an ihrem Tisch fallen. „Der Verkehr war mal wieder mörderisch, aber was will man an einem Samstagnachmittag auch erwarten.“

 

Tatsuro hatte seine Hand längst zurückgezogen und sie nun sicherheitshalber um sein Glas gelegt, während Yukke noch immer etwas verwirrt aus der Wäsche guckte.

 

„Ehm, ja, hey“, sagte er schließlich lahm und zauberte für den Neuankömmling ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen. „Schön, dass du da bist, darf ich dir Tatsuro vorstellen? Tatsuro, das ist Shiramizu, Takuma … ein … Freund.“

 

„Nenn mich einfach Seek.“ Tatsuro blinzelte und ergriff die Hand, die ihm entgegengestreckt wurde. Waren die Haare des Kerls tatsächlich hellgrün? Sein Blick wanderte zu seinem Matcha Latte, dann wieder zur Haarpracht des anderen. Tatsächlich, die Ähnlichkeit war frappierend.

 

„Freut mich“, presste er hervor, auch wenn ihm viel eher der Sinn danach stand, den Neuankömmling für sein wirklich mieses Timing zu verwünschen. Andererseits war es vermutlich, nein, ganz sicher war es besser, dass er nicht die Chance bekommen hatte, auf Yukkes Aussage zu antworten. Dabei wäre bestimmt nichts Gutes herausgekommen.

 

Für einen Moment schwiegen sie sich betreten an, bis es schließlich Yukke war, der das Wort an seinen … Freund richtete, um sich zu erkundigen, wie es auf der Technikmesse denn so gewesen war, die dieser heute wohl besucht hatte. Tatsuro begnügte sich damit stumm sein Getränk zu leeren, welches glücklicherweise nicht mehr besonders heiß war, während sich seine Gedanken nur um eine ganz bestimmte Frage drehten.

Warum hatte Yukke eben gezögert, als er Seek als _einen Freund_ vorgestellt hatte?

 

~*~

 

Obwohl er sich nach Seeks Ankunft ziemlich zügig aus dem Staub gemacht hatte, dämmerte es bereits, als er den Fahrstuhl seines Appartementgebäudes verließ. Aus der Küche drangen Stimmen an sein Ohr, nachdem er die Wohnungstür hinter sich geschlossen hatte und am liebsten hätte er auf dem Absatz kehrtgemacht und wäre wieder gegangen. Miya war also noch hier, großartig. Nicht, dass er direkt etwas gegen seinen Boss hatte – Miya konnte ein Sklaventreiber sein und war schrecklich penibel, dennoch schätzte Tatsuro seine ehrliche Art – was aber noch lange nicht hieß, dass er auch seine Freizeit mit ihm verbringen wollte. Da ihm sein lieber Bruder jedoch augenscheinlich keine andere Wahl ließ, seufzte er nur leise und ergab sich seinem Schicksal.

Er wuschelte sich gerade durch die Haare, die von der Wollmütze komplett zerzaust worden waren, während er der Unterhaltung lauschte, die zu ihm in den Flur drang.

 

„Du musst mir nicht helfen, Miya. Schließlich bist du Gast und ich nur ein halber Invalide.“

 

„Selbst, wenn du ein ganzer Invalide wärest, würde ich dir helfen.“

 

„Das … macht keinen Sinn.“ Sein Bruder Lachte und Tatsuro konnte sich das Augenrollen förmlich vorstellen, mit dem Miya nun vermutlich bedacht wurde.

 

„Ganz genau. Und weil es keinen Sinn macht, hab ich recht. Also lass dir gefälligst helfen, du sturer Esel.“

 

„Ach du Schande“, wisperte Tatsuro und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich muss in der Twilight Zone gelandet sein.“ Ohne hinzusehen, legte er seine Sonnenbrille und den Mundschutz auf das niedrige Sideboard im Flur und räusperte sich dann vernehmlich. „Ich bin wieder da.“ Versucht gutgelaunt streckte er den Kopf zur Küche herein, wo Satochi gerade damit beschäftigt war irgendeine Art von Auflauf aus dem Ofen zu holen, während Miya neben ihm stand und den Eindruck machte, heldenhaft eingreifen zu wollen, sollte Satochi das Gleichgewicht verlieren. Irgendwie … machte ihn diese Geste in Tatsuros Augen wieder ein stückweit sympathischer, immerhin trug Sato den Gehstock nicht zur Zierde mit sich herum.

 

„Hey Tatsue, willst du mitessen?“ Kurz überlegte er, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf.

 

„Danke, ich hab in der Stadt schon was gegessen.“ War zwar gelogen, aber irgendwie war ihm nach allem, was heute schon wieder vorgefallen war, der Appetit vergangen. „Ich bin in meinem Arbeitszimmer.“

 

Er fühlte sich seltsam erschöpft, als er die Plastiktüte mit seinen Kopfhörern auf den Schreibtisch legte und sich in seinem Drehstuhl zurücklehnte, ohne den PC angeschaltet zu haben. Vielleicht sollte er einfach schon ins Bett gehen und hoffen, dass sich die Erholung, die er doch so dringend nötig hatte, wenigstens über Nacht noch einstellen würde. Oder vielleicht sollte er Yukke schreiben? Wenn er ihm erzählte, dass sein Bruder gerade mit ihrem gemeinsamen Boss flirtete, hätte der bestimmt Mitleid mit ihm. Und so ein lustiges Katzenvideo würde ihn ganz sicher ein wenig aufmuntern können, auch wenn er sich dann wieder nur fragen würde, ob Yukke wohl auch den Abend mit diesem Seek verbrachte.

 

Gerade hatte er sich für die vernünftigere Variante entschieden und sich erhoben, um nun doch ins Bett zu gehen, da klopfte es an der Tür.

 

„Tatsue? Das ist für dich abgegeben worden, während du weg warst.“ Sato trat ein, den Gehstock wieder in der rechten Hand, während er in der Linken ein Päckchen balancierte. Verwundert erhob sich Tatsuro von seinem Stuhl und ging Sato entgegen. Das Päckchen war erstaunlich schwer und mit rotem Klebeband verpackt, was darauf hindeutete, dass der Inhalt wohl zerbrechlich sein musste.

 

„Komisch, ich hab doch gar nichts bestellt.“ Ein wenig beunruhigt betrachtete er den Karton, der jedoch einen ganz legitimen Eindruck machte. Das Label war von der Post und auch den Absender erkannte er wieder –ein Onlineshop, bei dem er regelmäßig seine Computerspiele bestellte.

 

„Willst du es lieber nicht aufmachen?“

Tatsuro erwiderte Satochis Blick, der nun nicht minder verunsichert wirkte, als er sich fühlte. Dann jedoch gab er sich einen Ruck, öffnete die oberste Schublade seines Schreibtischs und holte eine Schere heraus, mit der er das Paketklebeband aufschnitt.

 

„Quatsch, ich hab bestimmt nur vergessen, dass ich was bestellt hab.“ Eine rote Metallbox kam zum Vorschein und wieder stockte er kurz. „Ob das das Steelbook vom neuen Tomb Raider ist? Wenn ja, werden die Dinger aber auch immer größer.“

 

„Kommt das nicht erst nächste Woche raus?“ Wohl neugierig geworden kam Satochi näher, während Tatsuro den Deckel der Metallbox anhob.

 

Im nächsten Moment passierten mehrere Dinge gleichzeitig.

 

Aus der Box war eine Melodie zu hören, die Tatsuro später als _Pop goes the weasel*_ erkennen würde, während etwas Silbernes ganz knapp an seinem Gesicht vorbei sauste und klirrend hinter ihm auf den Boden fiel.

In einer grauenhaften Parodie eines Schachtelteufels baumelte der halb verweste Körper einer kleinen Glückskatze an der Sprungfeder, die normalerweise einen lachenden Clownskopf trug.

Der widerliche Gestank ließ ihn würgen und einen schwankenden Schritt zurücktreten, bevor er wie vom Donner gerührt erstarrte, als eine verzerrte Stimme zu sprechen begann.

 

„Du dachtest wohl, ich hätte aufgegeben? Nein, Tatsuro, ich gebe niemals auf. Ich kriege dich und wenn ich dich erst einmal habe, werde ich der ganzen Welt zeigen, was für ein mieser Heuchler du doch bist. Lass dir die Sache mit deinem Bruder eine Lehre sein, Tatsuro. Ich habe die Macht dir alles zu nehmen, was dir lieb und teuer ist.“

 

Die Stimme verstummte, dann wurde auch die Melodie immer leiser, bis auch sie schließlich nicht mehr zu hören war. Tatsuros Knie schlugen hart auf dem Parkettboden auf, aber er registrierte den Schmerz gar nicht …

 

Und in der dröhnenden Stille kam es einem Donnerschlag gleich, als das erste Blut auf den Boden tropfte.

 

-_-_-_-

 

*) [[U]https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oUqcaAocZ7s[/U]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oUqcaAocZ7s)

 

Wow. Dieses Kapitel hat mich regelrecht überfallen und mich so lange nicht in Ruhe gelassen, bis ich es geschrieben habe. Aber ich muss zugeben, dass mir das bei weitem lieber ist, als wenn sich alles so schrecklich zieht.

Von daher hoffe ich wie immer, dass euch das Kapitel gefallen wird und würde mich riesig über Feedback jeder Art freuen.


	5. Klappe, die Vierte

Mit einem lauten Klappern fiel Satochis Gehstock zu Boden, aber Tatsuro war noch immer zu geschockt, um darauf großartig zu reagieren. Nur seinen Kopf drehte er mit apathischer Langsamkeit zur Seite, die trüben Augen erst auf die Krücke, dann auf seinen Bruder gerichtet. In Satochis aschfahlem Gesicht stach die purpurne Narbe wie ein Brandmal hervor und der Schmerz verzerrte seine Züge, als er sich mit ungelenken Bewegungen hinzuknien versuchte. Tatsuro beobachtete ihn stumm dabei, fühlte sich wie ein unbeteiligter Zuschauer, unfähig etwas zu tun oder ihm Hilfe anzubieten. Sein Herz schlug erstaunlich langsam in seiner Brust und dennoch schmerzte jedes angestrengte Pochen, als würde es jeden Augenblick einfach stillstehen wollen. In seinen Ohren lag ein hohes Summen, fast schon ein Pfeifen und es verstrichen mehrere Sekunden, in denen sich Satochis Lippen zwar bewegten, er den Sinn des Gesagten jedoch nicht verstehen konnte.  
  
„Atme, Tatsue, verdammt!“ Satochis Griff tat weh, als er beide Hände wie Schraubstöcke um seine Oberarme legte und ihn zweimal heftig schüttelte. Zischend sog er die Luft zwischen den Zähnen ein, schnappte im nächsten Moment auch schon gierig nach Atem, als wäre er minutenlang unter Wasser gewesen. Wie ein ertrinkender keuchte er und würgte, als der faulige Gestank des verwesenden Tierkadavers wieder in seine Nase stieg und sich mit dem kupfernen Geschmack von Blut in seinem Mund mischte. „Dem Himmel sei Dank.“ Satos Griff wurde noch fester, trieb ihm beinahe Tränen in die Augen, bevor er sich in einer verzweifelt energischen Umarmung wiederfand. Die Hand seines Bruders legte sich an seinen Hinterkopf, presste ihn noch näher und erst jetzt spürte er das Zittern, welches nicht nur von seinem Körper besitzergriffen hatte.  
  
„Sato, Scheiße“, wimmerte er unzusammenhängend, hörte beinahe wie das Monster, das sich Panik nannte, seine Krallen wetzte und nur darauf wartete sie in sein Hirn zu stoßen, um ihm auch noch den letzten Rest Verstand zu rauben. Tatsuro begriff nicht, was geschehen war, traute sich nicht genauer darüber nachzudenken, aber allein die Angst, die er in Satochis Gesicht erkannt hatte, wollte ihm erneut die Kehle zuschnüren.  
  
„… Ich habe die Macht dir alles zu nehmen, was dir lieb und teuer ist …“, halten die Worte in seinem Kopf nach, wurden lauter und lauter und so spürte er kaum, wie er sich immer verzweifelter im Oberteil seines Bruders verkrallte. Er wusste nicht, ob er Halt suchte oder ob er Satochi festzuhalten versuchte, damit er ihm nicht weggenommen wurde. Denn genau dies hatte diese ekelhaft verzerrte Stimme angedeutet, sie würde ihm alles rauben, alles was ihm etwas bedeutete und  … oh Gott. Er stemmte sich gegen Satochis Umklammerung, bis sie sich soweit gelockert hatte, dass er ihm ins Gesicht blicken konnte.  
  
„Der Unfall …“, stammelte er, seine Gedanken überschlugen sich regelrecht und machten es ihm nicht gerade leicht sich zu konzentrieren. „Er hat es auch auf dich abgesehen … du hast es doch selbst gehört. Der Unfall war kein Versehen, er wusste genau, was er tat und … und …“ Die weiteren Worte blieben ihm im Halse stecken, genau wie die Luft, die einfach nicht mehr durch die Enge seiner Kehle passen wollte. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er japsend versuchte wieder ausreichend Sauerstoff in seine Lungen zu bekommen.  
  
„Tatsuro!“ Satos energische Stimme durchbrach den roten Schleier der Panik, der sich erneut über seinen Geist gelegt hatte. „Sch, sch, atme Tatsue, einfach nur atmen.“ Beruhigend redete sein Bruder auf ihn ein, die Arme nun locker um seine Schultern gelegt und begann ihn im Nacken zu kraulen. Genau wie er es früher, als sie noch Kinder waren, immer getan hatte, wenn ihn Albträume geplagt hatten, weil er der festen Überzeugung gewesen war schon alt genug für die Horrorfilme im Abendprogramm zu sein. Egal ob sie sich tags zuvor gestritten hatten, selbst wenn sie sich die Nasen  blutig geschlagen hatten, immer, wirklich immer, wenn Tatsuro schreiend aus einem Albtraum hochgeschreckt war, war da Satochi gewesen. Sie hatten noch nie wirklich darüber gesprochen, viel zu peinlich war es ihm immer gewesen, dass er damals seinen gerade einmal um neun Tage älteren Stiefbruder gebraucht hatte, um die Monster seiner Träume zu vertreiben und dennoch war Tatsuro ihm bis heute unendlich dankbar. Satochi war immer für ihn dagewesen, war auch jetzt der Fels in einer Brandung, die ihn in den Abgrund reißen wollte.  
  
Und wo war er gewesen, als sein Bruder ihn gebraucht hatte? Als die Ärzte über Stunden alles getan hatten, um sein Leben zu retten?  
Er hatte ein weiteres, sinnloses Casting über sich ergehen lassen, das Handy ausgeschaltet, um wenigstens den Eindruck zu vermitteln, vollkommen engagiert zu sein.  
  
„Es tut mir so leid“, wollte er sagen, aber kein Wort kam ihm über die Lippen.  
  
„Kannst du aufstehen?“ Satochis Gesicht hatte in den letzten Minuten wieder etwas an Farbe gewonnen und das Entsetzen, welches Tatsuro noch immer ganz knapp unter der Oberfläche seiner Selbstbeherrschung lauern fühlte, war aus den Augen seines Bruders gewichen. Grimmige Entschlossenheit lag nun in Satos Blick und ein großer Teil Besorgnis, als er ihn nun kritisch musterte. „Du brauchst dringend einen Arzt und …“  
  
„Satochi? Tatsuro?“ Es klopfte leise am Rahmen der Tür, die Satochi vorhin wohl nur angelehnt hatte, bevor sie langsam nach innen aufschwang. „Ich wollte nur fragen, ob …“ Miya stieß einen ekelerfüllten Laut aus und hielt sich den Handrücken unter die Nase, nachdem er den Kopf ins Arbeitszimmer gestreckt hatte. „Was stinkt hier denn so?“ Keine Sekunde später konnte Tatsuro mit ansehen, wie sich die oftmals so verschlafen wirkenden Augen erschrocken weiteten und Miyas generell blasses Gesicht eine grünliche Färbung annahm. „Scheiße, was …? Kopfschüttelnd eilte er die wenigen Schritte auf sie zu und obwohl sich Tatsuro sicher war, dass Miya die Tragweite dessen, was hier vorgefallen war, noch weniger verstand als er selbst, wirkte sein Boss beinahe geschäftsmäßig, als er den Gehstock aufhob und ihn seinem Bruder hinhielt. „Wir sollten die Polizei rufen und … seid ihr beide verletzt oder nur …?“  
  
„Nur Tatsue, das ist sein Blut.“ Sato deutete auf sein vormals weißes Shirt, auf dem Tatsuro nun dunkelrote Flecken ausmachen konnte. Blut? Er war verletzt? Die Information sickerte quälend langsam in sein Bewusstsein, während er dabei zusah, wie Miya seinem Bruder wieder auf die Beine half. Aber kaum begriff er, was Sato soeben gesagt hatte, machte seine linke Wange mit wütendem Pochen auf sich aufmerksam.  
  
„Was …?“, wisperte er und legte zitternde Fingerkuppen an sein Gesicht. Der Schmerz verstärkte sich und er spürte die Nässe, sah nun auch das Blut, welches auf den hellen Parkettboden getropft war. Mit der Zunge tastete er nach der Quelle des metallischen Geschmacks in seinem Mund und würgte trocken, als die Haut an einer kleinen Stelle sogar nachgab. Mühsam rappelte er sich hoch, schwankte leicht, aber da war wieder Sato, der seinen freien Arm nach ihm ausgestreckt hatte und ihn sicher auf den Beinen hielt. Tatsuro schluckte, was die Übelkeit nur noch verstärkte und ging einige, langsame Schritte auf die Tür zu. Er musste hier raus, sonst würde er tatsächlich noch den Verstand verlieren.  
  
Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er etwas silbern aufblitzen, was ihn unweigerlich an den Moment  erinnerte, als er die Schachtel geöffnet hatte. Das Ding, von dem er dachte, dass es ihn nur knapp verfehlt hatte, lag nun vollkommen unschuldig am anderen Ende des Zimmers und trotz seines eben gefassten Vorhabens änderte er die Richtung und ging darauf zu.  
  
„Ein Wurfstern“, murmelte Sato neben ihm und machte Anstalten sich nach dem Gegenstand zu bücken, aber Miyas Stimme hielt ihn zurück.  
  
„Es ist besser, wenn wir hier nichts anfassen, solange die Polizei nicht alles dokumentiert hat. Der Notarzt ist auch schon unterwegs.“  Tatsuro blickte zur Tür, in der der andere wieder aufgetaucht war, ohne dass er überhaupt bemerkt hatte, dass Miya den Raum verlassen hatte. Seine Augen richteten sich wieder auf den Gegenstand und eine weitere Welle der Übelkeit packte ihn. Das war nicht nur irgendein Wurfstern. Das war einer der Wurfsterne, mit denen er am Set **_von_ WORLD OF DECEPTION **so viele Stunden geübt hatte. Kamuis Wurfstern.  
  
~*~  
  
Körperlich und geistig am Ende seiner Aufnahmefähigkeit angelangt schlurfte Tatsuro über den hell erleuchteten Flur der Privatklinik, in die der Notarzt ihn vor über einer Stunde gebracht hatte. Er war zu erschüttert gewesen, um überzeugend protestieren zu können, aber trotz der Tatsache, dass man ihn unter anderen Umständen nie im Leben hätte überreden können in ein Krankenhaus zu fahren, war er jetzt doch froh alles hinter sich gebracht zu haben. Der Chirurg war optimistisch gewesen, dass die Wunde, trotz ihrer Tiefe, gut verheilen würde und die Narbe, die zwangsläufig zurückbleiben würde, später mit einer Lasertherapie behandelt werden konnte. Der ältere Herr hatte noch mehr gesagt, aber Tatsuro war zu sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen nicht panisch von der Liege aufzuspringen, während er nicht nur mit Spritzen, sondern auch mit Nadeln traktiert worden war. Er hasste Nadeln, auch wenn das Nähen an sich – nach all dem Betäubungsmittel – dann gar nicht mehr so schlimm gewesen war. Nur die beiden Stiche, die in seinem Mund gesetzt werden mussten, um die Wunde endgültig zu schließen, waren grauenhaft gewesen.  
  
„Sie hatten wirklich unglaubliches Glück“, hatte der Chirurg zum Abschied gesagt und Tatsuro hatte ihm da nur zustimmen können. Hätte ihn der Wurfstern nur etwas höher getroffen, hätte er sein Augenlicht verlieren können, etwas tiefer und er wäre in seinem Arbeitszimmer jämmerlich ausgeblutet. Seine Hände begannen zu zittern und er ballte sie zu Fäusten, bevor er sie in die Taschen seiner Jeans stopfte.  
  
Scheiße, wie war dieser verfluchte Dreckskerl an diesen – seinen – Wurfstern herangekommen? Oder war es womöglich nur eine täuschend echte Nachbildung? Ein perfides Detail, welches ihm vor Augen führen sollte, dass der Stalker weitaus mehr über ihn wusste und ihm näher war, als Tatsuro bislang angenommen hatte? Er hatte die Gefahr unterschätzt, das stand nun definitiv fest. Der Kerl hatte gewusst, wozu die Manipulationen an seinem Auto führen würden und in Kauf genommen, dass diese auch mit dem Tod hätten enden können. Genau wie ihn der Wurfstern heute hätte umbringen können, hätte er ihm die Halsschlagader durchschnitten.  
Das waren keine bloßen Einschüchterungsversuche mehr - das waren sie nie gewesen.  
Himmel, er war so dumm gewesen. Er hatte darauf bestanden, dass er keinen Polizeischutz benötigte, dass der Unfall lediglich eine Verkettung unglücklicher Umstände war und der Stalker sicherlich derart abgeschreckt vom Ergebnis seiner Tat, dass er ihn in Zukunft in Ruhe lassen würde. Und Satochi hatte mitgespielt, auch wenn er noch nicht wusste, ob sein Bruder dies ihm zu Liebe getan hatte oder ob er den Gedanken, dass mehr dahinter stecken könnte, einfach ebenso wenig hatte ertragen können wie Tatsuro selbst.  
  
Er verlangsamte seine Schritte, als er sich dem Wartebereich näherte. Satochi und Miya saßen auf überaus geschmackvollen, aber ziemlich unbequem wirkenden Kunststoffstühlen und unterhielten sich leise. Unter Satos Augen lagen dunkle Schatten und die tiefen Sorgenfalten um seinen Mund ließen ihn weitaus älter aussehen als seine sechsundzwanzig Jahre. Selbst Miya, sonst immer stoisch und kontrolliert, wirkte erschüttert und deutliche Besorgnis stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben, als er nun eine Hand auf Satos Schulter legte.  
  
„Ich bin froh, dass du da bist“, murmelte sein Bruder so leise, dass er ihn auf die Entfernung hin kaum verstehen konnte. So unauffällig wie möglich ging Tatsuro näher an die beiden heran, nicht weil er lauschen wollte, sondern …  
  
Ach, verdammt, wem machte er hier etwas vor? Natürlich wollte er lauschen, weil es seinem Bruder schlecht ging und weil er wusste, dass Sato ihn immer beschützen würde, selbst wenn das hieß, seine eigenen Probleme hintenan zustellen, nur um ihn damit nicht zu belasten. Wie um seine Einschätzung zu bestätigen sackten Satos Schultern herab und machten nur noch deutlicher, wie schlecht es ihm ging.  
  
„Ich hätte nicht gewusst, was ich tun soll, wärest du nicht da gewesen. Tatsu-“ Satos Stimme brach und Tatsuro presste die Lippen aufeinander, als das schlechte Gewissen in ihm zu einem regelrechten Orkan anschwoll. Es war seine Schuld, dass es Sato schlecht ging, dass er überhaupt erst verletzt worden war und ihn die Spuren des Unfalls für den Rest seines Lebens zeichnen würden. Seine geballten Fäuste, die er noch immer in den Hosentaschen vergraben hatte, begannen wieder zu zittern, als Wut und grenzenlose Ohnmacht in seinem inneren um die Vorherrschaft kämpften. Warum tat man ihm das an? Warum tat man ihnen das an? Er verstand es einfach nicht.  
  
„Tatsuro verletzt zu sehen, Himmel Miya, ich … Das hat mich im ersten Moment alles so an den Unfall erinnert. Sein Gesicht …“ Satos Finger berührten die Narbe an seiner Wange, bevor er Daumen und Zeigefinger gegen seine geschlossenen Lider presste. „Ich hab so verfluchte Angst um ihn.“ Ein Zittern ging durch den Körper seines Bruders, bevor er tief durchatmete und mit deutlicher Anstrengung versuchte sich wieder zu beruhigen. „Aber was ich eigentlich sagen wollte - danke, danke für alles.“ Satochis Lächeln war zittrig und dennoch lag eine gewisse Wärme darin, als er den Kopf drehte, um den kleineren Mann ansehen zu können. Tatsuro schluckte, als sich Satos Hand über Miyas schob und die beiden für einen Augenblick wirkten, als gäbe es niemanden außer sie, als wären sie allein in ihrer eigenen, kleinen Welt.  
  
„Schon gut. Ich bin so lange für dich da, wie du mich brauchst.“ Miyas Stimme war ungewöhnlich sanft, trug einen Unterton in sich, den Tatsuro so noch nie gehört hatte und er wusste nicht, ob er seinem Boss dankbar sein oder ihn zum Teufel wünschen sollte. Immerhin war das sein Bruder, dem er hier schöne Augen machte, zum Kuckuck.  
  
Er musste unbewusst ein Geräusch gemacht haben, denn augenblicklich lag Satochis volle Aufmerksamkeit auf ihm und wäre es seinem Bruder körperlich möglich gewesen, wäre er wohl aufgesprungen und auf ihn zugeeilt. So ließ er sich von Miya auf die Beine helfen – ein deutliches Zeichen dafür, wie erschöpft er wirklich war – und humpelte, begleitet vom altbekannten Klacken seines Gehstocks, auf ihn zu. Tatsuro kam ihm entgegen und zog ihn ohne etwas zu sagen in eine feste Umarmung, in die er all das legte, was er gerade einfach nicht sagen konnte. Aber Satochi würde ihn auch so verstehen, das tat er immer, schließlich war er sein Bruder.  
  
„Alles gut soweit?“ Sato musterte ihn kritisch, bis seine Augen an dem großflächigen Pflaster hängen blieben, welches sein halbes Gesicht verdeckte. Morgen schon würde er dieses durch ein weitaus kleineres ersetzen dürfen, aber heute brauchte die Wunde noch den Druck, den das Pflaster darauf ausübte.    
  
„Ja, die Medikamente wirken hervorragend.“ Tatsuro grinste schief oder zumindest versuchte er es, aber seine Gesichtsmuskulatur wollte ihm nicht so ganz gehorchen. „Hey, jetzt können wir als Zwillinge durchgehen“, versuchte er zu scherzen und Satochi tat ihm den Gefallen leise zu lachen, auch wenn er in seinem Blick nur zu deutlich erkennen konnte, dass ihm eigentlich nicht der Sinn nach dummen Witzen stand.  
  
„Eher als Spiegelbilder. Fragt sich nur, wer es schlimmer getroffen hat.“  
  
„Ich natürlich. Immerhin hast du mein Gesicht als Spiegelbild, gibt es etwas Schöneres?“ Er lachte leise, als ihn Satochis Faust am Oberarm traf und legte seinen Arm vertraut um die Schultern des kleineren Mannes. „Lass uns gehen, bevor mir von dem Krankenhausgeruch doch noch schlecht wird.“ Für einen Moment trafen sich ihre Blicke und so sehr er tatsächlich von hier weg wollte, so sehr scheute er wieder Fuß in seine Wohnung zu setzen. Zumindest nicht jetzt, da die Erinnerungen an das Geschehene noch so frisch waren und die Spuren noch nicht beseitigt. Satochi schien es nicht anders zu gehen, denn sein Bruder zögerte und er wollte gerade nachfragen, ob sie sich für die Nacht nicht lieber ein Hotelzimmer nehmen sollten, da richtete Miya, der sich die letzten Minuten über diskret im Hintergrund gehalten hatte, das Wort an sie.  
  
„Ihr könnt auch bei mir übernachten, wenn ihr das wollt. Mein Haus ist zwar klein, aber ich kann euch ein Gästezimmer anbieten.“  
  
„Gern.“ Ohne Zögern nickte Tatsuro seinem Boss dankbar zu. Nicht, weil er wirklich bei Miya übernachten wollte, sondern, weil er hatte spüren können, wie im selben Moment, als der Ältere seine Hilfe angeboten hatte, ein Teil der Anspannung aus Satochis Körper gewichen war. „Danke, Miya.“  
  
~*~  
  
Seufzend ließ sich Tatsuro auf die Kante des doch recht großzügigen Bettes in Miyas Gästezimmer sinken und vergrub sein Gesicht für einige Momente in beiden Händen. Er war seinem Boss wirklich dankbar, dass Sato und er die Nacht über hier bleiben konnten und dass der Ältere in den letzten Stunden auch wirklich alles getan hatte, um sie vom Grübeln abzuhalten. Besonders, dass sich Satochi auf den spontanen Videoabend mit Knabbereien und Bier hatte einlassen können, erleichterte ihn ungemein, auch wenn er selbst davon nicht viel gehabt hatte. Den Alkohol hatte er sich laut Anweisung des Arztes lieber verkniffen und auch das Essen gestaltete sich mit halb betäubtem Mund derart schwierig, dass er es sehr bald aufgegeben hatte.  
  
Nachdem ihm sein Körper dann auch noch überdeutlich gezeigt hatte, dass Erholung dringend nötig war, hatte er sich von den anderen beiden verabschiedet, um ins Bett zu gehen. Aber sobald er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen und ihn die Stille im Raum umfangen hatte, hatte sich sein Gedankenkarussell erneut zu drehen begonnen. Obwohl es nun also bereits auf Mitternacht zuging, war an einschlafen nicht zu denken. So hatte er sein Smartphone zur Hand genommen, ein paar E-Mails gecheckt und dann einer spontanen Eingebung folgend den gefalteten Kassenbon aus seinem Portmonee gezogen.  
  
Wieder seufzte er und nahm die Hände vom Gesicht, um erneut freie Sicht auf diesen kleinen, vollkommen unschuldigen Zettel zu haben.  
Er hatte ihn bereits so oft gelesen, dass er selbst die darauf geschriebene Telefonnummer auswendig konnte, dennoch las er erneut die wenigen Zeichen, von der die Zahlenfolge begleitet wurde.  
  
__Falls du es dir doch noch anders überlegst.  
Ich hab auch Katzenvideos, die ich dir zur Aufmunterung schicken könnte.  
Y.  
  
Tatsuro bezweifelte zwar stark, dass ihn Videos von Katzen im Moment aufmuntern würden – nein, vermutlich würden sie genau das Gegenteil bewirken – aber dennoch wurde der Wunsch in ihm, wenn schon nicht Yukkes Stimme zu hören, dann sich doch wenigstens mit ihm unterhalten zu können, immer präsenter. Was genau er ihm sagen wollte, wusste er selbst noch nicht, aber das war gerade auch eher unwichtig, immerhin würde Yukke sowieso nicht auf eine Nachricht von ihm reagieren, weil er vermutlich noch immer viel zu beschäftigt mit _seinem Freund_ war.  
  
>>Bist du noch wach?<<, tippte er, bevor er noch länger darüber nachdenken konnte und sendete die Nachricht ab. Einen Augenblick wartete er noch, den Blick starr auf das Display des Handys gerichtet, bevor er schnaubend den Kopf schüttelte und das Gerät auf den Nachttisch legte.  
Gerade, als er sich hingelegt hatte und die kleine Lampe ausschalten wollte, vibrierte es neben seiner Hand. Einen Herzschlag lang wurde er ganz starr, dann griff er fast schon hektisch nach dem Telefon und rief die Nachricht auf.  
  
>>Ja. Wer will das wissen?<<  
  
Tatsuro richtete sich im Bett wieder auf, stopfte sich die Kissen in den Rücken und zog die Beine an. Kurz überlegte er, dann begann er wieder zu tippen.  
  
>>Hast du in den letzten Tagen so vielen Leuten deine Handynummer gegeben, dass du jetzt nicht einmal weißt, wer ich bin?<<  
>>Ich bin gekränkt.<<  
  
>>Tatsuro?<<  
  
>>Na, das ging jetzt aber doch schneller als gedacht.<<  
  
>>Ich kenne niemanden, der Fragen so oft mit Gegenfragen beantwortet, wie du. Von daher …<<  
>>Und außerdem gebe ich meine Nummer nicht leichtfertig her.<<  
  
>>Ach?<<  
  
>>Ja.<<  
  
>>Dann kann ich mir also etwas darauf einbilden, dass ich deine Nummer bekommen habe?<<  
  
>>Ja.<<  
>>Ich dachte schon, du hättest sie vielleicht nicht gefunden, weil du heute … gestern gar nichts gesagt hast.<<  
  
>>Hätte ich etwas sagen sollen?<<  
  
>>Ja.<<  
  
>>Yukke, ich hab deine Nummer in der Tasche meines Kapuzenpullis gefunden, darum schreibe ich dir jetzt. Besser?<<  
  
>>Besser.<<  
>>Heißt das, du gehst doch mal nach dem Dreh mit mir einen trinken?<<  
  
Tatsuro lachte leise in sich hinein, als er die Nachricht las.  
  
>>Warum fragst du mich das immer wieder?<<  
  
>>Ich hab zuerst gefragt … also?<<  
  
>>Nein.<<  
  
>>Warum nicht?<<  
  
>>Weil du ein Kollege bist.<<  
  
>>Das ist kein Grund.<<  
  
>>Doch, für mich schon.<<  
  
>>Erklär’s mir.<<  
  
>>Was soll ich dir erklären?<<  
  
>>Warum du mit mir keinen trinken gehen willst. Weil ich dein Kollege bin zählt nicht.<<  
  
>>Warum willst du das wissen?<<  
  
>>Weil … ich es verstehen will?<<  
  
>>Mh …<<  
>>Hat Seek denn nichts dagegen, wenn du so lange mit mir schreibst?<<  
  
>>Seek? Wie kommst du darauf, dass er … oh.<<  
>>Seek ist mein Freund, aber nicht mein fester Freund.<<  
>>Dachtest du etwa, wir wären zusammen?<<  
  
Auf Tatsuros Lippen breitete sich ein strahlendes Lächeln aus, nachdem er die Nachricht gelesen hatte, und ein wahrer Funkenflug schien sein Inneres zu wärmen. Er wusste, was diese Reaktion zu bedeuten hatte, aber er ignorierte diese Erkenntnis genauso geflissentlich, wie seinen beschleunigten Herzschlag. Er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, weil er sich seit Stunden endlich wieder einigermaßen wohlfühlte. Er wollte sich weiter ablenken, weiter mit Yukke schreiben und wenn das hieß, diesem Gefühl in sich freien Lauf zu lassen, dann sollte das eben so sein.  
  
>>Du willst also wissen, warum ich mit Kollegen keinen trinken gehe?<<  
  
>>Du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet.<<  
  
>>Ich weiß, also …?<<  
  
>>Ja.<<  
  
So knapp wie möglich erzählte er von Nobu und all dem, was seinetwegen geschehen war. Er wusste nicht, warum er sich Yukke nun derart öffnete, warum er ihm Dinge erzählte, die nicht einmal Satochi wusste, aber auf eine verquere Art und Weise tat es gut, auch wenn es die Erinnerungen an Nobus Verrat erneut an die Oberfläche seines Bewusstseins spülte.  
  
>>Verstehst du? Er war auch nur ein Kollege … am Anfang zumindest ...<<  
  
>>Himmel, das … Du überraschst mich wirklich immer wieder, Tatsuro. Ich hätte nicht  gedacht, dass so eine unschöne Geschichte dahintersteckt.<<  
  
>>Was hattest du denn gedacht?<<  
  
>>Mh, dass du exzentrisch bist und mich ärgern willst.<<  
  
>>Das auch.<<  
  
>>Idiot.<<  
>>Nein, ernsthaft. Tut mir leid, ehrlich.<<  
  
>>Ist doch nicht deine Schuld.<<  
  
>>Nein, natürlich nicht, aber es tut mir trotzdem leid, dass du so etwas durchmachen musstest.<<  
  
>>Danke.<<  
  
>>Ich würde so etwas nie tun.<<  
>>Ich hoffe, du weißt das.<<  
  
>>Ja, vermutlich würdest du das wirklich nicht.<<  
  
>>Heißt das, ich darf dich weiterhin fragen, ob du mit mir ausgehst?<<  
  
>>Tu, was du nicht lassen kannst.<<  
  
Tatsuro lächelte sein Smartphone an und war nur froh, dass Satochi sich nicht ausgerechnet diesen Moment ausgesucht hatte, um auch ins Bett gehen zu wollen. Der hätte nur wieder die falschen – richtigen – Schlüsse gezogen.  
  
>>Uh, ich nehm dich beim Wort Tatsuro, das war ein Fehler..<<  
  
>>Nichts anderes hab ich erwartet.<<  
>>Gute Nacht, Yukke.<<  
  
>>Och, schade.<<  
  
>>Pass auf, sonst bilde ich mir noch ein, dass du dich gern mit mir unterhältst.<<  
  
>>Schreckliche Vorstellung, oder?<<  
  
>>Grauenhaft.<<  
>>Schlaf gut, Yukke<<  
  
>>Du auch, Tatsuro. Gute Nacht.<<  
  
Mit sichtlicher Überwindung schaltete er sein Handy ab und legte es zurück auf das Nachtkästchen. Sein Herz wollte sich noch immer nicht beruhigen und flatterte selbst dann noch aufgeregt in seiner Brust, nachdem er bereits das Licht gelöscht und sich unter die Bettdecke gekuschelt hatte. Die Bettwäsche roch anders, als bei ihm zu Hause, die Geräusche unterschieden sich von denen in seiner Wohnung und aus dem Wohnzimmer konnte er gelegentlich Miyas oder Satochis Stimme hören. Aber trotz der unbekannten Umgebung war er binnen Sekunden in einen tiefen Schlaf abgedriftet, der erholsamer und ruhiger war, als die Schrecken des Tages hätten vermuten lassen.  
  
~*~  
  
„Yukke weiß Bescheid, dass der Dreh heute nicht ganz nach Skript verlaufen wird.“ Ohne einleitende Worte ging Miya auf einen der freien Stühle zu und setzte sich neben ihn, woraufhin Tatsuro nur träge die Lider hob. Er war Yumiko unendlich dankbar, dass sie ihn in Ruhe gelassen hatte, während sie sich um seine Haare und das Make-up gekümmert hatte, sodass er sich vor dem Dreh wenigstens noch etwas ausruhen konnte.  
  
Der gestrige Tag hatte einem Spießrutenlauf geglichen und immer, wenn in Tatsuro die Hoffnung aufgekeimt war, dass er endlich Ruhe finden würde, um seine Gedanken sortieren zu können, hatte wieder irgendwer etwas von ihm gewollt.  
Die Polizeibeamten waren in seiner Wohnung ständig ein und ausgegangen, hatten Spuren gesichert, Nachbarn befragt und wollten immer wieder aufs Neue seine Version des Tathergangs erfahren. Sato war es da kaum besser ergangen, nur hatte dieser sich nicht auch noch mit einem aufgewühlten Manager herumschlagen müssen, der ihm am liebsten einen Bodyguard auf den Bauch gebunden hätte.  
  
Auch jetzt stand besagter Manager schräg hinter ihm und ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen, ganz so, als würde er sich todesmutig jedem in den Weg stellen wollen, der Tatsuro auch nur schief ansah. Es ehrte Gara wirklich, dass er sich so um ihn sorgte, aber weder wollte er Personenschutz, noch ein halbes Hemd, wie der Ältere eines war, als seinen persönlichen Wachhund.  
Er murrte leise und verzog das Gesicht, als Yumiko vorsichtig damit begann das Pflaster von seiner Wange zu lösen.  
  
„Tschuldige“, murmelte sie, aber Tatsuro lächelte nur abtuend, bevor seine rechte Augenbraue ein Stück weit nach oben wanderte, als er schlussendlich begriff, was ihm Miya soeben unterbreitet hatte.  
  
„Was genau hast du Yukke gesagt?“, erkundigte er sich misstrauisch, immerhin hatte er keine Lust darauf, dass in wenigen Stunden die gesamte _**BLP**_ __darüber informiert war, dass ihm ein irrer Stalker nach dem Leben trachtete. Auch, wenn er nicht glaubte, dass Yukke mit dieser Information hausieren gehen würde, aber er wusste aus Erfahrung nur zu gut, wie schnell sich brisante Neuigkeiten verbreiten konnten, wenn zu viele Menschen Bescheid wussten.  
  
„Nichts weiter. Nur, dass ich mehr Realismus in den Film bringen will und Akihiko daher nicht immer wie aus dem Ei gepellt aussehen soll.“ Miya lächelte Verschmitzt, als er eine von Tatsuros vielen Beschwerden über das unrealistische Drehbuch zitierte. Tatsuros rechter Mundwinkel hob sich – da steckte doch tatsächlich ein kleiner Rebell in der Fassade des professionellen Produktionsleiters, wer hätte das gedacht. „Wirst du singen können?“ Der Schalk war aus Miyas Augen gewichen und hatte Platz für eine Mischung aus Sorge und Zweifel gemacht, während er Yumikos Fingern mit Blicken folgte, als sie damit begann die klebrigen Überreste des Pflasters von seiner Wange zu entfernen.  
  
Tatsuro antwortete nicht sofort, drehte stattdessen den Kopf zur Seite, um seinem Spiegelbild kritisch ins Gesicht blicken zu können. Die Wunde war dunkelrot, wirkte an den Stellen, an denen sich eine Kruste gebildet hatte, fast schwarz und die ebenso schwarzen Stiche waren nur zu deutlich zu sehen.  
Dank Yumikos Schminkkünsten jedoch sah auch sein linkes Auge geschwollen aus und die Haut rundherum war bläulich-violett verfärbt. Der Bluterguss würde sich später noch weiter an der Nase entlang nach unten ziehen, um gemeinsam mit der Schnittverletzung und einer aufgeplatzten Lippe dafür zu sorgen, dass Akihiko aussah, als wäre er verprügelt worden.  
Kein besonders schöner Anblick, wie er fand, aber passend zu dem, was Miya sich für die heutige Szene überlegt hatte.  
  
„Ich denke schon. Sprechen geht ja auch ganz gut und zur Not werden wir uns damit begnügen müssen, den Song später über die Szene zu legen.“ Ein herausforderndes Funkeln hatte sich in Tatsuros Blick geschlichen und er konnte regelrecht mit ansehen, wie sich Miya innerlich dagegen sträubte, den Dreh derart dem Zufall zu überlassen. Für einen langen Moment trafen sich ihre Blicke über den Spiegel – Tatsuros fast schon trotzig, Miyas eher abschätzig – bis sein Boss schließlich zähneknirschend zustimmte.  
  
„In Ordnung.“ Miya erhob sich und nickte ihnen nochmal zu, doch bevor er den Raum verlassen konnte, richtete Tatsuro erneut das Wort an ihn.  
  
„Bekomme ich das geänderte Skript nicht?“ Auffordernd streckte er eine Hand nach den Blättern aus, die der Produktionsleiter noch immer in Händen hielt und die er für den Text der geänderten Szene  gehalten hatte.  
  
„Behauptest du nicht immer, dass du gut im Improvisieren bist?“ Miya hatte sich nicht nochmal zu ihnen umgedreht, aber Tatsuro hatte das Gefühl eine deutliche Herausforderung aus den Worten des kleineren Mannes heraushören zu können.  
  
„Ich bin nicht gut im Improvisieren, ich bin der Beste!“  



	6. Klappe, die Fünfte

Bereits als Tatsuro den Titel der Produktion, _Ame no Orchestra - das Regenorchester_ , zum ersten Mal gelesen hatte, hätte er doch eigentlich stutzig werden müssen, oder? Aber nein, soweit hatte er natürlich nicht gedacht und das hatte er jetzt davon. Er schniefte und hätte sich am liebsten den künstlichen Regen aus dem Gesicht gewischt, aber es gab da so eine gewisse Make-up-Artistin, mit der er es sich heute wirklich nicht verscherzen wollte. Vermutlich würde er bereits von einer Lungenentzündung dahingerafft werden, noch bevor der Film zu Ende gedreht war oder sein Stalker ihn um die Ecke bringen konnte.  
  
Fuck, nun waren seine Gedanken doch wieder zu diesem Arschloch abgeglitten, obwohl er sich doch auf seine Rolle konzentrieren sollte. Für einen Moment ließ er die Schultern hängen und kniff die Augen zusammen. Er musste einen kühlen Kopf bewahren und sich endlich konzentrieren, sonst würde das heute mit dem Dreh wirklich nichts mehr werden. Einen Moment gönnte er es sich noch still dazustehen, nur seine Brust hob und senkte sich im Rhythmus seiner tiefen Atemzüge, bevor er die Augen wieder öffnete. Entschlossen richtete er sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf, ging auf die Markierung am Set zu und nickte in Richtung der Kameras und Miya, als er soweit war.  
  
„Und Start!“, hörte er Miyas Ausruf, während er schon den kalten Blick der Kamera für eine erste Nahaufnahme seines Gesichts suchte, das halb in den Schatten einer schwarzen Kapuze verborgen lag.  
  
„Du solltest nach Hause gehen, Tetochi“, sprach er mit Akihikos sanfter Stimme und beugte sich zu der Glückskatze herab. Für einen Sekundenbruchteil wurde das Bild vor seinen Augen durch den grauenhaft entstellten Leib des Kätzchens überlagert und seine Hand zitterte, als er über Tetochis durchnässtes Fell streichelte. Doch so schnell dieser Schreckensmoment gekommen war, so schnell hatte er sich glücklicherweise wieder unter Kontrolle, auch wenn leichte Übelkeit in ihm hochgestiegen war. Tetochi betrachtete ihn, ganz so, als hätte sie bemerkt, dass mit ihm etwas nicht stimmte, dann jedoch maunzte sie nur leise und rieb ihre Wange vertrauensvoll an seiner Hand. „Ich hab dich auch lieb Süße, aber jetzt geh heim, okay?“ Erneut zögerte die Kleine, dann schüttelte sie sich und ging ohne Eile davon. Akihiko sah ihr noch einige Momente hinterher, bevor er sich erschöpft seufzend wieder aufrichtete. „Was tue ich hier eigentlich?“ Sein Blick fiel auf die wenigen Münzen, die in seinem durchweichten Körbchen lagen, dann auf die vereinzelten Passanten, die bei diesem Mistwetter an ihm vorbeieilten.  
  
Tatsuros angeschlagene Stimmung und dieser unsägliche Kunstregen machten es ihm leicht sich in seine Rolle einzufinden. Die wenigen Worte, die er bislang gesprochen hatte, waren ihm ganz natürlich über die Lippen gekommen und wenn er die Tatsache, dass Miya die Szene nicht schon abgebrochen hatte, richtig deutete, war seine Improvisation bislang noch ganz in seinem Sinne.  
  
„Hilft ja alles nichts“, Akehiko schniefte, wischte sich noch einmal über die Nase und schloss die Augen, um sich besser auf sein Lied konzentrieren zu können. Erst noch zögerlich, dann immer lauter kämpfte sich seine  Stimme durch den Lärm der Stadt, bis selbst das Prasseln des Regens und das entfernte Donnergrollen in den Hintergrund rückten.  
  


_Into a purely white notebook I start to write down my memories of you._  
__Outside the window the rain falls like on that day, non-stop since yesterday.  
_It falls on forever, knocking at the window_  
  
_Drip, drop, one, two._  
_Outside the gently shaking window._  
__The weather forecast predicted rain, did you take an umbrella as you went out?

  
  
Tatsuro spürte, wie die Melancholie des Liedes auf ihn überging, wie er vergaß, dass er an einem Filmset stand und eine Rolle spielte. Er hob den Blick gen Himmel, sah nicht die stählerne Decke der Lagerhalle, wurde nicht von den grellen Scheinwerfern geblendet. Stattdessen erstreckte sich ein grauer, wolkenverhangener Himmel weit über ihm und der kalte Regen benetzte sein Gesicht. Seine Stimme brach, als die Erinnerungen erneut auf ihn einstürmten, ihn beinahe unter sich begraben wollten. Aber nein, nicht jetzt, er würde ihnen keinen Platz einräumen. Fest ballten sich seine Hände zu Fäusten, als er all seine Angst, all die Wut und Verzweiflung der letzten Tage in die nächsten Zeilen seines Liedes legte.  
  


__„Goodbye today’s sunshine“�, I repeat several times.  
If I looked up to the sky, I might see a grain of light.  
Ordinary days - orchestra of echoes of the tunes rain plays.

  
  
Eine Frau in einem adretten schwarzen Kostüm eilte an Akihiko vorbei. Für einen Moment hörte er das veränderte Geräusch des Regens, der auf ihren durchsichtigen Plastikschirm prasselte, als sie immer langsamer wurde. Schließlich blieb sie stehen, versuchte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken.  Akihiko jedoch sang unbeirrt weiter, ganz versunken in seiner eigenen Welt, selbst als einige Münzen den Weg in sein Körbchen fanden. Schlussendlich lief die Frau weiter, ohne noch einen zweiten Blick an ihn zu verschwenden.  
  


_I wasn‘t surprised at all to find you in the middle of town where the sinners come and go._  
__Cherry tree leaves, wet from the early summer rain, and I, waiting for you to come.  
__A cat, all wet and shriveling, joining you.

  
  
Ein kleiner Junge stemmte die Beine in den Boden und zwang seinen Vater, der ihn fest an der Hand hielt, so zum Stehenbleiben. Große Augen unter einem bunten Kinderregenschirm richteten sich auf ihn, bevor sich die Stirn des Kleinen fragend in Falten legte.  
  
„Papa, wovon singt der Mann da?“  
  
„Wir haben keine Zeit für sowas, Mako-chan.“  
  
„Aber Papa …“  
  
Der kleine Junge wurde weitergezogen, schaute sich jedoch immer wieder nach Akihiko um, bis sein Vater und er um eine Häuserecke verschwanden.  
  


_They look like Hydrangeas._  
__The umbrellas of the street houses which bloom vividly.  
__Your brightly red vinyl umbrella that dyed your profile red.

  
  
Auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite durchbrach ein roter Umriss das triste Grau der Stadt, wirkte wie eine Blume, die sich zum Regen hin geöffnet hatte und wie magisch angezogen richtete sich Akihikos Blick darauf. Junji stand dort, das Gesicht durch seinen Regenschirm in rötliches Licht getaucht. Ihre Augen trafen sich und plötzlich war es nicht mehr Akihiko der sang, sondern Tatsuro, dem beinahe wieder die Stimme versagte, als eine unbekannte Sehnsucht in ihm aufwallen wollte. Er erinnerte sich an die Nachrichten, die sie sich in den frühen Morgenstunden des gestrigen Tages geschrieben hatten und an diese unerklärliche innere Ruhe, die er dabei verspürt hatte.  
  


_The birds in the shade of the trees are tired of waiting for the sky._  
__But...I don‘t hate this rain.  
__Folding one umbrella, I invite you to stand underneath my little umbrella.

  
  
Er wollte Yukke erzählen, was geschehen war, wollte im warmen Braun seiner Augen versinken und sich endlich wieder sicher und geborgen fühlen. Seine Hand hob sich, ganz so, als wollte er Yukke …  
  
Nein, Junji, er musste sich daran erinnern, dass es Junji war, den Akihiko mit dieser Geste bat zu ihm zu kommen. Für einen Moment reagierte der andere Mann nicht, dann verlor er ihn aus den Augen. Wieder blickte er in den Himmel, die Sehnsucht in seiner Stimme nun nicht mehr zu überhören und er wusste nicht, ob es nur der Regen war, der an seinen Wangen herabrann.    
Plötzlich wich das triste Grau einem wärmenden Rot, der Regen stoppte und als er seinen Blick senkte, sah er sich Junjis Augen gegenüber. Akihiko sang weiter, auch wenn seine Stimme nun deutlich leiser war, nur noch zu hören, wenn man, wie der andere nun, direkt vor ihm stand.  
  


_The cold air prevents us from standing apart, because of the distance our fingertips touch lightly._  
__You wear your hair tied up today, yesterday, you had looked more adult.  
__Dye my ordinary days.

  
  
Trotz seines Schirms waren Junjis Haare feucht und hingen ihm wirr ins Gesicht, was ihn deutlich jünger, weniger professionell aussehen ließ als die letzten Male, an denen Akihiko ihn, meist nur aus der Ferne, gesehen hatte. Erstaunlich warme Fingerspitzen streiften seine Eiskalten, so nahe standen sie sich gegenüber.  
  
„Du solltest versuchen mal etwas anderes zu singen. Vielleicht regnet es dann nicht immer, wenn wir uns begegnen.“ Junjis Augenwinkel zeigten feine Fältchen, als er ihn anlächelte und Akihiko hielt die letzte Note noch eine Sekunde länger, bevor er verstummte, als sich seine Lippen zu einem zittrigen Lächeln verzogen.  
  
„Ich mag den Regen“, murmelte er, noch immer gefangen in Junjis Blick und bemerkte so nicht, dass sein Gegenüber die Hand gehoben hatte, um ihm die Kapuze vom Kopf zu schieben. Akihiko wandte sein Gesicht ab, fühlte sich schutzlos, jetzt da er der einzigen Barriere beraubt war, die ihn vor Junjis Blicken geschützt hatte.  
  
„Was ist mit dir?“ Junjis warme Finger brannten regelrecht, als er sie an seine rechte Wange legte. „Sieh mich an, bitte.“ Akihiko zögerte, seine Zungenspitze blitzte zwischen seinen Lippen auf, als er sich nervös darüber leckte.  
  
„Du solltest nicht so nahe bei mir stehen, die Leute …“, versuchte er es mit einer Ablenkung, auch wenn diese vollkommen sinnlos war, hatte das Unwetter nun doch auch noch die letzten Passanten in das trockene Innere der Büros und Geschäfte um sie herum getrieben.  
  
„Sieh mich an“, wiederholte Junji, nun mit mehr Nachdruck in der Stimme und ohne auf seine halbherzige Bitte eingegangen zu sein. Sanft umfasste der Ältere sein Kinn, um es zu sich zu drehen und als sein Blick auf das fiel, was Akihiko vor ihm hatte verbergen wollen, atmete er erschrocken ein. „Was ist passiert? Akihiko, wer war das?“ Energisch machte er sich los, trat sogar einige Schritte zurück, bis es wieder der Regen war, der ihn umfing.  
  
„Nichts ist passiert. Kümmere dich nicht um Dinge, die dich nichts angehen.“ Er bückte sich nach seinem Körbchen, verstaute die wenigen Münzen in seiner Hosentasche und machte Anstalten sich an Junji vorbeizuschieben.  
  
„Akihiko, bitte.“  
  
„Nein.“ Noch einmal blickte er in das besorgte Gesicht seines Gegenübers, bevor er sich mit eiligen Schritten auf den Nachhauseweg machen wollte.  
  
„Bleib hier.“ Junji lief ihm hinterher, umfasste sanft sein Handgelenk und ohne, dass er sich bewusst dafür entschied, blieb er stehen. „Du bist vollkommen durchnässt. Komm mit zu mir, wärm dich auf und iss was, du siehst echt schlimm aus.“ Zögerlich drehte sich Akihiko herum und schaute seinem Gegenüber forschend, vielleicht auch etwas misstrauisch, in die Augen.  
  
„Warum tust du das? Warum bist du nett zu mir, wir kennen uns doch kaum.“  
  
„Ich …“ Junji trat näher an ihn heran und legte erneut erst seine Finger, dann, als sich Akihiko der zarten Berührung entgegenlehnte, die Hand an seine Wange. „Ich weiß es nicht … aber es fühlt sich richtig an.“ Junji biss sich auf die Unterlippe und dieser Anblick tat Dinge mit ihm, über die Akihiko, nein, Tatsuro gar nicht so genau nachdenken wollte. „Vielleicht bin ich aber auch nur einfach ein netter Mensch.“ Das jungenhafte Lächeln des kleineren Mannes war ungemein ansteckend und Akihiko konnte nicht anders als leise zu lachen, obwohl sich eine leichte Röte auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete.  
  
„Dann will ich das Angebot des netten Menschen mal nicht ausschlagen, mh?“ Sie waren sich in den letzten Sekunden erstaunlich nahe gekommen und beinahe geschockt über diesen Umstand trat er wieder ein Stück zurück, brachte dringend nötigen Abstand zwischen sie. „Außerdem hört sich etwas zu Essen wirklich gut an“, murmelte er und presste beschämt eine Hand auf seinen Magen, der natürlich genau in diesem Moment dank der Tontechnik ein lautes Knurren von sich geben würde.  
  
„Na, dann komm mit.“ Junji lächelte ihn an und während sie nebeneinander unter dem kleinen roten Schirm die regennasse Straße herabgingen, berührten sich ihre Fingerspitzen bei jedem Schritt.  
  
„CUT!“ Miyas Ausruf beendete die Szene und sogleich hörte dieser nervtötende Kunstregen auf. „Ich denke, das können wir so lassen. Tatsuro, zieh dich um. Ihr anderen wisst, was ihr zu tun habt. Hopp, hopp, ich will die nächste Szene heute auch noch in den Kasten bekommen.“ Tatsuro rollte mit den Augen und rieb sich über die Nase.  
  
„Bah, ich bekomme hier echt noch eine Erkältung, wenn das mit dem Mistregen so weitergeht.“ Lautstark zog er die Nase hoch, mehrmals, was allerdings irgendwie nicht helfen wollte.  
  
„Hier.“ Yukke hielt ihm ein Taschentuch entgegen und für einige Sekunden konnte er das weiße Papier nur verdutzt anstarren.  
  
„Du hast Taschentücher dabei … beim Dreh …?“  
  
„Ehm, ja?“ Tatsuro schüttelte schmunzelnd den Kopf, nahm das Taschentuch dann aber dankend entgegen.  
  
„Warum wundere ich mich eigentlich noch?“, nuschelte er kaum verständlich und wollte sich die Nase putzen, da hielten ihn Yukkes Finger zurück. Wieder lagen sie auf seiner Haut, diesmal jedoch gefolgt von einem ziemlich skeptischen Blick.  
  
„Sag mal, was hast du eigentlich angestellt? Das ist doch nicht nur Make-up.“  
  
Er war versucht sich wie Akihiko eben in die Berührung zu schmiegen, warum wusste er nicht, nur dass er sich im Augenblick unglaublich nach Nähe sehnte. Er hoffte beinahe Yukke würde nicht  erkennen, was in ihm vor sich ging, aber so, wie sich sein Blick änderte, hatte er sehr wohl bemerkt, wie aufgewühlt er innerlich war.  
  
„Tatsuro?“ Er schüttelte vehement den Kopf, ging einen Schritt zurück und putzte sich nun endlich die Nase – lautstark und gänzlich unhöflich, aber das war ihm gerade mehr als nur ein bisschen egal.  
  
„Du hast Miya gehört, ich muss mich für die nächste Szene herrichten.“ Er wollte sich schon umdrehen, um endlich aus den nassen Klamotten herauszukommen, da fiel ihm doch noch etwas ein, was er unbedingt loswerden musste. „Gut improvisiert, übrigens.“ Er grinste, auch wenn ihm gerade eher der Sinn danach stand, Yukke in seine Arme zu ziehen, um dort die Wärme zu suchen, die seine Augen immer versprachen. Stattdessen machte er sich nun wirklich auf den Weg in seine Garderobe und hob nur noch die Hand, in der er das zerknüllte Taschentuch hielt. „Danke.“    
  
~*~  
       
„Endlich fühle ich meine Zehen wieder“, seufzte Akihiko und rieb sich mit einem weißen Frotteehandtuch die langen Haare trocken, während er Junjis geschmackvoll eingerichtetes Wohnzimmer betrat. Der ältere Mann saß auf dem schwarzen Ledersofa und hatte gerade in einer Zeitschrift geblättert, die er nun langsam auf den gläsernen Couchtisch legte.  
  
„Wieder aufgewärmt, ja?“  
  
„Ja, danke. Du glaubst gar nicht, wie gut das getan hat.“ Dankend nahm er den Rotwein entgegen, den Junji ihm reichte, setzte sich neben ihn auf das Sofa und drehte den Stiel des bauchigen Glases zwischen den Fingern. „Langsam wird es wirklich zu kalt, um den ganzen Tag im Regen zu stehen. Außerdem verdiene ich so fast nichts, weil kaum Leute unterwegs sind.“ Akihiko verstummte und senkte den Blick auf sein Glas. Der Rotwein erinnerte ihn im indirekten Licht, dessen Quelle sich irgendwo hinter Junjis beeindruckender Hi-Fi-Anlage verbergen musste, auf erschreckende Weise an Blut. Für einen Moment kniff er die Augen zusammen und erst Junjis sanfte Stimme holte ihn ins Hier und Jetzt zurück.  
  
„Alles in Ordnung? Möchtest du lieber etwas anderes trinken?“  
  
„Was? Nein, nein.“ Demonstrativ trank er einen großen Schluck und dann gleich noch einen, als es sogar der geringe Alkoholanteil schaffte sein Inneres ein wenig aufzuwärmen. „Ich … hab mich nur gerade an etwas erinnert.“ Mit einer ruhigen Bewegung nahm Junji ihm das Glas aus der Hand, stellte es auf das Tischchen und blickte ihm dann forschend ins Gesicht.  
  
„Erzähl mir, was passiert ist, bitte.“  
  
„Ich …“ Akihiko zögerte und knabberte unsicher auf seiner Unterlippe herum. „Was soll ich dir schon großartig erzählen? Einigen Typen hat meine Visage nicht gepasst, also wollten sie mir eine neue schnitzen.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern, ganz so, als würde ihn der Überfall nicht weiter berühren, aber das Zittern seiner Hände verriet ihn.  
  
„Aki.“ Junjis Stimme war mitfühlend und ebenso war auch der Blick aus braunen Augen, dass Akihiko nicht anders konnte, als sein Gesicht abzuwenden. Der weiße Bademantel, in den er sich nach seiner Dusche gehüllt hatte, war viel zu kurz und vergebens versuchte er einen der Ärmel über sein Handgelenk zu ziehen. Er fühlte sich plötzlich unglaublich schutzlos, fast nackt in der Gegenwart des anderen, besonders, als Junji eine Hand auf seine legte.  
  
„Schau nicht so“, murmelte er, riskierte einen kurzen Blick in Junjis Gesicht, bevor er wieder auf seine Hand starrte. „Du hättest sehen sollen, wie die anderen aussahen, nachdem ich mit ihnen fertig war.“ Seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem schiefen Lächeln, aber seine ganze Haltung verriet, dass er lediglich Sprüche klopfte. Ganz langsam nur drehte er seine Hand, bis die Finger des anderen schließlich zwischen die seinen glitten. Der Kontrast der gebräunten Haut zu seiner eher Blassen war plötzlich ungemein faszinierend und ohne es wirklich zu bemerken, begann er mit dem Daumen über Junjis Finger zu streicheln.  
Der andere sagte noch immer nichts, sah ihn nur weiterhin geduldig und so verdammt verständnisvoll an, dass ihm automatisch ein leidendes Seufzen entkam und seine Schultern resigniert nach unten sackten. „In Wahrheit waren sie zu dritt und ziemlich entschlossen mir wehzutun. Ich … ich hatte keine Chance“, gab er schließlich mit rauer Stimme zu und man konnte nur zu deutlich sehen, dass ihn die Erinnerungen einzuholen versuchten.  
  
„Dreckskerle.“ Einige Herzschläge lang hing Junjis empörter Ausruf zwischen ihnen, bis sich erst ein Lächeln auf Akihikos Lippen schlich, bevor es von leisem Lachen abgelöst wurde.  
  
„Das hab ich ihnen auch gesagt“, scherzte er und hob den Blick, um seinem Gegenüber ins Gesicht sehen zu können. Für einen Augenblick war er vollkommen überwältigt davon, wie nahe ihm Junji war und wie deutlich er noch immer die Entrüstung im Gesicht des anderen erkennen konnte.  
  
„Tut mir leid, das war unangemessen.“ Junji räusperte sich und wollte wohl wieder mehr Abstand zwischen sie bringen, aber Akehiko verstärkte den Griff um seine Finger.  
  
„Schon okay. Es tut gut zu wissen, dass mal jemand auf meiner Seite ist.“ Akihiko schmiegte sich vertrauensvoll in die Hand, die sich genau wie früher an diesem Abend wieder an seine Wange gelegt hatte, nur mit dem Unterschied, dass sie nun alleine waren. Vollkommen alleine … ohne neugierige Blicke, die nur darauf warteten, sie verurteilen zu können … und Junji kam seinem Gesicht immer näher.  
  
Ergeben schloss er die Augen, als er eine erste, zarte Berührung an seinen Lippen spürte. Der Kuss, in den der andere ihn verstrickte, war unglaublich vorsichtig, beinahe unschuldig und oh Gott, er wollte mehr. Akihiko teilte seine Lippen, forderte stumm danach und Junji erfüllte ihm diesen Wunsch, wie es schien, nur zu gerne. Erst noch zögerlich, dann immer leidenschaftlicher tanzten ihre Zungen miteinander, ihr schneller werdender Atem das einzige Geräusch in der Stille des Wohnzimmers. Er hob seine freie Hand, legte sie mit weit gespreizten Fingern auf die Brust seines Gegenübers, genau über die Stelle, wo er sein Herz schnell und aufgeregt schlagen fühlte.  
  
Und mit einem Mal war es Tatsuros eigener Herzschlag, den er wie das Donnergrollen eines gewaltigen Gewitters in seinen Ohren dröhnen hörte. Verflucht, was taten sie hier? Ihre Improvisation war eindeutig zu weit gegangen. Das hier hatte rein gar nichts mehr mit einem leidenschaftslosen Filmkuss zu tun. Fuck, ihm musste etwas einfallen, und zwar schnell. Wahlweise noch etwas, was einigermaßen zu der Szene passte und ihn nicht wie den hinterletzten Idioten dastehen ließ.  
  
Von einer Sekunde auf die andere veränderte sich Akihikos gesamte Haltung. War er eben noch weich und anschmiegsam gewesen, spannten sich nun sämtliche Muskeln an, als er Junji unsanft von sich stieß und vom Sofa aufsprang. Sein Bademantel hatte sich gelockert, ließ für einen kurzen Moment den Blick auf seine Brust und die dunklen Linien eines großflächigen Tattoos zu, bevor er ihn energisch wieder zurecht zupfte.  
  
„Ich bin keiner dieser armen Schlucker, die du mit Versprechungen von einer heißen Dusche und einem Essen in dein Bett locken kannst!“  
  
„Was? Nein … ich … Tatsue, so war das doch gar nicht gemeint.“  
  
„CUT!“ Miyas Stimme durchschnitt die Stille, die sich während der Szene über die Lagerhalle gelegt hatte und irgendwie beschlich Tatsuro das seltsame Gefühl, als würden alle Anwesenden erst mal wieder ins Hier und Jetzt zurückfinden müssen. Eigentlich ja ein gutes Zeichen, wüsste er nicht ganz genau, dass sie in den letzten Minuten die Szene versaut hatten und sie nochmal würden drehen müssen. Dennoch schlich sich ein langsames, unglaublich triumphierendes Lächeln auf seine Lippen, als er Yukkes Blick erwiderte.  
  
„Tatsue, hu? Ich wusste gar nicht, dass wir schon bei den Kosenamen angekommen sind, Yu-chan.“ Sein Lächeln weitete sich zu einem ausgewachsenen Grinsen, bevor er begann leise in sich hineinzulachen, als sich Yukkes Wangen tatsächlich leicht röteten.  
  
„Idiot.“  
  
„Mach dir nichts draus, Yu-chan. Bei einem derart guten Küsser wie mir ist es doch kein Wunder, dass du mal aus der Rolle fällst. Alles gut.“ Er musste einfach weiter sticheln, ging nicht anders, besonders wenn er dadurch davon ablenken konnte, dass sich seine Knie noch immer wie Gelee anfühlten und seine Lippen kribbelten, als würden sie Yukke unbedingt noch einmal küssen wollen.  
  
„Pfff, ich hatte auch schon Bessere.“  
  
„Ich glaub dir kein Wort.“ Tatsuro hatte sich ein Stück nach vorn gebeugt, um mit Yukke auf Augenhöhe zu sein und betrachtete nun gespielt kritisch die noch immer ziemlich gesunde Gesichtsfarbe seines Drehpartners.  
  
„Kannst du ruhig oder glaubst du etwa, ich hätte nicht bemerkt, dass dir der Kuss wiederum ziemlich gut gefallen hat?“ Yukkes Stimme war so leise geworden, dass nur er ihn hören konnte und verdammt, der andere hatte ja mal sowas von recht. Das war nicht gut, gar nicht gut. Sein Mund öffnete und schloss sich wieder, als ihm doch tatsächlich nichts einfallen wollte, was er darauf hätte erwidern können. Noch dazu fraß sich Yukkes keckes Schmunzeln gerade unwiderruflich in seine Hirnwindungen und ließ ihn mit dem IQ eines instinktgetriebenen Steinzeitmenschen zurück.  
  
„Wenn ihr Tratschtanten dann mal soweit fertig seid …“, rief Miya dezent genervt über das nun wieder geschäftige Murmeln und gelegentliche Lachen der Filmcrew hinweg und wedelte auffordernd mit den Händen. „Akihikos Reaktion auf Junjis Annäherung könnt ihr so lassen, aber spart euch den Kuss, den gibt’s erst am Ende. Und nun los, auf eure Plätze, aber zackig!“  
  
Tatsuro hätte seinem Boss am liebsten die Zunge herausgestreckt. Einfach, weil er manchmal eben kindisch sein wollte und die Tatsache, dass Satochi hinter Miya stand und ihm mit atomarem Grinsen im Gesicht einen Daumen nach oben zeigte, machte die Sache nun auch nicht wirklich besser. Yumiko war es allerdings, die dem Ganzen noch die Krone aufsetzte, als sie leise kichernd seinen Haaren mit einer Sprühflasche zu Leibe rückte. Schnaubend fügte er sich seinem Schicksal, auch wenn sich ein kleines Stimmchen in seinem Kopf – das sich frappierend nach dem Steinzeitmenschen von eben anhörte – fragte, ob es auch Szenen in diesem gottverdammten Film gab, in denen er trocken bleiben würde.  
  
~*~  
  
Das Einzige, was schlimmer war als Gara wie einen stummen Wächter im Nacken zu haben, war dessen breites Grinsen im Spiegel zu sehen, während er lässig an der Wand hinter ihm lehnte.  
  
„Ich küsse keinen Mann vor der Kamera …“, rezitierte sein Manager seine eigenen Worte vor so vielen Wochen und Tatsuros rechte Augenbraue begann gefährlich zu zucken.  
  
„Ich WURDE geküsst, Gara, das ist ein himmelweiter Unterschied.“  
  
„Na klar.“ Gara nickte übertrieben verstehend und er warf erst ihm, dann Yumiko einen giftigen Blick zu, die leise in sich hineinkicherte, während sie ihm half die letzten Reste des Make-ups an seiner linken Wange zu entfernen.  
  
„Verräterin.“  
  
Yumiko zeigte sich gänzlich unbeeindruckt und tupfte nur etwas Desinfektionsmittel auf die Wunde, bevor sie wieder ein Pflaster darüber klebte.  
  
„So gut wie neu.“ Sie grinste und streckte ihm dann die Zunge heraus, als er sie nur weiterhin giftig musterte. „Ach komm, Tatsuro, wenigstens habt ihr beide die ganze Crew in den Bann geschlagen, wenn das mal keine Leistung ist.“  
  
„Außerdem kommt das davon, wenn man sich notorisch nicht ans Drehbuch hält“, trat Gara gleich noch nach. „Du kannst froh sein, dass Miya sich das gefallen lässt.“  
  
„Es gab diesmal kein Skript, solltest du das vergessen haben.“ Tatsuro grummelte in sich hinein und band sich die Haare zu einem losen Dutt im Nacken zusammen. „Außerdem …“  
  
„Hey, hey, Lover Boy!“ Wieder zierte ein breites Grinsen die Züge eines Menschen, den Tatsuro bis vor zwei Sekunden noch ziemlich gern gehabt hatte und wieder zuckte seine Augenbraue.  
  
„Sato“, knurrte er bedrohlich, was nur noch tiefer wurde, als sein Bruder die kräftigen Hände an seine Schultern legte und diese angedeutet massierte.  
  
„Love is in the air“, trällerte so Angeknurrter nur unbekümmert und legte dann von hinten beide Arme um seinen Hals, um sich soweit herabzubeugen, dass ihre Köpfe auf gleicher Höhe waren. „Ich wusste doch, dass da was im Busch ist.“  
  
„Ich bin Schauspieler … in einem Boys Love Schinken … was erwartest du.“ Tatsuro versuchte sich wieder zu beruhigen und sachlich zu reden, aber wirklich gelingen wollte ihm das nicht. Was war denn nur los mit ihm? Sonst ließ er sich doch auch nicht so leicht aus der Fassung bringen und eigentlich war er es, der seine Mitmenschen gerne mal etwas veräppelte, nicht anders herum, zum Kuckuck.  
  
„Logo~.“  
  
Tatsuros Hand schnellte nach oben und klatschte mit ordentlichem Schwung auf Satochis Kopf. Das überraschte Keuchen seines Bruders war wie Balsam für seine Seele und gerade, als er seine Gesichtszüge dazu überredet hatte wieder sein altbekanntes Grinsen zu zeigen, betrat auch noch Miya den Raum.  
  
„Können wir los?“, erkundigte sich der Produzent an Sato gerichtet, woraufhin dieser nickte und wieder nach seinem Gehstock griff.  
  
„Kommst du mit, Tatsue?“ Tatsuro suchte Satochis Blick und überlegte. Machte ja ganz den Anschein, als würde sein Bruder erneut bei Miya übernachten wollen. Er konnte es Sato nicht verübeln und war seinem Boss sogar dankbar, dass sie die letzten beiden Nächte bei ihm untergekommen waren, aber er selbst hatte wirklich keine Lust darauf sich wieder im Gästezimmer einzuquartieren.  
  
„Ich nehm mir ein Taxi.“  
  
„Ich kann dich auch zu Hause absetzen, wenn du magst.“ Ganz selbstverständlich griff Miya nach Satochis Gehstock, damit dieser in seine Jacke schlüpfen konnte und Tatsuro wusste nicht warum, aber dieser so vertraute Umgang der beiden  schmerzte und wärmte ihn gleichermaßen.  
  
„Das ist ein riesen Umweg, lass mal gut sein, Miya.“  
  
„Dann nehmen Gara und ich dich mit.“ Yumiko lächelte ihn an und langsam aber sicher bekam er das Gefühl, dass hier irgendwas faul war.  
  
„Kann es sein, dass ihr mich nicht alleine gehen lassen wollt?“, erkundigte er sich lauernd und die betretenen Gesichter der Umstehenden bestätigten ihn in seinem Verdacht. „Leute, ehrlich mal. Mich wird ja kaum der Taxifahrer überfallen.“  
  
„Aber du solltest auch nicht allein zu Hause sein“, meinte Sato nun ein wenig kleinlaut klingend und schaute ihn bittend an.  
  
„Dann geh ich eben ins Hotel.“  
  
„Wer geht ins Hotel?“ Tatsuro blickte zur Tür und rollte mit den Augen. War ja klar gewesen, dass Yukke auch noch zur Party erschien. „Hey, gibt es was umsonst oder warum steht ihr hier rum?“  
  
„Das frag ich mich allerdings auch.“ Tatsuro erhob sich und hängte sich seine Tasche um. „Wolltest du zu mir?“  
  
„Ist das deine Garderobe?“  
  
„Übst du dich in Gegenfragen?“  
  
„Vielleicht?“ Yukke grinste ihn an und er grinste mindestens genauso breit zurück, während Yumiko ihr Kichern mehr schlecht als recht an Garas Schulter verbarg. Er musste mit der Frau wirklich mal ein ernstes Wörtchen reden, der Job hier tat ihr allem Anschein nach nicht gut.  
  
„Also was wolltest du, Yu-chan?“ Täuschte er sich oder flackerte Yukkes frecher Blick leicht, als er erneut den neckenden Kosenamen verwendete, den er ihm vorhin am Set verpasst hatte.    
  
„Gehst du mit mir einen trinken?“  
  
„Ja.“ Im selben Moment, in dem er geantwortet hatte, hatte Yukke schon leise gelacht und abgewunken.“  
  
„Ich weiß, ich weiß, Kollege und so. Aber du hast mir gestern quasi die Erlaubnis gegeben, also musste ich einfach fragen. Dann mal einen schönen Abend zusammen.“ So schnell er aufgetaucht war, war Yukke auch wieder verschwunden und dezent perplex schaute Tatsuro erst ihm hinterher, dann fragend in die Runde. Die Gesichter der Anwesenden waren kaum weniger verwundert und erneut rollte Tatsuro mit den Augen. War ja so arschklar gewesen.  
  
„Na dann, bis morgen Leute“, verabschiedete er sich knapp. Nichts war es also mit der willkommenen Ablenkung, die ein paar Stunden in Yukkes Gegenwart vermutlich mit sich gebracht hätten. Schade aber auch. Gerade war er durch die Tür gegangen, da prallte er mit niemand anderem als Yukke zusammen. „Uch“, schnaufte er und streckte eine Hand aus, um seinen strauchelnden Drehpartner an der Schulter zu fassen zu bekommen.  
  
„Ich, ehm …“ Yukke schaute zu ihm auf und verdammt, sie waren sich schon wieder so unpassend nah. „Hast du eben gerade ja gesagt?“  
  
„Vielleicht?“ Tatsuro grinste, drehte Yukke an den Schultern herum und legte locker einen Arm um ihn. „Die erste Runde geht auf dich.“  



	7. Klappe, die Sechste

Tatsuro nahm dankend den Teller voller kleiner Köstlichkeiten entgegen, den der in die Jahre gekommene Kellner gerade an ihren Tisch gebracht hatte. Wohlwollend und ziemlich hungrig betrachtete er erst die Speisenauswahl und dann sein Gegenüber mit einem kleinen, zufriedenen Lächeln im Gesicht. Mit gutem Essen hatte man ihn schon immer locken können und daraus machte er gerade auch keinen Hehl, als er beide Hände aneinanderlegte und Yukke einen guten Appetit wünschte. Er hatte es ganz seinem Drehpartner überlassen, wohin sie nach getaner Arbeit gehen würden und er musste zugeben, dass Yukke mit der Wahl dieses kleinen, gemütlichen Izakaya genau ins Schwarze getroffen hatte.

 

„Und, gefällt es dir hier?“, erkundigte sich der andere genau in diesem Moment, als hätte er seine Gedanken gelesen, und Tatsuro nickte fürs Erste nur, weil sein Mund zum Antworten dann doch ein wenig zu voll war.

 

„Wir fallen zwar auf wie bunte Hunde, aber das Essen ist auf jeden Fall so gut wie du sagtest.“ Er grinste und nahm gleich noch einen Bissen, bevor er sich noch einmal ein wenig umsah. Wie schon erwartet tummelten sich hauptsächlich förmlich gekleidete Geschäftsmänner hier, die ihren wohlverdienten Feierabend ausklingen ließen oder einen erfolgreichen Businessdeal begossen. Beste Voraussetzungen also, dass Yukke und er schon allein ihrer legeren Kleidung und unüblichen Frisuren wegen den ein oder anderen irritierten Blick kassierten.

 

„Aber ich würde doch mal behaupten, dass die drei Mädels hinter mir doch deutlich mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen.“ Yukke zwinkerte ihm zu und er nickte, während er es den meisten anwesenden Männern gleichtat und die drei jungen Frauen für einen Moment musterte, die es sich an einem runden Tisch in der hintersten Ecke des kleinen Lokals gemütlich gemacht hatten und sich köstlich zu amüsieren schienen.

 

„Ein sehr angenehmer Umstand, wenn du mich fragst. Darauf mich vermummen oder stattdessen Autogramme geben zu müssen, hätte ich nun wirklich keine Lust.“ Der alte Herr schlurfte erneut an ihren Tisch heran und Tatsuro nahm sich die Freiheit heraus, erst Yukke, dann sich selbst mit Sake zu versorgen. „Mit dir kann man tatsächlich weggehen, ich bin beeindruckt.“ Er grinste und hob den kleinen Tonbecher an, um mit seinem Gegenüber anzustoßen.

 

„Was soll das denn heißen?“ Gespielt empört blies Yukke die Wangen auf und leerte den ersten Sake des Abends. „Du dachtest nicht wirklich, dass das heute ein Reinfall werden würde?“ Tatsuro zuckte mit den Schultern, musste sich jedoch ein weiteres Grinsen verkneifen, während auch er seinen Becher leerte.

 

„Tja, ich dachte mir halt, irgendwas muss faul an der Sache sein, wenn du schon immer so hartnäckig bist.“

 

„Mach nur so weiter, mein Lieber, und ich frage nie wieder. Dann lasse ich dich zukünftig in der **_BLP_** versauern, während alle anderen wissen, wie sie ihren Feierabend genießen können.“

 

„Oh nein.“ Tatsuro riss theatralisch die Augen auf und presste seine rechte Hand gegen die Brust. „Mein armes Herz, wie soll ich es nur überleben zukünftig von dir verschmäht zu werden?“

 

„Tja, das hättest du dir vorher überlegen sollen.“ Yukke lachte los und er stimmte mit ein, was ihnen natürlich wieder verwunderte und irritierte Blicke einbrachte. Aber Tatsuro ignorierte diese ebenso geflissentlich, wie auch Yukke dies tat und gemeinsam machten sie sich mit gesundem Appetit über die Speisen her.

 

~*~

 

Es war wirklich unverschämt angenehm mit Yukke hier zu sitzen, sich zu unterhalten und der Sake trug auch nur noch dazu bei, dass er sich von Stunde zu Stunde wohler fühlte. Er hatte längst sein Zeitgefühl verloren und merkte nur, dass es schon ziemlich spät geworden sein musste, als die Tische um sie herum immer leerer wurden.

 

„Du, Tatsuro?“, unterbrach Yukke die durchaus angenehme Stille, die sich in den letzten Minuten über sie gelegt hatte. „Erzählst du mir jetzt, was …“

 

„Oh wie förmlich.“ Tatsuro grinste und unterdrückte ein Gähnen. „Ich dachte, wir wären schon bei den Spitznamen angekommen, Yu-chan.“

 

„Den Ausrutscher darf ich mir noch öfter anhören, oder?“

 

„Bis an dein Lebensende.“

 

Yukke schüttelte den Kopf und rieb sich etwas beschämt wirkend über den Nacken.

 

„Du liebst es mich in Verlegenheit zu bringen.“

 

„Immer.“ Er nickte übertrieben und verteilte den letzten Rest Sake auf ihre Becher. „Also, was genau wolltest du eben wissen?“

 

„Darf ich dich denn Tatsue nennen?“

 

„Klar, hast du doch eh schon.“ Tatsuro zwinkerte seinem Gegenüber zu. „Aber das war es nicht, was du mich fragen wolltest.“

 

„Nein.“ Yukke spielte mit seinem Becher und wirkte beinahe etwas unsicher, als er den Blick wieder auf ihn richtete. „Erzählst du mir, was passiert ist? Mit deiner Wange, meine ich.“

 

Reflexartig hob Tatsuro die Hand und strich mit zwei Fingern kaum spürbar über das Pflaster, welches Yumiko ihm nach dem Dreh wieder auf die Wunde geklebt hatte. Die letzten Stunden über hatte er tatsächlich verdrängen können, was passiert war, aber jetzt, da ihn Yukke erneut daran erinnert hatte, breitete sich wieder die altbekannte Kälte in seinen Gliedern aus, die ihn seit Samstag nun schon verfolgte.

 

„Entschuldige.“ Yukkes warme Finger legten sich wie selbstverständlich auf seine Hand, die er eben wieder hatte sinken lassen und mit der er eigentlich nach seinem Becher hatte greifen wollen. Die Berührung zuckte wie ein Blitz durch seinen Körper und er musste sich einen überraschten Laut verkneifen, als ihm ein wohliger Schauer über den Rücken rann. „Du musst nicht antworten, es geht mich schließlich nichts an.“ Zu allem Überfluss hinterließ Yukkes schiefes Lächeln auch noch ein angenehmes Kribbeln in seinem Magen und in einer anderen Situation hätte er sich vermutlich innerlich eine Kopfnuss verpasst, weil er es zuließ, dass der andere eine derart starke Wirkung auf ihn hatte. Aber jetzt wollte er dieses Gefühl der Nähe und Wärme einfach nur ein wenig genießen und ja, auch Kraft daraus schöpfen, denn sehnte er sich nicht schon den ganzen Tag danach sich irgendjemandem anvertrauen zu können?

 

„Das ist es nicht.“ Tatsuro schüttelte langsam den Kopf, drehte seine Hand und wie auch schon am Samstag im Café war er wie gebannt von dem Bild ihrer Hände. Sanft streichelte er über Yukkes Finger, scherte sich nicht wirklich darum, dass sie hier keineswegs alleine waren. Aber die letzten Gäste saßen ohnehin vor der kurzen Bar, unterhielten sich mittlerweile laut und ausgelassen und schenkten ihnen keinerlei Beachtung. „Aber dafür brauch ich definitiv noch mehr Alkohol.“

 

„Na, das lässt sich doch einrichten.“ Yukke drückte seine Finger leicht und zog seine Hand dann zurück, um dem Kellner zu bedeuten ihnen noch eine letzte Runde zu bringen, bevor sie vermutlich aus der Tür gekehrt wurden.

 

Tatsue indes ließ seinen Worten Taten folgen, leerte erneut seinen Becher und atmete tief durch. Wenn er Yukke jetzt alles erzählen würde, würde er ihnen vermutlich den schönen Abend verderben – ob der andere sich dessen eigentlich bewusst war? Aber war nicht genau das der Grund, weshalb er heute überhaupt mit Yukke hierhergekommen war? Er musste einfach über den ganzen Mist reden, der ihm in den letzten Monaten wiederfahren war, sonst würde er noch verrückt werden.

Sato gegenüber konnte er sich nicht öffnen, nicht, wenn er sich jedes Mal hundeelend fühlte, wenn er wieder einmal mit ansehen musste, wie viel Kraft seinem Bruder schon allein die alltäglichsten Dinge kosteten, seit der Unfall ihn gezeichnet hatte. Wie könnte er ihn da auch noch mit seinem Seelenmüll belasten?

Die Vorstellung mit Miya darüber zu reden, war schlichtweg lächerlich. Er vertraute dem seltsamen Regisseur nicht, wusste ihn nicht einzuschätzen und außerdem war der Kerl sein gottverdammter Boss. Daran änderte auch die Tatsache nichts, dass Miya in den letzten Tagen ausnahmslos für ihn, aber besonders für Satochi, dagewesen war.

Und Gara würde, genau wie Yumiko, nur weiterhin wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn um ihn herumhüpfen und versuchen ihm Ratschläge zu geben, die fraglos gut gemeint waren, ihm aber auch nicht halfen.

 

Nein, er wollte sich Yukke anvertrauen, niemandem sonst, warum auch immer; und so hatte er bereits zu reden begonnen, bevor er sich bewusst dazu entschieden hatte.

Er erzählte von den vielen Briefen, die er über Monate immer wieder vor seiner Haustür gefunden hatte und deren Tonfall erst bewundernd und schmeichelnd gewesen war, mit der Zeit jedoch immer fordernder und bedrohlicher wurde. Von Satochis tragischem Unfall, der keiner gewesen war, weil die Polizei später herausfand, dass man seinen Wagen manipuliert hatte. Er berichtete von dem Päckchen, das auf ihn gewartet hatte, als er von ihrem spontanen Treffen im Café nach Hause zurückgekommen war und ließ auch keine Details aus, auch nicht dann, als sein Gegenüber bei der Erwähnung des verwesten Leibs des kleinen Kätzchens merklich blasser um die Nase wurde.

 

„Fuck“, keuchte Yukke ehrlich betroffen, nachdem er geendet hatte. „Das hört sich an wie das Drehbuch zu einem Psychothriller.“ Tatsuro schnaubte und fuhr sich durch die Haare, bevor er nach seinem Becher griff, der während seines Monologs von Yukke immer wieder aufgefüllt worden war. Wofür er ihm wirklich dankbar war, auch wenn sich mittlerweile ein deutlicher Nebel in seinem Hirn breitgemacht hatte.

 

„Ich wünschte, es wäre nur ein Drehbuch oder ein schlechter Scherz, aber das ist es nicht, nie gewesen. “ Tatsuros Stimme versagte kurz ihren Dienst und er räusperte sich, als würde er so verbergen können, wie angeschlagen er gerade wirklich war. Er fühlte sich seltsam leer, auch wenn er nicht leugnen konnte, dass es gut getan hatte alles einfach einmal ungefiltert herauslassen zu können.

 

„Und die Polizei tut nichts?“ Die Empörung war so deutlich aus Yukkes Stimme herauszuhören, dass tatsächlich ein kleines Schmunzeln an Tatsuros Lippen zupfte.

 

„Sagen wir es mal so. Sie haben am Sonntag zwar meine Bude auf den Kopf gestellt und sämtliche Hausbewohner befragt, derer sie habhaft werden konnten, aber natürlich haben sie noch rein gar keine Ahnung davon, wer hinter der ganzen Sache steckt.“

 

„Pfff, in den Filmen wollen sie uns immer weißmachen, dass es das Einfachste der Welt ist einen Stalker zu überführen und in Wirklichkeit kriegen sie mal wieder nichts auf die Reihe.“ Tatsuro musste zugeben, dass er es gerade ziemlich niedlich fand, wie Yukke sich seinetwegen aufregte. „Kein Wunder, dass dein Manager und die anderen dich heute kaum eine Minute lang aus den Augen gelassen haben.“

 

„Erinnere mich nicht daran, wenn es nach Gara geht, würde er mir einen Personenschützer aufs Auge drücken.“ Tatsuro seufzte. „Auch wenn ich weiß, dass er in gewissem Maße recht hat. Ich hätte die Sache schon viel früher ernster nehmen müssen, dann wäre Satochi vielleicht nichts passiert.“

 

„Gib dir nicht die Schuld an dem, was geschehen ist.“ Tatsuro schaute von seinen Fingern auf, die die letzten Minuten über gedankenverloren mit seinem Becher gespielt hatten. „An allem, was passiert ist, ist ein einziger Mensch schuld und der bist gewiss nicht du.“ Yukke lächelte ihn an und Tatsuro war froh, dass sie gerade in einem Lokal – in der Öffentlichkeit – saßen, sonst hätte er den anderen womöglich einfach an sich gezogen und sich in seinen Armen verborgen. So jedoch versuchte er sich an einem zittrigen Lächeln und nickte leicht. „Versteh mich nicht falsch, Tatsue, aber ich für meinen Teil bin froh, dass dir nichts Schlimmeres passiert ist. Hättest du den Unfall gehabt …“ Sein gegenüber verstummte und senkte den Blick, aber er glaubte zu wissen, was Yukke hatte sagen wollen. Wäre er statt Satochi an dem Tag im Auto gesessen, hätten Yukke und er sich womöglich nie kennengelernt.

 

„Es wäre eine wahre Schande gewesen, dir nicht über den Weg gelaufen zu sein.“ Diesmal war sein Lächeln ehrlich und auch, wenn sich an seiner Situation noch rein gar nichts verbessert hatte, fühlte er sich doch auf eine seltsame Art und Weise befreiter.

 

„Genau, da hättest du definitiv was verpasst. Außerdem bist du mir nicht über den Weg gelaufen, sondern hast mich umgerannt, das ist ein Unterschied.“

 

„Wie? Nur ich? Na das nenne ich mal überschäumendes Selbstbewusstsein. Und was heißt hier, ich hätte dich umgerannt. Du hattest doch die Nase in diesem Ordner und hast nicht geschaut, wo du hinläufst.“

 

„Du doch auch nicht. Du warst doch viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, deinen armen Manager anzumotzen.“

 

„Stimmt auch wieder.“ Sie lachten leise, ohne diesmal irritierte Blicke zu kassieren, denn die beiden Männer, die außer ihnen noch anwesend waren, waren mittlerweile so betrunken, dass der Inhaber ihnen wohl ein Taxi würde rufen müssen.

 

„Versprich mir vorsichtig zu sein, ja? Garas Vorhaben, dir einen Bodyguard engagieren zu wollen, mag etwas übertrieben sein, aber sei in Zukunft skeptisch, gerade was Geschenke von Fans oder Bewunderern anbelangt.“

 

„Du machst dir Sorgen um mich?“

 

„Mh, sieht fast so aus.“

 

„O… okay“, murmelte er mangels einer Idee, was er darauf hätte antworten können und rieb sich tatsächlich ein wenig gerührt über die Nase. „Meine Paranoia läuft seit Samstag ohnehin auf Hochtouren.“

 

„Sehr gut“, scherzte Yukke, wurde im nächsten Moment jedoch wieder ernster. „Tatsue …“ Er räusperte sich und spielte nervös mit seinen Fingern, bevor er sie auf dem Tisch ineinander verschränkte. „Willst … ich meine.“ er schüttelte den Kopf, atmete einmal tief durch und Tatsuro beschlich das dumpfe Gefühl, als würde es Yukke unglaublich schwerfallen das, was auch immer er ihn fragen wollte, nun auch wirklich über die Lippen zu bringen.

 

„Was denn?“ Er versuchte die seltsame Stimmung mit einem schiefen Lächeln aufzulockern, was ihm jedoch nicht wirklich zu gelingen schien.

 

„Du meintest vorhin, du würdest ins Hotel gehen?“, begann Yukke noch immer etwas unsicher und als Tatsuro nickte, fuhr er fort. „Also … wenn’s dir nur darum geht, nicht zu Hause zu sein … ich meine …“ Wieder atmete Yukke tief durch und knurrte dann leise, eindeutig frustriert, während seine Hände ein überaus ansehnliches Chaos in seinen sonst so akkuraten Topfschnitt brachten. Ein sehr ansprechender Anblick, wenn man Tatsuro fragte, und einer, der seine Finger verräterisch zucken ließ, wollten sie es doch Yukke gleichtun und durch diese, wie er wusste, so verdammt weichen Strähnen fahren. Er blinzelte und wandte den Blick ab.

 

„Kann doch nicht so schwer sein“, murrte Yukke in diesem Moment und obwohl sich Tatsuro innerlich gerade noch einen Dummkopf schimpfte, weil er schon wieder so deutlich auf den anderen reagiert hatte, zupfte ein kleines Schmunzeln an seinen Mundwinkeln.

 

„Lass es raus, Yu-chan“, scherzte er, „danach fühlst du dich besser.“

 

„Haha.“ Überaus erwachsen streckte Yukke ihm die Zunge heraus, faltete dann seine Hände aber wieder auf der Tischplatte und suchte seinen Blick. „Ich wollte dich nur fragen, ob du noch zu mir kommen willst? Meine Wohnung ist deutlich gemütlicher als ein steriles Hotelzimmer.“ Tatsuros Mund klappte einen kleinen Spalt breit auf – mit diesem Angebot hätte er nun wirklich nicht gerechnet und sein erster Impuls war es, dieses auch anzunehmen. Nur zu gerne sogar, denn Yukke hatte recht, er mochte die unpersönliche Atmosphäre der meisten Hotelzimmer wirklich nicht und alles war besser, als nach Hause zu fahren oder sich doch wieder bei Miya einzunisten. Dann jedoch siegte seine Vernunft und er schüttelte den Kopf.

 

„Das ist wirklich nett von dir, aber … Sagen wir es so, ich wäre heute gewiss nicht mehr die Gesellschaft, die du dir wünschst.“

 

„Mh, unterstellst du mir Hintergedanken?“ Yukkes Augenbraue wanderte ein kleines Stück nach oben und trotz der Ablehnung, die ihm Tatsuro gerade deutlich entgegengebracht hatte, wirkte der andere weder verärgert noch gekränkt.

 

„Wäre es nicht naiv zu denken, dass keiner von uns Hintergedanken dabei hätte?“

 

„Touché.“ Wieder lachten sie und die kleinen Tonbecher gaben ein dumpfes Geräusch von sich, als sie sie aneinander stoßen ließen. „Aber dann lass mich dich wenigstens noch begleiten, ja? Nicht, dass mir Miya am Freitag den Kopf abreißt, weil ich seinen Shootingstar verloren habe.“

 

„Das könnte ich nie verantworten, ohne Kopf spielt es sich doch etwas schwer, zumindest in unserem Drama, außer wir machen einen Horrorfilm draus.“

 

„Ohne mich.“

 

„Och, wieso denn?“

 

„Mit Horrorfilmen und allem, was auch nur in die Richtung geht, kannst du mich jagen.“

 

„Mmh, so so.“

 

„Warum beschleicht mich das dumpfe Gefühl, ich hätte dir das lieber nicht sagen sollen?“

 

Gänzlich unschuldig zuckte Tatsuro mit den Schultern, auch wenn er sich das leicht hinterhältige Lächeln einfach nicht hatte verkneifen können.

 

„Keine Ahnung, vielleicht hat meine Paranoia schon auf dich abgefärbt? Aber warum eigentlich erst Freitag?“, erkundigte er sich dann, als ihm wieder einfiel, dass Yukke eben davon gesprochen hatte, Miya würde ihm am _Freitag_ den Kopf abreißen.“

 

„Wie? Oh, ja. Ich hab morgen einen kleinen Auftritt bei Radio Ishioka. Als Kind der Stadt bin ich quasi so eine Art Lokalheld, weil ich’s im großen Tokyo einigermaßen zu was gebracht hab.“ Yukke schmunzelte, während Tatsuros Augen mit jedem Wort größer geworden waren. „Na ja, und danach besuche ich noch für ein paar Tage meine Eltern. Muss es ja schließlich ausnutzen, wenn ich mal wieder zu Hause bin, kommt ja selten genug vor.“

 

„Ist nicht wahr.“

 

„Na ja, den Boys Love Teil übergehen die meisten, aber so ein bisschen bekannt bin ich schon.“

 

„Nein, quatsch, das meinte ich nicht.“ Tatsuro winkte ab. „Du kommst tatsächlich aus Ishioka?“

 

„Ja, geboren und aufgewachsen, wieso?“

 

„Ich komm ursprünglich aus Mito.“

 

„Was? Ehrlich jetzt? Das ist ja gleich um die Ecke.“

 

Tatsuro grinste und schüttelte ein wenig fassungslos den Kopf.

 

„Ja, wir waren quasi Nachbarn.“ Sie lachten und binnen Sekunden waren sie in einer hitzigen Debatte gefangen, welche Stadt denn nun die bessere sei. Bei der letzten Runde Sake blieb es daher nicht, denn so ein hochemotionales Thema musste natürlich ausführlich begossen werden und wenn der Inhaber des Izakayas insgeheim die Hände über dem Kopf zusammenschlug, weil er eigentlich nur noch nach Hause wollte, dann musste man leider sagen, dass dieser Umstand die beiden gerade ziemlich kalt ließ.

 

~*~

 

Tatsuro hatte zwar mitbekommen, dass Yukke den Abend über deutlich weniger getrunken hatte als er, aber dass es doch gleich um so vieles weniger war, hätte er nun nicht gedacht. Allerdings begrüßte er diesen Umstand gerade doch ziemlich, denn Yukkes stützender Arm um seine Mitte war mehr als nötig, während sie über den dicken Teppich des Hotelflurs schlurften. Oder vielmehr er schlurfte, Yukke neben ihm ging ganz normal, schien ihre Situation aber überaus amüsant zu finden, denn hin und wieder hörte er ihn leise kichern.

 

„Was genau ist eigentlich so lustig?“ Hey, seine Stimme klang wenigstens noch ziemlich nüchtern, das war doch schon mal durchaus positiv.

 

„Du hast nicht bemerkt, wie dich die Dame am Empfang gemustert hat, oder?“ Tatsuro schüttelte den Kopf und hätte sogleich einen recht uneleganten Ausfallschritt hingelegt, hätte sich Yukkes Griff nicht wie automatisch verstärkt. Nun lehnte er wirklich komplett gegen den kleineren Mann und verdammte Schande, das fühlte sich ungemein gut an. „Ich glaube, sie hat dich erkannt“, redete Yukke weiter und Tatsuro brauchte eine Sekunde oder auch fünf, um sich wieder daran zu erinnern, worüber sie gerade gesprochen hatten.

 

„Echt?“, nuschelte er, wobei er sich gedanklich eher davon abhalten musste sein Gesicht zu drehen, um es in Yukkes Halsbeuge zu vergraben. Was musste der aber auch so gut riechen, verdammt?

 

„Ganz sicher. Sie ist erst weiß wie eine Wand geworden, dann so rot, dass ich schon befürchtet hab, sie kippt von ihrem Stuhl und dann hat sie bestimmt noch fünf Minuten gebraucht, bis sie die Chipkarte ins Lesegerät gepfriemelt bekommen hat. Die hat dich eindeutig erkannt … mh … wo müssen wir eigentlich hin?“ Yukke blieb stehen und Tatsuro tat es ihm mit etwas Verzögerung gleich, weil er um ehrlich zu sein gar nicht richtig zugehört hatte, worüber der andere die ganze Zeit redete.

 

„Hm? Wohin wir müssen? Ehm …“ Er schielte auf die Karte, die er samt eines kleinen Flyers von der Rezeptionistin überreicht bekommen hatte. „Zimmer 212.“

 

„Ah.“ Yukke reckte den Hals und blickte sich um. „Da drüben ist die 211, dann müssen wir vermutlich nur noch hier um die Ecke.“ Tatsuro nickte nur wieder und kämpfte gegen die Müdigkeit an, die sich gerade mit einem lauten Gähnen bemerkbar machte. „Und da sind wir. Ich bin gut, oder?“

 

„Der Beste.“ Er grinste schief und gab Yukke die Schlüsselkarte, wusste er doch, dass er sich in seinem angetrunkenen Zustand mit dem Mechanismus der Tür wohl genauso ungeschickt anstellen würde, wie die Dame an der Rezeption eben.

Mit einem leisen Klicken entriegelte das Schloss und Yukke bugsierte ihn in das Innere des Hotelzimmers. Noch einigermaßen koordiniert schaffte er es sich der Schuhe und seiner Jacke zu entledigen, schlurfte die wenigen Schritte in Richtung Bett, während er hörte, wie hinter ihm die Tür zugezogen wurde. Seine Umhängetasche landete auf dem Bett und sein Hintern tat es der Tasche gleich, gefolgt von seinem Rücken, als er sich mit einem leisen Seufzen auf der relativ weichen Matratze ausstreckte. Leise Schritte näherten sich ihm, dann spürte er eine Bewegung neben sich, als sich Yukke ebenfalls setzte.

 

„Danke fürs Bringen“, nuschelte er und drehte schwerfällig den Kopf. Für einen kurzen Moment sah er Yukkes Schmunzeln, dann fielen ihm die Augen zu, als die Finger des anderen begannen zärtlich über seine Stirn zu kosen.

 

„Kommst du alleine klar?“ Yukkes Stimme war sanft, vielleicht sogar ein bisschen besorgt und zauberte Tatsuro ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf die Lippen.

 

„Würdest du bleiben, wenn ich dich darum bitte?“ Er blinzelte und suchte Yukkes Blick, der ihm näher war, als er angenommen hatte.

 

„Kommt darauf an, ob du mich das fragst oder der Alkohol.“ Wieder spürte er erst eine hauchzarte Berührung an seiner Schläfe, dann Finger, die vorsichtig durch sein Haar kämmten.

 

„Mh …“ Tatsuro brummte genießend und drehte sich der angenehmen Berührung noch ein bisschen mehr entgegen. „Wirklich zurechnungsfähig bin ich wohl nicht mehr, befürchte ich.“

 

„Dachte ich mir.“ Yukke beugte sich noch weiter über ihn und drückte ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die unverletzte Wange.

 

„Dann verschieben wir das, was auch immer heute noch passieren könnte, lieber auf Freitag.“

 

„Wieso, was ist am Freitag?“

 

„Da werde ich dich wieder fragen, ob du mit mir ausgehen willst.“ Yukke lachte leise und er tat es ihm gleich, während er eine Hand hob und sie etwas ungeschickt in den Nacken seines Gegenübers legte.

 

„Du bist ja ein wahrer Gentleman“, er grinste und spielte mit den feinen Härchen unter seinen Fingerspitzen. „Aber einen Abschiedskuss bekomme ich noch, oder?“

 

„Tatsue …“, hauchte Yukke und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. „Du machst es mir aber auch echt nicht leicht.“

 

„Nein …“ Tatsuro drückte auffordernd gegen Yukkes Nacken, konnte seinen warmen Atem bereits an seinen Lippen spüren. „Leicht ist langweilig, findest du nicht?“

 

„Ja …“ Ein Flüstern, kaum hörbar, und dann volle Lippen, die sich auf seine eigenen legten. Himmel, erst jetzt, da er sie wieder spüren durfte, fiel Tatsuro auf, wie sehr er sie vermisst hatte. Ein leiser Laut entrang sich seiner Kehle, während er seinen Griff in Yukkes Haar verstärkte, den anderen so noch näher drängte. Er wollte noch so viel mehr, öffnete einladend seinen Mund und Yukke ließ sich nicht lange bitten. Oh ja, genau so sollte das doch sein, oder? Sein Herz hämmerte wie wild gegen seinen Brustkorb, in seinem Kopf drehte sich alles – und er war sich sicher, dass dies nicht allein vom Alkohol kam. Dieser Kuss hatte nichts mit dem gemein, den sie heute am Set geteilt hatten. Dieser hier war wild und leidenschaftlich und ganz und gar zügellos. Yukke lehnte über ihm, ein Teil seines Gewichts drückte ihn auf unglaublich angenehme Weise in die Matratze und er selbst hatte beide Hände in den brünetten Haaren vergraben, machte dort das ohnehin schon vorherrschende Chaos komplett. Ihre Zungen umschmeichelten einander, ihre Münder, selbst um Atem zu holen, nur Millimeter voneinander entfernt, bevor sie sich wiederfanden, als könnten sie ohne den jeweils anderen nicht mehr existieren.

 

„Yukke“, keuchte er, als er die Hand des anderen über seinen Oberkörper streicheln fühlte. Als hätte sein Name ihn aus einer Art Trance geweckt, löste sich Yukke von seinen Lippen, setzte sich auf und blinzelte auf ihn herab. Tatsuro murrte, versuchte jedoch nicht den anderen wieder näher zu locken, sondern erwiderte lediglich den Blick aus ein wenig glasig wirkenden Augen. Langsam hoben sich seine Mundwinkel erneut zu einem zufriedenen Lächeln, während er seinen Drehpartner interessiert musterte. „Du siehst so durch den Wind aus, alles in Ordnung?“ Yukke schnaubte, aber auch auf seine Züge schlich sich ein kleines Grinsen, bevor er sich noch einmal über ihn beugte.

 

„Sagt der Mann, der wie eine verführerische Einladung auf dem Bett liegt.“

 

„Mh“, brummte Tatsuro und haschte mit den Zähnen nach Yukkes Unterlippe, zupfte spielerisch an ihr, bevor er seine Zunge über sie kitzeln ließ. „Und? Nimmst du die Einladung an?“

 

„Nicht heute.“

 

„Du bist zu gut für diese Welt.“

 

„Ich weiß.“ Ein weiteres Mal fanden sich ihre Münder, aber wo eben noch die Leidenschaft vorgeherrscht hatte, fühlte sich diese Berührung nun vielmehr zärtlich, beinahe liebevoll an. „Pass auf dich auf, Tatsue, okay?“

 

„Klar doch“, nuschelte er halb gähnend, „schließlich haben wir am Freitag ein Date.“

 

„Ganz genau.“

 

Er lächelte und schloss die Augen, als Yukkes Finger seine Gesichtszüge nachzeichneten.

 

„Schlaf gut.“

 

Der Kuss, der diesmal auf seiner Stirn landete, ließ ihn schmunzeln und als die Wärme verschwand, nachdem Yukke aufgestanden war, rollte er sich auf dem Bett zusammen.

 

„Gute Nacht, Yukke.“ Er spürte noch, wie der andere die Bettdecke, so gut wie es ihm möglich war, über ihn zog und hörte, wie sich seine leisen Schritte entfernten. Aber noch bevor die Tür wieder ins Schloss gefallen war, war Tatsuro auch schon eingeschlafen.

 

~*~

 

_Without even a destination, I just reached out my hand_

_Hiding my loneliness, I grope my way along_

_This night without you was the first time I felt it-_

_This pain within my heart_

 

„Kann es sein, dass du nicht ganz bei der Sache bist?“ Der ruhige Klang der Gitarre verstummte, als Ami ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn ansah. Auch Tatsuro hörte abrupt zu singen auf und blickte vom Songtext hoch.

 

„Wieso denn?“, fragte er mit absolut unschuldigem Tonfall und schief gelegtem Kopf, auch wenn er genau wusste, was Ami meinte. Schön und gut, dass Miya begeistert von seinem Gesang war und daher wollte, dass er einen weiteren Song für den Abspann des Films einstudierte, aber verdammt, er konnte sich heute einfach nicht Konzentrieren.

 

„Ach, ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht, weil du nun schon zum dritten Mal dieselbe Strophe gesungen hast?“, schnitt Amis Stimme erneut durch das Chaos in seinem Kopf.

 

„Oh …“, entkam es ihm kleinlaut und er richtete seinen Blick wieder auf den Text. Sie hatte ja recht, er war tatsächlich bei der zweiten Strophe hängengeblieben und hatte es nicht einmal bemerkt.

 

„Wo bist du heute nur mit deinen Gedanken, Tatsuro.“

 

Tatsuro zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern und zauberte ein schiefes Lächeln auf seine Lippen. Er wusste genau, wo oder besser bei wem er mit seinen Gedanken war, aber das würde er Ami gewiss nicht auf die Nase binden. Leise seufzend, als eben jene Gedanken erneut abdriften wollten, faltete er den Text zusammen und verstaute ihn in der Hosentasche seiner Bluejeans.

 

„Vielleicht sollten wir für heute einfach Schluss-machen? Dein Liebster ist bestimmt auch nicht traurig, wenn er dich mal früher zu Gesicht bekommt.“ Tatsuro grinste, als sich Amis Wangen bei dem Wort Liebster dezent röteten.

 

„Hau schon ab, du schrecklicher Mensch“, schnappte sie gutmütig und verstaute ihre Gitarre in der Tasche.

 

„Du liebst mich.“

 

„Träum weiter, Tatsuro.“ Ami streckte ihm die Zunge heraus und schob sich dann als erste durch die Tür. „Schönen Feierabend.“

 

„Dir auch, Schätzchen.“ Den erhobenen Mittelfinger seiner Gesangslehrerin ignorierte er mal geflissentlich, statt jedoch seine Garderobe aufzusuchen und seine Sachen zu packen, um nach Hause zu fahren, schlug er den Weg in Richtung des Aufenthaltsraums ein.

 

Aber kaum war das Geräusch von Amis schnellen Schritten verklungen, blieb auch er stehen und knabberte unschlüssig auf seiner Unterlippe herum. Langsam zog er das gefaltete Papier wieder aus seiner Hosentasche und blickte darauf.

 

_If I can light the undying light_

_powered by the gentle warmth of your hands_

_It will illuminate every corner of this faded world,_

_vividly_

_Sadness will set, look, the dawn is breaking_

_I will search for your warmth_

_Search worlds unseen_

 

Die letzten beiden Strophen lasen sich, als hätte – wer auch immer den Text verfasst hatte – direkt in seine Seele geblickt und das Chaos dort in Worte gefasst.

Es war doch einfach nicht zu fassen, oder? Da verbrachte er einen einzigen – wenn auch wirklich angenehmen – Abend in Yukkes Gesellschaft und nun ertappte er sich dabei, wie er seit Tagen komplett unkonzentriert war, nur weil er es kaum erwarten konnte, dass es endlich Freitag wurde. Und jetzt war es endlich Freitag, Freitagabend um genau zu sein, und Yukke hatte sich noch immer nicht blicken lassen. Himmel, wie er es hasste nervös zu sein. Er sollte nach Hause fahren und dem Spuk ein Ende bereiten, aber das konnte er einfach nicht über sich bringen.

Warum auch musste Yukke so … so … nett sein?

Jeder andere hätte Tatsuros angetrunkenen Zustand mit Sicherheit ausgenutzt, verdammt sogar er selbst hätte es ausgenutzt, aber nein, Yukke hatte sich ja als perfekter Gentleman entpuppen müssen, der zwar keinerlei Skrupel hatte ihm den Kopf zu verdrehen, aber wohl nichts von betrunkenem Sex zu halten schien.

 

Die feinen Härchen an seinen Unterarmen richteten sich auf, als ihn ein Schauer durchfuhr und reflexartig überkreuzte er die Arme vor der Brust, zerknitterte das Papier in seiner Hand.  

Erneut schrie ihn sein rationaler Verstand an, dass er gefälligst nach Hause fahren und einfach vergessen sollte, wie schön der Abend mit Yukke gewesen war und wiewohl er sich gefühlt hatte. Yukke war ein Kollege, verdammt noch mal, und das hatte ihm schon in der Vergangenheit nichts als Ärger eingebracht.

Aber ein fiel größerer Teil in ihm wollte das noch einmal haben, stampfte wie ein kleines, verzogenes Kind mit dem Fuß auf und verstand einfach nicht, wo das Problem lag. Und verdammt, er konnte dem Kind nur zustimmen.

Energisch faltete er das Papier wieder zusammen und stopfte es im Gehen in die Hosentasche zurück. Wie hieß es so schön? Wenn der Prophet nicht zum Berg kam, musste er eben zu Yukke gehen, oder so ähnlich.

 

Als er wenig später jedoch die Tür zum Aufenthaltsraum aufstieß, wurde er von gähnender Leere begrüßt – auf den ersten Blick zumindest. Auf den zweiten Blick entdeckte er Kaisuke, der vollkommen in sein Tun versunken am großen Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes saß. Tatsuros Stirn legte sich in Falten, als er leise die Tür hinter sich schloss und auf den jungen Mann zuging.

 

„Kaisuke“, stellte er in normaler Lautstärke fest, aber der andere zuckte derart heftig zusammen, dass man glauben konnte, er hätte ihn aus vollem Hals angeschrien.

 

„Ta… Tatsuro-san. Habe ich …? Ich meine, Gara-san meinte, Sie würden heute den neuen Song proben und bräuchten mich daher nicht und ich … ehm.“ Hektische Flecke waren auf Kaisukes Wangen erschienen, die Augen hinter der dicken Brille waren kugelrund und alles in allem machte sein Gegenüber gerade den Eindruck am liebsten die Flucht ergreifen zu wollen.

 

„Ich bin nicht deinetwegen hier.“ Tatsuro musste sich auf die Unterlippe beißen, um nicht lauthals loszulachen. Kaisukes Gesichtsausdruck und sein Gestammel waren aber auch zu göttlich. „Ich bin auf der Suche nach Yukke, hast du ihn gesehen?“

 

„Yu… Yukke-san? J… Ja. Miya-san hat ihn ungefähr vor einer halben Stunde zu sich gebeten. Irgendwas wegen den heutigen Aufnahmen, glaube ich.“ Kaisuke knetete die Hände und hatte den Kopf leicht zwischen die Schultern gezogen, ganz so, als würde er jeden Moment damit rechnen, dass Tatsuro austickte. Er jedoch hob nur verwundert eine Augenbraue und fragte sich, ob er seine schlechte Laune in letzter Zeit vielleicht einmal zu oft an Garas Laufburschen ausgelassen hatte, dass dies eine solch heftige Reaktion rechtfertigte. Eigentlich ja nicht, dachte er sich, zuckte innerlich dann aber mit den Schultern. Vielleicht war der andere heute auch nur besonders empfindlich, konnte man bei diesem Nervenbündel ja nie wissen.

Was ihn im Moment jedoch deutlich mehr ärgerte, war die Tatsache, dass Yukke wohl schon seit einer halben Stunde bei Miya saß und es um die Aufnahmen ging. Das konnte also dauern und sein Magen hing ihm doch jetzt schon in den Kniekehlen. Wieder meldete sich ein Stimmchen, welches aufs Heftigste verlangte, dass er gefälligst nach Hause fahren und es füttern sollte, immerhin wusste er doch genau, dass Yukke auf lange Sicht nur Ärger bedeuten würde. Und er musste dem Stimmchen leider recht geben, dennoch ging er weiter in den Raum hinein, bis er schließlich am Tisch stehen blieb und sich Kaisuke schräg gegenüber setzte.

 

„Woran arbeitest du denn hier so konzentriert?“, erkundigte er sich ehrlich neugierig und versuchte etwas von dem auf dem Kopf stehenden Text zu entziffern. Dialoge, wenn er sich nicht ganz täuschte. „Ist das ein Skript?“ Kaisuke glubschte ihn noch immer wie eine Erscheinung an, aber Tatsuro hatte heute wohl seinen geduldigen Tag, was bei Gott nicht oft vorkam. Sollte also genutzt werden und alles war besser, als hier nun nichts tuend herumzusitzen. „Sag schon oder hast du deine Zunge verschluckt.“ Okay, so geduldig war er nun doch nicht, aber zumindest hatte er bislang davon abgesehen, die Blätter einfach zu sich heranzuziehen, auch wenn seine Finger schon verdächtig zuckten.

 

„Ja … eh, nein … ich.“ Kaisuke schluckte hörbar und Tatsuro beschlich das komische Gefühl, dass der andere die Blätter am liebsten an sich genommen und schützend gegen seine Brust gedrückt hätte, nur damit er keinen weiteren Blick darauf werfen konnte. Dann jedoch schien sich der andere doch noch an seine gute Kinderstube zu erinnern und schob ihm die Papiere zögerlich entgegen.

 

„ **WORLD OF DECEPTION** – Season 3“, las er vor und spürte, wie ihm das Blut aus dem Gesicht wich. Seine Lippen kribbelten, als er den Titel des Drehbuches noch einmal stumm wiederholte und wie in einem Zeitraffer tauchten verschwommene Bilder in rasendem Tempo vor seinem inneren Auge auf. Das war seine Serie. Die Serie, die sein Durchbruch hätte sein sollen und die dieser Mistkerl Nobu zum größten Misserfolg seiner Karriere gemacht hatte. Mit zitternden Fingern nahm er das Drehbuch an sich, blätterte es durch und überflog die Zeilen. Tatsächlich, das war der Auszug einer Folge, vermutlich einer der Ersten und einige wenige Passagen waren mit gelbem Leuchtmarker hervorgehoben worden. „Willst du dich für eine Rolle bewerben?“, hörte er sich fragen, auch wenn sein Mund sich staubtrocken anfühlte und er es noch nicht über sich brachte seinem Gegenüber wieder ins Gesicht zu sehen.

 

„Die Castings starten nächste Woche und ich … Ich dachte, ich versuche mein Glück“, nuschelte Kaisuke und spielte erneut mit seinen Fingern. Tatsuro hingegen versuchte sich nicht noch mehr seiner inneren Unruhe anmerken zu lassen, erhob sich und ging zur Kaffeemaschine hinüber, wo er vorhin beim Hereinkommen auch mehrere Flaschen Wasser hatte stehen sehen. Zischend öffnete er eine von ihnen und leerte sie erst einmal zur Hälfte, obwohl das Wasser Zimmertemperatur hatte und er eigentlich nichts mehr verabscheute, als lauwarme Getränke.

Er könnte jetzt einfach gehen, dachte er sich, während er die Flasche wieder zuschraubte und gedankenverloren auf das hellblaue Etikett starrte. Damit hätte er gleich zwei Probleme auf einmal gelöst. Er wäre Yukke aus dem Weg gegangen und könnte vergessen, dass er das Drehbuch überhaupt gesehen hatte. Dumm nur, dass er das Eine nicht wollte und zu stur war, um nun einfach wegzulaufen. Also hockte er sich wieder an den Tisch, wo Kaisuke ihn noch immer wie etwas Hochexplosives musterte und räusperte sich.

 

„Willst du einen Rat von mir?“

 

„Ich?“, fiepte Kaisuke und nun konnte Tatsuro doch nicht mehr an sich halten. Leise lachte er in sich hinein und schüttelte den Kopf.

 

„Nein, der andere Kaisuke, der sich für eine Rolle bewerben will.“

 

„Oh.“ Einen langen Moment war dies die einzige Reaktion auf seine Worte, dann ein zögerliches Nicken. Tatsuro lächelte und spielte mit der Wasserflasche.

 

„Bewirb dich nicht auf diese drittklassige Nebenrolle. Du hast kaum fünf Sätze in einem über vierzig seitigem Skript und keiner der Sätze ist länger als ein paar Worte. Damit kannst du weder beweisen, dass du auch längere Passagen auswendig lernen kannst, noch, dass du Talent hast.“

 

„Aber … das ist mein aller erstes Casting.“

 

„Ganz genau. Und darum musst du auch groß denken. Such dir eine der Hauptrollen raus. Eine mit viel Text, die dir auch die Möglichkeit zur Improvisation gibt, sollte das von dir verlangt werden. Sie werden dich natürlich nicht für eine Hauptrolle nehmen, die stehen meist schon vor den Castings fest, aber so kannst du Eindruck schinden und sie erinnern sich an dich.“

 

„Meinen Sie das wirklich Ernst, Tatsuro-san?“ Kaisukes Augen waren, wenn möglich, noch größer geworden, während er wie gebannt auf der Kannte seines Stuhls saß und jedes einzelne von Tatsuros Worten wie ein Schwamm aufzusaugen schien.

 

„So habe ich meine alle erste Rolle bekommen und die Verantwortlichen haben mir hinterher gesagt, dass sie genau dieses Engagement bei Nachwuchsschauspielern suchen. Wir sind hier zwar nicht in Hollywood, aber in Tokyo gibt es mehr als genug Talente. Da musst du schon irgendwie aus der Masse hervorstechen, um eine Chance zu haben.“ Tatsuro lächelte etwas versonnen und ließ die Plastikflasche über den Tisch kreiseln. „Und wenn wir schon davon reden, dass du aus der Masse hervorstechen musst … Ich hoffe, du hast Kontaktlinsen und Klamotten, die dir auch passen.“ Kaisukes Mund öffnete und schloss sich, ohne dass ihm ein Laut über die Lippen kam, dann röteten sich seine Wangen erneut.

 

„Ich … j… ja hab ich.“

 

„Sehr gut, dann musst du dir also nur noch eine Rolle heraussuchen, die deutlich anspruchsvoller als das hier ist …“ Tatsuro tippte auf einen der markierten Sätze im Drehbuch. „…den Text lernen und dich ein bisschen herausputzen, dann wird das schon.“

 

„Warum? Ich meine … Warum helfen Sie mir?“ Tatsuro zuckte mit den Schultern und blickte dann auf, als sich die Tür öffnete.

 

„Vielleicht, weil du mich ein wenig an mich selbst erinnerst, als ich in deinem Alter war“, murmelte Tatsuro gedankenverloren, während ihn Yukkes warme Augen gefangen hielten.

 

„Tatsue.“ Das Lächeln, welches ihm sein Drehpartner zur Begrüßung schenkte, ließ seinen Magen rumoren und gleichzeitig war es unverschämt ansteckend. „Wartest du auf mich?“

 

„Nein“, hörte er sich sagen und löste sich endlich aus dem Bann, in den Yukke ihn gezogen hatte. „Ich unterhalte mich gerade mit Kaisuke-kun hier.“ Er legte Garas perplexem Laufburschen einen Arm um die knochigen Schultern und grinste Yukke frech an.

 

„Schade. Und da dachte ich, ich könnte dich vielleicht mit der guten Hausmannskost meiner Mutter dazu überreden, den Abend heute wieder mit mir zu verbringen.“

 

„Hausmannskost?“

 

„Ja, ich glaube, meine liebe Frau Mama hat Sorge, ich würde in der großen Stadt verhungern. Oder sie hat einfach nur mal wieder zu viel gekocht. Auf alle Fälle kann ich gefühlt eine ganze Kompanie mit dem Essen versorgen, das momentan in meinem Kühlschrank lagert.“

 

„Mh, es bestünde also die rein hypothetische Möglichkeit, dass das arme Essen verdirbt, wenn ich mich seiner nicht erbarme?“

 

„Könnte durchaus passieren.“

 

„DAS können wir nicht verantworten.“

 

„Sehr gut. Ich hab noch ein paar Flaschen Bier in den Kühlschrank gequetscht bekommen, falls das noch ein zusätzlicher Anreiz wäre.“

 

„Worauf warten wir noch?“ Sie lachten, während er Kaisuke einmal fest auf die Schultern klopfte und sich erhob. „Schönen Abend, Kaisuke und viel Erfolg beim Casting.“ Er schenkte dem Jüngsten der Runde nur noch halbherzige Beachtung, während er auf Yukke zuging. „Ich folge auf dem Fuße.“

 

Hätte sich Tatsuro in diesem Moment selbst beobachten können, hätte er vermutlich genervt die Augen verdreht und sich als liebeskranken Idioten beschimpft. So jedoch gelang es ihm kaum, das breite Grinsen von seinem Gesicht zu wischen oder sich davon abzuhalten Yukke einfach in eine stürmische Umarmung zu ziehen. Er hörte noch, wie sich auch sein Drehpartner kurz von Kaisuke verabschiedete, dann war er auch schon voll und ganz damit beschäftigt, Yukke wie ein übereifriges Plappermaul über all das unwichtige zu informieren, das sich in seiner Abwesenheit in der **_BLP_** zugetragen hatte.

 

~*~

 

Kaisuke starrte auf die weiß gestrichene Holztür des Aufenthaltsraums, von der ihm Heath Ledger als der Joker irre entgegen grinste. Er fühlte sich wie in einem Traum oder vielleicht hatte er auch nur den Verstand verloren, ähnlich wie Ledger, der seine Paraderolle nicht überlebt hatte. Langsam sengte er seinen Blick auf das Drehbuch, versuchte die Wörter zu erkennen, die jedoch wie eigenständige Wesen über die weißen Seiten hüpften. Er sollte sich also engagieren, sich hohe Ziele stecken, groß denken. Er schnaubte. Wie denn, wenn sein Selbstbewusstsein vermutlich nicht einmal dazu ausreichen würde das Casting nächste Woche tatsächlich zu besuchen. Hätte er Tatsuro-sans Auftreten, vielleicht auch nur einen Teil seines Charismas, das einen ganzen Raum voller Menschen in den Bann schlagen konnte, dann würde er sich seinen Ratschlag vielleicht zu Herzen nehmen können, aber so? Wer war er denn? Ein dürres Mauerblümchen, das davon träumte es irgendwann einmal auf die große Leinwand zu schaffen, das war er.

 

Kaisuke zuckte zusammen, als sein Handy plötzlich zu läuten begann und suchte hektisch in seiner überquellenden Tasche danach.

 

„Oh nein“, murmelte er, als er erkannte, wer ihn anrief. „Ha… Hallo.“

 

„Und?“, erkundigte sich die Stimme am anderen Ende, ohne ihn überhaupt begrüßt zu haben. „Hast du es ihm gegeben?“ Kaisuke wurde blass und ein grünlicher Schimmer legte sich über seine Nase. Verdammt, er hatte doch gewusst, dass er etwas vergessen hatte. Sein panischer Blick flackerte zu der flachen, rechteckigen Schachtel, deren violettes Hochglanzgeschenkpapier zwischen Büchern, Zeitschriften und losen Zetteln hervorblitzte, die sich in seiner Tasche tummelten.

 

„Klar, du weißt doch, dass du dich auf mich verlassen kannst“, hörte er sich sagen und hoffte, dass sein Gesprächspartner nicht hören würde, wie sehr seine Stimme zitterte. „Er hatte sich zwar gewundert, weil Valentinstag schon lange vorbei ist, aber hat es angenommen, genau wie du gesagt hast.“

 

„Na siehst du. Ich weiß doch, dass er ein Schleckermaul ist.“

 

„Ja.“ Kaisuke lachte angestrengt und wischte sich über die schweißfeuchte Stirn.

 

„Bist du schon zu Hause?“

 

„N… Nein, ich bin noch in der **_BLP_**. Hier hab ich mehr Ruhe um zu üben.“

 

„Du willst dich also wirklich für die Rolle bewerben?“

 

„Ja.“

 

„Kaisuke, ehrlich mal, du verschwendest deine Zeit, die nehmen dich eh nicht.“

 

„Wenn ich es nicht versuche, werde ich es nie wissen. Außerdem werde ich mich nicht für die Rolle bewerben, die du ausgesucht hast, sondern für eine Hauptrolle.“ Kaisuke verzog das Gesicht, als vom anderen Ende der Leitung nur gehässiges Lachen zur Antwort kam. „Vielleicht kann ich sie ja damit überzeugen, dass ich mir auch lange Texte merken kann und engagiert bin“, erklärte er energisch und wurde immer lauter, als das Lachen einfach nicht aufhören wollte. Unter dem festen Griff seiner Hand knirschte das Handy bedrohlich und erschrocken über seinen Ausbruch, der so gar nicht seine Art war, lockerte er seine Finger wieder und bemühte sich tief und ruhig durchzuatmen.

 

„Du bist ein Traumtänzer, Kaisuke“, ertönte nun wieder die Stimme aus dem Telefon und er biss die Zähne aufeinander, um darauf ja nichts zu sagen. „Aber mir soll es recht sein, vergeude deine Zeit, wenn es dir Spaß macht, ich bin da, wenn du dich ausheulen musst.“

 

„Ich muss jetzt weitermachen, Gara-san hat nach mir gerufen.“

 

„Na dann, viel Spaß noch und warte nicht auf mich, kann später werden.“

 

Noch bevor Kaisuke sich hätte verabschieden können, hatte der andere schon aufgelegt. Ein paar Sekunden lauschte er noch dem Freizeichen, bevor er das Handy mit unendlich langsamen und kontrollierten Bewegungen wieder in seine Tasche zurücksteckte. Für einen langen Moment blieb er ganz still, hatte die Augen geschlossen und atmete derart flach, dass man glauben konnte, er wäre eine lebensechte Statue, aber kein Mensch. Dann sprang er plötzlich auf, griff nach der Geschenkschachtel, eilte aus dem Raum und bog in den Flur ein, der zu Tatsuros Garderobe führte.

 

 

-_-_-_-

 

Oh Mann, das Kapitel hat sich gezogen wie Kaugummi und sich mit Händen und Füßen dagegen gewehrt von mir geschrieben zu werden. *lacht* Dafür ist es doch recht lang geworden, aber als der Knoten erst mal geplatzt war, kam irgendwie immer mehr, was hier noch rein wollte. XD

Ich hoffe sehr, dass euch das Kapitel gefällt und wenn dem so ist, würde ich mich wie immer über Feedback jeder Art freuen.

Das Lied, welches Tatsuro in diesem Kapitel singt bzw. liest ist Nirvana von MUCC und die Übersetzung habe ich mir wieder einmal von <https://www.jpopasia.com/mucc/videos/35224/nirvana/> ausgeliehen.


	8. Klappe, die Siebte

Sie haben dich also tatsächlich über eine Stunde interviewt, ohne auch nur einmal darauf eingegangen zu sein, dass ihr Lokalheld Boys Love Filme dreht?“ Tatsuro schüttelte in einer Mischung aus Empörung und Belustigung den Kopf, während Yukke nur mit den Schultern zuckte und grinste.

 

„Ja, haben sie. Wenn du magst, kann ich dir den Link zum Podcast schicken?“ Tatsuro nickte nur, weil er gerade den Mund voller leckerem Schokoladenkuchen hatte. „Okay. Aber ich muss auch zugeben, dass ich es nun nicht wirklich darauf angelegt habe, diese Tatsache in den Vordergrund zu rücken. Die Fragen zu unserem Dreh waren beeindruckend neutral gestellt und ich hab einfach mal mitgespielt.“

 

„Pfff, da wären sie mir gerade recht gekommen. Wenn ich merke, dass diese Interview-Futzis versuchen meine Antworten schon im Vorfeld zu beeinflussen, sage ich erst recht das, was sie nicht hören wollen.“

 

Yukke erwiderte für einen Moment stumm seinen Blick, dann lachte er leise in sich hinein.

 

„Ja, das passt zu dir.“

 

„Was soll das denn jetzt heißen?“

 

„Nur, dass ich dich genauso eingeschätzt hätte.“

 

Tatsuro schnaubte, konnte seinem Gegenüber jedoch nicht wirklich widersprechen. Yukke hatte nun mal recht, auch wenn es beinahe erschreckend war, dass der andere sich schon ein derart akkurates Bild von ihm gemacht hatte.

Oder lag Gara womöglich doch nicht so falsch, wenn er immer behauptete, dass Tatsuro es mit seiner Exzentrik übertrieb?

Nein! Absolut nicht! Innerlich schüttelte er heftig mit dem Kopf. Wäre ja noch schöner, wenn er Gara recht geben würde. Selbst in Gedanken ging das ja mal so gar nicht an. Yukke hatte vermutlich einfach nur eine gute Menschenkenntnis, das war alles.

 

„Oh Mann, ich glaube, wenn ich eine Woche von deiner Mutter bekocht werden würde, könntest du mich vor dir herrollen“, wechselte er etwas ungeschickt das Thema und grinste zur Ablenkung sein berüchtigtes Lausbubengrinsen, während er sich im Stuhl zurücklehnte.

Und seine Taktik schien aufzugehen, denn Yukke strahlte ihn soeben derart freudig an, dass man meinen könnte, das Kompliment hätte ihm gegolten und nicht seiner Mutter. Aber es war nun mal nicht von der Hand zu weisen, dass Frau Fukunos Hausmannskost verdammt lecker war und er eindeutig viel zu viel gegessen hatte. „Du musst mich für absolut verfressen halten.“ Entgegen seiner Worte spekulierte er doch tatsächlich damit noch ein klitzekleines Stückchen des Kuchens zu naschen, welchen es als Nachtisch gegeben hatte, aber vermutlich würde ihm dann tatsächlich übel werden und dafür war das Fest mal einfach zu grandios lecker gewesen.

 

„Nur geringfügig verfressen.“ Yukke lachte leise, als Tatsuro sich demonstrativ über seinen deutlich gewölbten Bauch rieb und ein zufriedenes Seufzen von sich gab. „Aber das Lob werde ich an meine Mutter weitergeben, da wird sie sich bestimmt freuen.“ Sein Gegenüber tat es ihm gleich und lehnte sich zurück, schloss für einen Moment die Augen. „Ich kann dir gern etwas einpacken, wenn du magst? Wie du ja selbst gesehen hast, platzt mein Kühlschrank wirklich aus allen Nähten.“

 

„Ehrlich? Ja, gerne!“ Tatsuro nickte mit leuchtenden Augen und gänzlich ungeniert. Gutes Essen durfte man schließlich nicht ausschlagen und wann würde sich so eine Gelegenheit schon mal wieder bieten. „Das erinnert mich daran, dass Sato und ich unbedingt mal wieder seine Mutter besuchen müssen. Wir haben sie schon viel zu lange nicht mehr gesehen.“

 

„Satochis Mutter?“ Yukke legte fragend den Kopf schief, die Augen wieder geöffnet und auf ihn gerichtet. „Ich dachte, ihr seid Brüder?“

 

„Stiefbrüder“, stellte Tatsuro klar und griff nach der Bierflasche, die noch kaum angerührt vor ihm stand. „Nach dem Tod meiner Mutter hat mein Vater Satochis Mom geheiratet.“

 

„Das tut mir leid.“

 

„Ach, braucht es doch nicht. Ich war noch sehr jung und erinnere mich kaum noch an sie. Du bist immer viel zu mitfühlend, Yu-chan.“ Yukke streckte ihm die Zunge heraus, was Tatsuro ein verschmitztes Schmunzeln auf die Lippen zauberte, und stützte dann beide Ellenbogen auf der Tischplatte ab, um sein Kinn auf die verschränkten Hände legen zu können. Die warmen Augen fixierten ihn und wieder reagierte sein Magen mit angenehmem Kribbeln auf dieses deutliche Zeichen der Aufmerksamkeit. Er genoss es wirklich viel zu sehr von Yukke so betrachtet zu werden, stellte er mal wieder fest, und rollte innerlich über sich selbst genervt mit den Augen.

 

„Erzähl mir ein bisschen über euch, Sato und dich, mein ich. Ich hab mir als Kind immer Geschwister gewünscht.“ Yukke lächelte versonnen. „Wer von euch ist eigentlich älter?“

 

„Ach, du bist Einzelkind? Na, das erklärt, weshalb deine Mutter dich so umsorgt.“ Tatsuro überkreuzte locker seine Arme vor dem Bauch. „Sato ist der Ältere, um gerade mal neun Tage, und trotzdem beharrt er selbst heute noch darauf, dass er ja der große Bruder ist.“ Er rollte mit den Augen und schnaubte, musste aber schmunzeln, als er Yukkes Lachen hörte.

 

„Sag nicht, er kann dich bis heute damit aufziehen?“

 

„Hmpf.“

 

„Geschwister sind was Tolles, schnauf nicht so. Euch war bestimmt nie langweilig. Oder habt ihr euch als Kinder noch nicht so gut verstanden?“

 

„Sagen wir es mal so, wir haben uns gerade so in den ersten Jahren regelmäßig die Nasen blutig geschlagen.“ Tatsuro grinste und rieb sich übers Näschen, das diese tätlichen Übergriffe zum Glück heil überstanden hatte.

 

„Echt jetzt?“ Yukke lachte leise und er nickte.

 

„Ja, und zu meiner Schande muss ich zugeben, dass es meine Nase deutlich öfter erwischt hat als Satochis. Er war schon als Kind eine Sportskanone und immer viel zu schnell für mich.“ Sein Lächeln wurde wehmütig, als ihm wieder in den Sinn kam, was sein Bruder durch den Unfall alles hatte aufgeben müssen. Fußball, Krafttraining, Leichtathletik – alles Dinge, auf die er womöglich für immer würde verzichten müssen.

 

„Tatsue …?“

 

„Ja?“ Er winkte ab, als er Yukkes besorgtem Blick gewahr wurde. „Schon gut, ich war nur in Gedanken.“

 

„Was hat sich geändert? Immerhin schlagt ihr euch heute nicht mehr die Köpfe ein, hoffe ich zumindest.“

 

„Glaub mir, ab und an hätte ich da nicht übel Lust zu.“ Sie lachten und Yukke schnippte ihm tadelnd gegen den Oberarm. Seine erste Reaktion wäre gewesen, die freche Hand einzufangen und sein Gegenüber näher zu ziehen, um …

Aber nein, stattdessen griff er lediglich nach seinem Bier und genehmigte sich einen weiteren Schluck. „Ich war ein ziemlich schmächtiger Junge, was mich allerdings nicht davon abgehalten hat meinen Mitschülern Streiche zu spielen. Und das waren wirklich gute Streiche, das kannst du mir glauben.“ In Tatsuros Augen leuchtete der Schalk. „Und am liebsten hab ich meine Späße mit Satochi und seinen Freunden getrieben. Einmal bin ich wohl zu sehr über die Stränge geschlagen und sie haben mich über das ganze Schulgelände gejagt. Ich hab es für eine grandiose Idee gehalten, mich auf den nächstbesten Baum zu flüchten, aber na ja.“ Er grinste schief und beendete seine Erzählung an dieser Stelle.

 

„Was, na ja? Erzähl schon weiter“, forderte ihn Yukke auf und beugte sich weiter über den Tisch.

 

„Ich bin runtergefallen und hab mir den Arm gebrochen.“ Yukke prustete los, was er ihm absolut nicht übel nehmen konnte. „Ich sagte doch, ich war schmächtig.“

 

„Unsportlich trifft es ja wohl eher.“

 

„He, sei mal nicht so frech hier, sonst wärme ich meine Streiche von früher wieder auf und du wirst zu meinem Versuchskaninchen auserkoren.“

 

„Bin schon still. Also? Hat Satochi Ärger bekommen?“

 

„Nö. Als der Lehrer fragte, was passiert war, habe ich so getan, als wäre ich aus Jux und Tollerei auf den Baum geklettert und Sato und seine Jungs wären erst später dazugekommen, um mir zu helfen.“

 

„Nobel, nobel.“

 

„Fand Sato auch. Er lag danach den Lehrern so lange in den Ohren, bis er für die sechs Wochen, in denen ich nicht schreiben konnte, weil mein Arm ja eingegipst war, in meine Klasse versetzt wurde. Hach ja, das waren wunderbar entspannte Wochen.“

 

„Und du hast das natürlich auch nicht ausgenutzt.“

 

„Nie nicht, was hältst du denn bitte von mir.“ Tatsuro plusterte gespielt empört die Wangen auf, aber es war ihm nur zu deutlich anzusehen, wie amüsiert er war. Yukke blickte ihm direkt in die Augen, ein nahezu liebevolles Lächeln auf den vollen Lippen, bevor er sich erhob, um mit wenigen Handgriffen ihre Teller in die Spülmaschine zu räumen.

 

„Wollen wir ins Wohnzimmer übersiedeln? Ist gemütlicher.“

 

Tatsuro brauchte ein paar Sekunden, um antworten zu können. Yukkes Blick, die Intensität in den warmen Augen, hatten ihn für den Moment komplett aus der Bahn geworfen. Er leckte sich über die Lippen, die sich plötzlich trocken und spröde anfühlten und nickte verspätet.

 

„Ja“, krächzte er und räusperte sich. „Von mir aus gerne.“

 

„Dann geh doch schon mal vor, ich mache hier nur noch kurz klar Schiff.“

 

Wieder zögerte er, erhob sich nur langsam und fixierte seinen Blick zwischen Yukkes Schulterblätter, der sich eben zur Arbeitsplatte umgedreht hatte. Einen halben Schritt machte er auf ihn zu, dann jedoch schüttelte er unhörbar seufzend den Kopf und ging in den angrenzenden Raum hinüber.

Was war denn nun schon wieder los mit ihm? Den ganzen Abend über war alles in Ordnung gewesen und nun warf ihn ein kurzer Blick so dermaßen aus der Bahn? Yukke war bislang ein wahrer Gentleman gewesen, hatte ihren halb betrunkenen Kuss vom Montag mit keiner Silbe erwähnt und auch sonst keinerlei Anspielungen in diese Richtung gemacht.

Und genau das Wurmte ihn maßlos.

War er denn der Einzige hier, dem dieser verfluchte Kuss nicht aus dem Kopf gehen wollte?

Der sich fast minütlich nach diesen weichen, vollen Lippen sehnte?

Schluss jetzt!

 

Innerlich tadelte er sich für seine Gedanken und ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen, nachdem die Deckenbeleuchtung das Wohnzimmer in gemütliches, gelbes Licht getaucht hatte.

Für einen Moment hatte er beinahe so etwas wie ein Déjà-vu, als er den Blick durch den Raum schweifen ließ. Die Einrichtung ähnelte seltsamerweise der Junjis, nur dass die Filmkulisse weitaus weniger bewohnt und behaglich gewirkt hatte.

 

„Kann es sein, dass dein Wohnzimmer als Vorlage für Junjis Appartement am Set herhalten musste?“, rief er in Richtung Küche, aus der Yukke auch soeben getreten kam. Der kleinere Mann hielt zwei Longdrink-Gläser in den Händen und stellte sie auf dem niedrigen Glastischchen vor dem Sofa ab.

 

„Ja.“ Yukke grinste und rieb sich über den Nacken. „Der Drehbuchautor hat nicht beschrieben, wie er sich Junjis Appartement vorstellt und mein Wohnzimmer war wohl das erste, was Miya in den Sinn kam.“ Yukke setzte sich zu ihm, vielleicht etwas näher als es angemessen gewesen wäre, aber selbst dieser Umstand vermochte es gerade nicht Tatsuros Gemütszustand wieder zu beruhigen.

 

„Miya, mh. Er muss ja schon oft hier gewesen sein, dass er den Szenenbildnern alles derart detailliert beschreiben konnte?“ Tatsuro griff nach dem Glas und schnupperte daran, alles, um sich den irrationalen Funken der Eifersucht, der soeben in ihm aufgeflammt war, nicht anmerken zu lassen.

 

„Na ja, wir haben einiges abfotografiert und den Rest hat er ihnen beschrieben. Aber du hast recht, Miya war schon ziemlich oft hier. Immerhin kennen wir uns schon eine halbe Ewigkeit.“

 

Täuschte er sich oder hatte sich in Yukkes Blick tatsächlich so etwas wie ein wissender Funke eingeschlichen? Verdammt, waren ihm seine Gedanken doch so deutlich anzusehen?

 

„So?“, brummte er daher nur ein wenig mürrisch. Miya hier, Miya da. Was fanden alle nur an diesem abgebrochenen Gartenzwerg?

 

„Ja. Wir sind quasi Sandkastenfreunde. Nach der Oberschule haben wir uns zwar einige Jahre aus den Augen verloren, aber gleich bei meinem ersten größeren Film ist er mir als Regieassistent wieder über den Weg gelaufen.“

 

Tatsuro schwieg und probierte stattdessen lieber einen Schluck des Getränks, welches sich als Wodka-Orange entpuppte. Lecker und dennoch verzog er für eine Sekunde den Mund. Allerdings nicht wegen des Alkohols, sondern weil sich in ihm gerade alles dagegen sträubte weiter über Miya zu reden oder mehr darüber zu erfahren, wie nahe sich Yukke und ihr Boss wirklich standen.

Reichte schon, wenn Satochi mit ihm anbandelte.

 

„Du spielst Gitarre?“, stellte er, erleichtert über den Themenwechsel fest, nachdem sein Blick auf einen Instrumentenkoffer in einer der Zimmerecken gefallen war.

 

„Nicht Gitarre, ich spiele Bass … manchmal.“

 

„Bass, hu?“, murmelte er, den Blick unverwandt auf die Schutztasche gerichtet, die für seinen ungeschulten Blick wirklich genauso aussah wie die Amis. „Spiel mir was vor.“

 

„Ehm.“ Yukke rieb sich über den Nacken und wirkte herrlich verlegen, während Tatsuros Blick nun neugierig und auffordernd auf ihm ruhte. „Ich hab schon ewig nicht mehr gespielt und …“

 

„Ach, papperlapapp. Du hast mich singen gehört, dann ist es ja nun nur gerecht, dass du mir was vorspielst.“ Tatsuro verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und nickte in die Richtung des Instruments. „Zier dich nicht so.“

 

Yukke gab ein abgrundtiefes Seufzen von sich, erhob sich aber und holte seinen Bass aus der Schutztasche. Tatsuro beobachtete ihn dabei, ein kleines Schmunzeln hinter dem Rand seines Longdrink-Glases verbergend, als er der leichten Röte gewahr wurde, die Yukkes Wangen zierte. Aber er blieb auch weiterhin still, wartete geduldig bis sich der andere wieder neben ihn gesetzt und seinen schwarzen Akustikbass fertig gestimmt hatte.

 

„Ich garantiere für nichts, wenn dir die Ohren abfallen, bist du selbst schuld.“

 

Tatsuro lachte nur und machte eine scheuchende Handbewegung.

 

„Leg schon los.“ Ein ergebenes Seufzen konnte sich Yukke wohl nicht verkneifen, aber kurz darauf erfüllten erneut die dumpfen Töne des Instruments das Wohnzimmer. Es dauerte einige Momente, bis Tatsuro sich an den Klang gewöhnt hatte, aber dann glaubte er die Melodie doch tatsächlich wiederzuerkennen.

 

„Du bist ein alter Lügner“, entrüstete er sich. „Von wegen, du hast schon eine Ewigkeit nicht mehr gespielt. Das ist Akihikos Lied!“

 

„Okay, ich hatte ewig nicht mehr gespielt, bis mir Ami die Noten zu _ame no orchestra_ gegeben hat.“ Yukke grinste ihn auf derart charmante Art und Weise an, dass er nicht anders konnte, als dieses nicht minder amüsiert zu erwidern.

 

„So ist das also. Sag nicht, dir gefällt das Lied so gut?“

 

„Mh, nicht allein das Lied …“ Yukkes durchdringender Blick ging ihm erneut durch Mark und Bein und ließ ihn schwer schlucken. Der andere hatte bislang ja noch nie einen Hehl daraus gemacht, dass er ihn gerne singen hörte, aber dies nun mehr oder weniger direkt gesagt zu bekommen …

 

„Also sitzt du seit Wochen nach der Arbeit hier und übst?“

 

„Nein, ich sitze seit Wochen hier, spiele das Lied und stelle mir vor, wie es wäre, wenn du dazu singen würdest.“ Spätestens jetzt hoffte Tatsuro inständig, dass sein Mund nicht gerade vor Verblüffung offenstand, auch wenn es sich leider genauso anfühlte. „Ich will das Stück endlich einmal ganz hören.“

 

„Dann spiel nochmal“, hörte er sich sagen, auch wenn er gerade nicht einmal sicher war, sich auch nur an einen Satz des Liedtextes erinnern zu können. Yukkes Ehrlichkeit schaffte es wirklich jedes einzelne Mal ihn vollkommen aus der Fassung zu bringen.

Er stellte sein Glas auf das niedrige Tischchen und zog die Beine auf das Sofa, um sich im Schneidersitz so hinzuhocken, dass er Yukke ins Gesicht sehen konnte. Für einen endlosen Moment trafen sich ihre Blicke, verharrten sie stumm und vollkommen reglos. Beinahe bildete er sich ein, in Yukkes Augen mehr erkennen zu können, als nur den Wunsch ihn wieder einmal singen zu hören. Und verdammt, er müsste lügen, würde er behaupten, dass es ihm gerade nicht genauso erging. Aber dann richtete sich Yukkes Aufmerksamkeit erneut auf sein Instrument und auch wenn es anders war, als von Ami begleitet zu werden, fand er doch relativ problemlos in das Lied, das ihm mittlerweile so vertraut war.

 

_Into a purely white notebook, I start to write down my memories of you._

_Outside the window the rain falls like on that day, non-stop since yesterday._

_It falls on forever, knocking at the window.  
 _

_Drip, drop, one, two._

_Outside the gently shaking window._

_The weather forecast predicted rain, did you take an umbrella as you went out?  
 _

_“Goodbye today’s sunshine”�, I repeat several times._

_If I looked up to the sky, I might see a grain of light._

_Ordinary days, orchestra of echoes of the tunes rain plays.  
 _

_I wasn’t surprised at all, to find you in the middle of town where the sinners come and go._

_Cherry tree leaves, wet from the early summer rain, and I, waiting for you to come._

_A cat, all wet and shriveling, joining you.  
 _

_They look like Hydrangeas,_

_the umbrellas of the street houses which bloom vividly._

_Your brightly red vinyl umbrella that dyed your profile red.  
 _

_The birds in the shade of the trees are tired of waiting for the sky._

_But...I don’t hate this rain._

_Folding one umbrella, I invite you to stand underneath my little umbrella.  
 _

_The cold air prevents us from standing apart, because of the distance our fingertips touch lightly._

_You wear your hair tied up today, yesterday, you had looked more adult._

_Dye my ordinary days.  
 _

_As I put down the pen, the rain has stopped. Unnoticed, the sky has started flowing._

_You certainly knew about the lies I told you, right?_

_From the beginning.  
 _

_Our mistakes have flown with the rain, soon, we will also be washed away._

_I won’t be found in the picture full of luck you draw._

_I, who used to be reflected in your eyes._  
 

_I hadn’t been surprised at all to find you in the middle of town, where the sinners come and go._

_Cherry tree leaves, wet from the early summer rain, and I, waiting for you who is not there._

_With my eyes closed, I smell your scent in the wind._

 

Tatsuros Lider blieben geschlossen, auch nachdem die dunklen Klänge des Basses schon lange verhallt waren. Er wusste nicht, wann ihm die Augen zugefallen waren, aber jetzt gerade war er voll und ganz damit beschäftigt die meterdicke Gänsehaut loszuwerden, die das Lied, aber vor allem die seltsam intime Nähe, die sich während des Songs zwischen ihnen eingestellt hatte, mit sich gebracht hatten.

 

„Wunderschön“, hörte er Yukkes Stimme und dieses kleine Wort erinnerte ihn so derart an ihren ersten gemeinsamen Drehtag, dass ihm ein leises Lachen über die Lippen kam. Blinzelnd öffnete er die Augen wieder, als ihm warme Fingerkuppen eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn strichen. „Viel schöner, als ich es mir immer vorgestellt habe.“

 

„Wenn alle so reagieren wie du, muss unser Film ja ein Kassenschlager werden“, scherzte er, konnte aber auch damit die Anziehung, die nun zwischen ihnen herrschte, nicht schmälern. Er fühlte sich, als würde er ferngesteuert werden, als wäre Yukke ein Magnet, der ihn unaufhaltsam näher zog; und bevor er richtig verstand, was hier gerade passierte, waren sie einander so nahe, dass er den warmen Atem des anderen über sein Gesicht kitzeln fühlen konnte.

 

„Tatsue.“ Yukke biss sich auf die Unterlippe und er selbst fühlte sich bei diesem Anblick so, als hätte er einen Stromschlag abbekommen, der nun mit prickelnder Hitze durch seinen Körper raste.

 

„Tut mir leid, aber meine Erste-Hilfe-Stunden liegen schon eine ganze Weile zurück“, platzte es dann plötzlich aus ihm heraus, als er diese unerträgliche Spannung zwischen ihnen einfach nicht mehr ertragen konnte.

 

„Wa… Was?“

 

„Na …“ Er wedelte mit der Hand in der Luft herum, als würde er Yukke Sauerstoff zufächeln wollen. „Du hast in den letzten Sekunden so oft die Gesichtsfarbe gewechselt, dass ich dachte, du würdest mir jeden Moment vor die Füße kippen, daher wollte ich das nur klarstellen.“

 

„Du …“ Yukke schüttelte den Kopf und lachte. „Du bist wirklich unglaublich.“

 

„Das hör ich doch gerne.“ Auch Tatsuro grinste nun breit, deutlich erleichtert, bis der andere sich einfach so nach vorne kippen ließ und sich gegen seine Schulter lehnte. Für einen Augenblick erstarrte er, dann aber hoben sich seine Arme wie von selbst, legten sich um Yukkes Rücken und zogen ihn näher an sich. Ein wenig unbequem war ihre Haltung, aber in dieser Sekunde hätte ihn nicht einmal ein mittelschweres Erdbeben davon abhalten können, den kleineren Mann weiterhin festzuhalten.

„Yukke“, murmelte er, vergrub seine Finger in den weichen Strähnen und atmete den angenehmen Duft ein, der so typisch für seinen Drehpartner war und der ihm schon in die Nase gestiegen war, als sie sich zum ersten Mal in der **_BLP_** über den Weg gelaufen waren. „Was tun wir hier?“

 

„Das, was ich schon den ganzen Abend tun will.“ Yukkes Stimme war kaum zu hören, dafür spürte er jede Bewegung, jedes Ausatmen an seinem Hals. Ein Schauer rann ihm über den Rücken, als es nun weiche Lippen waren, die hauchzarte Küsse dort verteilten. Unwillkürlich seufzte er, neigte den Kopf leicht zur Seite und erschauderte erneut, als Yukke dies wohl als Einladung ansah und seine Berührungen intensiver werden ließ. „Ich kann seit Tagen an nichts anderes mehr denken, als daran, dass ich dich noch einmal küssen will.“

 

Mit einem Mal sah er sich wieder diesen warmen Augen gegenüber, die ihn schon von der ersten Minute ihrer Begegnung an in den Bann geschlagen hatten.

 

„Yukke, ich …“

 

„Schsch.“ Ein Zeigefinger legte sich nachdrücklich über seine Lippen. „Nicht reden.“

 

Reden? Nein. Reden verlangte nach Hirnleistung und eben jene konnte Tatsuro in diesem Augenblick beim besten Willen nicht aufbringen. Nicht, wenn er schon in der nächsten Sekunde endlich wieder Yukkes weiche Lippen auf seinen eigenen spüren durfte und nicht, wenn sich der andere so anschmiegsam zeigte, dass ihm gar nichts anderes übrigblieb, als sich auf diesen Wahnsinnskuss einzulassen.

 

Forschende Hände streichelten über seinen Rücken, glitten hoch bis zum Nacken und machten sich schließlich an dem dünnen Zopfgummi zu schaffen, in dem er seine langen Haare den Abend über gebändigt gehalten hatte. Erstaunlich sanft befreiten sie ihn davon, während er es sich zur Aufgabe machte Yukkes süßen Mund zu erforschen und sich erneut mit all dem vertraut zu machen, was er in den letzten Tagen so vermisst hatte. Er seufzte, als die sanften Finger nun durch seine Strähnen glitten, eine erneute Gänsehaut mit sich brachten.

 

„Dito, mir ging es nicht anders“, gab er schließlich doch wispernd zu, haschte immer wieder nach den vollen Lippen, während er sich etwas ungeschickt wieder richtig auf das Sofa setzte, nur um den anderen sogleich auf seinen Schoß zu ziehen. Keine Sekunde später fand er sich erneut in einem innigen Kuss wieder, der beinahe noch leidenschaftlicher als der Vorangegangene war und ihm jetzt schon den Atem zu rauben drohte. Himmel, ihm war bislang nicht einmal bewusst gewesen, wie sehr er es vermisst hatte, jemanden zu küssen, selbst geküsst zu werden und diese intime Nähe zu einem anderen Menschen zu spüren. Nobu hatte wirklich deutlich mehr angerichtet, als nur seine Karriere beinahe zu ruinieren.

 

Nobu …

Er stockte.

All die Lügen, die er über ihn erzählt hatte …

Die wütenden Anschuldigungen des Produktionsleiters …

Der Rausschmiss …  

 

Für einen kurzen Moment drohte ihn seine Vergangenheit einzuholen, reckten die Zweifel ihre hässlichen Häupter und wollten ihm einreden, dass es falsch war, was er hier tat. Dass Yukke ein Kollege war, verdammt nochmal, und dass er lieber die Finger von ihm lassen sollte, wenn er nicht wieder enttäuscht werden wollte.

Aber dann spürte er erneut forschende Finger, die sich nun einen Weg unter sein Hemd suchten und einen zärtlichen Biss in seine Unterlippe, der ihm ein leises Keuchen entlockte.

Er öffnete die Augen, suchte Yukkes Blick und fand darin nichts als Wärme und die gleiche Lust, die vermutlich auch ihm nur zu deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben stand.

 

„Tatsue“, murmelte sein Drehpartner gegen seine Lippen, hauchte kleine Küsschen darauf, bevor er sich erneut an seinem Hals zu schaffen machte. Und, oh Gott, das fühlte sich so unglaublich gut an. Tatsuro seufzte und wühlte seine Finger erneut in die brünetten Strähnen, während er mit der anderen unter das dünne Shirt schlüpfte. „Shit!“ Plötzlich zuckte Yukke erschrocken zurück und starrte ihn aus großen Augen an. „Wie kannst du bitte derart kalte Hände haben?“

 

Er grinste und spreizte eben jene Eisfinger, um Yukke damit ein weiteres Wegzucken und Keuchen zu entlocken.

 

„Sorry, aber das ist normal, wenn ich auf…“ Er hielt abrupt inne und biss sich fest auf die Zunge, um ja nicht weiterzusprechen. Verdammt, denken war heute wohl wirklich nicht mehr seine Stärke. Yukke indes entspannte sich langsam wieder und ein nachdenklicher Ausdruck schlich sich in seinen Blick, bevor ein wissendes Lächeln die rot geküssten Lippen umspielte.

 

„Mache ich dich etwa nervös?“

 

„Pfff, das würdest du dir wohl wünschen.“ Frech ließ er nun noch seine zweite Hand unter den dünnen Stoff gleiten und genoss den sichtbaren Schauer, den seine Tat mit sich brachte.

 

„Leugnen ist zwecklos, du hast dich längst verraten.“ Yukke hob die Arme und er ließ sich diese Einladung natürlich nicht entgehen, schob das Shirt immer höher, bis der andere es sich schlussendlich über den Kopf zog und unachtsam auf den Boden fallen ließ.

Angetan ließ er seine Augen über den schönen Oberkörper wandern, rieb mit beiden Händen über die herrlich starken Oberarme. Yukke war nicht übermäßig muskulös, aber das, was er zu bieten hatte, gefiel ihm äußerst gut. Er lächelte zufrieden und ließ seinen Blicken neugierige Berührungen folgen, die sich einen Weg von den Schultern ausgehend tiefer suchten.

 

„Nnnh, ich muss wohl wirklich dafür sorgen, dass dir wärmer wird.“ Yukke grinste ihn schief an und er konnte nur zu genau die Gänsehaut unter seinen Fingerkuppen spüren.

 

„Ach komm schon, so kalt sind meine Hände nun auch nicht.“

 

„Kalt genug.“ Yukke beugte sich vor und küsste ihn erneut, während sich seine Finger fast ungeduldig an den Knöpfen seines Hemdes zu schaffen machten.

 

Tatsuro drängte die forschende Zunge zurück, eroberte das nicht mehr gänzlich fremde Reich ein weiteres Mal für sich und brummte angetan, als sich der andere nun nahe an ihn schmiegte, sich ihre nackten Oberkörper berührten. Eine Gänsehaut erfasste ihn und er bemühte sich nicht einmal sein Erschauern zu verbergen, viel zu angenehm war es, Yukke endlich so spüren zu können. Himmel, was sollte das nur werden, wenn er sich doch jetzt schon wie ein Verhungernder fühlte? Er sehnte sich so sehr nach Nähe, danach zu berühren und selbst berührt zu werden, dass er es kaum noch ertragen konnte. Mit wenigen Handgriffen war er sein Hemd endgültig losgeworden und klammerte sich nun regelrecht an seinem Gegenüber fest. Ihr folgender Kuss hatte beinahe etwas verzweifelt Leidenschaftliches an sich, während jede Faser seines Körpers nach mehr, immer noch mehr verlangte.

 

Yukkes Hände legten sich an seine Wangen, glitten in seinen Nacken und fuhren durch sein Haar, bevor er sich ein kleines Stück von ihm zurückzog, nicht ohne ihm ein eindeutig unwilliges Murren zu entlocken. Ihr schneller Atem mischte sich, war das einzige Geräusch im sonst stillen Wohnzimmer und wieder zierte eine leichte Röte die Wangen des anderen, machte ihn in diesem Moment nur noch begehrenswerter.

 

„Himmel, ganz so … war das eigentlich nicht geplant.“ Yukke lächelte auf ihn herab und fuhr sich durch die komplett zerstörten Haare.

 

„Nicht?“ Er erwiderte das Lächeln und gönnte sich den Spaß, leicht über Yukkes Rücken zu kratzen.

 

„Ne… ha, nein. Sein Gegenüber drückte den Rücken durch und kniff die Augen zusammen, bevor er mit einem versucht bösen Blick gestraft wurde. „Und das war unfair.“

 

„Ich weiß.“

 

„Tatsue, ich … Bist du dir sicher? Ich meine … Ich, na ja …“ Yukke seufzte und lehnte seine Stirn gegen die Tatsuros.

 

„Schsch, nicht reden“, nutzte er Yukkes Worte von gerade eben und schmunzelte. „Du bist wirklich viel zu gut für diese Welt, weißt du das?“

 

„Das hast du schon mal gesagt.“

 

„Und es stimmt.“ Er streichelte über die gerötete Wange, beließ seine Hand dort und dirigierte den anderen so, dass sich ihre Lippen beinahe wieder berührten. „Du tust mir unglaublich gut, weißt du das?“, wisperte er kaum hörbar und verschloss Yukkes Mund mit seinen Lippen, bevor dieser die Chance bekommen würde etwas darauf zu erwidern. Er hatte ohnehin schon viel zu viel gesagt, aber irgendwie …

 

Yukke schien ihn auch so verstanden zu haben, denn selbst als sie sich eine ganze Weile später wieder lösten, um ihren schreienden Lungen den wohlverdienten Sauerstoff nicht länger vorzuenthalten, griff er das Thema von eben nicht nochmal auf. Stattdessen hatte es ihm Tatsuros Hals erneut angetan, was er doch überaus angenehm fand. Ein erstes, noch sehr leises Stöhnen entrang sich ihm, als es nun nicht mehr nur Lippen waren, die die empfindliche Haut dort liebkosten, sondern auch erste zärtliche Bisse kleine Hitzewellen durch seinen Körper jagten. Der andere schien seine selbstgewählte Aufgabe ihn aufwärmen zu wollen wirklich überaus ernst zu nehmen und hatte damit auch deutlichen Erfolg.

 

„Hnnn, Yukke.“ Mit leicht geöffnetem Mund lehnte er sich stärker gegen das Sofa und legte den Kopf in den Nacken, um noch mehr Angriffsfläche zu bieten. Doch mit einem Mal blieben die erregenden Liebkosungen aus und nur ein überraschtes Einatmen war zu hören.

 

„Wow! Dann hab ich mich am Set also doch nicht verguckt.“

 

Auf Tatsuros Lippen legte sich ein selbstzufriedenes Lächeln, als die warmen Fingerspitzen zurückkehrten und neugierig das berührten, was Yukkes Verwunderung ausgelöst hatte.

 

„Das ist eine Kobra, oder?“

 

„Eine Königskobra, ja.“

 

„Beeindruckend.“ Yukke zeichnete die Konturen der Tätowierung nach, die Tatsuros Oberkörper zierte. „Das muss ja ewig gedauert haben, bis es fertig war, oder?“

 

„Ich habe längst aufgehört mitzuzählen, wie viel Zeit und Geld ich in die Hübsche schon investiert hab.“ Er schmunzelte und genoss es sichtlich, wie angetan Yukke von seinem Körperschmuck zu sein schien. „Und sie ist noch nicht mal fertig.“

 

„Nein?“

 

„Nein.“ Er erschauerte sichtlich, als es nun weiche Lippen waren, die sich über seine Brust, immer tiefer küssten.

 

„Verrätst du mir, wie weit das Tattoo geht?“ Yukkes warmer Atem kitzelte über seine Haut und er ließ sich erneut nach hinten gegen die Sofalehne sinken. Leise seufzend schüttelte er den Kopf und grinste dann frech.

 

„Nein, ich glaube nämlich, dass du das heute noch früh genug herausfinden wirst.“

 

„Glaubst du das, ja?“

 

„Mhmh.“ Tatsuro schloss die Augen, als Yukke sich von seinem Schoß erhob und sich ohne zu zögern zwischen seine Beine kniete.

 

„Gut, ich denke, du hast recht.“

 

„Yu+~“, keuchte er und reckte sich der heißen Zunge entgegen, die neckend seine Brustwarze umkreiste. Seine Rechte fand ihren Weg in Yukkes weiche Strähnen, kraulte hindurch, während ihm immer wieder kleine Laute entkamen, je intensiver die Berührungen wurden. „Mmmh, fühlt sich gut an“, schnurrte er, als Yukke sich noch tiefer küsste, hier und da auch mal leicht in seine Haut biss.

 

„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir es uns ein wenig gemütlicher machen?“

 

Noch bevor er antworten konnte, sog er zischend die Luft zwischen den Zähnen ein, als Yukkes Zunge in seinen Bauchnabel stippte und seine Hand sich plötzlich auf seinen Schritt legte.

 

„Ugh …“

 

„War das eine Zustimmung?“ Yukke grinste ihn von unten herauf an und rieb mit einem unverschämt selbstzufriedenen Funkeln in den Augen über seine Erregung, die sich nur zu deutlich unter dem Stoff der Hose abzeichnete.

 

„Na und ob das eine Zustimmung war.“ Er beugte sich vor und eroberte die lächelnden Lippen in einem innigen Kuss, bevor er sich erhob und Yukke ebenso auf die Beine zog. „Nach dir, ich folge unauffällig.“


	9. Klappe, die Achte

„Yukke, nnnh.“ Tatsuro rekelte sich auf dem gemütlichen Bett, während sein Oberkörper von Yukkes gierigen Küssen und gelegentlichen Bissen förmlich übersät wurde. Seine Erregung prickelte unter seiner Haut und es kostete ihn mehr Selbstbeherrschung, als er sich eingestehen wollte, für den Moment noch ruhig all das zu genießen, was der andere ihm geben wollte. „Ahng.“ Anders als sein Körper war seine Stimme jedoch alles andere als passiv und machte keinerlei Hehl daraus, dass es ihm gefiel, was sein Partner mit ihm anstellte, besonders als er an seinem Bauch noch tiefer glitt. Er spürte der heißen Zunge nach, die komplizierte Muster auf seiner Haut malte, bis ihm aufging, dass Yukke die Konturen seines Schlangen-Tattoos nachzeichnete. Genießend kniff er die Augen zusammen und spürte dem Schauer nach, der seinen Körper erzittern ließ und der sich nur noch verstärkte, als nun Zähne über die dünne Haut seiner Leiste schabten. Aber das Saugen an der Innenseite seines Oberschenkels war es schließlich, welches ihm ein weiteres langgezogenes und nicht gerade leises Stöhnen entlockte. Aus Reflex verkrallte er die Hände in den Laken, zog leicht an ihnen, alles, um noch ein wenig Selbstbeherrschung aufbringen zu können, die ihm Yukke mit seiner nächsten Tat jedoch gnadenlos raubte, als sich der heiße Mund um seine Männlichkeit schloss. „Himmel, so gut“, brabbelte er, ohne sich auch nur im Ansatz Gedanken darüberzumachen, stützte sich mit einem Ellenbogen nach hinten auf und drückte sich nach oben. Für einen langen Moment legte er einfach noch einmal hemmungslos stöhnend den Kopf in den Nacken und drückte den Rücken durch, um die Empfindungen noch besser genießen zu können, bevor er blinzelnd die Augen wieder öffnete und auf Yukke herabsah. Der Anblick, der ihn begrüßte, war mehr als einladend und im Stillen war er tatsächlich froh über das rote Kondom, welches ihm der andere eben noch übergezogen hatte, denn ohne diese, wenn auch hauchdünne Barriere, wäre es mit seiner schwindenden Selbstbeherrschung wohl noch deutlich schlechter gestellt. Keuchend winkelte er eines seiner Beine an, drängte sein Becken leicht der flinken Zunge entgegen, die es sich wohl zur Aufgabe gemacht hatte, ihm systematisch den Verstand zu rauben. Die Finger seiner freien Hand wühlten sich locker in das brünette Haar, hielten seinen Partner an Ort und Stelle, ohne jedoch zu fordernd zu werden.

 

„Ich liebe es jetzt schon dich so zu hören“, schnurrte Yukke, als er sich eine ganze Weile später von seiner Erregung zurückzog, in der Tatsuro schon die Befürchtung gehegt hatte, all die Stimulation einfach nicht mehr aushalten zu können, und küsste sich in einer prickelnden Spur über seinen Bauch und die Brust nach oben. Sein eigener, schneller Atem mischte sich mit dem Yukkes, bevor er mit einem Seufzen nach den geröteten Lippen haschte und sie vollends für sich vereinnahmte. Himmel, der andere wusste vermutlich gar nicht, wie gut sich all dies hier anfühlte ...

Oder vielleicht doch, denn das selbstzufriedene Grinsen, mit dem Tatsuro bedacht wurde, als er die vollen Lippen wieder freigab, sprach Bände. „Du bist ein wahrer Schauspieler, Tatsue.“ Ein Kuss landete auf seiner Nasenspitze, bevor Yukke ihn in die Kissen zurückdrängte und sich über ihn legte. Wieder entrang sich ein genießender Laut seiner Kehle, als er die erhitzte, nackte Haut nun endlich an der kompletten Länge seines Körpers spüren konnte.

 

„Glaubst du wirklich, ich spiele dir was vor?“ Tatsuro schmunzelte und hob provokant das Becken an. „Alles dein Verdienst.“

 

„Nnnnh, nein, aber du weißt dich wunderbar in Szene zu setzen, wenn ich das mal so sagen darf.“

 

„Dir gefällt also, was du siehst?“

 

„Was ich sehe und was ich höre.“

 

„Sehr gut.“

 

Yukkes Lächeln und der feurige Blick aus glänzenden Augen hätten ihm beinahe die Röte auf die Wangen getrieben, würde er sich gerade nicht überaus geschmeichelt fühlen. So haschte er nur noch einmal nach den süchtig machenden Lippen, ließ spielerisch seine Zähne über die Untere schaben, bevor er sich erneut einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss stahl.

Mit einem Ruck drehte er sich herum, lag nun auf dem kleineren Mann und umfasste spielerisch seine Handgelenke mit einer Hand, nur um sie über Yukkes Kopf in die Kissen zu drücken. Derart fixiert hätte er ihm beinahe ein erstes Stöhnen entlockt, hätte sich der andere im letzten Moment nicht auf die Unterlippe gebissen. Tatsuro schnalzte tadelnd mit der Zunge, befreite die so schändlich malträtierte Unterlippe aus ihrem Gefängnis und koste lächelnd über sie.

 

„Ich seh schon, es ist jetzt eindeutig an der Zeit, dir auch mal ein paar schöne Laute zu entlocken, findest du nicht auch?“ Ohne auf eine Antwort auf seine ohnehin rein rhetorische Frage zu warten, begann Tatsuro nun seinerseits über Yukkes Brust zu kosen. Ganz besonders die dunklen Brustwarzen hatten es ihm angetan, die sich seiner Zunge bereits erregt und verhärtet entgegen reckten. Und anders als eben noch ließen die leisen Lustlaute seines Partners diesmal tatsächlich nicht lange auf sich warten und bescherten ihm nicht zum ersten Mal in dieser Nacht eine wundervolle Gänsehaut, die sich prickelnd ihren Weg zwischen seinen Schulterblättern tiefer suchte. Aber nicht nur sie wusste das Feuer seiner Leidenschaft weiter anzufachen, nein, auch Yukkes Finger, die der Spur der aufgerichteten Härchen folgten und anregend sanft über seinen Rücken kraulten, waren mehr als nur ein bisschen willkommen. Himmel, selbst schmecken tat der andere unwiderstehlich. Leicht salzig war die weiche Haut, aber ebenso haftete ihr etwas Betörendes an, das Tatsuro schlicht und einfach mit Yukke verband.

Ein lautes Aufkeuchen ließ ihn schmunzeln, als er seine Zunge in den kleinen Bauchnabel stippte und sogleich war er wieder auf Augenhöhe, um Yukke an seinem Triumph auch optisch teilhaben zu lassen.

 

„Mmmh, so gefällt mir das“, schnurrte er und küsste ihn flüchtig, mehr spielerisch, bevor er sich zwischen seine gespreizten Beine hockte. Auffordernd streichelte er über Yukkes Oberschenkel, genoss die Erregung des anderen, die sich so deutlich bemerkbar machte und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um das leise Stöhnen zu unterdrücken, als dieser ohne zu zögern die Beine aufstellte und ihm so noch tiefere Einblicke gewehrte.

 

„Gleitgel ist in der Schublade“, raunte Yukke mit einem, wie Tatsuro fand, vorfreudigen Funkeln in den Augen. Er folgte dem Fingerzeig und war tatsächlich kurz hin- und her gerissen, ob er der eindeutigen Aufforderung nachkommen oder lieber noch länger diesen herrlichen Anblick genießen wollte. Schlussendlich jedoch siegte seine Ungeduld und mit fahrigen Bewegungen kramte er in der Schublade des Nachttischchens, bis er besagte Tube endlich in der Hand hielt.

 

Er hatte gerade noch Zeit sich etwas von dem kühlen Gel auf die Finger zu geben und die Tube nachlässig beiseitezulegen, als Yukke ihn auch schon wieder über sich zog. Der andere wirkte herrlich ungeduldig, rekelte sich unter ihm und stöhnte in seinen Mund, als er vorsichtig das zu erkunden begann, wonach es ihm doch so sehr verlangte.

 

„Spiel nicht mit mir, Tatsue, ich bin nicht aus Zucker.“

 

Für einen langen Moment suchte er stumm Yukkes Blick, sah jedoch nichts weiter, als dieselbe Leidenschaft, dasselbe Verlangen, welches auch durch seine Adern rauschte. Aber da sanfte Lächeln, welches die vollen Lippen zierte, war es schlussendlich, welches ihn auch noch seine letzten Bedenken vergessen ließ. Mit einem befreiten Aufstöhnen eroberte er den Körper dieses wundervollen Mannes für sich und verharrte tief in ihm vergraben, um nicht sofort seiner aufgestauten Lust zu erliegen. Yukkes Fingernägel hatten sich in die Haut über seinen Schulterblättern gedrückt und schickten einen kleinen, aber durchaus willkommenen Schmerzimpuls durch seinen Körper. Er selbst hingegen hatte das Gesicht gegen die erhitzte Haut am Hals seines Partners verborgen, atmete Yukkes unverkennbaren Geruch ein und spürte dem schnellen Puls dort nach.

 

„Alles gut?“, verlangte er zu wissen, als sich der Griff nach einer Weile wieder entspannte und Finger nun erneut zärtlich über seinen Rücken kosten.

 

„Mmmh, mehr als gut. Beweg dich.“ Kräftige Beine legten sich an seine Hüfte, pressten sich mit Nachdruck gegen ihn und ließen ihn noch tiefer vordringen, was ihnen beiden einen entzückten Laut entlockte. Wieder fragte er sich, ob Yukke überhaupt wusste, welche Wirkung er auf ihn hatte und wie herrlich richtig sich gerade einfach alles anfühlte. Langsam begann er sich zu bewegen, in den willigen Leib zu stoßen und erneut übermannte ihn eine Gänsehaut, als ihm Yukke ein leises, kaum hörbares, „Härter“, ins Ohr raunte. Dieser Aufforderung konnte und wollte er sich nicht widersetzen und während die Spannung in seinem Körper mit jeder Minute mehr anstieg, kam in ihm die Frage auf, ob sich Sex jemals so gut angefühlt hatte. Falls ja, konnte er sich beim besten Willen nicht mehr daran erinnern, denn selbst mit Nobu war es immer ein Kampf um Dominanz, ein Streicheln verletzten Stolzes gewesen, aber nicht dieses … dieses … unglaublich befreiende Gefühl. Es war, als könnte er in Yukkes Gegenwart nichts falsch machen, als hätte er die Gewissheit, dass der andere ihn nie verurteilen würde, egal was geschah. Ein nahezu berauschendes Gefühl der Freiheit durchströmte ihn, ließ sein Herz wild in seiner Brust flattern.

 

„Yukke …“, wisperte er und hätte in diesem Moment noch so vieles mehr gesagt, aber im letzten Augenblick siegte doch die Vorsicht und ließ ihn verstummen. Er schalt sich innerlich einen Dummkopf, aber dennoch fuhren seine Emotionen Achterbahn und es gab nichts, was er dagegen unternehmen konnte. Seine Empfindungen näherten sich schneller und schneller einem Abgrund, über dessen Rand er sich nur zu gerne fallen lassen wollte und am liebsten hätte er über sich selbst und seine dummen Gedanken gelacht, würde sich alles nicht einfach so unglaublich perfekt anfühlen.

 

„Tatsue, hnng, so gut.“ Yukke legte ungehemmt aufstöhnend den Kopf in den Nacken und sogleich war er zur Stelle, um die so einladend freigelegte Haut mit Küssen und kleinen Bissen zu übersähen. Tatsuro konnte einfach nicht genug von ihm bekommen, jede Bewegung, jede Berührung zu viel und doch nie genug. Er schob seine Hände unter Yukkes Rücken, hielt ihn an den Schulterblättern und drängte sich so nahe gegen ihn, dass nicht einmal mehr ein Blatt Papier zwischen sie gepasst hätte. Immer anstrengender und fahriger wurden seine Bewegungen, immer stärker hielten sie sich aneinander fest, bis sich Yukke mit einem letzten, lauten Stöhnen unter ihm verkrampfte und er die feuchte Hitze seiner Erlösung zwischen ihren Bäuchen spüren konnte. Sein Körper belohnte dieses Gefühl mit ungeduldigem Prickeln und wieder war es der Hals des anderen, in dem seine Zähne tiefe Abdrücke hinterließen, als die Welle seines eigenen Höhepunkts unaufhaltsam näher rückte. Ein-, zweimal trieb er sich noch in diese unglaublich heiße Enge, bevor er sich keuchend seiner Lust ergab.

 

Eine ganze Weile war lediglich ihr langsam ruhiger werdender Atem in der Stille des Schlafzimmers zu hören, bis er sich leise schnurrend auf seine Ellenbogen erhob, um Yukke wieder ins Gesicht sehen zu können.

 

„Wehe du fragst mich jetzt, wie du warst“, scherzte dieser grinsend und hob den Kopf an, um ihm einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze zu hauchen.

 

„Uh, wieso? Was würde passieren, würde ich dir diese durchaus berechtigte Frage stellen?“

 

„Dann, mein lieber Tatsuro, wirst du mich mal von einer ganz anderen Seite kennenlernen.“

 

„Und ich dachte schon, du würdest mich rausschmeißen.“ Auch auf Tatsuros Lippen schlich sich nun ein überaus zufriedenes Lächeln und er setzte gerade an, um doch noch seine Frage loszuwerden – denn ernsthaft, er würde Yukke doch nur allzu gerne einmal von dieser ominösen anderen Seite kennenlernen – da fand er sich in einem trägen, aber nicht minder willkommenen Kuss wieder. Okay, der andere hatte recht, reden war gerade vollkommen überflüssig.

 

~*~

 

Ein letztes Mal bewegte sich Yukke auf ihm, bevor er sich aller Kraft beraubt nach vorne sacken ließ, wo er ihn nur zu gerne in seine Arme zog. Tatsuros schneller Herzschlag dröhnte in seinen Ohren, seine Lungen fühlten sich an, als hätten sie in den letzten Minuten deutlich zu wenig Sauerstoff abbekommen und seine Gliedmaßen waren schwer wie Blei. Aber er hätte keine Sekunde dieser Nacht missen wollen. Nicht die herrlich leidenschaftlichen Momente und auch keinen stillen, gemütlichen Augenblick dazwischen.

 

„Du bist unglaublich“, schnurrte er dem kleineren Mann ins Ohr und hauchte sanfte Küsse auf das Läppchen.

 

„Dito.“ Yukke lachte leise und erhob sich, was ihm ein unwilliges Murren entlockte. „Motz nicht, ich kann ja schlecht die ganze Nacht über auf dir sitzen bleiben, oder?“

 

„Och, warum denn nicht?“ Tatsuro grinste und streckte einladend einen Arm zur Seite aus. Für einen Moment blickte Yukke auf ihn herab, erwiderte sein Grinsen und schmiegte sich dann zufrieden seufzend gegen seine Seite. Tatsue schloss die Augen, zog seinen Partner sogleich näher an sich und wühlte die Nase in die vollkommen zerzausten Haare.

 

„Mmmh, so lässt es sich leben“, nuschelte Yukke nun ziemlich schläfrig wirkend und am liebsten wäre Tatsuro nun wirklich für den Rest der Nacht genau so liegengeblieben und hätte dem Schlaf nachgegeben, der mit Nachdruck an seinen Augenlidern zupfte, aber irgendwie musste er ja auch noch nach Hause kommen. Träge drehte er den Kopf und versuchte blinzelnd die Uhrzeit auf dem Radiowecker abzulesen, nur um mit einem unhörbaren Seufzen festzustellen, dass sich bereits der Morgen angeschlichen hatte, ohne dass er es bemerkt hätte. Mit den Öffentlichen nach Hause zu fahren stand außer Frage, blieb also nur ein Taxi oder …

 

„Yukke?“ Nachdenklich begann er über Yukkes Rücken zu kraulen und lächelte, als sein Tun mit einem leisen Brummen und einer deutlich fühlbaren Gänsehaut belohnt wurde.

 

„Mhmh?“

 

 

„Ich hab keinen Bock jetzt noch nachhause zu fahren.“

 

Mit einem Ruck richtete sich der kleinere Mann auf und blickte ihn derart entgeistert an, als hätte er ihn soeben gefragt, ob er hier einziehen könnte.

 

„Als würde ich dich mitten in der Nacht noch weglassen, Doofkopf.“

 

Tatsuro grinste schelmisch und wischte Yukke ein paar seiner zerzausten Ponyfransen aus der Stirn.

 

„Wieso denn nicht? Sag bloß, du hättest Angst um mich?“

 

„Nö, ich hätte keine Angst um dich, aber du bist das perfekte Heizkissen und ich wäre ja schön blöd, dich jetzt gehenzulassen.“ Demonstrativ legte sich Yukke wieder so halb auf ihn und streichelte über seine Brust.

 

„Okay, damit kann ich leben.“

 

„Ich mag dein Tattoo“, wurde ihm herrlich schläfrig entgegengenuschelt und ein herzhaftes Gähnen kitzelte an seiner Schulter. Tatsuro schmunzelte in sich hinein, sagte jedoch nichts darauf, sondern drückte dem anderen nur noch einen letzten Kuss auf den Scheitel.

 

„Schlaf gut, Yu-chan.“

 

~*~

 

Tatsuro murrte, als es das schummrige Licht im Schlafzimmer doch noch schaffte ihn aus seinem Schlaf zu reißen. Hatte er gestern vergessen die Rollos herabzulassen oder warum wagte es die Sonne ihn an der Nase zu kitzeln? Brummend drehte er sich etwas mehr von der Lichtquelle fort und vergrub besagtes Näschen in seinem etwas unbequemen, weil seltsam harten Kissen. Komisch, er konnte sich gar nicht daran erinnern, dass er sich eines dieser überaus ergonomischen, aber brettharten Nackenstützkissen zugelegt hatte. Und überhaupt … irgendwie fühlte sich das, worauf er lag, absolut nicht nach einem Polster an, besonders nicht als sich seine Unterlage zu bewegen begann, nur um im nächsten Moment damit anzufangen durch seine Haare zu streicheln. Mh, das war sehr angenehm …

 

„Yukke“, nuschelte er, als seinem schlaftrunkenen Hirn auch endlich mal auffiel, dass der wirklich heiße Traum von letzter Nacht wohl gar keiner war und er sich tatsächlich noch immer in dem überaus gemütlichen Bett seines Drehpartners befand. Eben jener schnaubte kurz, aber deutlich amüsiert, bevor er damit begann sich unter Tatsuros Gewicht hervor zu schieben. „Nnnh, nicht aufstehen, viel zu bequem, da bleiben.“ Tatsuro machte einem Oktopus Konkurrenz, als er Beine und Arme so gut es ging um den anderen schlang, nur um diesen am Aufstehen zu hindern. Tja, er hatte nun mal ein sehr einnehmendes Wesen, besonders wenn er noch nicht wirklich wach war und an seiner Liegeposition eigentlich auch so schnell nichts ändern wollte.

 

„Guten Morgen.“ Yukkes Belustigung war nur zu deutlich aus diesen beiden kleinen Worten herauszuhören, auch wenn sich seine Stimme etwas gepresst anhörte. Tatsuro riskierte einen Blick durch nur minimal geöffnete Lider und verbarg sein Grinsen irgendwo zwischen Decke und dem brünetten Schopf, als sich Yukkes beschlagnahmte Lage als wohl nicht sehr bequem entpuppte.

 

„Morgen.“

 

„Hast du keine Lust auf Frühstück? Also, bevor du mir noch komplett die Luft abdrückst, meine ich. Tot kocht es sich etwas schlecht.“

 

Ziemlich widerwillig lockerte Tatsuro seinen Klammergriff, rollte sich auf den Rücken und blinzelte zu Yukke nach oben, der die Gunst der Stunde sogleich genutzt hatte und aufgestanden war.

 

„Spielverderber“, brummte er, konnte sich ein glückliches Lächeln jedoch nicht verkneifen. Ging doch nichts über einen Morgen danach, an dem alles so normal und ungezwungen erschien. Gerade war er auch wirklich noch nicht wach genug, um an irgendwelche Konsequenzen zu denken und Yukke schien es entweder ähnlich zu gehen oder er war einfach generell unbesorgt. Wie auch immer, ihm sollte es recht sein, besonders als er weiche Lippen auf den seinen spürte und er sich für eine kurze Ewigkeit in diesem süßen Kuss verlieren konnte.

 

„Wären Eier mit Speck eine gute Entschädigung?“

 

„Mhmh, Ausnahmsweise.“ Lächelnd drückte er Yukke nochmal seine Lippen auf, bevor er sich demonstrativ auf die Seite drehte und die Decke über seinen Kopf zog. Noch ein bisschen Dösen, das war jetzt genau das Richtige, besonders wenn man den Gedanken an leckeres Futter im Hinterkopf haben konnte.

 

~*~

 

Der Duft frisch gebrühten Kaffees schaffte es schließlich doch Tatsuro aus seinem Deckenkokon hervor und ins Bad zu locken. Eine schnelle Katzenwäsche später schlurfte er also in den Klamotten des Vortags über den Flur und in Yukkes gemütliche Küche. Er gähnte herzhaft und streckte sich ausgiebig, bevor er sich dem lächelnden Gesicht des anderen gegenübersah.

 

„Na, auch endlich aus dem Bett gefallen?“

 

„Guten Morgen“, erwiderte er nickend und ebenso lächelnd, schlang seine Arme von hinten um Yukkes Mitte und legte das Kinn auf seiner Schulter ab. „Und was gibt es nun zum Frühstück?“ Die Frage wäre eigentlich überflüssig gewesen, denn in der kleinen Schüssel auf der Arbeitsplatte schwammen bereits einige verquirlte Eier und in der Pfanne auf dem Herd brutzelten Schinkenwürfel, aber hey, er war schließlich der Meister der überflüssigen Fragen.

 

„Rührei mit Schinken, wie versprochen.“ Yukke arbeitete unbeirrt weiter, hatte nur kurz den Kopf gedreht, um ihm einen Kuss auf die Schläfe zu drücken und hackte nun den frischen Schnittlauch klein. Eine Weile verharrte Tatsuro so, genoss erneut die Nähe des anderen, bevor er sich nach der Kaffeemaschine umsah, vor der bereits zwei große Becher, Milch und Zucker darauf warteten zu einem leckeren Wachmacher kombiniert zu werden.

 

„Wie trinkst du deinen Kaffee?“, wollte er wissen, während er in eine der Tassen bereits einen Schuss Milch gab, bevor die schwarze Brühe ihren Weg hineinfand.

 

„Milch und ein Löffel Zucker, bitte.“

 

Irgendwie hatte er den Eindruck, als würde das glückliche Lächeln heute gar nicht von seinem Gesicht weichen wollen, denn als er Yukke eine Minute später seinen Kaffee überreichte und dieser die Tasse freudig entgegennahm, hatte es sich schon wieder auf seinen Lippen breitgemacht.

 

„Setz dich doch schon mal.“ Der andere deutete in Richtung des kleinen Esstischs, an dem sie gestern bereits ihr Abendessen genossen hatten. „Die Eier sind gleich fertig.“

 

Tatsuro folgte dem Fingerzeig und schlürfte genüsslich seinen Kaffee, während er den Blick über die paar Zeitschriften gleiten ließ, die gerade so noch neben dem Toaster Platz gefunden hatten. Eine von ihnen erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit aus dem simplen Grund, weil er sie nicht kannte. Und das sollte etwas heißen, war er doch zu seinen Glanzzeiten mindestens einmal die Woche in so gut wie jedem Boulevardmagazin abgelichtet gewesen.

 

„Stars im Focus“, las er halblaut und runzelte die Stirn. Irgendwie hörte sich das nach einer typischen Hausfrauenzeitschrift an, was die Tatsache, dass sie ihm so vollkommen unbekannt war, noch kurioser machte. An seinem Kaffee schlürfend schlug er das Magazin auf und begann die Hochglanzseiten zu überfliegen. Nach einigen Sekunden jedoch schon von seinem Tun gelangweilt, wollte er sie gerade wieder zurücklegen, da weiteten sich seine Augen, als er Yukke auf dem Bild erkannte, dass die komplette nächste Seite ausfüllte. Aber nicht nur er war auf der Fotografie zu sehen, nein, auch Tatsuro selbst saß dort, unwissend von einem Paparazzo abgelichtet, in dem gemütlichen Café, in dem sie sich letzte Woche erst zufällig begegnet waren. Er spürte, wie seine Finger zu zittern begannen, als der optische Reiz auch andere Erinnerungen mit sich brachte, die weitaus unschönerer Natur waren. Fest kniff er die Augen zusammen und versuchte sich wieder zu beruhigen. Ihm war deutlich bewusst, dass es nicht nach dem verwesenden Tierkadaver roch und auch, dass an seiner Wange kein frisches Blut herabrann. Dennoch wischte er sich fahrig über die Stelle, stieß auf die verheilende Wunde und musste den Drang unterdrücken nun panisch aufzuspringen, nur um sich im Badezimmer zu übergeben.

 

//Ganz ruhig//, versuchte er sich mental gut zuzureden, //du bist in Yukkes Küche, es riecht nach Rührei und es ist alles in Ordnung. Du bist nicht verletzt und dir kann auch keiner etwas antun. Alles gut.// Nur mühsam verlangsamte sich sein schnell gewordener Atem wieder und als er dachte, das Schlimmste überstanden zu haben, richtete er den Blick diesmal auf die Reportage, die das großflächige Bild auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite begleitete. Zur Ablenkung war ihm gerade alles recht, Hauptsache Yukke bekam nicht mit, dass er gerade beinahe einen halben Nervenzusammenbruch erlitten hatte. Da kam ihm auch das Geschwätz einer Hausfrauenzeitschrift ganz recht, auch wenn es ihn noch immer maßlos irritierte, auf dem Foto abgelichtet zu sein. Aber wenigstens hatte er an dem Tag davon abgesehen seine Vermummung abzunehmen und so würde man ihn vielleicht gar nicht erkennen. Außerdem war der Winkel des Bildes eindeutig so gewählt worden, dass Yukke die Aufmerksamkeit des Lesers auf sich ziehen würde. Tatsuro lächelte und widerstand dem unsinnigen Verlangen über die Wange seines fotografierten Drehpartners zu streicheln, was ihn jedoch nicht davon abhielt, für einen langen Moment auf die wackelnde Kehrseite des Originals zu gucken. Yukke bewegte sich leicht zu den Klängen aus dem kleinen Radio und sah in seiner Kombination aus einem viel zu großen, grauen T-Shirt und schwarzen Shorts mit Gummibärenmuster einfach nur … zum Anbeißen niedlich aus. Über sich selbst belustigt schnaubte er leise, schüttelte den Kopf und widmete sich dann lieber wieder dem Magazin in seiner Hand.

 

Wie schon vermutet ging es in dem Interview hauptsächlich um die Arbeiten an _Ame no orchestra_ , was in Tatsuro jedoch die Frage aufkommen ließ, warum man sie mehr oder minder heimlich in dem Café abgelichtet hatte oder besser gesagt, warum gerade dieses Foto das Interview begleitete? Seine Augen suchten die Bildunterschrift und er stockte, als ihm der abgedruckte Name doch überaus bekannt vorkam.

 

 _S.E.E.k_. stand dort und langsam aber sicher wurde ihm so einiges klar.

 

_„… du kannst mich Seek nennen …“_

 

Der grüne Spargeltarzan, den Yukke damals im Café als seinen Freund vorgestellt hatte, war in Wirklichkeit ein Reporter gewesen. Und vermutlich war sein Drehpartner auch nicht zufällig dort gewesen, um seinen Mango-Frappuccino zu genießen, sondern war mit Seek verabredet, um ein Interview zu geben. Ein ungutes Gefühl stieg in ihm auf, welches sich nur zwei Zeilen weiter auch bestätigen sollte.

 

_I:             Ame no orchestra entwickelt sich ganz offensichtlich zu einem Meilenstein Ihrer _Filmkarriere, aber unsere Leser würde nun auch brennend interessieren, wie sich die _Zusammenarbeit mit Ihrem Drehpartner, Iwakami, Tatsuro, gestaltet?___

_Y:            Wir haben ein gutes Arbeitsverhältnis und Tatsuro-san ist ein sehr kreativer und _interessanter Mensch. Ein wenig zu exzentrisch für meinen Geschmack *lacht*, aber ich glaube, genau das braucht unser Film.__

_I:             Erzählen Sie uns mehr darüber._

_Y:            Na ja. (Yukke-san räuspert sich und spielt etwas nervös wirkend mit seinen Fingern.) Um ehrlich zu sein, ist es nicht einfach mit ihm zu drehen._

_I:             Wie meinen Sie das?_

_Y:            Wir können uns nur selten an das Drehbuch halten, weil er sehr gerne improvisiert und müssen daher auch oft Szenen nachdrehen. Aber, wie schon gesagt, ich denke, es schadet der Produktion nicht. (Yukke-san lächelt.)_

_I:             Hat es Sie anfänglich nicht verwundert, dass eine Filmgröße wie Tatsuro-san plötzlich in einer Indie-Produktion mitwirken wollte?_

_Y:            Oh doch. Als Miya-san (Yaguchi, Masaaki, Produzent und Regisseur von Ame no orchestra) mir davon berichtet hat, war ich entsetzt._

_I:             Entsetzt? Das müssen Sie uns näher erklären._

_Y:            Tja, vermutlich jeder hat damals doch die Kontroversen mitbekommen, die die letzte Staffel von WORLD OF DECEPTION begleitet hat, oder?_

_I:             Sie sprechen von der Affaire mit Matsumoto, Nobu, die ihm nachgesagt wurde?_

_Y:            Unter anderem …_

 

Tatsuro fühlte, wie ihm das Blut aus dem Gesicht wich und seine Hände zu zittern begannen. In diesem Augenblick kam Yukke mit zwei gefüllten Tellern an den Tisch getreten und stellte diese ab.

Noch immer lächelte der andere, noch immer wirkte er so, als wäre das, was dort im Interview geschrieben stand, nichts weiter als eine Farce. Aber nein, nicht das Interview war die Lüge, dieses Lächeln war es. Ihre gemeinsame Nacht war ein Hohn, genau wie Yukkes Fürsorge oder sein Verständnis. Mit Wucht warf er die Zeitschrift mitten auf den hübsch angerichteten Teller und stürmte aus der Küche. Er würde keine Sekunde länger hier bleiben. In seiner Brust stach es und er bekam kaum noch Luft, als er sich nach seinen Schuhen bückte.

 

„Tatsuro?“ Yukkes verständnislose Stimme drang an seine Ohren, aber er ignorierte sie, zog sich die Jacke über und riss die Tür zum Hausflur auf. „Hey, was ist denn los?“

 

Er hatte bereits zwei Schritte in Richtung der Treppen gemacht, als Yukke in der Haustür auftauchte. Langsam drehte er sich herum und fixierte den anderen für einen langen Moment, ohne etwas zu sagen. Es waren nicht mal Yukkes Worte, die ihn so erschütterten – er wusste selbst, dass die Medien nach dem Staffel-Ende von _WORLD OF DECEPTION_ kein gutes Haar an ihm gelassen hatten, was also hätte Yukke denken sollen? Nein, es war die Tatsache, dass der andere einfach so über ihn gesprochen hatte, nur um kurz darauf so unwissend und überaus verständnisvoll zu tun, als er ihm am Abend von Nobu und der ganzen Misere erzählt hatte. Yukke hatte das Interview mit keinem Wort erwähnt und hätte es vermutlich auch nie, hätte er es eben nicht zufällig gelesen.

 

„Wir sollten das hier und jetzt beenden“, hörte er sich sagen, auch wenn sich seine Lippen, sein ganzer Körper kalt und taub anfühlte. „Ich wusste von Anfang an, dass wir uns nicht zu nahe kommen sollten. Du bist ein Kollege und nicht mehr, die letzte Nacht war ein Fehler.“ ER drehte sich herum, doch noch bevor er einen weiteren Schritt hätte gehen können, spürte er Yukkes Hand auf seiner Schulter.

 

Plötzlich stieg tosende Wut in ihm hoch, als wäre die Berührung ein Stromschlag gewesen, der ihn wieder zum Leben erweckt hatte.

 

„Fass mich nicht an“, zischte er, während er in einer fließenden Bewegung herumgewirbelt war und Yukkes Hand unsanft fort geschlagen hatte. „Wag es nicht mich noch ein einziges Mal anzufassen!“ Seine Stimme wurde immer lauter und hallte von den kahlen Wänden des Hausflures wieder. „Ich weiß jetzt, was du von mir hältst. Ich hab mich einmal verarschen lassen, Yukke, nochmal passiert mir das nicht. Halt dich in Zukunft gefälligst von mir fern!“

 

Ohne noch einen einzigen Blick zurück stürmte er die vielen Treppen nach unten und verließ mit einem lauten Knall den Appartementblock. Das leise „Tatsue …“ hatte er bereits nicht mehr gehört.

 

~*~

 

Tatsuro wusste nicht mehr, wie genau er nach Hause gekommen war, nur dass er den ganzen Weg bis zu seiner Wohnung gerannt war. Dementsprechend brannten seine Lungen nun, als er die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen ließ und am glatten Holz herabrutschte. Keuchend saß er auf dem kalten Fußboden seines Flurs, die Beine an den Körper gezogen und die Arme darübergelegt und versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Gott, er war so dumm gewesen. Wie hatte er nur für eine Sekunde glauben können, dass Yukke anders war? Warum hatte er sich von seiner Freundlichkeit täuschen lassen? Noch immer rauschte die Wut heiß durch seine Adern und um ehrlich zu sein, begrüßte er diesen Umstand sogar. Mit Wut konnte er umgehen, Wut war allemal besser als dieses dumpfe, schmerzhafte Gefühl des Verrats, welches knapp unter der brodelnden Schicht in seinem Inneren lauerte.

 

Er hatte inständig gehofft, sein Bruder wäre, wie so oft in letzter Zeit, bei Miya zu Besuch, aber als er schwere Schritte auf sich zukommen hörte, wusste er, dass seine Hoffnung vergebens war. Mit einem leisen Geräusch wurde die Krücke gegen die Wand gelehnt, bevor Satochis angestrengtes Atmen davon zeugte, dass er sich zu ihm auf den Fußboden setzte. Tatsuro hatte den Kopf auf seine Arme gelegt und spürte nun eine warme Hand, die über seinen Hinterkopf streichelte.

 

„Willst du reden?“

 

Ein verneinendes Kopfschütteln.

 

„Okay.“

 

Wieder raschelte es, als Sato sich neben ihn hockte und seinen Arm über seine Schultern legte. Wie lange sie schweigend dort saßen, wusste er nicht. Die Zeit schien bedeutungslos, während seine Gedanken rasten und doch zu keinem sinnvollen Ergebnis kamen. Irgendwann hatte er sich ein wenig zur Seite kippen lassen und lehnte nun schwer gegen Satochi. Aber dieser hatte sich mit keiner Silbe beschwert und saß auch jetzt noch immer neben ihm – ein stummer Wächter und der einzige Mensch, der bedingungslos für ihn da war. Plötzlich brannte die Wut nicht mehr nur in seinen Adern, sondern auch hinter seinen geschlossenen Lidern und er drehte den Kopf so, dass er ihn gegen die Brust seines älteren Bruders verbergen konnte.

 

„Satochi … ich hab einen verdammt großen Fehler gemacht“, nuschelte er, bevor er sich seinen verfluchten Emotionen ergab.


	10. Klappe, die Neunte

Das ganze Wochenende hatte er sich ablenken können, was er zu einem Großteil den unermüdlichen Bemühungen seines Bruders zu verdanken hatte, die ihn ziemlich effektiv vom Grübeln abgehalten hatten. Aber kaum hatte er am Montag die **_BLP_** betreten, war sein erster Gedanke der an Yukke gewesen und daran, ob er vielleicht überreagiert hatte.

Hätte er ihn zu Wort kommen lassen sollen? Womöglich hätte er ihm ohne weiteres erklären können, was genau dieses Interview zu bedeuten hatte. Ach, was machte er sich vor? Wenn Yukke wirklich genau so über ihn dachte, wie es in diesem Käseblatt stand, dann war es doch sein gutes Recht. Ihm selbst war immerhin nur zu genau bewusst, dass er anstrengend sein konnte, auch wenn man ihm derart viel Selbstreflexion nur selten zutraute. Er wusste, dass nicht jeder mit seiner Art die Dinge anzupacken zurechtkam und wenn es seinen Drehpartner nervte, dass sie durch seine Improvisationen länger am Set bleiben mussten, um in Miyas Augen verpatzte Szenen nachzudrehen, dann war es eben so. Keine große Sache, oder? Nein, wirklich nicht; und wäre es nur das gewesen, hätte sich sein Stolz zwar ziemlich angekratzt gefühlt, aber er hätte schlussendlich über diesen Mist hinwegsehen können.

 

Aber die Tatsache, dass sein Drehpartner natürlich doch – wie hätte es auch anders sein können –über den Eklat mit **_United Productions_** Bescheid wusste, schlimmer noch, dass er auch noch die Sache mit Nobu mitbekommen hatte und dennoch so getan hatte, als wäre ihm das alles vollkommen neu, war wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Wie hatte Yukke ihn nur so belügen können? Wie hatte er ihm nur derart kaltschnäuzig weiß machen können, dass er von nichts eine Ahnung hatte, als sie sich die Nachrichten geschrieben hatten. Als er Yukke sein Innerstes geöffnet, sich so verdammt verletzbar gemacht hatte und eigentlich nur Trost in den mitfühlenden Worten des anderen gesucht hatte? Tatsuro fühlte sich verraten, auf die schlimmste Art und Weise.

Himmel, er war so ein Idiot gewesen. Warum nur hatte er sich von dieser verflucht einfühlsamen Art seines Drehpartners nur wieder und wieder so derart einlullen lassen?

 

Innerlich seufzend rieb er sich über die brennenden Augen und versuchte zum gefühlt hundertsten Mal sich den neuen Songtext einzuprägen. _Ame no orchestra_ hatte er in den letzten beiden Tagen bereits eingesungen und Ami sowie der Tontechniker schienen ganz zufrieden damit gewesen zu sein. Aber heute wollte einfach nichts klappen. Dieser neue Song machte ihm wirklich zu schaffen, weil er irgendwie einfach nicht in seinen Kopf wollte und zu allem Überfluss schlichen sich wieder und wieder die unpassendsten Gedanken in seine Hirnwindungen.

War es denn nicht schon schlimm genug, dass er sich von Yukke derart verraten fühlte? Dass ein irrer Stalker ihm nach dem Leben trachtete und allem Anschein nach keinerlei Skrupel hatte, wenn er mit seinen Anschlägen auch andere Menschen in seinem Umfeld verletzte?

All die Gedanken und Sorgen, die gerade in seinem Kopf umherkreisten und sich wie säure in seine Gehirnwindungen fraßen, würden gut und gerne auch für zwei Leben vollkommen ausreichen, also warum zum Teufel dachte seine Libido dann komplett anders darüber und fütterte ihn zwischendurch immer mal mit netten Bildern, die ihn nur noch mehr aus dem Konzept brachten?

Die Erinnerung an schweißfeuchte Haut, die sich nah an seine presste, ließ ihn wohlig erschaudern und das Echo lustvoll gewisperter Worte seine Augen glasig werden.

Himmelherrgott, war er denn ein Teenager, der seine Hormone nicht im Griff hatte?

 

Und dennoch … Das Gefühl von Nähe und Geborgenheit, das er so verdammt lange schon nicht mehr gespürt hatte, war so unglaublich stark gewesen in dieser Nacht, dass der Verlust nun nur noch umso mehr schmerzte. Wenn er ehrlich mit sich war, vermisste er Yukke trotz allem und allein dafür hätte er sich ohrfeigen können.

 

Seit seinem überstürzten Abgang am Samstag hatte er nichts mehr von ihm gehört und auch am Set waren sie sich bislang nicht über den Weg gelaufen, was sich jedoch bald ändern würde. Gott, allein der Gedanke Yukke nachher beim Dreh gegenüberstehen zu müssen, ließ seinen Magen schmerzhaft krampfen. Wut und Sehnsucht fochten seit Tagen nun schon einen gnadenlosen Kampf in seinem Inneren aus und ließen ihn einfach nicht zur Ruhe kommen. Für keine verfluchte Sekunde. Er hatte das Gefühl verrückt zu werden, würde das so weitergehen.

Sein Blick wanderte ziellos durch den mit allerlei Technik vollgestopften Aufnahmeraum, der sich hinter der dicken Scheibe seiner schallgeschützten Glaskabine erstreckte und der in den letzten Tagen seine Zuflucht geworden war. Keinen Fuß hatte er aus diesem Kämmerchen gesetzt, nicht einmal um in seiner Garderobe die Pausen zu verbringen.

 

_//Und all das nur, weil ich ein verfluchter Feigling bin.//_

 

Wieder musste er sich ein Seufzen verkneifen, während das Intro des neuen Songs zum gefühlt hundertsten Mal aus seinen Kopfhörern dudelte.

Ob er vielleicht doch mal die ganzen Nachrichten lesen sollte, die Yukke ihm geschrieben und die er bislang so rigoros ignoriert hatte? Vielleicht würde sich dann alles regeln. Womöglich gab es für alles eine plausible Erklärung und er machte sich hier wegen nichts und wieder nichts verrückt. Das war doch alles einfach nur noch zum Haare raufen; und hätte er nicht den ganzen Vormittag schon mit Kopfschmerzen zu kämpfen, hätte er dies vielleicht tatsächlich getan.

Wie er es hasste, wenn er nicht wusste, was er tun sollte.

 

„Machen wir Schluss für heute, Tatsuro, das hat so keinen Sinn.“ Amis ruhige Stimme ersetzte die Melodie des Songs, riss ihn zielsicher aus seinen Gedanken und führte ihm damit deutlich vor Augen, dass er erneut seinen Einsatz verpasst hatte. Großartig. Diesmal seufzte er tatsächlich abgrundtief und nahm die unbequemen Kopfhörer ab, unter denen seine Ohren unangenehm glühten. Unzufrieden mit sich und seiner miesen Performance verließ er den Glaskasten und nahm dankend die Flasche Wasser entgegen, die Ami ihm reichte. Das Wasser kühlte seine raue Kehle und für einen Moment stand er nur reglos an Ort und Stelle, hatte die Augen geschlossen und versuchte vergebens Antworten auf all die Fragen zu finden, die in seinem Kopf umherschwirrten. „Du solltest jetzt lieber in die Maske, in knapp zwei Stunden geht der Dreh los und wir wollen doch vermeiden, dass Miya Mordgelüste bekommt. Ich hänge an meinem Leben.“ Die junge Frau lächelte ihn an und er bemühte sich redlich die gutgemeinte Geste zu erwidern, scheiterte jedoch kläglich.

 

„Du hast recht“, nickte er untypisch wortkarg, packte seine Sachen zusammen und verließ mit einem flüchtigen Winken den Raum. Um ehrlich zu sein, war es ihm gerade herzlich egal, ob sein Abgang nun unhöflich war oder ob Ami sich womöglich Sorgen machen würde. Ihm war gerade einfach nicht nach Gesellschaft und seine Sozialkompetenz hatte er heute Morgen wohl im Bett zurückgelassen. Er fuhr sich durchs Haar und hätte am liebsten frustriert aufgeschrien, so sehr war er von sich selbst genervt. In Momenten wie diesen wünschte er sich, er hätte das Rauchen nicht vor Jahren schon aufgegeben, denn so eine Zigarette hätte ihn wenigstens für ein paar Minuten vom Grübeln abhalten können.

 

Derart fahrig und unkonzentriert wie er gerade war, war es also kein Wunder, dass er Kaisuke nicht bemerkte, der über und über bepackt mit allerlei Kostümen und Papierkram auf ihn zueilte. Und natürlich kam es, wie es kommen musste. Die beiden Männer stießen im vollen Lauf zusammen, was Kaisuke zielsicher von den Füßen riss und seine Last über die gesamte Breite des Flurs verteilte.

 

„Verdammt noch mal, pass doch auf, wo du hinläufst!“, fauchte Tatsuro, der sich an einer der Wände abgestützt hatte und so dem schmerzhaften Kontakt mit dem Betonboden entgangen war. Aufgebracht strich er sich einige wirre Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht, stieß sich von der Wand ab und war bereits drei Schritte in Richtung seiner Garderobe gegangen, bevor ihm erneut ein Seufzen über die Lippen kam und ihn innehalten ließ. Langsam drehte er sich herum und betrachtete den vollkommen bedröppelt wirkenden Assistenten, der noch immer bewegungslos in Mitten von Stoff und Papier saß und irgendwie den Eindruck erweckte, als würde er jeden Augenblick zu heulen beginnen. Tatsuro ließ ergeben die Schultern hängen, trat näher an ihn heran und reichte ihm die Hand. „Ach, was soll's schon“, nuschelte er, „hoch mit dir, bevor noch jemand über dich fällt.“

 

Kaisukes große und tatsächlich etwas wässrige Augen starrten ihn hinter den dicken Brillengläsern für einen langen Moment nur an, als wäre er eine Erscheinung, dann jedoch ging ein sichtbarer Ruck durch ihn, als er die entgegengestreckte Hand schlussendlich doch noch ergriff und sich auf die Beine ziehen ließ.

 

„D… danke, Tatsuro-san, und entschuldigen Sie bitte, ich hab Sie nicht gesehen.“

 

„Ja, ja, das hab ich bemerkt“, brummte er, während er sich nach einigen der Blätter bückte. Ein flüchtiger Blick darauf bestätigte seinen Verdacht, dass es sich dabei mal wieder um das Skript zur neuen Staffel von **WORLD OF DECEPTION** handelte. „Sag mal, dein Vorsprechen war doch schon, oder?“, erkundigte er sich nur halbherzig interessiert, während Kaisuke eilig die Kleidungsstücke und restlichen Zettel vom Boden aufsammelte.

 

„Ja, das war schon“, keuchte dieser nun etwas außer Atem und als er seine Aufgabe beendet hatte und Tatsuro wieder ins Gesicht sah, hatten sich auf seinen Wangen hektisch rote Flecken gebildet. „Ich habe es genau so gemacht, wie Sie es mir geraten haben und für eine der Hauptrollen vorgesprochen.“

 

„Hast du das, ja?“ Tatsuro zog ehrlich erstaunt eine Augenbraue hoch, denn klar, er hatte Kaisuke diesen Ratschlag gegeben, aber wirklich daran geglaubt, dass der eher schüchterne und introvertierte Mann ihn auch befolgen würde, hatte er ehrlich gesagt nicht. „Und?“ Er stopfte die Blätter irgendwo zwischen das dürre Ärmchen seines Gegenübers und den Stapel an Kleidung, den dieser gegen seine Brust gedrückt hielt, bevor er ihn abwartend anschaute. „Wie ist es gelaufen?“

 

„Sie haben mich nicht für die Hauptrolle genommen; natürlich nicht …“ Kaisuke grinste schief und hätte sich wohl beschämt über den Hinterkopf gerieben, wäre er nicht so beladen gewesen. „Aber ich soll morgen noch einmal den Text eines Nebencharakters vorsprechen.“ Und nun strahlte der Kleine derart atomar, dass sich selbst Tatsuros Mundwinkel hoben, bis sich auch auf seine Lippen ein zwar kleines, aber doch beinahe stolzes Lächeln legte.

 

„Na also, geht doch.“ Er klopfte dem hageren Assistenten auf die Schulter, was diesen beinahe wieder in die Knie gehen ließ und drehte sich zum Gehen. „Hals- und Beinbruch, Kai-kun.“

 

„Vielen Dank, Tatsuro-san!“, rief Kaisuke ihm noch hinterher, aber er drehte sich nicht noch einmal um, sondern verschwand mit großen Schritten hinter der nächsten Ecke.

 

~ *~

                              

„Hallo Yumiko“, grüßte er monoton und erneut tief in seine gänzlich sinnlosen Grübeleien versunken, als er seine Garderobe betrat und Garas Freundin dort bereits recht geschäftig umherwuseln sah. Nein, geschäftig war nicht wirklich das richtige Wort dafür, vielmehr wirkte Yumiko hektisch und ein wenig … schuldbewusst? Tatsuros Stirn legte sich in Falten, als er seinen Blick vom Gesicht der Make-up Artistin zu ihren Händen gleiten ließ, die irgendetwas auffällig unauffällig hinter ihrem Rücken versteckten. Langsam schlich sich ein kleines, wissendes Schmunzeln auf seine Lippen, als ihm klar wurde, was genau hier gerade vor sich gegangen sein musste. Übertrieben enttäuscht schüttelte er den Kopf und schnalzte tadelnd mit der Zunge. „Yumiko, Yumiko, vergreifst du dich mal wieder an meinen Fan-Geschenken?“

 

„N… nein?“ Eine leichte Röte schlich sich auf die Wangen der jungen Frau, nachdem sie tatsächlich eine flache, rechteckige Schachtel hinter ihrem Rücken hervorgezogen hatte, die verdächtig nach einer Packung Pralinen aussah, und sie ihm hinhielt. „Ich wollte sie mir nur näher angucken“, murmelte sie kleinlaut, doch das verschmitzte Funkeln in ihren Augen verriet sie.

 

„Na klar, du wolltest sie dir nur angucken, wer’s glaubt.“

 

Früher, als er noch beinahe täglich mit Geschenken dieser Art überhäuft worden war, hatten sie dieses Spielchen oft gespielt, besonders wenn Yumikos feines Näschen unter geschmackvollem Geschenkpapier und üppigen Schleifen Schokolade gewittert hatte. Aber seit seine Kariere den Bach heruntergegangen war, gab es auch kaum noch Fans, die ihm etwas schenkten. Und als er nun die Schachtel entgegennahm, war es auch nicht das bittersüße Gefühl vergangenen Rums, welches ihn durchströmte, sondern die Erinnerung an das letzte vermeintliche Fan-Geschenk, welches sich als perfide Falle seines Stalkers herausgestellt hatte. Kritisch betrachtete er die schlichte, violette Box und war versucht, sie einfach in den Papierkorb zu werfen.

 

„War die nicht eingepackt?“, erkundigte er sich und hielt das doch so unschuldig wirkende Geschenk noch immer wie etwas Giftiges in Händen.

 

„Doch … ehm … es könnte rein theoretisch möglich sein, dass ein Geschenkpapier darum gewickelt war.“ Yumiko grinste ihn schelmisch an, bis sie wohl seinen Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte und mit einem Mal ernst wurde. „He, was ist denn? Okay, ich hätte ein Geschenk an dich nicht einfach aufmachen sollen, das weiß ich ja, aber …“ Wieder hielt sie inne und mit einem Mal wurde ihr Blick deutlich misstrauisch. „Meinst du, mit dem Geschenk stimmt etwas nicht?“ Sie drehte sich zur Ablage unter den großen Spiegeln und hob ein weißes Satin-Band auf, an dem eine kleine ebenso weiße Karte mit violetten Herzen darauf befestigt war. „Ich dachte, es wäre vielleicht ein verspätetes Geschenk zum Valentinstag, wegen der Grußkarte und so.“

Tatsuro streckte die Hand danach aus und klappte das Kärtchen auf, auf dem nur wenige Zeichen geschrieben standen.

 

_Zur Aufmunterung._

 

„Mmmh“, brummte er, „mach dir keine Sorgen, Yukke scheint sich nur einen Scherz mit mir erlaubt zu haben.“ Angestrengt versuchte er sein Augenrollen amüsiert aussehen zu lassen, ob er damit jedoch wirklich erfolgreich war, wagte er mal zu bezweifeln. Es war nicht so, dass er zwingend ein Geheimnis daraus machen wollte, dass er noch bis vor wenigen Tagen deutliches Interesse an seinem Drehpartner gehegt hatte, aber unter den momentanen Umständen war es ihm lieber, wenn Yumiko nicht die falschen – richtigen – Schlüsse zog.

Im Augenblick wusste er ja nicht einmal, ob er erleichtert oder verärgert sein sollte. Zumindest war die Schachtel also nicht von seinem Stalker, das war doch schon mal etwas, aber mal ehrlich, wie dreist musste Yukke sein, um ihm nach allem was vorgefallen war ein Geschenk zu machen? Und dann auch noch mit so einem selten dämlichen Spruch. Mit Schwung pfefferte er das Geschenkband samt Karte in den Papierkorb und hätte auch die Schachtel dazu geworfen, hätte ihn Yumiko nicht zurückgehalten.

 

„Tatsue, nicht! Das kannst du nicht machen! Da sind lauter kleine Schokoladenherzen in der Packung und ich glaub, sie sind mit Nougat gefüllt und ich hab meine Tage und könnte gerade morden für die Dinger. Bitte, nur eines?“

 

Seine Stylistin hatte all diese Informationen binnen weniger Sekunden heruntergerattert und schaute ihn nun aus großen, feucht glänzenden Augen so derart flehend an, dass er sie wohl ausgelacht hätte, würde in ihm nicht gerade das absolute Chaos vorherrschen. Stattdessen öffnete er die Schachtel, ohne näher auf ihre Worte einzugehen, und betrachtete die hübsch eingeschichteten Schokoladenstückchen, die nicht wirklich wie selbstgemacht aussahen.

Seltsam. Ein unangenehmer Schauer rann ihm über den Rücken und wieder hatte er die wenigen Zeichen auf der Karte vor Augen. Irgendwas war hier doch faul, oder? War das wirklich Yukkes Handschrift? Und dann diese herzförmigen Pralinen hier. Das war doch etwas viel des Guten, oder? Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass Konfekt aus dem Supermarkt immer eingeschweißt war und Handgefertigtes aus einer Manufaktur anders aussehen würde.

 

„Tatsu~! Ich bin blutleer wie ein Vampir, mein Uterus will mich ermorden und du willst mir allen Ernstes das Einzige vorenthalten, was mir Linderung verschaffen würde?“

 

„Um Himmelswillen, Frau!“ Tatsuro verzog das Gesicht, als er so rüde aus seinen Überlegungen gerissen wurde und verdrehte die Augen gen Himmel. Yumiko besaß wirklich die göttliche Gabe mit nur wenigen Worten all das zu berichten, was er niemals hätte hören wollen. Ruckartig streckte er ihr die Pralinenschachtel entgegen, alles, um sie auch ja zum Schweigen zu bringen. „Da, nimm sie schon, bevor du mir noch mehr Details deiner anatomischen Vorgänge beschreibst, die mich nachts nicht schlafen lassen.“

 

„Och, bist du heut wieder empfindlich.“

 

Von der eben noch so leiderfüllten Miene seiner Stylistin war binnen Sekunden nichts mehr übrig, als sie ihm nun mit gierigem Glitzern in den geweiteten Augen die Süßigkeit regelrecht aus der Hand riss. Fehlte nur noch ein gezischeltes: „Mein Schatz“ und ihre Gollum-Imitation wäre perfekt gewesen. Tatsuro schnaubte und konnte sich gerade so noch eines der kleinen Herzen schnappen, welches er nun nachdenklich zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger drehte, während das miese Gefühl in seinem Inneren einfach nicht nachlassen wollte.

 

Verflucht, wann war er nur so misstrauisch geworden?

 _//Vielleicht, als dein Bruder monatelang auf der Intensivstation lag? Oder nachdem dir das letzte Geschenk beinahe die Halsschlagader durchtrennt hätte?//_ , zischelte ihm seine innere Stimme gehässig zu und veranlasste ihn dazu über sich selbst genervt mit den Augen zu rollen. Wenn er so weiter machte, würde er bald hinter jeder Ecke eine Gefahr lauern sehen und spätestens dann hätte der Stalker gewonnen, verdammt noch mal!

 

Tatsuro straffte die Schultern und war gerade im Begriff das schlechte Gefühl so weit wie möglich von sich zu schieben, als hinter ihm die Tür aufging und Gara den Raum betrat. Unbewusst spielte er mit der Praline in seinen Fingern und drehte sich betont unbeschwert herum, einen flapsigen Spruch auf den Lippen, der die liebe Freundin seines Managers in nicht ganz so positivem Licht hätte erstrahlen lassen, da ging plötzlich ein Ruck durch ihn. Wie in Zeitlupe richtete sich seine volle Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Yumiko und mit steigendem Entsetzen konnte er beobachten, wie sie eine der Pralinen aus der Schachtel nahm. Er glaubte beinahe die Sekunden verstreichen zu hören, während sie die kleine Schokolade zum Mund führte und spürte, wie sich seine Augen panisch zu weiten begannen. Mit einem Mal glaubte er zu wissen, warum die Süßigkeiten nicht eingeschweißt gewesen waren und auch, was diese kleine Unregelmäßigkeit auf der Unterseite der Praline zu bedeuten hatte, die ihm gerade eben erst aufgefallen war. Oh Gott, jetzt ergab das alles Sinn.

 

„Yumiko, nicht!“ Er machte einen Satz auf die verdutzte Stylistin zu und schlug ihr die Schokolade aus der Hand.

 

„Aua! Tatsue, was sollte das denn.“ Verständnislos schaute sie ihn aus erschrockenen Augen an und hielt sich ihr schmerzendes Handgelenk.

 

„Tatsuro?“ Nicht minder alarmiert war Gara auf seine Freundin zugeeilt und hatte sie schützend an sich gezogen, während Tatsuro selbst nur wie gebannt auf die Praline in seiner Hand starren konnte. „Tatsuro!“ Die Stimme seines Managers war nun deutlich lauter geworden und ein bedrohlicher Unterton schwang in ihr mit. „Was sollte der Scheiß?“ Niemand sprang so mit Garas Freundin um, das wusste er nur zu genau, aber soweit konnte er im Augenblick einfach nicht denken.

 

„Die sind nicht von Yukke … die Handschrift passt nicht.“ Die Furcht lähmte ihn beinahe, dennoch schaffte er es den Kopf zu heben und seinen beiden Vertrauten in die noch immer verständnislosen Gesichter zu sehen. „Versteht ihr denn nicht?“ Seine Stimme nahm einen schrillen Unterton an, während das plötzlich eingetretene hohe Summen in seinen Ohren immer lauter zu werden schien. „Mit den Pralinen stimmt etwas nicht“, hörte er sich wie aus weiter Ferne sagen und schüttelte sacht den Kopf, um den Nebel der Panik zu vertreiben, der sich wie ein schweres Tuch über seine Gedanken gelegt hatte. Auffordernd hielt er Gara die Schokolade unter die Nase und war tatsächlich erleichtert, als sein Manager die Süßigkeit kritisch beäugte. So mörderisch, wie er eben noch geschaut hatte, hätte es Tatsuro auch nicht gewundert, hätte er erst einmal eine saftige Ohrfeige kassiert. „Das hier … das sieht doch aus, als hätte da jemand mit einer Nadel oder so reingestochen oder spinn ich jetzt?“ Auch Yumiko beugte sich vor, um besser sehen zu können.

 

„Du hast recht“, murmelte sie und wurde blass. „Gara, oh Gott, er hat recht.“ Sie bückte sich und hob eine weitere Praline auf, die sich dank Tatsuros panischer Reaktion nun im ganzen Raum verteilt hatten. „Diese hier sieht genauso aus.“

 

Die Praline fiel aus Tatsuros zitternden Händen und angewidert wischte er sich die Schokolade, die zwischen seinen Fingern geschmolzen war, an der Hose ab. Mit tauben Gliedmaßen wankte er zum nächstbesten Stuhl und ließ sich, mit einem Mal jeglicher Kraft beraubt, darauf fallen.

 

„Tut mir leid, Yumiko, ich wollte dir nicht wehtun, aber …“ Er fuhr sich durch die Haare und verstummte, den Blick wie gebannt auf die gänzlich ungefährlich wirkenden Schokoladenherzen gerichtet.

 

Für einen langen Moment herrschte Stille im Raum, während alle Anwesenden zu verstehen versuchten, was soeben vorgefallen war.

 

„Schon gut, Tatsue“, war es schließlich Yumiko, die das Schweigen durchbrach und die aufgehobene Schokolade mit einem leichten Stirnrunzeln auf die Ablage vor den Spiegeln legte. „Wer weiß, was dieser … Einstich, wenn es denn einer ist, zu bedeuten hat. Nach allem, was in letzter Zeit passiert ist, sollten wir alle wohl wirklich etwas besser aufpassen.“ Yumikos schmale Hand legte sich wohltuend kühl in seinen Nacken, während Gara damit begonnen hatte die Sauerei wieder aufzuräumen. „Himmel, Tatsue, ich darf gar nicht dran denken, was gerade hätte passieren können, hättest du mich nicht aufgehalten.“ Ein feines Zittern ging durch den Leib der jungen Frau und Tatsuro hob für einen Moment den Blick, nur um in Yumikos Augen die gleiche Furcht zu sehen, die sich auch in sein Inneres geschlichen hatte.

 

„Ich sag es zwar nur ungern, aber Yumiko hat recht“, stimmte Gara nickend zu und suchte seinen Blick. Auch der Teint seines Managers hatte deutlich an Farbe verloren und die ganze Zeit über, in der er akribisch eine Praline nach der anderen aufgehoben hatte, hatte Tatsuro die steigende Besorgnis in seiner immer angespannteren Haltung ablesen können. „Je länger ich darüber nachdenke, desto mehr sieht mir dieses Geschenk wirklich nach etwas aus, was der Stalker dir schicken würde.“ Gara erhob sich, nahm nach einem Fingerzeig Yumikos auch das Satin-Band mit der Karte an sich und kam dann langsam auf ihn zu.

 

Tatsuro nickte matt und schloss die Augen, während er sich im Stillen fragte, was schlimmer wäre. Die Gewissheit, dass er langsam aber sicher unter Verfolgungswahn litt oder, dass der Stalker ihm tatsächlich vergiftete Pralinen _geschenkt_ hatte. Und noch eine Erkenntnis grub sich heiß wie ein glühendes Eisen in seine Gedanken. Woher hatte dieser Mistkerl gewusst, dass ein Geschenk von Yukke sein berechtigtes Misstrauen beruhigen würde? Schlimmer noch. Woher hatte er gewusst, dass Yukke die Nachricht auf dem Kassenzettel vor einigen Wochen mit Y. unterschrieben hatte? Außer Satochi hatte den Zettel doch niemand gelesen und er hatte mit keiner Menschenseele darüber gesprochen. Himmel, ihm wurde plötzlich unendlich schlecht und er hatte Mühe sich sein spärliches Frühstück nicht noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen.

 

„Wie zum Teufel konnte er einfach so hier reinspazieren?“, wisperte er und suchte den Blick seines Managers, bevor er es nicht mehr aushielt und zitternd beide Hände vor sein Gesicht presste, im vergeblichen Versuch irgendwie die Angst herunterzuschlucken, die ihn zu ersticken versuchte, als er mit einem Mal wie aus weiter Ferne die verzerrte Stimme des Stalkers zu hören glaubte.

_„Ich habe die Macht dir alles zu nehmen, was dir lieb und teuer ist.“_

Sein Zittern verstärkte sich und er schluckte verkrampft, hatte er doch das Gefühl sich jeden Moment übergeben zu müssen.

„Wenn mit den Pralinen wirklich was nicht stimmt … dann hat er in Kauf genommen, dass es womöglich nicht nur mich trifft. Du hast recht, Gara, das ist seine Vorgehensweise … Scheiße Mann, genau wie bei Sato …“ Seine Stimme war hinter der Barriere seiner Finger kaum zu hören gewesen, doch Gara musste ihn verstanden haben, denn zwei erstaunlich kräftige Hände legten sich auf seine Schultern und rüttelten leicht an ihm.

 

„Tatsuro, hör zu! Solange wir nicht wissen was Sache ist, nutzt es niemandem, wenn du dich mit Spekulationen verrückt machst. Beruhige dich. Die Polizei hat bestimmt Mittel und Wege die Pralinen zu untersuchen. Ich bringe sie jetzt gleich aufs Revier und dann wissen wir mehr, okay?“

 

Er hörte Garas Stimme zwar, aber über das wilde Rauschen seines eigenen Blutes in seinen Ohren konnte er den Sinn des Gesagten kaum ausmachen. Der Tonfall war beschwörend, auf eine nachdrückliche Art ebenso erdend, wie die Hände, die noch immer seine Schultern umfasst hielten und konnte ihn doch nicht beruhigen. Angestrengt atmete er tief durch, einmal, zweimal, ohne sichtlichen Erfolg. Ein Schweißtropfen rann ihm langsam über den Rücken und ließ ihn erschauern, während sein Herz noch immer in einem ängstlichen, unregelmäßigen Rhythmus schlug. Er kniff die Augen fest zusammen, konzentrierte sich auf die kräftigen Hände Garas, die ihm Halt gaben, auf Yumikos ruhige Präsenz an seiner Seite und nickte schließlich, um den beiden zu bedeuten, dass er sich wieder ein wenig unter Kontrolle hatte.

 

„Und eines sag ich dir, Tatsuro“, knurrte sein Manager nun fast und als er ihm ins Gesicht blickte, konnte er die Entschlossenheit in den dunklen Augen leuchten sehen. „Falls sich unser Verdacht wirklich bestätigt, heuere ich noch heute einen Personenschützer für dich an.“

 

Rein aus Reflex hatte Tatsuro schon den Mund geöffnet, bevor sein Manager sein vollkommen überzogenes Vorhaben ausgesprochen hatte, um ihm wie schon so oft energisch zu widersprechen, schloss ihn jedoch mit einem resignierten Seufzen wieder.

 

„Wir werden sehen.“


	11. Klappe, die Zehnte

Eine Ader an Miyas Schläfe zeichnete sich bläulich von der ansonsten hellen Haut ab und mit beinahe morbider Faszination beobachtete Satochi, wie sie langsam immer mehr anschwoll und rhythmisch zu pochen begann.

 

„Cut!“

 

Er zuckte tatsächlich zusammen, als die energische Stimme des Produzenten von den hohen Wänden des Sets widerhallte und die Aufmerksamkeit der gesamten Crew auf sich zog. Nur die beiden Schauspieler zeigten sich unbeeindruckt oder besser gesagt, wirkten sie vielmehr so, als wären sie in ihrem eigenen kleinen Drama gefangen, das außer sie – und ja, vielleicht auch Satochi selbst – wohl niemand so recht verstehen konnte.

 

//Oh, oh. Kein gutes Zeichen//, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, während er seinen Posten hinter der Filmkamera verließ und mit schweren Schritten auf den etwas zu klein geratenen Mann mit dem für ihn typischen grauen Hut auf dem Kopf zuging. Noch bevor er ihn jedoch erreichen konnte, war Miya aufgesprungen, hatte wohl keinen Blick für seine Umgebung gehabt, sonst hätte er ihn bemerken müssen, und war auf die beiden Schauspieler zugeeilt. Yukke und Tatsuro standen sich gegenüber, beide einen nahezu gleichen Ausdruck des Schocks auf den blassen Zügen und beide nun mindestens genauso erschrocken, als eine Schimpftirade über sie hereinbrach, die sich gewaschen hatte.

 

„Shit“, stöhnte Satochi resigniert und ließ sich mit einem langgezogenen Ausatmen in den verlassenen Regiestuhl fallen. Für einen Moment schloss er die Augen – Miyas aufgebrachte Stimme gerade das einzige Geräusch in der ansonsten totenstillen Lagerhalle – bevor er seinen Blick wieder auf Tatsuro richtete.

 

Vermutlich war es niemandem außer ihm aufgefallen, aber sein Bruder sah wirklich schlecht aus. Nichts Offensichtliches und nichts, was Tatsuro freiwillig zugelassen hätte, aber in den ausdrucksstarken Augen lag ein unruhiger Schimmer, seine Wangenknochen zeichneten sich deutlich unter der geschminkten Haut ab und die feinen Linien um seinen Mund waren tiefer als sonst. Tatsuros Angst war für Satochi beinahe eine spürbare Kraft, auch wenn der Große wirklich alles tat, um sich diese nicht anmerken zu lassen. Er presste die Lippen aufeinander und musste sich aktiv davon abhalten, nicht zu dem ungleichen Trio hinüberzugehen, um sich schützend vor seinen kleinen Bruder zu stellen.

 

//Dieser verfluchte Mistkerl!//

Satochis Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten, als er erneut Tatsuros leise, leicht zitternde Stimme zu hören glaubte, während dieser ihm vor wenigen Stunden von der _Überraschung_ erzählt hatte, die heute in seiner Garderobe auf ihn gewartet hatte. Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte Satochi selbst keinerlei Zweifel daran, dass sich herausstellen würde, dass die Pralinen vergiftet waren und erst recht nicht, dass dies das Werk des Stalkers war. Und dennoch hatte er versucht die Sache herunterzuspielen und Tatsuro gut zuzureden – aus dem einfachen Grund, weil sie beide hier einen Job zu erledigen hatten … und er fühlte sich einfach nur schäbig deswegen.

 

Was war er nur für ein Bruder?

Tatsuro hatte im letzten Jahr so viel durchmachen müssen und anstatt nun für ihn da zu sein, seine Befürchtungen ernst zu nehmen, trieb er ihn weiter an. Ganz nach dem Motto: Augen zu und durch. Satochi fühlte sich elend und so verdammt hilflos. Sie hatten keine Ahnung, nicht einmal einen Anhaltspunkt, wer der Stalker sein könnte oder warum er seinem Bruder nach dem Leben trachtete. Eine Welle der grenzenlosen Ohnmacht drohte über ihn hereinzubrechen und hätte sich Tatsuro in diesem Augenblick nicht aus seiner Starre befreit, um Miya nun lauthals Kontra zu bieten, und ihn damit aus seinen Selbstvorwürfen gerissen, hätte er sich wohl haltlos in ihnen verloren.

 

Nun jedoch straffte er sich und rieb sich mit schmerzverzogenem Gesicht über seinen Oberschenkel, in dem die zerstörten Nervenenden gerade vergebens versuchten verständliche Signale an sein Hirn zu schicken, dies jedoch nur in noch mehr Agonie enden ließen. Die Knöchel seiner rechten Hand traten weiß hervor, als er seine Krücke fest umschloss und gerade wollte er sich aus dem Stuhl erheben, da hörte er hinter sich die schwere Stahltür quietschen.

 

~*~

 

Mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen hatte Gara erst am späten Nachmittag die **_BLP_** wieder betreten und ging nun tief in seinen kreisenden Gedanken versunken die labyrinthartigen Gänge entlang, die ihn zur großen Lagerhalle führen würden, in der die Dreharbeiten bestimmt schon in vollem Gange waren.

Was sollte er Tatsuro nur sagen?

Er wünschte sich beinahe, die Polizisten hätten seinen Verdacht nicht so ernst genommen, wie sie es getan hatten, dann wäre er jetzt nicht noch aufgewühlter, als früher am Tag. Verärgert, ja, weil man ihn und seine Bedenken nicht für voll genommen hatte, aber nicht derart unter Strom, wie er sich gerade fühlte.

 

Kaum hatte er vor einigen Stunden dem diensthabenden Beamten die Situation geschildert und die Beweisstücke – die violette Schachtel mit den herzförmigen Pralinen darin und das Satin-Band mit der Karte – auf den Schreibtisch gelegt, war dieser in regelrechte Hektik ausgebrochen. Anrufe waren getätigt worden, das Beweismaterial sichergestellt und auf dem schnellsten Wege in ein Labor gebracht, wo die Schokolade auf mögliche Giftstoffe und der Rest auf Fingerabdrücke untersucht werden würde.

Gara hatte gar nicht gewusst, wie er hätte reagieren sollen und war nur relativ unbeteiligt im bequemen Besucherstuhl sitzengeblieben, bis eine junge Polizistin ihn gebeten hatte, seine Aussage erneut zu wiederholen, damit sie diese dokumentieren konnte.

 

_Seine Aussage._

Er schüttelte unterm Gehen den Kopf und Trank von seinem Cappuccino, der mittlerweile nur noch lauwarm war und langsam aber sicher den Geschmack des Pappbechers anzunehmen begann.

Himmel, er hatte damit gerechnet, dass er die Beamten erst einmal würde überzeugen müssen, dass sie ihm überhaupt zuhörten. Nicht aber, dass sein Verdacht kein einziges Mal auch nur im Ansatz infrage gestellt werden würde.

 

Ob die Ermittler mit einem erneuten Anschlag auf Tatsuros Leben gerechnet hatten? Und wenn ja … Warum zum Teufel hatte niemand etwas gesagt? Und warum war er selbst nicht misstrauischer gewesen?

Er fuhr sich durchs Haar und verzog das Gesicht zu einer schuldbewussten Grimasse.

Er hätte die Sache viel früher deutlich ernster nehmen sollen, aber dann hätte er sich eingestehen müssen, dass sein Freund tatsächlich in Lebensgefahr schwebte.

Ignoranz bot Sicherheit, aber wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, war es nicht mehr von der Hand zu weisen, dass sie es hier nicht mehr nur mit einem Stalker zu tun hatten. Nein, aus den Anschlägen sprach der pure Hass und Tatsuro hatte bislang lediglich Glück gehabt, mit dem Leben davongekommen zu sein.

 

Die schwere Stahltür quietschte leise, als er sie nach Innen drückte und die Lagerhalle betrat. Für einen Moment zog er schuldbewusst den Kopf zwischen die Schultern – hoffentlich hatte das Quietschen nicht die Aufnahme ruiniert – entspannte sich jedoch gleich wieder, als niemand tadelnd in seine Richtung schaute. Am Set herrschte eine seltsam angespannte Stimmung und als er seinen Blick umherschweifen ließ, wurde ihm auch ziemlich schnell der Grund dafür klar. Tatsuro und Miya standen sich wie zwei Duellanten gegenüber, jederzeit bereit den anderen niederzustrecken, während Yukke ziemlich zerknirscht wirkend zwischen den Fronten Stellung bezogen hatte. Gara seufzte innerlich und ging auf Satochi zu, der deutlich angespannt in Miyas Regiestuhl saß, das verletzte Bein ausgestreckt und stirnrunzelnd in seine Richtung blickte.

 

„Was hat er diesmal angestellt?“, erkundigte sich Gara wispernd, als er an der Seite des Kameramanns angekommen war und überlegte fieberhaft, wie er die Situation entschärfen konnte, bevor Köpfe rollen würden. Uh, ekelhafte Vorstellung. Unbewusst rieb er sich über den Hals, was Sato zu einem kurzen, wenn auch nicht sehr überzeugenden Schmunzeln verleitete.

 

„Miya ist angespannt, weil wir dem Zeitplan schon eine Woche hinterherhinken und ausgerechnet jetzt stimmt die Chemie zwischen Yukke und Tatsuro nicht mehr.“ Sato seufzte und rieb sich über die Nasenwurzel, ganz so, als wüsste er, was zwischen den beiden Schauspielern gerade vor sich ging. Beinahe war Gara verleitet ihn danach zu fragen, verwarf diesen Gedanken jedoch wider. Es gab gerade deutlich wichtigeres, das seiner vollen Aufmerksamkeit bedurfte. „Die beiden spielen heute wirklich wie blutige Anfänger, da zeigt eine Schaufensterpuppe mehr Emotionen … Na ja, zumindest bis gerade eben, als Tatsue ausgeflippt ist.“

 

„Ausgeflippt?“ Garas Miene verfinsterte sich nur noch mehr und ein weiterer Blick zu seinem Schützling brachte ein unangenehm dumpfes Gefühl in seinem Magen mit sich. Tatsuro sah wirklich nicht gut aus, blass und gestresst. Das waren eindeutig nicht die besten Voraussetzungen für einen reibungslosen Drehtag.

 

„Ja. Eine durchaus explosive Mischung, wie du siehst.“ Satos besorgter Blick streifte ihn und Gara wusste, dass dieser nur marginal mit den momentanen Problemen am Set zu tun hatte. Der andere wusste also schon Bescheid, was ihm seine nächsten Worte auch bestätigten. „Was sagt die Polizei?“

 

In wenigen, knappen Sätzen fasste er die Ereignisse der letzten Stunden auf dem Revier zusammen, bevor ihm erneut ein langes, abgrundtiefes Seufzen über die Lippen kam.

 

„Mir wäre es lieber gewesen, sie hätten mich für einen Spinner gehalten“, gab er zu und schaute erneut in Tatsuros Richtung, der gerade etwas Unverständliches zischte und dann aus der Lagerhalle stürmte.

 

„Mir auch, glaub mir.“ Sato schüttelte den Kopf und erhob sich schwerfällig, wohl um seinem Bruder nach draußen zu folgen. „Wir müssen was tun, Gara.“

 

„Ich weiß … nur was?“

 

~*~

 

Mit einem erstaunlich leisen Klicken fiel die dicke Feuerschutztür hinter ihm ins Schloss und Tatsuro wünschte sich, in seinem Kopf eine ähnliche Barriere zu haben, die seinen rasenden Gedanken Einhalt bieten konnte. Aber das war ihm natürlich nicht vergönnt. Stattdessen gesellten sich zu dem Potpourri aus Sehnsucht, Angst und verletztem Stolz nun zu allem Überfluss auch noch nagende Schuldgefühle, die er sich jedoch ebenso wie alles andere nicht eingestehen wollte.

Er fuhr sich durchs lange Haar und durchquerte den kleinen, vor Blicken geschützten Innenhof der **_BLP_** , bis er sich auf eine der Holzbänke niederlassen konnte. Die Luft war noch angenehm warm, obwohl die Nachmittagssonne bereits hinter den hohen Gebäuden verschwunden war und sich lange Schatten über den gepflasterten Boden zogen. Vögel zwitscherten unbeschwert und in der Lorbeerhecke neben ihm raschelte es. Für einen Moment richtete er den Blick auf die grünen Blätter, konnte jedoch das Tierchen nicht ausmachen, welches dort so geschäftig umhersprang.

 

Er hatte die Aufnahme verkackt und Miya hatte allen Grund dazu wütend zu sein. Bah, wenn er nur daran dachte. Er hatte sich wirklich wie ein blutiger Anfänger angestellt und alles nur, weil er seinen verfluchten Kopf nicht freibekam. Vielleicht hätte er dem Produzenten einfach auf die Nase binden sollen, dass er mal wieder Ziel eines Anschlags geworden war, auch wenn er diesmal mit dem Schrecken davongekommen war. Aber das ging Miya einfach nichts an, schlimm genug, dass er letztes Mal schon alles mitbekommen hatte. Und um ehrlich zu sein, war Yukke eben am Set gegenüberzustehen beinahe noch schlimmer gewesen, als der Gedanke an den Stalker. Diese Grußkarte ging ihm einfach nicht aus dem Kopf und eine leise Stimme in seinem Inneren, die er am liebsten überhört hätte, fragte mit nagender Intensität danach, ob sein Drehpartner vielleicht etwas mit der Sache zu tun hatte. Nicht, dass Tatsuro selbst das auch nur für einen Moment glaubte – Yukke mochte ihn verarscht haben, aber ein derart perfides Verhalten traute er ihm schlichtweg nicht zu – und dennoch ließ sich dieser Gedanke ebenso wenig verdrängen, wie alle anderen.

 

Tatsuro wollte sich frustriert übers Gesicht reiben, erinnerte sich auf halbem Wege jedoch daran, dass er geschminkt war und legte seine Hände stattdessen unverrichteter Dinge wieder auf den Oberschenkeln ab. Die verheilende Verletzung an seiner Wange juckte unangenehm unter dem Make-up und war eine weitere Erinnerung daran, wie abgefuckt sein Leben im Moment war.

 

Eigentlich hätten sie vorhin den großen Showdown des Films einspielen sollen, in der Junji Akihiko eröffnete, dass er für einige Jahre nach Amerika auswandern würde. Wiedermal ein Klischee, das schon so ausgelutscht war, wie ein altes Hustenbonbon, aber mittlerweile hatte er es aufgegeben sich darüber aufzuregen. Die ganze Zeit über, in der Junji seine Pläne einem erschütterten Akihiko dargelegt hatte, hatte er in seiner Rolle bleiben können – was nicht wirklich eine Meisterleistung war, bedachte man, dass außer stoischen Blicken und das ein oder andere Wort nicht viel von ihm verlangt wurde. Aber als es dann darum ging Gefühle zu zeigen, war es mit ihm durchgegangen.

Statt Akihikos flehenden Bitten ihn nicht zurückzulassen, wie es im Skript stand, hatten Vorwürfe seinen Mund verlassen, die zwar zur Szene gepasst hatten, sich genauso gut jedoch auch an Yukke direkt hätten richten können. Noch jetzt hallte seine eigene, aufgebrachte Stimme in seinen Ohren nach, während sich Yukkes erschrockener Blick in seine Retina gebrannt hatte.

 

„Du hast mich also auf ganzer Linie verarscht“, hatte er gezischt, nachdem Junjis Monolog verklungen war und abwehrend die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. „All dein Mitgefühl, deine verständnisvollen Worte waren nur Show. Vermutlich hast du dich über mich lustig gemacht, wie naiv ich doch bin, dass ich mich so leicht von dir um den Finger wickeln lasse, stimmt's?? Ein paar Komplimente hier, ein paar liebe Gesten dort und schon frisst mir der Schwachkopf aus der Hand. So war es doch, oder Yukke!“ Die letzten Worte hatte er so laut geschrien, dass er noch immer ein leichtes Kratzen im Hals spüren konnte. Und dennoch … dieser Gefühlsausbruch hatte so verdammt gut getan, auch wenn er sich nun vor versammelter Crew zum Idioten gemacht hatte. Das Gewicht der spekulierenden Blicke hatte ihn fast in die Knie gezwungen und Miyas gebrülltes: „Cut!“, war beinahe wie eine Erlösung gewesen, solange zumindest, bis der kleine Wadenbeißer begonnen hatte ihn mit Vorwürfen zu bombardieren.

Verflucht, hatte er heute denn nicht schon genug Scheiße erlebt?

 

Natürlich war ihm bewusst, dass er sich unprofessionell verhalten hatte und dass sie nicht zuletzt seinetwegen dem Zeitplan hinterherhinkten, aber in diesem Augenblick hatte er nur noch Rot gesehen und wäre er nicht aus der Lagerhalle gerannt, hätte er nicht gewusst, was passiert wäre. Nichts Gutes, das stand jedenfalls fest.

 

Tatsuro schloss die Augen, lehnte sich auf der Bank zurück und reckte den Kopf gen Himmel, auch wenn es keine Sonnenstrahlen gab, die sein Gesicht gewärmt hätten und auch der dramaturgisch so passende Regen fehlte.

 

Gerade als er sich mental darauf eingestellt hatte, gleich vor Miya zu Kreuze kriechen zu müssen, damit sie heute diese verfluchte Szene doch noch in den Kasten bekommen würden, zeigte ihm das leise Klicken der Tür, dass er nicht mehr alleine hier war. Einige Momente blieb es still, dann flammte ein Feuerzeug auf und der Geruch einer frisch angesteckten Zigarette kitzelte seine Nase. Eine Gänsehaut breitete sich auf seinen Unterarmen aus und mit einem unguten Gefühl öffnete er seine Augen, senkte den Kopf, nur um sich niemand anderem als Yukke gegenüberzusehen.

Großartig.

 

Eine ganze Weile passierte rein gar nichts, nur das leise Knistern des verbrennenden Tabaks war zu hören, immer wenn Yukke an seiner Zigarette zog, und ein lauer Wind spielte mit Tatsuros Haaren, ließ die langen Strähnen vor seinem Gesicht tanzen.

 

„Du hast nicht auf die Nachrichten reagiert, die ich dir geschrieben hab“, stellte der kleinere Mann schließlich ohne Vorwurf in der Stimme fest und schaute ihm direkt in die Augen. Er selbst reagierte nicht, war er doch viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt den Blick nicht abzuwenden und das schmerzhafte Ziehen in seinem Magen zu ertragen, das sich dort mit einem Mal ausgebreitet hatte. „Ich würde dir das mit dem Zeitungsartikel gern erklären, darf ich?“

 

„Tu, was du nicht lassen kannst“, hörte er sich mit monotoner Stimme sagen, auch wenn seine Lippen derart taub waren, dass er die Bewegung gar nicht registriert hatte.

 

Yukke seufzte, kam einige Schritte auf ihn zu, aber statt sich neben ihn auf die Bank zu setzen, hockte er sich auf den schmalen Rand eines steinernen Pflanzkübels, in dem bunte Blumen zahlreiche Bienen und Hummeln angezogen hatten.

 

Wieder trafen sich ihre Blicke, doch bevor sich Tatsuro noch in den für ihn so schönen Augen verlieren konnte, folgte er der Hand des anderen, die den oft viel zu akkuraten Topfschnitt mit nur einer kurzen Bewegung in ein überaus ansprechendes Chaos verwandelte. Fest biss er sich auf die Innenseite seiner Unterlippe, als es diese harmlose Geste schaffte erneut Bilder vor seinem geistigen Auge auftauchen zu lassen, die in dieser Situation nicht nur mehr als unpassend waren, sondern ihn auch vom Wesentlichen abhalten würden, würde er sie zulassen.

 

„Seek und ich kennen uns schon eine kleine Ewigkeit“, begann Yukke schließlich ohne Umschweife. „Er ist ein wahrer Unglücksrabe und hat schon mehr Jobs verloren, als der Durchschnittsjapaner wahrscheinlich in einem ganzen Leben antritt.“ Sein Gegenüber lachte leise, etwas gezwungen wirkend, und unterbrach damit die Schimpftirade, mit der Tatsuros rationaler Verstand gerade versuchte seine übereifrigen Hormone wieder zum Kooperieren zu bringen.

An dieser Stelle überraschte es vermutlich nicht, dass sich besagte Hormone ziemlich unbeeindruckt zeigten, oder? Mehr als nur ein bisschen über sich selbst genervt seufzte er unhörbar, senkte den Blick und schaute dem anderen somit nun doch wieder ins Gesicht, was Yukke wohl als eine Art Aufforderung verstand mit seiner Erklärung fortzufahren.

„Als er mir also erzählt hat, dass er den Job bei einem Boulevard-Magazin als Lifestyle-Reporter bekommen hat und sein erstes großes Interview mit mir machen will, hab ich natürlich ja gesagt. Das war auch der Grund, weswegen ich in dem Café war.“

 

Tatsuro nickte – genau das hatte er sich bereits gedacht und die Tatsache, dass Yukke seine Vermutung nun bestätigte, ließ seinen Magen unangenehm krampfen.

 

„Seek hat mir am selben Abend auch noch das Bild geschickt, das er für den Artikel gemacht hat und ich dachte mir, nachdem man dich darauf sowieso nicht erkennt – so schräg von hinten und in deiner Vermummung – würde das schon okay sein. Ich hab ihm also mein Go gegeben und …“

 

„Das Foto?“ Tatsuro wusste nicht, ob er lachen oder wütend sein sollte, beließ es also dabei Yukke nur ungläubig anzusehen. „Denkst du wirklich, dass es mir um dieses Foto geht?“ Seine Stirn hatte sich in Falten gelegt und er hatte sich ziemlich zurückhalten müssen, dass die letzten Worte nicht als Brüllen seinen Mund verlassen hatten.

 

„Was? Nein.“ Yukke schüttelte energisch den Kopf und vermutlich war auch ihm im letzten Moment noch eingefallen, dass er in seinem Stage-Make-up steckte, denn die Hände, die eben noch über sein Gesicht fahren wollten, änderten ihren Kurs und fanden erneut den Weg in den brünetten Haarschopf. „Ich weiß, dass du nicht wegen dem Foto so wütend bist. Ich versuch dir nur irgendwie klarzumachen, wie dieser ganze Mist eigentlich zustande gekommen ist.“

Wieder verließ ein langes Seufzen die vollen Lippen und würde in Tatsuros Herz nicht noch immer das Gefühl des Verrats und der Kränkung vorherrschen, hätte er sich vielleicht neben den kleineren Mann gesetzt und aufmunternd einen Arm um ihn gelegt. Aber so blieb sein Blick stoisch, unterkühlt, als er seinen Drehpartner weiterhin unbeeindruckt dabei beobachtete, wie dieser sich abmühte die richtigen Worte zu finden.

 

„Ich bin kein Star, Tatsuro. Ich hab kaum Erfahrung darin, wie man Interviews gibt oder worauf man zu achten hat, wenn ein Verlag das, was man gesagt hat, tatsächlich drucken will. Seek und ich haben uns hauptsächlich über _Ame_ unterhalten. Wie ich zu der Rolle gekommen bin, was ich von der Story halte, ob ich den Lesern nicht ein wenig von der Handlung verraten kann und auch, wie die Zusammenarbeit mit dir so ist.“ Yukke zuckte mit den Schultern und rieb mit den Handflächen über seine Jeans, ganz so, als würde er die Feuchtigkeit von dort verbannen wollen.

„Ja, ich hab gesagt, dass es nicht immer einfach ist mit dir zu drehen, wegen dem ganzen Improvisieren und den Überstunden, die wir deswegen schieben müssen, und um ehrlich zu sein, kann und werde ich mich dafür auch nicht entschuldigen.“ Für einen Moment wurden Yukkes Augen hart, als er seine Position so offensichtlich verteidigte und ein kleiner Teil in Tatsuro, der nichts mit seinem dummen Stolz zu tun haben wollte, wurde ganz warm. Dieser kleine teil bewunderte Yukke dafür, dass er den Mut besaß zu seiner Meinung zu stehen, auch wenn er ihn damit gekränkt hatte. Diesen Mut konnte Tatsuro respektieren – und wenn er seine Hormone fragte, die in dieser Situation eigentlich mal so gar nichts zu sagen gehabt hätten, dann fanden diese Yukke gerade verdammt sexy. Im letzten Moment gelang es ihm, nicht genervt mit den Augen zu rollen und sich stattdessen durchs Haar zu fahren, während der andere weitersprach.

 

„Ich hab immerhin nur die Wahrheit gesagt, auch wenn ich jetzt im Nachhinein zugeben muss, dass ich nicht so ehrlich hätte sein sollen. Ich hätte mir meine Antworten besser überlegen sollen … Aber Seek und ich haben kein einziges Mal über etwas gesprochen, was nicht direkt was mit _Ame_ zu tun hat. Verstehst du? Das Ganze Gerede von deinem Ex und dem Stress mit **_United Productions_** , das kommt nicht von mir.“

 

Für einen langen Moment schaute Yukke ihm genau in die Augen, aber Tatsuro konnte nicht reagieren, viel zu überfahren fühlte er sich von dem, was ihm gerade eröffnet worden war.

 

„Ich hab das Interview gelesen, bevor Seek es abgegeben hat und darin stand nichts von alldem, das musst du mir glauben. Ich versuch ihn schon seit Samstag zu erreichen, aber er geht nicht an sein Handy.“

 

„Er hat dich also verarscht“, stellte Tatsuro trocken fest, überschlug die Beine und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust – ein eindeutiges Zeichen der Verletzlichkeit, die plötzlich in ihm aufgestiegen war, die er sich jedoch ums Verrecken nicht anmerken lassen wollte.

 

„Was? Nein, das würde er nicht machen.“ Yukke schüttelte energisch den Kopf und spielte nervös mit seinen Fingern. „Ich denke eher, dass der Redaktion zu wenig Zündstoff in dem Interview war und sie deswegen einfach irgendwas dazu gedichtet haben.“ Die warmen Augen schimmerten beinahe hoffnungsvoll, als Yukke seine Vermutung äußerte, aber im nächsten Moment trübte sich sein Blick auch schon wieder, als wäre ihm erst jetzt bewusst geworden, dass er sich nicht sicher sein konnte, ob er seinem langjährigen Freund wirklich vertrauen konnte. „Oder Seek wollte Eindruck schinden … Ich weiß es doch auch nicht.“

 

Die Worte verklangen und ließen nichts als erdrückende Stille zwischen ihnen zurück. Am liebsten wäre Tatsuro nun aufgestanden und wieder nach drinnen gegangen, einfach, um der drückenden Erwartungshaltung zu entfliehen, die den Körper seines Drehpartners zu umgeben schien, wie ein unsichtbarer Nebel, der ihm Stück für Stück die Fähigkeit zu atmen raubte.

In seinem Inneren tobte ein Kampf zwischen zwei Fronten, zwischen dem, was er wollte und dem, was logisch und richtig war. Tatsuro hätte am liebsten die Hände auf seine Ohren gepresst und laut geschrien, einfach, um die Stimmen nicht mehr hören zu müssen, die von allen Seiten auf ihn einredeten.

 

„Vermutlich sollte ich mich jetzt freuen, oder?“, fragte er stattdessen ruhig, beinahe tonlos, ohne eine Antwort zu erwarten. „Immerhin hast du mir gerade all das erzählt, was ich so sehr gehofft hatte.“ Ein bitteres Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen. „Aber wenn ich ehrlich bin, weiß ich nicht, ob ich dir glauben kann.“ Er erhob sich und ging mit wenigen Schritten auf seinen Drehpartner zu, der noch immer wie versteinert auf der Kante des Pflanzkübels saß und nun zu ihm aufblickte. „Im Augenblick weiß ich nicht einmal, wem ich überhaupt noch glauben kann.“ Für einen Moment erwiderte er den Blick, fühlte sich schwach und so verdammt hilflos in dieser Situation, in der er eigentlich nur eines wollte. Schnaubend schüttelte er den Kopf und wandte den Blick ab. „Ich hab es am Samstag schon gesagt und ich sage es nochmal. Es war ein Fehler.“ Wie ein letztes Aufbäumen flackerten vereinzelte Szenen der Nacht, die er mit Yukke verbracht hatte vor seinem geistigen Auge auf, bevor er sich einen Ruck gab und die Klinke der Stahltür umfasste. „Wir sind Kollegen Yukke, mehr nicht.“

 

Noch bevor er die Klinke jedoch hätte herunterdrücken können, spürte er einen festen Griff um sein Handgelenk und Yukkes Stirn, die sich von Hinten gegen sein Schulterblatt gelehnt hatte.

 

„Bitte.“

 

Die Hitze, die von den beiden kleinen Kontaktpunkten ausging, an denen er berührt wurde, schien ihn beinahe zu verbrennen und sich zielsicher durch seine Barrieren zu fressen. Fest presste er die Lippen aufeinander, um ja keinen Laut von sich zu geben, konnte jedoch nicht verhindern, dass ein spürbares Zittern durch seinen Körper jagte. Bevor er sich jedoch energisch losmachen und in die **_BLP_** zurückgehen konnte, richtete er – einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend – das Wort erneut an Yukke.

 

„Waren die Pralinen eigentlich von dir?“

 

Tatsuro hätte schwören können, dass mindestens eine geschlagene Minute verstrichen war, in der sich der andere weder bewegt, noch etwas auf seine Frage gesagt hatte. In Wirklichkeit waren es vermutlich jedoch nur wenige Sekunden, bis die Wärme an seinem Rücken verschwand und sich auch der Griff um sein Handgelenk löste. Langsam wandte er sich um, den Blick forschend auf die Gesichtszüge des kleineren Mannes gerichtet, in denen er jedoch außer absoluter Verwirrung rein gar nichts lesen konnte.

 

„Hä?“, brach es schließlich aus seinem Gegenüber heraus und beinahe hätte er gelacht, weil Yukke tatsächlich genauso bedröppelt klang, wie er aussah. „Wie kommst du ausgerechnet jetzt auf Pralinen?“

 

„Als ich vor dem Dreh in meine Garderobe kam, hat eine Schachtel mit Schoko-Herzen auf mich gewartet und ich dachte, vielleicht war die ja von dir.“

 

„N… nein, war sie nicht.“ Yukke schüttelte den Kopf, noch immer sichtlich aus dem Konzept gebracht und diese ehrliche Reaktion war es, die Tatsuro in diesem Moment beinahe in die Knie gezwungen hätte. Der andere sagte die Wahrheit, da war er sich absolut sicher. Dieses spontane und vollkommen überfahrene Unverständnis konnte nicht einmal ein Schauspieler von Yukkes Kaliber überzeugend rüber bringen und wenn jemand das einschätzen konnte, dann ja wohl Tatsuro selbst. Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, wie sehr die Ungewissheit die letzten Stunden über an ihm genagt hatte.

Himmel, Yukke sagte tatsächlich die Wahrheit.

Bevor er darüber hätte nachdenken können, war er schon einen Schritt auf sein Gegenüber zu getreten, hatte die Arme gehoben und den kleineren Körper an sich gezogen. Ihm war bewusst, wie falsch diese Reaktion war und dennoch senkte er den Kopf und vergrub sein Gesicht an Yukkes Halsbeuge. Der so vertraute Geruch nach Parfum, Zigarettenrauch und etwas, das so typisch für den anderen war, umfing ihn, während er sich zum aller ersten Mal seit Samstag wieder vollständig fühlte.

 

_„Ich habe die Macht dir alles zu nehmen, was dir lieb und teuer ist.“_

Tatsuro kniff die Augen zusammen, als die Stimme des Stalkers in seinem Kopf immer lauter wurde. Wieder und wieder hörte er den bedrohlichen Bariton, schnitten die grausam verzerrten Worte tiefere Wunden in seine Seele, bis er glaubte, jeden Moment unter all dem Druck zusammenbrechen zu müssen. Er löste sich wieder, hatte Yukke nicht einmal die Zeit gegeben, seine spontane und gewiss unerwartete Umarmung erwidern zu können und trat zwei kleine Schritte zurück.

 

„Tatsue. Was …?“ Yukkes Stimme war nur ein schwaches Wispern, das ihn dennoch schmerzhaft wie ein Hammerschlag gegen den Brustkorb traf und ihm beinahe den Atem raubte. Die warmen Augen blickten ihm unverwandt verständnislos ins Gesicht, auch wenn er glaubte einen kleinen Funken der Hoffnung in ihnen erkennen zu können. Er presste die Lippen fest aufeinander, schob die weichen, warmen Gefühle, die sein Herz schnell und aufgeregt schlagen ließen, weit von sich, bis er sich innerlich kalt und taub fühlte.

 

„Wir haben einen Film zu Ende zu drehen … alles andere ist nebensächlich“, bestimmte er mit harter, unnachgiebiger Stimme, ganz so, als hätte es seinen Moment der Schwäche nie gegeben. Er wandte sich endgültig ab, zog die Tür auf und verschwand ins Innere der Lagerhalle, das nun irgendwie ungemütlich und bedrohlich wirkte.

 

//Es ist besser so, Yukke, für uns beide.//

 

~*~

 

„Tatsue, warte!“

 

Grenzenlos verwirrt hatte Yukke wertvolle Augenblicke verschwendet, bevor endlich Bewegung in ihn gekommen und er Tatsuro nachgegangen war. Ohne zu sprinten würde er seinen hochgewachsenen Kollegen nicht mehr einholen können, doch bevor er auch nur daran denken konnte, ihm nun endlich hinterherzueilen, spürte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter, die ihn nachdrücklich an Ort und Stelle hielt.

 

„Nicht, lass ihn.“

 

Yukke blinzelte gegen die bunten Flecken an, die der sonnige Nachmittag auf seiner Retina hinterlassen hatte, bis er Satochi im vorherrschenden Zwielicht erkannte, der ihm ruhig entgegenblickte.

 

„Du …?“ Seine Schultern sackten herab, als würde die Hand des Kameramanns eine Tonne wiegen und wieder raufte er sich die Haare. „Verdammte Scheiße“, entfuhr es ihm weitaus weniger energisch, als er sich gewünscht hätte. „Der Kerl macht mich fertig.“ Sato neben ihm lachte leise und klopfte ihm kurz auf die Schulter, bevor er seine Hand zurückzog.

 

„Das ist Tatsuro für dich. Live und in Farbe. Ich geh mal davon aus, dass ihr euch ausgesprochen habt?“

 

„Wenn du das so nennen willst, ja.“ Yukke schnaubte, bevor sich seine Stirn fragend in Falten legte. „Woher? Ach, vergiss es. Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass er mit dir darüber spricht.“ Und wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, war er durchaus froh, dass Tatsuro, so scheiße, wie der Samstag verlaufen war, allem Anschein nach wenigstens mit seinem Bruder hatte reden können.

 

„Es war also doch nur ein Missverständnis?“

 

„Vielmehr Dummheit auf meiner Seite.“ Yukke seufzte.

 

„Und er hat deine Erklärung nicht gut aufgenommen?“

 

„Frag mich nicht, Sato. Ich hab keine Ahnung, was in ihm vorgeht. Erst sagt er, dass er mir nicht glauben kann, dann umarmt er mich, nur um in der nächsten Sekunde wieder eiskalt zu sein. Was soll ich deiner Meinung nach davon halten?“ Nun war es an Satochi ein langes Seufzen von sich zu geben und ihm einen ehrlich mitfühlenden Blick zu schenken. „Und dann diese Pralinen-Sache.“ Yukke redete weiter, ohne auf sein Gegenüber eingegangen zu sein. Er musste sich jetzt einfach Luft machen, sonst würde er vermutlich in der nächsten Sekunde implodieren. „Gibt es eine Gebrauchsanleitung, wie man mit ihm umgehen muss? Ich verstehe im Moment nämlich wirklich nur Bahnhof. Wie bitte kommt er auf so was? Als würde ich allen Ernstes glauben, dass ich diesen Mist mit einer Schachtel Pralinen wieder gutmachen … könnte.“ Das letzte Wort kam nur noch leise und gedehnt aus seinem Mund und ihm wurde mulmig zumute, als ihn ein Gedanke durchzuckte.

 

Fuck.

 

Die ganze Zeit am Set war Tatsuro fahrig und unkonzentriert gewesen, hatte sich ständig verstohlen umgesehen und war von Yumiko und Satochi keinen Moment aus den Augen gelassen worden. Yukke hatte geglaubt, dass er schuld daran war, weil ihr dummer Streit dem anderen so zugesetzt hatte.

Himmel, er war so dämlich gewesen.

 

„Sato? Die Pralinen, haben die was mit dem S…“

 

Eine harsche Handbewegung Satochis ließ ihn verstummen und der ernste Blick, mit dem ihn Tatsuros Bruder nun bedachte, formte einen eisigen Klumpen in seinem Magen.

 

„Komm mit, wir sollten nicht in aller Öffentlichkeit darüber reden.“ Die wulstige Narbe im Gesicht des Kameramanns schien noch deutlicher hervorzustechen, als er grimmig die Lippen aufeinander presste und wieder eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte. Yukke schluckte, blickte noch einmal in die Richtung, in die Tatsuro verschwunden war und folgte dem anderen, während ein weiterer Gedanke die Übelkeit in ihm hochsteigen ließ.

 

Hatte Tatsuro tatsächlich geglaubt, die Pralinen hätten von ihm sein können? Warum?

 

~*~

 

Kaum waren die Schritte der beiden Männer verklungen, leuchtete in den Schatten einer Nische, gleich neben der Feuerschutztür, die zum Innenhof führte, das Display eines Handys auf und eine hochgewachsene, schmale Gestallt hastete in die entgegengesetzte Richtung davon.

 

„Wir haben ein Problem …“, hörte man sie noch sagen, dann war auch sie hinter der nächsten Flurecke verschwunden.


	12. Klappe, die elfte

Die Streicher schwollen zum finalen Akt an und erfüllten den eigentlich viel zu kleinen Raum mit derart überwältigender Intensität, dass Tatsuro glaubte, die Musik bis in seine Knochen spüren zu können. Er rieb sich über seine nackten Unterarme, auf denen sich eine dicke Gänsehaut ausgebreitet hatte und lauschte seinem eigenen, viel zu leisen Gesang, der als Playback über die in der Decke montierten Lautsprecher zu hören war.

 

„Ich sag’s ja nur ungern, aber das hört sich echt verdammt gut an.“ Sato neben ihm drehte den Kopf und schenkte ihm genau dieses eine überbreite Grinsen, welches ihn in Tatsuros Augen immer wieder aufs Neue in den zehnjährigen Jungen verwandelte, den er vor so vielen Jahren kennengelernt hatte.

 

„Tja, was soll ich sagen? Ich bin eben gut.“ Sein eigenes Lächeln war gänzlich überheblich, was Satochi mit einem brüderlichen und daher nicht wirklich sanften Ellenbogenstoß in seine Rippen quittierte. Zischend rieb er sich über die schmerzende Stelle, bevor er sich blitzschnell zu dem kleineren Mann herumdrehte, dessen Kopf in den Schwitzkasten nahm und seiner Kreativität bezüglich Satochis Haaren freien Lauf ließ. Das ziemlich unmännliche Quietschen würde sein Bruder später sicherlich leugnen und leider wurde auch die eigentliche Verschönerungsaktion kurzgehalten, weil sich der Tontechniker mit finsterer Miene und einem Finger vor dem Mund zu ihnen umdrehte. Stimmte ja, die Mikrofone für die Aufnahme standen zwar genau auf das Orchester ausgerichtet, aber dennoch würden sich Hintergrundgeräusche auf der späteren Tonspur vielleicht nicht so gut machen. Tatsuro versuchte gleichzeitig einen reuevollen Ausdruck auf sein Gesicht zu zaubern und Satochi loszulassen, ohne gleich wieder die Rache seines Bruders zu spüren zu bekommen. Ersteres gelang ihm nicht wirklich, denn Satos zerstörte Frisur hätte ihn beinahe laut auflachen lassen, dafür war er diesmal schnell genug, um dem erneuten Rippenstoß auszuweichen.

 

„Das büßt du mir, Iwakami.“

 

„Träum weiter, Takayasu.“ Noch immer grinsend machte er Satochi eine lange Nase, bevor ihm ein kurzer Blick auf seine Armbanduhr ein leises Seufzen entlockte. „Wir müssen gehen.“

 

„Wie?“ Satochi hielt im Versuch seine Haare wieder in Ordnung zu bringen inne, schaute selbst auf seine Uhr und dann ihn mit großen Augen an. „Mist, es ist ja schon kurz vor elf, ich hätte vor zehn Minuten am Set sein sollen.“ Aufgeregt flüsternd packte ihn Sato am Ärmel und zog ihn mehr oder weniger freiwillig aus dem Raum. „Und du solltest längst in der Maske sein.“ Tatsuro lachte leise in sich hinein, als die Tür des Aufnahmeraums hinter ihnen ins Schloss fiel und die kühle Stille des schmucklosen Flures sie um fing.

 

„Miya färbt wirklich viel zu sehr auf dich ab, Sato, du wirst zu einem richtig braven Streber.“

 

„Anders als du hab ich nicht wirklich Lust darauf, Miyas dünnes Nervenkostüm noch mehr zu strapazieren, gerade, wo heute doch der letzte Drehtag ist. Man muss ja nicht immer auf Konfrontationskurs gehen.“ Sato rempelte ihn spielerisch von der Seite her an und Tatsuros Lachen wurde lauter.

 

„Du hast doch nur Schiss vor ihm.“

 

„Ach … und du nicht?“ Die Augenbraue seines Bruders wanderte ein ganzes Stück nach oben und verschwand beinahe unter den Ponyfransen, die ihm noch immer wirr ins Gesicht hingen.

 

„Nope, nicht die Spur. Wäre ja noch schöner, wenn mir der kleine Wadenbeißer Angst machen würde.“

 

„der kleine Wadenbeißer macht seinem Namen gleich alle Ehre, wenn du nicht sofort die Beine in die Hand nimmst und in die Maske gehst, Tatsuro.“ Miyas unterkühlte, jedoch gänzlich ruhige Stimme war zu hören, bevor die Gestalt des zu kurz geratenen Regisseurs vor ihnen im Flur auftauchte. Beinahe wie eine Erscheinung, ging es Tatsuro durch den Kopf und nein, er war gerade nicht schuldbewusst zusammengezuckt. Nie nicht.

 

„Hey Miya.“, gab er daher auch vollkommen nonchalant von sich und ignorierte Satochi, der neben ihm gerade im Kreis grinste und sich ein zweites Loch in den Allerwertesten freute. Pharisäer, der. „Wie du siehst, bin ich ja schon längst auf dem Weg.“ Miya musterte ihn nur abschätzig, ohne etwas zu sagen, bevor sein Blick deutlich wärmer wurde, als er ihn auf Satochi richtete. Tatsuro hörte seine Zähne knirschen, so fest presste er sie aufeinander, um auch ja keinen weiteren Kommentar von sich zu geben. Was bildete sich der Kerl eigentlich ein?

 

„Wir sind spät dran, Sato, kommst du?“ Deutlich wärmer war auch Miyas Stimme, sobald er das Wort an seinen Bruder richtete, was Tatsuro wirklich kein Stück weit gefiel. Noch immer hatte er nicht herausfinden können, ob und was genau zwischen Satochi und dem Produzenten lief. Sein herzallerliebster Bruder schwieg sich hartnäckig aus und bevor er Miya fragen würde, würde die Hölle zufrieren. Diese Unwissenheit fuchste ihn maßlos, aber was an der ganzen Sache noch viel schlimmer war – er konnte sehen, dass Miya seinem Bruder guttat. Das Lächeln, das Satochi dem kleineren Mann schenkte, war entspannt und erfreut und strahlte eine selbstverständliche Intimität aus, die ihn beinahe dazu brachte verschämt den Blick abzuwenden.

 

„Tut mir leid, wir haben dem Orchester zugehört und darüber die Zeit vergessen.“ Satochi trat an die Seite des Produzenten, legte ihm für einen kurzen Moment die Hand auf die Schulter und er hätte schwören können, dass Miya leicht erschauderte, als Satos Finger flüchtig die bloße Haut seines Nackens berührten. Tatsuros Unterarme zitterten leicht, so fest hatte er die Hände zu Fäusten geballt und als ihm dieser Umstand bewusst wurde, kostete es ihm ziemliche Mühe sich nichts weiter anmerken zu lassen.

 

„Und, was denkst du? Ist das Lied brauchbar?“, erkundigte sich der Produzent in diesem Moment, ohne auch nur einmal den Blick von Satochis Gesicht genommen zu haben.

 

„Brauchbar?“ Sato lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. “Das ist die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts. Der Song ist fantastisch, ehrlich mal, der hört sich einfach nur toll an.“

 

„Sehr gut.“ Miya lächelte, ein fast schon erleichterter Ausdruck auf dem zuvor noch so verkniffenen Gesicht. „Trotzdem sollten wir jetzt los.“

 

„Oh Mann, ja, das sollten wir wirklich, sorry.“ Sein Bruder nickte eifrig und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit dann noch einmal auf ihn. „Bis nachher, Tatsue.“ Satochis lebhaftes Winken erwiderte er nur mechanisch und blieb regungslos im Flur stehen, den Blick auf die beiden Männer gerichtet, die zügig in Richtung des Sets verschwanden. Waren die Zeichen nicht eigentlich eindeutig? Vermutlich waren sie das wirklich, wenn er selbst nicht alles daran setzen würde, sie einfach nicht wahrhaben zu wollen. Doch selbst Satochis humpelnde Schritte wirkten leichter, weniger schmerzhaft, wenn er neben dem kleineren Mann herging. Tatsuro wollte es sich nicht eingestehen müssen, aber ein Teil in ihm war froh darüber, wie sehr sein Bruder in Miyas Gegenwart aufzublühen schien. Ein jedoch viel größerer Teil hatte schlicht und einfach Angst davor ihn zu verlieren. Sato war doch alles, was er hatte … seine Familie.

 

„Blödmann“, knurrte er leise, nicht wissend, ob er damit Miya, Satochi oder vielleicht doch einfach nur sich selbst meinte. Im nächsten Augenblick hätte er beinahe einen Herzinfarkt erlitten, als sich eine tiefe Stimme hinter ihm räusperte.

 

„Sie sollten nun wirklich in die Maske, Iwakami-san.“ Tatsuros erster Impuls war es, sich zu dem anderen herumzudrehen und ihn anzukeifen. Was musste dieser Idiot sich auch immer wie ein Ninja aufführen und sich trotz seines massiven Körperbaus wie ein Geist bewegen. Der Typ würde ihn irgendwann noch ins Grab bringen und ihn nicht davor beschützen frühzeitig ins Gras zu beißen. Eindeutige Jobverfehlung, wenn man ihn fragte, aber wer tat das schon? Gara jedenfalls nicht, sonst hätte er ihm nicht diesen Schrank von Kerl als Bodyguard an die Backe geklebt.

 

Kenta, sein Schatten seit nunmehr fast einer geschlagenen Woche, war zwar kleiner als er selbst, dafür mindestens doppelt so breit gebaut und konnte sich, wie eben schon erwähnt, bewegen, ohne auch nur das kleinste Geräusch zu machen. Tatsuro verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, während er sich wortlos in Bewegung setzte und das kribbelnde Gefühl des Beobachtetwerdens in seinem Nacken zu ignorieren versuchte. Er hasste diesen Kerl. Nicht, weil Kenta ein schlechter Mensch war – dafür wusste er viel zu wenig über ihn und hatte auch keinerlei Verlangen diesen Umstand zu ändern. Aber er hasste es einfach, sein Leben nicht selbst unter Kontrolle zu haben, überwacht zu werden, sich an Verhaltensregeln halten zu müssen und nicht einfach tun und lassen zu können, wonach ihm gerade der Sinn stand. Und genau das verlangte Kenta von ihm, verlangten Gara und Sato, Yumiko und sogar Yukke von ihm und all das nur, weil dieser verfluchte Stalker ihn nicht endlich in Ruhe lassen konnte.

 

Sato.

Der Stalker.

Yukke.

Ganz toll.

 

Tatsuros Kiefer schmerzte mittlerweile, so verkrampft presste er die Lippen aufeinander, als er mit einem Mal wieder von dem Potpourri aus Sorgen und Ängsten umfangen wurde, das ihn nun schon seit Wochen begleitete. Für einige wertvolle Momente hatte er sich in der Gegenwart seines Bruders entspannen können, hatte an nichts denken müssen und nur die berauschende Musik genießen können … und nun war wieder alles für die Katz. Die verdrängten Gedanken stürmten auf ihn ein und ließen ihn binnen Sekunden wieder genauso aufgewühlt zurück, wie gefühlt schon seit einer halben Ewigkeit. Er würde heute Abend wirklich drei Kreuze machen, wenn der Film endlich im Kasten war und er erst einmal ausspannen konnte.

Wunschdenken? Vielleicht. Aber gerade das Einzige, was ihn davon abhielt nicht doch noch einfach alles hinzuschmeißen und sich irgendwohin abzusetzen, wo man ihn weder kannte, noch ihm an den Kragen wollte.

 

Kenta schob sich an ihm vorbei, kurz bevor die Tür seiner Garderobe in Sichtweite kam, öffnete diese und ließ seinen geschulten Blick durch den dahinterliegenden Raum schweifen. Erst dann trat er beiseite und ließ ihm mit höflicher Geste den Vortritt. Für einen langen Moment blieb Tatsuro stehen und musterte sein Gegenüber. Kenta war jünger als er, vielleicht in den späten Zwanzigern und hatte seine schwarzen Haare zu einem stylischen Chaos gegelt, welches den Blick auf seine hohe Stirn und die kantigen Gesichtszüge freiließ. Der ordentlich getrimmte Oberlippenbart und die dunklen Bartstoppeln, die das markante Kinn noch mehr in Szene setzten, hätten ihn zu einem durchaus attraktiven Mann gemacht, läge in den fast schwarzen Augen nicht derart viel geschäftsmäßige Distanz, dass sie den Bodyguard beinahe leblos erscheinen ließen. Tatsuro schnaubte überheblich und schob sich an Kenta vorbei.

 

„Als würde sich der Stalker in meiner Garderobe verstecken, um mich hinterrücks zu erstechen“, brummte er halblaut und rollte mit den Augen. Nein, er hatte sich definitiv noch nicht daran gewöhnt einen Leibwächter um sich zu haben und wenn es nach ihm ging, würde das auch nie geschehen. Insgeheim hoffte er noch immer, dass der Spuk ein Ende haben würde, sobald der Trubel um _„Ame no orchestra“_ vorbei war, auch wenn dies ebenso irrational war, wie die Hoffnung, dass der Stalker einfach irgendwann das Interesse an ihm verlieren würde.

 

„Guten Morgen, Yumiko“, begrüßte er seine Stylistin, die Kenta wie immer anbot sich zu setzen, was der Personenschützer jedoch wie schon von Anfang an höflich ausschlug und sich stattdessen neben der Tür postierte. Yumiko indes lächelte ihn an, verkniff sich nach einem kurzen blick in sein Gesicht jedoch wohl die Bemerkung, dass er ja zu spät sei und begann stattdessen zu erzählen, was sie heute so alles mit ihm vorhatte. Tatsuro hörte nicht wirklich zu, ließ sich stattdessen in seinen Stuhl fallen und griff nach seinem Handy, im Versuch alles einfach wieder auszublenden. Er hatte wirklich keinen Bock mehr auf diese Scheiße, ehrlich nicht.

 

Ein einziger Blick auf das Display genügte jedoch, um seinen Magen erneut in Aufruhr zu versetzen. Er wusste nicht, ob er lachen oder das Mobiltelefon einfach gegen die große spiegelfront werfen sollte, denn nichts anderes, als eine Nachricht von Yukke blinkte ihm munter entgegen. Und das war noch etwas, woran er sich einfach noch nicht gewöhnt hatte – dieser seltsame Umgang, den sein Drehpartner und er nun seit der Sache mit dem Zeitungsartikel pflegten. Beinahe war es so, als hätten sie die Zeit zurückgedreht. Yukke suchte seine Nähe, während er selbst alles daran setzte ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen. Fast wie zu Beginn der Dreharbeiten, nur mit dem Unterschied, dass mit jedem verstreichenden Tag die Sehnsucht mehr in ihm wuchs. Trotz seines besseren Wissens öffnete er daher auch die Nachricht und musste tatsächlich schmunzeln, als er sie las.

 

_> > Ab morgen sind wir keine Kollegen mehr. <<_

 

Die wenigen Worte wurden von einem kleinen Gif zweier Katzen begleitet, die zufrieden schnurrend ihre Köpfe aneinander rieben. Tatsuro ließ das Handy sinken und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Anmaßend. Diese Nachricht war schlicht und einfach anmaßend. Was bildete sich Yukke überhaupt ein?

Er sollte sie schließen, am besten noch löschen, aber sich davon nicht so seltsam geschmeichelt fühlen. Er spürte sogar eine leichte Hitze auf seinen Wangen, was der ganzen Sache noch die Krone aufsetzte.

 

_> > Yukke, Yukke. Subtil ist was anderes … <<_

 

Statt also das Richtige zu tun und den anderen zu ignorieren, ertappte er sich dabei, wie er zurückschrieb und währenddessen noch immer ein feines Lächeln auf seinen Lippen lag. Schlimmer noch … gingen diese wenigen Worte jetzt schon als Flirten durch? Tatsuro rollte mit den Augen, aber noch bevor er das Geschriebene wieder hätte löschen können, hatte sein verräterischer Daumen schon auf _senden_ gedrückt.

Verdammt. Wo blieb bitte die Empörung, wenn man mal wirklich Grund dafür hatte? Immerhin war er Yukke nicht umsonst die letzten Tage über aus dem Weg gegangen und hatte immer abgelehnt, wenn der andere mit ihm hatte reden wollen. Aber er fühlte, dass seine Ablehnung nur noch von seinem Stolz aufrechterhalten wurde und selbst dieser schien keinen Bock mehr auf seine Sturheit zu haben. Er wollte diesen dämlichen Zeitungsartikel nur noch vergessen, wollte Yukke glauben und einfach da weitermachen, wo sie aufgehört hatten.

Vielleicht auch nur, um wenigstens diesen Teil seines Lebens unter Kontrolle zu haben.

 

Er seufzte und legte das Telefon beiseite, um Yumiko über den Spiegel hinweg dabei zu beobachten, wie sie seinen Haaren zu Leibe rückte.

Kenta stand wie eine dunkle Statue noch immer neben der Tür, still und unbeweglich, eine stumme Erinnerung daran, dass er in seinem Leben ganz offensichtlich eben rein gar nichts unter Kontrolle hatte.

 

Und, wie um diese deprimierende Erkenntnis zu unterstreichen, klopfte es in diesem Moment an die Tür seiner Garderobe, die eine Sekunde später zwei uniformierte Polizisten ausspuckte.

 

„Iwakami-san?“, richtete der kleinere der beiden das Wort an ihn und Tatsuro konnte spüren, wie ihm das Blut aus dem Gesicht wich. Er fühlte sich, als steckte er in zähflüssiger Gelatine fest, als er sich nichts Gutes ahnend langsam erhob und bestätigend nickte. „Bitte entschuldigen Sie die Störung, wir würden uns gerne mit Ihnen unterhalten.“

 

„Ich hole Gara“, flüsterte Yumiko, richtete ihre besorgten Augen für einen Moment auf ihn, bevor sie eilends den Raum verließ.

 

~*~

 

Regen … was auch sonst.

Innerlich seufzend ging Tatsuro die Straßen der Kulisse entlang, die eine typische Fußgängerzone in der Tokioter Innenstadt nachstellte, und versuchte seinen schwarzen Regenschirm so zu halten, dass er ausnahmsweise einmal nicht beim Dreh nass werden würde.

Sein Gesicht jedoch zeigte nichts von seinem Unmut, vielmehr spiegelte sich darin Akihikos so typische Milde, vielleicht mit ein wenig Sehnsucht durchsetzt, die er nicht einmal schauspielern musste. Yukke, nein Junji, würde gleich seinen kurzen Auftritt haben, dann wäre die Szene fürs Erste im Kasten. Und wenn er ehrlich war, wollte er gar nicht darüber nachdenken, was danach kommen würde. Der große Showdown, die Aussprache … der Kuss.

Himmel, der Kuss.

Tatsuro fühlte sich dafür jetzt noch weniger bereit als vor so vielen Monaten, als er das Drehbuch und das unvermeidliche Ende zum ersten Mal gelesen hatte.

 

//Der Kuss? Ernsthaft? Als hättest du keine schwerwiegenderen Probleme//, stellte eine leise Stimme in seinem Inneren gehässig fest und begann ob seiner so unwichtigen Gedanken hysterisch zu kichern. Tatsuro hatte alle Mühe in seiner Rolle zu bleiben und nicht dem Drang nachzugeben, sich zitternd in einer Ecke zu verkriechen. Was tat er hier eigentlich? Er hätte auf Gara hören und den Dreh für heute absagen sollen. Scheiß drauf, ob Miya dann einen Nervenzusammenbruch erlitten und ihm die Pest an den Hals gewünscht hätte – der Regisseur wäre mit seinen Mordgelüsten dann ja wenigstens nicht allein gewesen.

 

Noch immer hallten die Worte des Beamten in seinem Kopf nach und auch, wenn er jetzt verstand, was der Polizist ihm hatte sagen wollen, konnte er das ganze Ausmaß dessen noch immer nicht fassen

 

_„Uns liegen nun die Ergebnisse der Laboruntersuchungen vor und alle Tests waren eindeutig. Die Pralinen enthalten eine hohe Konzentration eines cyanwasserstoffhaltigen Biozids …“_

Die Stille, die auf diese erschütternde Nachricht gefolgt war, war beinahe erstickend gewesen und dennoch hatte man ihm wohl angesehen, dass er das chemische Kauderwelsch nicht wirklich verstanden hatte, denn nach einem etwas unbehaglich klingenden Räuspern war die folgende Erklärung des Polizeibeamten um einiges deutlicher ausgefallen.

_„Bereits wenige Pralinen enthalten so viel Blausäure, dass ihr Verzehr ohne sofortige medizinische Versorgung schwerste Schädigungen nach sich ziehen würde, die bis zum Tod führen können.“_

Blausäure …

Zum Tod führen …

Er hatte nichts darauf sagen können und jegliche Reaktion war ausgeblieben. Nur ein hohes Summen in seinen Ohren hatte es ihm fast unmöglich gemacht dem Beamten weiter zuzuhören. Er war froh gewesen, dass Gara das Reden für ihn übernommen und auch generell die Zügel in die Hand genommen hatte, denn er selbst wäre dazu einfach nicht in der Lage gewesen. Er hatte sich wieder in seinen Stuhl gesetzt, das blasse, verängstigte Gesicht seines Spiegelbildes so gut wie möglich ignoriert und gebetet, dass dieser Albtraum endlich ein Ende haben würde.

 

Aber die Pralinen waren vergiftet geblieben und er war auch nicht aufgewacht, sondern hatte den letzten Rest seines Nervenkostüms zusammengekratzt, es wie einen Kokon um sich gelegt, um irgendwie diesen Dreh zu überstehen.

Und um nicht denken zu müssen, denn würde er die Gedanken endgültig zulassen, würde er zerbrechen wie ein fragiles Gebilde aus Glas.

 

Beinahe hätte er sein Gesicht hinter einer Hand verborgen, als ein unbestimmtes Gefühl der Panik in ihm hochstieg, hielt sich im letzten Moment jedoch davon ab und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit stattdessen auf die kleine Katze, die gerade aus einer Seitengasse auf ihn zu tapste.

 

„Tetochi“, bemerkte er erfreut mit Akihikos sanfter Stimme und ging vor der Glückskatze in die Hocke, um seinen Schirm schützend über sie zu halten. „Was machst du denn hier, bei dem Wetter?“ Seine Hand zitterte kaum merklich, als er ihr lächelnd übers regennasse Köpfchen streichelte und ihr dabei zusah, wie sie sich mit den Vorderpfoten an ihm abstützte, um ihm ziemlich nachdrücklich ins Gesicht zu maunzen. „Schon gut, ich hab dich ja verstanden.“ In einer fließenden Bewegung, die so aussah, als würde Akihiko das heute nicht zum ersten Mal tun, hob er die Mieze hoch und hielt sie so, dass sie es sich gegen seine Schulter gelehnt bequem machen konnte. Sogleich fing die Kleine an zu schnurren und er erschauerte leicht, als ihr kühles Fell die haut an seinem Nacken berührte. „Dann lass uns mal nach Hause ge…“

 

Ruckartig hob Akihiko den Kopf und starrte angestrengt durch den Regenschleier auf die gegenüberliegende Straßenseite.

Tatsuro wusste, dass man an dieser Stelle später erneut _Ame no orchestra_ hören würde, während sich ein roter Regenschirm deutlich aus dem umliegenden Grau der Stadt herausschälte.

„Junji“, wisperte Akihiko und streckte seine freie Hand in einer unbewussten Geste nach der Erscheinung aus. Aber der rote Schirm verschwand, genauso wie die aufgeflammte Hoffnung aus den Augen des Straßenkünstlers. Akihiko biss sich auf die Unterlippe, einen wimmernden Laut unterdrückend, welcher sich in Form eines traurigen Lachens schlussendlich doch den Weg aus seiner Kehle bahnte.

„Jämmerlich“, spuckte er mit deutlicher Verachtung in der Stimme und drehte sich bewusst in die andere Richtung, um mit schnellen Schritten den Nachhauseweg anzutreten. „Ein Jahr, Tetochi, ein ganzes Jahr und noch immer hoffe ich, dass er wiederkommen wird.“ Tetochi maunzte erneut und leckte mit ihrer kleinen, rauen Zunge über Akihikos Wange, die mit einem Mal verdächtig feucht glänzte.

 

„Cut!“

 

Zeitgleich mit Miyas Ausruf stoppte der künstliche Regen und ehrlich erleichtert klappte Tatsuro seinen Schirm zusammen, während Tetochi mittlerweile so halb um seinen Nacken herum gerobbt war, dass sie es sich auf seinen Schultern bequem machen konnte. Das kleine Gewicht war wie ein Anker und das tiefe durchdringende Vibrieren ihres Schnurrens, als er begann sie wieder hinter den Ohren zu kraulen, vertrieb ein wenig der bleiernen Angst, die sich wie ein Schraubstock um sein Herz gelegt hatte.

 

„Na du, versuchst du einem Schal Konkurrenz zu machen? Wenn du nicht so nass wärst, wär das ja richtig gemütlich.“ Er versuchte sich an einem kleinen, ehrlichen Lächeln, was ihm zu seiner eigenen Verwunderung sogar gelang und wischte sich über die Wangen. Manchmal war er selbst über seine schauspielerischen Fähigkeiten erstaunt, aber heute war es ihm leicht gefallen auf Knopfdruck zu weinen. Verdammt, seine Situation war doch auch einfach nur noch zum Heulen, oder? Dennoch brauchte ja nicht gleich die ganze Crew wissen, wie aufgewühlt und hilflos er sich tatsächlich fühlte. Vorsichtig und zugegeben auch eher unwillig nahm er Tetochi von seinen Schultern, was diese mit einem unzufriedenen Murren quittierte, als ihre Trainerin mit einem flauschigen Handtuch auf sie zukam. Kaum hatte er sie schweren Herzens in die Arme der ältlichen Frau gelegt, wurde Tetochi auch schon eingewickelt und vorsichtig wieder trockengelegt.

 

„Sie hat Sie in ihr Herz geschlossen, Tatsuro-kun.“

 

„Glauben Sie mir, das beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit. Ich werde die Kleine wirklich vermissen, wenn die Dreharbeiten heute vorbei sind.“

 

„Tatsuro?“ Miya war an sie herangetreten und er spürte eine leichte Berührung an seinem Ellenbogen, als der Produzent nachdrücklich nach seiner Aufmerksamkeit verlangte. Kurz nickte er der Tiertrainerin noch freundlich zu, bevor er sich zu dem kleineren Mann herumdrehte.

 

„Mh?“, summte er kraftlos und wenig begeistert davon gleich zu erfahren, was der andere nun schon wieder von ihm Wollte. Miyas Aufmerksamkeit bedeutete meist entweder mehr Arbeit oder eine saftige Standpauke und er fühlte sich mental einfach zu erschöpft, um sich nun auch noch damit auseinanderzusetzen.

 

„Gut gemacht“, sagte sein Gegenüber stattdessen schlicht und er hätte sich am liebsten ungläubig über die Augen gerieben – war das tatsächlich ein schmales Lächeln auf den sonst immer so ausdruckslosen Zügen? Vermutlich würde gleich die Welt untergehen, weil sie so eine Abweichung von der Norm nicht ertragen konnte.

 

„Da… danke“, stotterte er, vollkommen aus dem Konzept gebracht und wusste für einmal nicht, was er erwidern sollte.

 

„Der Dreh geht um siebzehnhundert weiter und ich möchte, dass du mindestens schon eine halbe Stunde vorher an der Lokation bist. Wir haben den Strandabschnitt für genau zwei Stunden für uns allein, das heißt keine zweite Chance, das Ding muss aufs erste Mal sitzen, okay.“ Tatsuro nickte stumm, immerhin erzählte ihm Miya gerade nichts Neues, nur das fast schon freundschaftliche Schulterklopfen hätte ihn beinahe erneut die Fassung verlieren lassen. Hatten Aliens den Produzenten entführt und ihn durch einen zugänglicheren Klon ausgetauscht? „Sehr gut, dann sind wir uns ja einig. Ich sagte doch, du wirst die **_BLP_** aus ihrem Indie-Dasein führen.“

 

Er blinzelte, als sich Miya ohne weitere Umschweife herumdrehte und Kommandos bellend zurück zu seinem Regiestuhl ging. Erst als ihm Sato zuwinkte, fand er aus seiner Trance und ging Kopf schüttelnd auf seinen Bruder zu.

 

„Hey, alles okay?“ Satochis besorgter Blick riss ihn schmerzhaft zurück in die Realität und führte ihm deutlich vor Augen, dass er nicht der Einzige war, den die Hiobsbotschaft der Polizei wie ein Hammerschlag getroffen hatte. Für eine Sekunde erwiderte er den Blick nur stumm, dann gönnte er sich einen Moment der Schwäche, als er den Kopf senkte und gegen die Schulter seines Bruders lehnte.

 

„Hey, kleiner Bruder.“ Satos Hand war warm und stark auf seiner Schulter … und beinahe zu viel für seine überstrapazierte Selbstbeherrschung.

 

„Schon gut“, flüsterte er mit rauer Stimme und löste sich. „Alles gut. Lass uns einfach nicht drüber reden.“

 

„Aber, Tatsue …“

 

„Bitte.“ Für eine Sekunde dachte er, Satochi würde ihm widersprechen, aber er nickte nur und zauberte von irgendwoher ein breites Lächeln, das nur ein kleinwenig zu angestrengt wirkte.

 

„Dann erzähl mal, was wollte Miya von dir?“

 

Tatsuro schluckte und erwiderte schließlich das Lächeln, als er seinem Bruder von seiner Theorie berichtete, dass Miya mit größter Wahrscheinlichkeit endlich von Außerirdischen entführt und durch einen deutlich netteren Klon ersetzt worden war.

 

„Und überhaupt …“, setzte er nach, während sie langsam das Set verließen. „Seit wann hat Miya eigentlich diesen Militär-Slang drauf? Siebzehnhundert … Ich weiß ja, dass er Befehle bellen kann wie ein General, aber das ist doch etwas viel des Guten. Sind wir jetzt bei der Armee oder was?“

 

„Was fragst du mich das?“ Satochis Gesichtsausdruck blieb bemüht unbeschwert, während er ihn nachdrücklich aus der Lagerhalle bugsierte. „Ich hab aufgehört ihn immer verstehen zu wollen, ist entspannter so.“

 

„Ach ja?“ Tatsuros Augenbraue wanderte fragend nach oben wenn jetzt nicht die richtige Gelegenheit war, mal mit seinem Brüderlein Tacheles zu reden, wann dann? „Sag mal, Sato, was läuft da eigentlich zwischen euch?“

 

„Weiß nicht. Was läuft zwischen Yukke und dir?“

 

„Ich hab zuerst gefragt.“ Satochi schaute ihn lediglich für einen Moment frech von der Seite her an und begann dann munter das Lied zu summen, welches Tatsuro für den Abspann des Films eingesungen hatte. „Sato~!“

 

„Kommst du eigentlich mit? Ein paar Jungs von der Crew schwärmen schon die ganze Zeit von dem neuen Fischrestaurant, das am Hafen eröffnet hat. Dann wären wir auch gleich in der Nähe der Lokation. Würde sich doch anbieten, oder?“

 

„Lenk nicht vom Thema ab.“

 

„Ich hätte total Bock auf gegrillten Tintenfisch oder vielleicht, mh, Hummer? So zur Feier des Tages? Was meinst du?“

 

„Sat…“ Gerade wollte er sich erneut lauthals beschweren, dass sein Bruder gefälligst mal auf seine Frage antworten und nicht immer vom Thema ablenken sollte, da fiel sein Blick auf Yukke, nachdem sie die **_BLP_** verlassen hatten. Der andere schien gerade zu telefonieren und sah alles in allem ziemlich zerknirscht aus. Er wollte sich schon abwenden – schließlich ging es ihn nichts an, was Yukke mit wem auch immer zu besprechen hatte – da aber steckte sein Drehpartner auch schon das Handy weg und machte Anstalten über den Parkplatz zu verschwinden.

 

„Du Sato, wart mal kurz auf mich, ja?“ Bevor er wirklich darüber nachdenken konnte, war er Yukke nachgeeilt und hatte ihn eingeholt, als er gerade die Tür seines Wagens aufschließen wollte. „Yukke, hey …“, platzte es regelrecht aus ihm heraus und er hätte sich am liebsten dafür geohrfeigt, dass er sich gerade atemlos wie ein verschossener Teenager angehört hatte. Aber ein Blick in das Gesicht seines Gegenübers genügte, um Sorge alle anderen Gefühle überschatten zu lassen. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?“

 

„Wie? Oh Tatsuro, hallo.“ Fahrig schloss Yukke die Fahrertür auf und wirkte, als wäre er gar nicht wirklich bei der Sache. „Ja, ja, alles okay, ich muss nur schnell weg …“

 

Einem spontanen und vermutlich vollkommen irrationalen Impuls folgend trat Tatsuro einen weiteren Schritt nach vorn, streckte seine Hand aus und legte sie auf die eiskalten Finger seines Drehpartners. Er konnte hören, wie Yukke leise zischend die Luft zwischen den Zähnen einzog, als er ihn berührte und ein unbestimmter Schmerz zog für einen Sekundenbruchteil unerträglich stark in seinem Herzen.

 

„Warte doch mal, du bist total durch den Wind. Wenn du jetzt wegfährst, passiert womöglich noch was. Sag mir lieber, was los ist, mh?“ Vielleicht ging es ihn wirklich nichts an und vielleicht hätte er Yukke nicht so bedrängen sollen, aber verdammt, der andere sah aus, als würde er bei nächster Gelegenheit gegen eine Leitplanke fahren und das konnte er doch nicht zulassen.

Stumm erwiderte er den forschenden Blick, versuchte in den schönen Augen zu lesen, aber viel zu schnell wandte sein Gegenüber das Gesicht ab und schaute fragend über Tatsuros Schulter nach hinten.

 

„Kenta.“ Er seufzte leise. „Könntest du uns wenigstens ein bisschen Privatsphäre geben?“

 

„Aber natürlich, Iwakami-san.“

 

Genervt rollte Tatsuro mit den Augen, als er sich nach seinem Leibwächter umdrehte und sah, dass Kenta unter Privatsphäre verstand, sich ungefähr einen halben Meter von ihnen entfernt zu postieren und gerade mal so nett zu sein, ihnen den Rücken zuzudrehen.

 

„Versuch ihn zu ignorieren, tut mir leid“, bat er zerknirscht, nachdem er sich wieder umgedreht hatte.

 

„Schon gut.“ Kurz flackerte ein kleines Lächeln über Yukkes angespannte Züge, dann seufzte er leise und schüttelte den Kopf, wie als könnte er so seine Gedanken besser ordnen. „Sie haben Seek gefunden.“ Tatsuro blinzelte überrumpelt. Er verstand zwar die Worte, aber nicht wirklich, was genau der andere ihm damit sagen wollte.

 

„Wie, sie haben Seek gefunden? Wer? Und wo war er überhaupt?“ Tatsuro war in den letzten Tagen ja felsenfest davon ausgegangen, dass der Reporter sich abgesetzt hatte, nachdem er das mit viel Fantasie gespickte Interview bei der Redaktion abgegeben hatte. Vermutlich mit einem dicken Bonus und einer Schippe Sonderurlaub in der Tasche. „Na, wo ist er? Hawaii? Da wär ich jetzt auch lieber, muss ich zugeben.“ Er versuchte sich an einem Lächeln, das aber ziemlich verunglückte, als ihn Yukkes tadelnder Blick streifte.

 

„Seek hat sich nicht abgesetzt, Tatsuro, ich hab dir gesagt, dass ich ihm das alles nicht zutraue und ich hatte recht. Die Redaktionsleiterin der _Stars im Focus_ hat zugegeben, dass sie das Interview, wie sie sagte, _aufgepeppt_ hat, weil es ihr zu wenig Aussagekraft hatte … Miyas Anwälte kümmern sich darum.“

 

„Miya? Na ganz Klasse, der mischt sich aber auch überall ein“, brummte er, wenig begeistert von der Vorstellung, dass der Produktionsleiter nun auch noch in dieser Sache seine Finger im Spiel hatte.

 

„Ja, Miya. Er hat immerhin ein Interesse daran, dass sein _Star_ nicht durch den Kakao gezogen wird.“ Yukke funkelte ihn an. „Das war es auch, worüber ich mit dir reden wollte, aber du bist mir ja meisterhaft aus dem Weg gegangen.“ Tatsuro schluckte schwer, als er das Feuer im Blick seines Gegenübers bemerkte, das ziemlich seltsame und eindeutig unpassende Dinge mit seinem Magen anstellte. Gleichzeitig fühlte er sich jedoch wie ein riesengroßes Arschloch. Jetzt war es amtlich, Yukke hatte mit der ganzen Misere absolut gar nichts zu tun und er hatte sich aufgeführt wie, wie …

 

„Yukke … ich. Mensch, es tut mir leid, ich war so ein Idiot und …“

 

„Schon gut.“ Sein Drehpartner schüttelte den Kopf und wirkte mit einem Mal unendlich müde. Das Feuer war so schnell verschwunden, wie es aufgetaucht war und hinterließ lediglich einen Schimmer der Angst in den dunklen Augen. „Ich muss los, Tatsuro, sonst schaffe ich es nicht mehr rechtzeitig zurück zum Dreh.“

 

„Warte!“ Sein Griff um Yukkes Hand wurde fester. „Bitte. Du hast mir noch nicht gesagt, was jetzt eigentlich genau passiert ist. Was ist mit deinem Freund?“

 

„Seek liegt im Keiyu Hospital“, seufzte der andere und fuhr sich durchs Haar, das ihm bereits in alle Himmelsrichtungen vom Kopf abstand.

 

„In Yokohama?“, fragte er dümmlich und sich ziemlich überrumpelt fühlend. Damit hätte er nun wirklich nicht gerechnet. Sein Gegenüber nickte matt.

 

„Er hat Freunde dort, ich schätze mal, er wollte sie besuchen, aber ist nie angekommen.“ In diesem Moment hätte er Yukke am liebsten in seine Arme geschlossen, stattdessen umfasste er die Hand des kleineren Mannes nun richtig und drückte sie leicht. Für einen langen Moment trafen sich ihre Blicke, dann strafften sich Yukkes Schultern deutlich sichtbar, bevor er weitersprach. „Nachdem nicht einmal seine Eltern wussten, wo er abgeblieben ist, haben wir ihn als vermisst gemeldet … und gerade eben hat mich seine Mutter angerufen.“ Ein sichtbares Zittern ging durch den kleineren Körper und ließ die Autoschlüssel in Yukkes Hand leise klirren. „In den letzten Tagen hat die Polizei die Krankenhäuser in der Umgebung abgeklappert … Gott Tatsue, er wurde zusammengeschlagen und liegt auf Intensiv. Er war noch nicht ansprechbar und konnte erst jetzt identifiziert werden, weil die Schweine ihm alles geklaut haben.“

 

Tatsuro fühlte sich, als wäre er in vollem Lauf gegen eine Betonwand geknallt. Mit allem hätte er gerechnet, aber nicht damit.

 

„Fuck …“, entkam es ihm und das schlechte Gewissen Seek und auch Yukke gegenüber wuchs ins Unermessliche. „Ich komm mit, okay?“

 

„Was? Aber …“

 

„Kein aber, ich hätte keine ruhige Minute, wenn ich dich jetzt alleine fahren lassen würde.“ Tatsuro schüttelte vehement den Kopf und zupfte die Wagenschlüssel aus Yukkes Griff. „Ich sag nur noch schnell Sato Bescheid, bin gleich wieder zurück.“

 

„Ja, aber …“

 

~*~

 

Kaum waren sie auf die Schnellstraße gefahren, die sie nach Yokohama bringen würde, hatte es angefangen wie aus Eimern zu gießen. Lautes Grollen war sogar trotz der Fahrgeräusche zu hören und gelegentliche Blitze zogen sich über die stahlgrauen, tief hängenden Wolken. Aus dem Radio in Yukkes kleinem Auto tönte ein Popsong, den Tatsuro leise mitsummte und damit so ein wenig seine Schadenfreude untermalen konnte, denn Kenta hatte sich auf die Rückbank quetschen müssen und saß nun mit den Knien fast unterm Kinn da, während er standhaft versuchte weiterhin professionell zu wirken. Tatsuro grinste und drehte den Kopf etwas zur Seite, um Yukke ansehen zu können. Dieser jedoch zuckte genau in diesem Moment zusammen, als ein weiteres Donnern zu hören war.

 

„Ernsthaft, du hast Angst vor Gewittern?“, fragte er direkt und unsensibel, wie es leider meist seine Art war und fluchte unterdrückt, als ein Transporter vor ihm einscherte und er dank der aufstiebenden Gischt für ein paar Sekunden rein gar nichts mehr sehen konnte.

 

„Ich hab gesunden Respekt vor Gewittern, das ist was ganz anderes.“

 

„Na klar“, feigste er, noch immer belustigt, legte aber, wie um seinen vorangegangenen Worten die Schärfe zu nehmen, seine Hand auf Yukkes Oberschenkel. Er konnte spüren, wie die Muskeln sich kurz verspannten und bereute, mal wieder erst gehandelt und nicht gedacht zu haben, dann aber berührten kühle Finger seinen Handrücken und begannen zögerlich mit seinen Fingern zu spielen. Vermutlich war ihm in diesem Moment seine Erleichterung mehr als deutlich anzusehen, denn Yukke gab einen leisen, unbestimmten Laut von sich, der sich in Tatsuros Ohren beinahe ein wenig belustigt anhörte.

„Seek wird wieder, da bin ich mir sicher“, durchbrach er das vermutlich nur für ihn selbst so unangenehme Schweigen, das sich daraufhin über sie gelegt hatte, auch wenn er nur zu genau wusste, wie banal diese Worte waren.

 

„Das kannst du nicht wissen“, war dementsprechend auch genau die Reaktion, mit der er schon gerechnet hatte und für die er sich die perfekte Antwort parat gelegt hatte.

 

„Und ob ich das kann. Ich bin Tatsuro, der Allwissende.“

 

„Wohl eher Tatsuro, der Spinner.“ Yukke schnaubte, aber seine Mundwinkel zuckten verräterisch, ganz so, als würde er sich ein Lächeln verkneifen müssen.

 

„Ansichtssache, würde ich sagen.“ Tatsuro zuckte mit den Schultern, setzte den Blinker und überholte den weißen Kastenwagen, bevor dieser ihm noch den letzten Nerv kosten würde. „Hoffentlich zieht das Gewitter nicht weiter, sonst bekommt Miya noch ein Aneurysma, wenn es ihm das große Finale verhagelt.“

 

„Eigentlich wäre es doch auch passend, wenn _Ame_ im Regen enden würde, oder?“

 

„Stimmt. Und vor allem wäre es so deutlich weniger kitschig. Aber ich hab keinen Bock darauf, schon wieder nass zu werden.“

 

Yukke lachte und strich mit dem Daumen über seinen Handrücken, was ihm eine doch eher unpassende Gänsehaut bescherte. Erst jetzt wurde ihm so richtig bewusst, wie sehr er ihn vermisst hatte und das war in der derzeitigen Situation noch beängstigender als ohnehin schon. Was, wenn er Yukke durch seine Zuneigung in Gefahr brachte? Für einige Minuten hingen sie ihren Gedanken nach, bis sein Drehpartner sich schließlich leise räusperte.

 

„Die Polizei wollte eine Handschriftenprobe von mir“, begann er und Tatsuro verzog unwillig den Mund – ihr Gespräch ging nun eindeutig in eine Richtung, die er lieber vermieden hätte.

 

„Wegen der Notiz, die bei den Pralinen lag?“

 

„Ja, sie dachten wohl, sie hätte von mir sein können … Du hast das auch gedacht, oder?“

 

„Ja“, gab er knapp zu und ihm wurde schlagartig übel. Ja verdammt, er hatte für einen schwachen Moment geglaubt, dass der andere etwas mit den Pralinen zu tun gehabt hatte. Na und? Mit all der Scheiße, die ihm in den letzten Wochen und Monaten widerfahren war, war es doch kein Wunder, wenn er paranoid wurde. Er spürte, wie sich sein Puls beschleunigte und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Die Knöchel seiner Hand, die das Lenkrad umfasst hielt, traten weiß hervor, so sehr hatte er sich in den letzten Sekunden verkrampft und es kostete ihm große Mühe das Zittern zu unterdrücken, das nachdrücklich von ihm besitzergreifen wollte.

 

„Tatsue …“ Yukkes Blick war sanft, als er ihn beschämt erwiderte und in den dunklen Augen konnte er keine Spur von Enttäuschung oder Wut erkennen. Nur Verständnis und etwas, das er nicht zuordnen konnte. Tatsuro atmete betont ruhig ein und wieder aus, konzentrierte sich für einige Momente nur auf die Fahrbahn, bis er sich wieder im Griff hatte. Seine Linke lag noch immer auf Yukkes Oberschenkel, obwohl er sie am liebsten zurückgezogen hätte, aber raue Fingerkuppen malten unsichtbare Muster auf seine Haut, was so verdammt angenehm war, dass er einfach nur stillhielt. „Ich wollte nur sagen, dass ich das verstehe. Vermutlich wäre ich in so einer Situation auch misstrauisch gewesen.“

 

„Du bist echt zu gut für diese Welt“, murmelte er, auch wenn er bezweifelte, dass Yukke wirklich genauso wie er reagiert hätte. Der andere war doch ein viel zu guter Mensch, um mit derart unbegründeten Verdächtigungen um sich zu werfen. Gott, er fühlte sich miserabel und alles wurde nur noch immer schlimmer …

„Es war Blausäure in den Pralinen“, sprudelte es plötzlich aus ihm heraus, ohne, dass er etwas dagegen hätte unternehmen können. „Eine so hohe Dosis, dass selbst ein paar wenige von ihnen tödlich hätten sein können.“ Er hatte nicht darüber reden wollen – worüber man nicht sprach, war schließlich nicht wahr, oder etwa nicht? – aber wie so oft schaffte es allein Yukkes Gegenwart seine Barrieren niederzureißen.

 

„Ich weiß.“

 

„Natürlich weißt du das schon.“ Tatsuro seufzte. Sein erster Impulswäre ja gewesen zu fragen, woher Yukke das nun schon wieder wusste, aber mittlerweile hatte auch er begriffen, dass in einer so kleinen Firma, wie die **_BLP_** eine war, Neuigkeiten Mittel und Wege hatten, sich wie ein Lauffeuer zu verbreiten. Vermutlich war es Gara oder auch Sato gewesen, die seinen Drehpartner informiert hatten. Diskretion war wirklich ein Fremdwort.

 

„Ich lass nicht zu, dass er dir nochmal wehtut.“

 

Tatsuro wusste nicht, ob die leise gewisperten Worte überhaupt für seine Ohren bestimmt gewesen waren, aber er spürte den sanften Kuss, den Yukke auf seine Fingerknöchel presste und das warme Kribbeln, welches sich von dieser Stelle ausgehend durch seinen ganzen Körper zog. Er drehte den Kopf etwas zur Seite, um ihm ins Gesicht sehen zu können, aber die dunklen Augen blickten starr aus dem Seitenfenster und beobachteten wohl den Regen, der in dünnen Rinnsalen die Scheibe herabrann.

 

War nun alles zwischen ihnen geklärt?

Nein, nicht wirklich und Tatsuro bezweifelte, dass das passieren würde, solange der Stalker noch immer da draußen war und ihm nach dem Leben trachtete. Aber er fühlte sich jetzt und hier in Yukkes Gegenwart deutlich wohler, als es die letzten Tage über der Fall gewesen war. Wäre er nicht so ein Egoist, hätte er den anderen weiterhin auf Abstand gehalten, um ihn nicht unnötig in Gefahr zu bringen.

Aber verdammt nochmal, er wollte endlich wieder das Gefühl der Geborgenheit spüren, das Yukke in ihm auszulösen vermochte und wenn ihn das zu einem schlechten Menschen machte, dann war es eben so.

Seine Mundwinkel hoben sich zu einem schmalen Lächeln, das sich nicht entscheiden konnte, ob es selbstironisch oder lieber grimmig sein wollte.

Sollte der Stalker doch versuchen, nur noch einmal jemanden zu verletzen, der ihm etwas bedeutete, dann würde er schon sehen, wohin ihn das führen würde.

 

Wieder hatte sich Stille über sie gelegt, aber diesmal hatte er nicht mehr das Gefühl, als würde sie ihn erdrücken. Yukkes Finger waren mit seinen verschränkt und erwärmten sich langsam, während sich vor ihnen das Keiyu Hospital aus den Regenschleiern schälte.


End file.
